La Canción de Sakura
by LadySakura52
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha se queda horrorizado al descubrir que su hermano ha forzado a una muchacha indefensa. Atormentado por la culpa, Sasuke se casa con ella y pretende criar al hijo que lleva en su vientre. Al poco tiempo de la boda, Sasuke descubre que Sakura Haruno la hija boba de un juez local, no sufre ninguna discapacidad mental, sino que padece sordera.
1. Argumento

ARGUMENTO

Sasuke Uchiha se queda horrorizado al descubrir que su hermano ha forzado a una

muchacha indefensa. Atormentado por la culpa, Sasuke se casa con ella y pretende criar al hijo que

lleva en su vientre.

Al poco tiempo de la boda, Sasuke descubre que Sakura Haruno, la hija «boba» de un juez local, no

sufre ninguna discapacidad mental, sino que padece sordera.

Mientras Sasuku aprende a comunicarse con Sakura, despierta una parte inexplorada de la

muchacha y le descubre el mundo del amor.


	2. Prólogo

¡Holis! bueno, esta es la primera ves que subo algo aqui en Fanfiction, espero que les guste. Este es un fic SasuSaku adaptado de la novela de Catherine Anderson y utilizando los personajes creados por Misashi Kishimoto, sin ningun interes economico, solo divercion. Ahora si disfruten de la lectura.

Este capitulo va dedicado a Yi Jie-San y Emilia96

PROLOGO

Hooperville, Oregón.

Domingo 6 de abril de 1890.

Cuando Itachi Uchiha estaba sobrio, su compañía era soportable; pero cuando bebía, Sasori Sabuku No le tenía miedo. Sasori no tenía muy claro por qué. Que él supiera, Itachi nunca le

había hecho nada verdaderamente malo a nadie. Pero aun así presentía, sin poder evitarlo, que

podría llegar a hacerlo.

Este era un pensamiento perturbador, pues obligaba a Sasori a examinar su propia personalidad.

Si Itachi no le resultaba del todo simpático, ¿por qué se relacionaba con él? Y, aún más, ¿por qué bebía con él? Eran preguntas que Sasori se había hecho miles de veces, y la respuesta, aunque

no le gustara reconocerlo, era que no se atrevía a decirle que no... ¡Una palabra tan sencilla como "no"! Pero decírsela a alguien como Itachi no era nada sencillo. Tras obligar a su caballo a que

aflojara el paso, Sasori entornó los ojos frente al fuerte sol matutino para observar las espaldas de

los cuatro compañeros que cabalgaban delante de él. Itachi Uchiha, más alto y ancho de

espaldas que los demás, encabezaba el grupo. Como queriendo poner de relieve su autoridad,

clavaba con frecuencia las espuelas en las grupas del caballo y sacudía continuamente las riendas

de la pobre bestia. Sasori casi sintió náuseas al pensar en semejante maltrato. Era un caballo

obediente y no había ninguna necesidad de que Itachi lo tratase con crueldad.

Luego, Sasori dirigió la mirada hacia Deidara Radwick, Hidan Simms y Pain Peck, los otros tres

jóvenes que iban delante de él. Habían sido sus mejores amigos desde que tenía memoria y creía

conocerlos casi tan bien como a sí mismo. Sospechaba que temían a Itachi tanto como él. ¡Qué pena daban! La noche anterior olvidaron todo lo que alguna vez aprendieron para seguir a Itachi

como obedientes corderitos, o como estúpidos esclavos: fueron con él a los burdeles y luego

ahogaron los remordimientos en alcohol. Pero los fuertes dolores de cabeza que en aquel

momento tenían les estaban haciendo pagar cara su debilidad. ¡Dios santo! Era domingo. Sus

familias debían de estar en la iglesia en aquel preciso momento, preguntándose dónde se habrían

metido. ¿Era posible que ninguno de ellos tuviera un poco de fuerza de voluntad?

Itachi hizo que su caballo se pusiera de lado en medio del camino para cerrarles el paso, se

quitó el bombín de fieltro y se secó el sudor de la frente con una manga. Hizo una mueca al ver la

mugre que manchó de inmediato su blanco puño. Abril había sido inusualmente seco, había

llovido muy poco en las últimas dos semanas y el camino estaba polvoriento.

—Os propongo que vayamos a nadar para despejarnos —dijo con aire y tono desafiante—.

¡Marica el último!

Las Cataratas Brumosas y su laguna favorita estaban cerca de allí. Sasori, incrédulo, dirigió la

mirada en aquella dirección. A Itachi le encantaba hacer locuras; cuanto más temerarias, mejor.

Pero proponer aquello justo después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, ya era demasiado.

—¿Que vayamos a nadar? ¿Te has vuelto loco? Nos moriremos de frío.

—Por Dios, Sasori eres un niño mimado. Aquí hace más calor que en el mismísimo infierno.

Estoy sudando, y tú también.

—Sí, así vestido y completamente seco... claro que estoy sudando —reconoció Sasori—. Pero no

será lo mismo, ni parecido, si me meto en esa laguna.

—El agua de la laguna es nieve derretida de las montañas —señaló Hidan—. Con toda

seguridad estará desagradablemente fría, Itachi.

—¿Desagradablemente fría? ¿Eres un hombre, Hid, o una niñita llorona disfrazada de hombre?

El rostro de Hidan enrojeció por la humillación, pero no dijo nada para defender su hombría.

Ninguno de ellos le había hecho frente a Itachi jamás.

Itachi dejó escapar un gruñido de indignación, y espoleó al caballo para que saliera del

camino y se metiera en la cuneta que se encontraba junto al mismo. Agitando su bombín en el

aire, soltó un chillido mientras el animal salvaba de un salto el terraplén. Sasori miró con recelo a

sus tres amigos. De sobra sabía que ninguno de ellos quería ir a nadar. Lamentablemente, también

sabía que doblarían la cerviz ante Itachi, pues ninguno tenía agallas para oponerle resistencia.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Hidan.

Pain suspiró.

—A veces quisiera que estuviéramos solos los cuatro, como antes; desearía que nunca nos

hubiéramos mezclado con él.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —anotó Deidara.

Sasori pensaba lo mismo, pero eso parecía irrelevante. El hecho era que Itachi no sólo se había

unido al grupo, sino que además había tomado el mando. Los cuatro hicieron girar sus caballos y, a

regañadientes, se dirigieron hacia las cataratas. Como una especie de advertencia, el viento

empezó a soplar con repentina fuerza, y Sasori sintió su refrescante impacto en el rostro. Sabía bien

que aquel mismo viento, grato ahora, le parecería glacial con la piel mojada.

En lugar de seguir el sendero ya abierto por pisadas anteriores, Itachi se abrió camino por el

bosque para llegar a la laguna. Era un terreno escabroso. Un madroño, un laurel, un roble

raquítico y un abeto torcido se enmarañaban como los dedos de una anciana artrítica para impedir

el paso a cualquiera; sus troncos sólidos y retorcidos se alzaban entre la densa maleza. Era

imposible ver la tierra. Temiendo que su caballo tropezara con algún obstáculo y se rompiera una

pata, Sasori aflojó el paso y empezó a avanzar con cautela. Sus amigos, temerosos de que Itachi la

tomara con ellos si perdían el tiempo, no se permitieron esta libertad. Sasori pensaba que no

mostraban ninguna consideración por sus monturas al obligarlas a atravesar un terreno tan

desigual a semejante velocidad. Pero él sólo era uno de los vasallos, no era el líder. Todos hacían lo

que Itachi quisiera, sin hacer preguntas, sin importarles ni sus caballos ni ninguna otra cosa.

Sasori llegó el último. En aquel instante oyó las voces de sus cuatro compañeros deslizándose

hacia él a través de los pinos y los abetos. Gritos y chillidos. A pesar del rencor que le guardaba a

Itachi, sonrió al imaginar a Pain, Hidan y Deidara saltando desnudos al agua helada. Idiotas

insensatos. Podrían cogerse una pulmonía, y todo por seguirle la corriente a Uchiha.

¡Malditos sean los Uchiha! Maldita su lujosa casa de la colina. ¡Maldito sea su dinero!

Algunas veces Sasori se preguntaba si a su autoproclamado jefe no se le ocurrirían aquellas

descabelladas ideas con la única intención de ver hasta dónde podía presionarlos, cuál era su

límite.

Al salir por fin de la intrincada arboleda, a Sasori le sorprendió advertir que nadie había entrado

aún en el agua. Puso una mano ahuecada sobre sus ojos para tratar de ver a qué se debía todo

aquel alboroto y descubrió que había cinco personas cerca de la laguna: sus cuatro compañeros y

una joven de complexión delgada. Itachi le había quitado el chal a la mujer y lo tenía en la mano

fuera de su alcance. Típico de él. Itachi aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad que se le presentaba para intimidar a las personas. Si bien aquello molestaba a Sasori, suponía que no era más que una

inocente tomadura de pelo.

Enseguida reconoció a la joven. Sakura Haruno, la idiota del pueblo. Aunque casi tenía veinte

años y ya hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser una niña, su holgado vestido azul, sus

medias negras y sus botines llenos de barro le daban un aspecto infantil y digno de lástima. Su

madre iba con frecuencia a casa de los Haruno, y por eso Sasori sabía que Mebuki intentaba por todos

los medios que su hija estuviera siempre bien arreglada, pero a Sakura le gustaba recorrer

libremente el bosque, de manera que ésta era una misión imposible para la pobre mujer.

Su corazón percibió la expresión de pánico en el pequeño rostro de la joven mientras intentaba

desaforadamente recuperar el chal que le pertenecía. Puesto que Sakura olvidaba muchas veces

sus prendas de vestir en el bosque, sus padres eran muy estrictos con ella cuando no regresaba a

casa con todas sus cosas. Sasori sabía que la reprenderían severamente, o le harían algo aún peor, si

regresaba a casa sin el chal. Su padre, el juez, creía que la letra con sangre entra, y por la

enfermedad de Sakura, por su retraso, era mucho más duro con ella de lo que lo había sido con las

tres hijas mayores.

Sasori no criticaba al juez por asumir esta actitud, ni tampoco pensaba que fuese cruel. Era difícil

controlar a una chica con inteligencia limitada, como Sakura, y sus padres eran dignos de elogio por

haberla dejado vivir en casa. La mayoría de las personas habrían internado a una niña como ella en

un manicomio. Si no fuese porque los Haruno lograban esconder a la joven cuando tenían visitas,

era muy posible que la buena sociedad les hubiera hecho el vacío. A muchos individuos les parecía

muy desagradable ver a alguien como Sakura. A pesar de ello, sus padres no la habían internado en

un hospital psiquiátrico. En lugar de ello, prefirieron quedársela y mantener su existencia en la

sombra, por así decirlo.

Sasori no sabría decir por qué los Haruno se tomaban tantas molestias. El dinero no era un

obstáculo para ellos. No tendrían ningún problema en pagar para que un establecimiento

psiquiátrico se ocupara de la joven; y, dadas las aspiraciones políticas del juez, era de extrañar que

no lo hubiesen hecho. Aunque era bien conocido que Sakura había sido una niña de inteligencia

normal hasta que una fiebre le afectó el cerebro, algunas personas del pueblo aún rumoreaban a

espaldas de los Haruno que uno de los tíos de Mebuki estaba loco y que el desequilibrio mental era,

por tanto, cosa de familia. Rumores como éste podrían acabar con la credibilidad de cualquier

político.

¡Maldita sea! Itachi tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que Sakura no entendía que él sólo

estaba jugando con ella. Esto era evidente en sus desesperados intentos por recuperar el chal. La

pobre criatura era corta de entendederas, y cualquiera podría darse cuenta de ello. La expresión

de perplejidad de sus grandes ojos verdes la delataba por completo, por no mencionar la manera

tan extraña en que inclinaba la cabeza cuando Itachi le hablaba. Era obvio que no entendía lo

que le estaba diciendo.

—¿No somos ya demasiado mayores para andar con este tipo de comportamientos? —Gritó

Sasori—. Venga, Itachi, deja tranquila a esa pobre chica.

—Ha hablado san Sasori —contestó Itachi—. ¿Pretendes simular que nunca te has burlado de

ella?

¡Había hurgado en la herida!

—Todos hemos torturado a Sakura alguna vez, pero cuando éramos niños. Un hombre hecho y

derecho no hace algo semejante.

—Eso es verdad. Venga, Itachi —dijo Hidan con tono suplicante—, déjala en paz.

Itachi no parecía estar escuchando. Inclinándose hacia adelante, sonrió de oreja a oreja a

Sakura e hizo oscilar el chal dejándolo justo fuera de su alcance.

—¿Lo quieres, cariño? Pues ven a por él.

Mientras intentaba engatusarla para que se acercara aún más, Itachi deslizaba su mirada por

el vestido de Sakura, que estaba húmedo, probablemente por culpa de la catarata que se

encontraba corriente arriba. Todos los que vivían en Konoha o en las zonas cercanas sabían

que a Sakura le gustaba pasearse ociosa por las rocas que rodeaban la catarata. Sólo Dios sabía por

qué tenía esta afición. La neblina de vapor que en todo momento ascendía desde el agua que caía

en cascada era terriblemente fría, pero esto no parecía desanimarla, hiciese el tiempo que hiciese.

La tela mojada del vestido de Sakura, suave de tanto lavarla, se le pegaba al cuerpo, dejando ver

mucho más de lo que ocultaba. Las curvas femeninas que se adivinaban bajo el vestido eran

deliciosamente generosas... y estaban libres de trabas. Presintiendo que habría problemas, Sasori se

bajó del caballo. Itachi no podía estar pensando lo que Sasori temía. El solo hecho de considerar

esa idea era una brutal manifestación de inconsciencia. Pero ¿quién había dicho que Itachi tenía

conciencia?

Al ver a Itachi, con su pelo azabache bien cortado y sus risueños ojos negros, se podría

pensar que era un joven educado. Lo tenía todo: dinero, privilegios y una excelente educación en

una exclusiva universidad del Este. Pero nada de esto parecía suficiente para él, y probablemente

nunca lo fuese. Parecía sentir una insaciable sed de poder, una necesidad irrefrenable de controlar

a los demás.

Ésta se había manifestado hacía mucho tiempo con Sasori y sus amigos, y ahora se desataba

sobre Sakura

Pero, al contrario que ellos, Sakura no era capaz de defenderse.

Sasori echó un vistazo a sus desconcertados ojos verdes y enseguida la emprendió contra

Itachi

—¡Maldición! Ella no está en su sano juicio, Itachi y tú lo sabes. Métete con alguien que

pueda defenderse de todo lo que le hagas.

—Estará algo tocada de la cabeza, pero el resto de su cuerpo está en perfecta forma —replicó

Itachi—. ¡Sagrada revelación! Puedo ver sus tetas tan claramente como el agua. —Dejando

escapar un débil silbido que no auguraba nada bueno para Sakura, agregó—: Se me hace la boca

agua sólo con mirarlas.

Sasori se volvió hacia sus amigos para buscar ayuda. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, Pain

agachó la cabeza y removió la tierra rojiza con la punta de una de sus botas. Disimulaba, como si

creyese de verdad que ignorar la situación la haría desaparecer. Hidan se rio por lo bajo, y la cara

rubicunda de Deidara se puso de color escarlata. A pesar de su vergüenza, ninguno de ellos parecía

poder apartar la mirada del canesú de Sakura. A regañadientes, Sasori también le echó un rápido

vistazo. Era cierto que los pezones resaltaban bajo la tela. Y, para empeorar aún más las cosas, la

falda se le pegaba a los muslos. Molesto consigo mismo por haberse fijado en eso, Sasori apartó de

inmediato la mirada de lo prohibido. El temor que sentía por Sakura le apretó las tripas, como si un

frío puño las estrujara.

—Tu mamá está loca, mujer. No debería dejarte andar por el campo a medio vestir —dijo

Itachi en voz baja, sin dejar de hacer oscilar el chal como si se tratase de un cebo.

—Su mente sigue siendo la de una niña, y además de una chiquilla no muy inteligente —le

recordó Sasori en un tono de voz que la ansiedad había vuelto agudo—. Estoy seguro de que su

madre la viste de esta manera debido a que ella no hace más que corretear por el bosque. Confía

en la decencia de la gente que pueda toparse con ella, y con toda la razón. Ella no es un blanco de

deseo legítimo, Itachi, y lo sabes. Dale su chal y deja que se vaya a casa.

—Se lo daré —le aseguró Itachi—. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es venir a por él. Anda,

cariño. Ven, acércate a Itachi.

Totalmente ajena a las perversiones carnales de la mente de su torturador, Sakura se lanzó para

coger la prenda. En el momento mismo en que se acercó, Itachi la cogió de la cintura. Ella no

gritó, pero los jadeantes ruidos de pánico que emitió resultaron aún peores. A Sasori se le revolvió

el estómago. No le gustaba lo que estaba pasando. No le gustaba en absoluto. La expresión visible

en el rostro de Itachi era diabólica. Diabólica y cruel. Sus ojos color oscuro despidieron un

destello de pecaminosa excitación.

Sasori dio un paso adelante.

—Deja que la chica se marche, Itachi. ¡Lo digo en serio!

—¿La chica? —Sin soltar su presa, Itachi se deshizo del chal para apretar con una mano el

delicioso trasero de Sakura. A juzgar por la manera en que los dedos se hundieron en la carne, su

manera de agarrarla era intencionadamente cruel—. Estás ciego, amigo mío. Ésta no es ninguna

chica, es una mujer que ha alcanzado su pleno desarrollo.

Soltó una débil risa e intentó robarle un beso. Empujando inútilmente sus hombros, Sakura, con

su pelo rosado cayendo como una sedosa maraña sobre la delgada espalda y con los ojos

nublados por la confusión, logró arquear el cuerpo y esquivar su boca. Itachi se conformó con

mordisquearla a lo largo de la columna del cuello.

—¡Caramba, qué dulce es! —La mano del tipo buscaba ahora el pecho con la misma

perversidad con la que había agarrado el trasero.

La ira invadió a Sasori. De ninguna manera se quedaría con los brazos cruzados viendo cómo

Itachi le hacía daño a la joven. Aquello ya pasaba de castaño a oscuro. Cogió con una mano el

musculoso brazo de Itachi.

—Te dije que la dejaras...

Sasori no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo. El brillo de un puñal interrumpió sus palabras. Se

quedó mirando al sátiro con mudo asombro mientras Itachi soltaba a Sakura para adoptar una

postura de combate y amenazarlo con el arma, que pareció salir de la nada.

—Nunca más vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos —le advirtió Itachi con amenazadora

suavidad.

Las rodillas de Sasori estuvieron a punto de doblarse al pensar en la hoja de aquel puñal

abriéndole el estómago de un tajo. Su único consuelo era que, en medio de la furia, Itachi

pareció olvidarse de Sakura. Sasori quería gritarle que huyera, pero sabía que, si lo hacía, Itachi

recordaría lo que había estado haciendo y volvería a prestarle su lujuriosa atención. Sólo podía

esperar que Sakura tuviera el suficiente sentido común como para huir motu proprio.

—Venga, Itachi. Estás borracho —observó Sasori con voz trémula.

Huye, Sakura. ¡Lárgate de aquí! Sasori sintió gotas de sudor corriendo por su espalda. Con el

rabillo del ojo, vio a Sakura tratando desesperadamente de encontrar su chal. Su respiración era

como jadeos superficiales, unos sonidos parecidos a los maullidos de una gatita.

Resultaba evidente que tenía miedo y quería escaparse. Pero no estaba dispuesta a marcharse sin su chal.

Con un sentimiento de desazón, Sasori comprendió que, para ella, el chal era de suma importancia.

Si regresaba a casa sin él, su padre la castigaría. La pobre chiquilla no comprendía el verdadero

alcance del peligro que corría. Esto no le sorprendía. Dudaba de que otro hombre la hubiera

mirado alguna vez con lujuria, y mucho menos que le hubiera puesto una mano encima. Ella no

podía prever algo que no formaba parte de su experiencia. En aquel instante, la definición de la

palabra inocencia adquirió un nuevo significado para Sasori, y Sakura era su personificación.

Centrando su atención en Itachi, Sasori decidió tratar de razonar con él. Al menos podría ganar

un poco de tiempo para Sakura, si no lograba nada más.

—Tranquilízate, Itachi. No querrás cometer un delito, ¿verdad? Si te metes con una idiota, lo

estarás haciendo. Ella es la hija del juez Haruno, ¡por el amor de Dios! Retirado o no, se asegurará

de que te cuelguen de las pelotas en el mástil de la calle principal si la tocas.

—¿Cómo lo sabrá? Ella no puede decírselo, ¿recuerdas?

Dado que era indiscutiblemente cierta, la observación hizo que a Sasori se le helara la sangre en

las venas. Sakura no podía hablar. Aunque los reconociera, probablemente no sabía sus nombres, y

no podría repetirlos si los supiese. Osó lanzar una rápida mirada hacia donde ella se encontraba, y

la vio tirando de su chal para intentar desengancharlo de la raíz de un árbol. ¡Por Dios! Sus padres

le habían enseñado bien. Tan bien que estaba dispuesta a jugarse el pellejo antes que abandonar

aquel pedazo de lana que no tenía ningún valor. Sasori sabía que Sakura había sido víctima de burlas

crueles durante casi toda su vida. De ninguna manera podía saber que en aquella oportunidad era

diferente, que Itachi tenía la intención de hacer mucho más que simplemente atormentarla con

bromas pesadas. Muchísimo más.

Deidara, que se había sentado en un tronco caído, se puso de cuclillas. Sus ojos grises se llenaron

de incredulidad, y Sasori no sabía si esto era por causa del puñal o de la espeluznante sugerencia de Itachi.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio, Itachi! —Exclamó Deidara—. Aunque ella no pueda

hablar, hay que considerar el aspecto moral del asunto.

—¿Qué aspecto moral? —Itachi reía—. ¡Mira que sois remilgados! No sé por qué pierdo el

tiempo con vosotros. Es muy probable que se esté muriendo de ganas. ¡Caray!, esta mujer tiene

dieciocho o diecinueve años, como poco. La mayoría de las chicas de su edad ya están casadas y

tienen uno o dos hijos. Ésta puede ser su gran oportunidad para divertirse un poco.

Divertirse. La palabra quedó flotando en el aire, desagradable, discordante. Sasori rogó por seguir

manteniendo la atención de Itachi, aunque sólo fuese un momento. Detrás de él, Sakura

finalmente logró desenganchar su chal. Como si tuviese ojos en la parte posterior de su cabeza,

Itachi alargó la mano hacia atrás y la cogió de la muñeca en el instante mismo en que la

muchacha se volvía para huir. Ella se tambaleó bajo la fuerza de la mano del agresor. Cuando vio el

puñal que blandía, se quedó lívida. Sasori supuso que finalmente su poco espabilado cerebro había

comprendido que Itachi podía ser un hombre realmente peligroso.

Acentuando la advertencia que le hacía a Sasori con la afilada punta de su puñal, Itachi preguntó:

—¿Alguno de vosotros quiere enfrentarse conmigo? Si es así, haced como las ranas y brincad

hacia él.

Ninguno de ellos era tan tonto como para hacer algo semejante. Sabían que Itachi era capaz

de matar. El brillo que había en sus ojos era prueba fehaciente de que en ese momento estaba dispuesto a ello. Siguió agitando el puñal en el aire. Aquella fría sonrisa prometía tomar represalias

si alguno de ellos se atrevía a desafiarlo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie tendría el valor de

hacerlo, guardó el arma en la funda de su cinturón y centró toda su atención en Sakura, que se

retorcía en vano, intentando liberarse de las manos de aquel hombre.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —gritó Sasori.

—¿Quién me lo impedirá?

No sería Sakura, por supuesto, pues era una joven de complexión delgada, mientras que Itachi

era un hombre robusto de más de un metro ochenta de alto. Girando ágilmente sobre sus talones,

la arrojó al suelo, le levantó la falda y la violó sin esfuerzo alguno, como si se tratase de una niña.

Y hasta aquí llegamos por ahora. Perdón a los fanáticos de Itachi por hacerlo el malo de la historia, pero tenían q ser dos hermanos, y o Sasuke era el malo y terminaba siendo un ItaSaku( cosa que no me va), o como quedo con Itachi de malo y nuestra historia SasuSaku.

Bueno, nos leemos pronto


	3. Capítulo Uno

Capitulo dedicado a Marishka16

(Aclaracion, en el prologo decia Hooperville per apartir de ahora va a ser Konoha, un error de mi parte al editar)

CAPITULO UNO

Alzando el farol para iluminar el camino, Sasuke Uchiha recorrió a grandes zancadas el pasillo que atravesaba las caballerizas. El hedor acre del estiércol fresco se mezclaba con el polvoriento aroma del heno, para extenderse pesadamente sobre el aire frío de la noche.

Relinchos de bienvenida llegaban a sus oídos procedentes de los oscuros compartimentos. En

otras circunstancias, Sasuke quizá se hubiese detenido, pero no tenía tiempo ni ganas de dar terrones de azúcar a los caballos aquella noche.

Las intermitentes manchas de luz dorada del farol y los rápidos movimientos de su sombra jugueteando a lo largo de las paredes de madera eran indicios de la profundidad de su ira. Hacía rechinar los dientes para no bramar de pura furia. Llegó al final del corredor y abrió de una patada la puerta de tablas que conducía al cobertizo donde guardaban los arreos. Tal y como lo esperaba,

su hermano, Itachi, estaba tumbado de forma poco elegante sobre un montón de paja desparramada a lo largo de una de las paredes, uno de sus lugares favoritos para dormir la mona.

Tragó saliva antes de pronunciar la primera palabra, para dominarse lo más posible. Al cabo de un instante, Sasuke habló.

—Despiértate, hermanito. Tenemos que hablar.

Con una botella de whisky en una mano y cubriendo sus ojos con la otra, el joven resacoso gruñó y se puso boca abajo para dar la espalda a Sasuke

—Lárgate. Es medianoche.

A las siete de la tarde difícilmente podría decirse que fuera medianoche, y el hecho de ver a Itachi con una botella de whisky le recordó a Sasuke que ya era hora de que dejara de considerar a su hermano de veinte años un niño.

—Te dije que te despertaras. —Sasuke entró en la habitación y colgó el farol del gancho de una viga—. Han hecho una acusación muy grave en tu contra, jovencito, y quiero llegar al meollo de todo esto.

Itachi refunfuñó de nuevo.

—¿No podemos hablar más tarde?

Sasuke se puso en jarras, desafiante, y alzó la barbilla.

—El juez Haruno acaba de hacerme una visita. Han violado a su hija, Sakura, y Sasori Sabuku Noafirma que tú lo hiciste.

Esto pareció atraer la atención de Itachi quien enseguida se colocó otra vez boca arriba para mirar con ojos de miope por debajo de sus manos ahuecadas. Sasuke tuvo un rayo de esperanza.

Mentiras, no eran más que mentiras. Un horrible malentendido que unas pocas palabras de su hermano podrían aclarar. Ningún Uchiha se rebajaría hasta el punto de obligar a una mujer a recibir sus atenciones, y mucho menos a una chica tan indefensa como Sakura Haruno Además, ¿para qué haría Itachi algo así? Era un joven apuesto que pertenecía a una familia adinerada.

Casi todas las mujeres del pueblo rivalizaban para tratar de ganarse sus favores.

Itachi parpadeó como si estuviera intentando asimilar lo que su hermano acababa de decirle.

—¿Qué dices que anda contando Sasori por ahí?

Después de un momento hizo una mueca de desprecio.

—¡Maldito cabrón, chivato, traidor! ¡Ya verás cuando lo coja!

Como dedos húmedos y helados, estas palabras apagaron la última chispa de esperanza que había en Sasuke. Se quedó inmóvil durante un momento, como paralizado por la incredulidad. No

había en la voz de Itachi señal alguna de que sintiera compasión por Sakura Haruno. Y tampoco negó la acusación.

El polvo de la paja se alzó en el aire, produciéndole picor en las ventanas de la nariz. Una sensación abrasadora se adueñó de sus ojos.

—Dime que no lo hiciste, ¡por el amor de Dios! —Sasuke tenía ahora la voz quebrada.

Al tiempo que pronunciaba estas palabras, notó el timbre de desesperación que había en su propia voz.

—Yo no lo hice. Pero ¿podemos dejar esta conversación para mañana en la mañana?

—¡No, maldición! No podemos. —Sasuke se acercó aún más. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, sus sienes empezaron a palpitar con fuerza—. Han violado a una chica. ¿Cómo podríamos dejar esta conversación para mañana? El juez Haruno está fuera de sí. Y ¿cómo no entenderlo? Quiero saber la verdad, Itachi, y quiero que me la digas ahora. ¡Dime qué pasó, por Dios! ¿Por qué diría Sasori algo así, si no fuera cierto?

—Porque es un cobarde chaquetero, ésa es la razón. Bebí demasiado y perdí el control. Eso es

todo.

—¿Eso es todo? —A Sasuke le pareció que la luz del farol empezaba a oscilar: brillaba

intensamente durante un momento y luego se iba atenuando ligeramente—. ¡Dios santo, Itachi,

esa chica ha sido violada!

—Pero ni que le hubiera hecho un daño permanente...

—¿Un daño permanente? Estamos hablando de una violación, ¡por el amor de Dios!

—¡Una violación! —Itachi lo dijo en voz baja, como si se tratase de una acusación absurda—.

Por definición, una violación tiene lugar cuando un hombre obliga a una mujer a recibir atenciones

que ella no desea. Sakura Haruno recibió exactamente lo que andaba buscando.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo tienes que fijarte en cómo se viste y la forma en que se comporta. No lleva más que una delgada camisola y calzones bombachos bajo su vestido. No se pone corsés ni enaguas para

ocultar su figura. Se pasa los días deambulando por el bosque como si fuese una ninfa, ¡y sin

carabina! Ha estado provocando a todos los hombres del condado de Konoha desde que le

crecieron las tetas. ¿Qué debemos hacer los tíos? ¿Fingir que estamos tan ciegos como topos? Ya

te he dicho que estaba borracho. Es imposible que un hombre resista la tentación por mucho

tiempo. Su madre no debería permitir que ella ande de un lado para otro vestida de esa manera, sin que nadie la acompañe.

Sasuke parecía cada vez más consternado.

—¡Dios santo! Tú lo hiciste, ¿verdad? Tú violaste a esa pobre chica.

A Itachi le temblaba la barbilla. Cubrió con el antebrazo sus ojos oscuros.

—Eres un defensor de causas perdidas, Sasuke. Sakura Haruno tendrá el cerebro afectado, pero del cuello para abajo está perfectamente bien. Ella lo quería tanto como yo. Y, aunque no fuese

así, ¿qué importa? No puede recordar su propio nombre, y mucho menos lo que le pasó hace

cinco minutos. Te estás comportando como si me hubiera follado a Hinata Hiuga la hija del pastor.

—Hinata Hiuga o Sakura Haruno, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Una violación es una violación.

Itachi dejó escapar de nuevo un resoplido desdeñoso y burlón. Sasuke sintió unas enormes ganas de levantarlo de un tirón de su lecho de paja y sacudirlo hasta que estuviera completamente sobrio. Pero en lugar de hacer esto, se quedó mirándolo fijamente, rogando que todo aquello no

fuera más que una pesadilla. Itachi siempre había sido un demonio; pero, a pesar de toda su

indisciplina, nunca le había hecho daño a nadie. Y porque no lo había hecho, Sasuke se había engañado a sí mismo creyendo que nunca lo haría. «Ya cambiará con el tiempo», se decía Sasuke a sí

mismo una y otra vez. «Simplemente es un chico lleno de vida». Ahora ya sabía que no era así.

Independientemente de su edad, un hombre tenía la capacidad de sentir compasión o no la tenía. Esto no era algo que pudiese enseñarse. Lo que más apesadumbraba a Sasuke era que habría podido evitarle aquel dolor a Sakura Haruno si hubiera abierto los ojos antes; si no se hubiera negado a aceptar la flagrante verdad: que Itachi no era un hombre bueno, que nunca lo sería.

Los habitantes de Konoha afirmaban que Sasuke y su hermano eran prácticamente idénticos. Éste era un parecido del que Sasuke siempre se había enorgullecido. Pero ahora sólo quería ver las diferencias que había entre ellos y gritarle al mundo entero que sólo eran hermanastros. Su padre era Fugaku Uchiha pero tenían madres distintas. La madre de Sasuke, Mikoto, murió a

causa de una intoxicación poco después de que él cumpliera tres años. Como buen criador de

caballos de raza que era, Sasuke siempre le había dado gran importancia a la línea de sangre, y ahora se valía de esto como una excusa, diciéndose que Itachi seguramente había heredado algún mal

rasgo de Ino, la madrastra de Sasuke.

El sabor amargo de la vergüenza le llegó hasta la garganta. Violación. Ésta era una palabra

desagradable, una palabra que nunca habría imaginado que pudiera guardar relación alguna con él. ¡Su propio hermano! No podía creerlo. No obstante, allí estaba Itachi, el violador, y cada una de sus palabras y sus acciones era testimonio de su culpa.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo semejante? —Sasuke se llevó las manos, trémulas, a la cabeza.

Empezó a andar de un lado para otro, y luego se volvió de nuevo para mirar fijamente a su

hermano—. ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle daño a una chiquilla tan

indefensa como Sakura Haruno?

—Ella no es ninguna chiquilla. —Tocando con cuidado el rasguño que tenía en el cuello, y que

Sasuke no había notado hasta entonces, Itachi añadió—: Y tampoco es una criatura indefensa.

Sasuke dejó caer los brazos y cerró los crispados puños.

—¿Y aun así afirmas que no la obligaste? Por el aspecto de ese arañazo, yo diría que se resistió

con todas sus fuerzas.

Itachi movió frenéticamente la cabeza y se incorporó; bostezó con desidia y se acomodó poniendo los brazos sobre sus rodillas dobladas. Su camisa blanca estaba cubierta de tierra rojiza.

Como la mayor parte de la que se encontraba en las faldas de las montañas que rodeaban Konoha la tierra en torno a las Cataratas Brumosas era una arcilla de color rojizo. Sasuke sintió náuseas. Y también se sintió vencido. Desde que su padre y su madrasta murieron hacía ya catorce años, en un accidente del cual siempre se había culpado a sí mismo, había hecho todo lo posible para reparar aquella pérdida y darle a su hermano menor una educación decente, para inculcarle los valores y principios morales que su padre le habría enseñado si estuviera vivo. Sus esfuerzos no

habían servido de nada. Bajo aquel apuesto exterior, Itachi estaba tan podrido como una ristra

de pescado que llevara una semana a la intemperie, y nada de lo que Sasuke hiciera podría cambiarlo.

—Qué excusa tan despreciable para un hombre como el que has resultado ser —susurró Sasuke—. Gracias a Dios que nuestro padre no está vivo para verlo.

Itachi miró a Sasuke a la cara, con los ojos entronados para combatir la intensa luz de la tarde, y advirtió su mirada acusadora.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Sakura Haruno es una idiota, ¡por el amor de Dios! Me divertí un poco con ella. Estoy seguro de que ya ni siquiera se acuerda de lo sucedido. No entiendo a qué se debe tanto escándalo.

Alex no fue consciente de sus propios movimientos. De repente se vio a sí mismo agarrando a su hermano por el cuello e inmovilizándolo contra la pared. Itachi, que era un hombre alto y fornido, aunque nunca había movido un dedo en toda su vida para hacer un trabajo decente, sabía

luchar, pero todos sus desesperados esfuerzos por liberarse de las manos de Sasuke fueron en vano.

La falta de aire hizo que el color de su rostro pasara del rojo al morado, antes de que Sasuke se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y dejara de sujetarlo con tanta fuerza.

—¡Que Dios me asista! Podría estrangularte. Aunque eres de mi propia sangre, te mataría sin vacilar ni un instante.

Itachi se retorció entre el cuerpo curtido por el trabajo de Sasuke y los ásperos tablones de la

pared. Sus muslos ceñían la rodilla de su hermano mayor, alojada de modo amenazador sobre su ingle.

—¡Estás loco! —dijo Itachi con voz ronca.

Controlando el deseo de hacerle daño a su hermano, Sasuke se conformó con darle un fuerte empujón. La espalda de Itachi golpeó la madera con un seco impacto. El aliento de whisky avinagrado durante el sueño golpeó a Sasuke en la cara y le hizo entender que aquel joven, a quien había querido tanto, de una manera tan excepcional, se había convertido en un borracho pendenciero y desalmado.

—No estoy loco, Itachi. Más bien creo que acabo de recuperar la razón. No he hecho más que justificarte y sacarte de apuros toda la vida. Pero esta vez no lo haré. Si vas a la horca por esto,

yo estaré entre los espectadores que acudan a presenciar tu muerte.

—Ya te he dicho que sólo me estaba divirtiendo un poco.

—A expensas de la pobre Sakura.

Sasuke soltó a su hermano con un gesto que parecía indicar que el solo hecho de tocarlo podía contaminarlo. Nunca en su vida había estado tan cerca de matar a un hombre. A pesar de que sólo

había visto a Sakura Haruno brevemente unas cuantas veces, y siempre de lejos, no podía dejar de imaginársela: una criatura baja y delgada, poco cuerda e inofensiva, que solía deambular por el

bosque circundante, más un fantasma que una niña de carne y hueso, siempre deslizándose entre los árboles para ocultarse cuando se topaba con desconocidos. ¿Cómo se estarían sintiendo sus

padres aquella noche, sabiendo que habían agredido a su hija de una manera tan cruel? Y su

agresor no era cualquier persona: era Itachi Uchiha a quien la fortuna de su hermano había vuelto inmune a la ley.

Así era. Sasuke se había convertido en todo un experto en repartir sobornos. Con el tiempo, aprendió que podía comprar a casi todo el mundo si la oferta era lo bastante espléndida, y había sacado a Itachi de aprietos más de una vez untándole la mano a alguien. Pero en aquella

ocasión no lo haría. En aquella ocasión Itachi había sobrepasado los límites del decoro. Su ofensa era tan grave que ni siquiera Sasuke podía justificarla: la brutal violación de una joven que ni siquiera podía entender el significado de la palabra violación.

La furia de Sasuke era aterradoramente intensa, y tenía la plena certeza de que si Itachi no se

alejaba de él enseguida, podría perder la vida.

—Márchate —dijo en voz baja—. Ve a la casa, saca dinero de la caja fuerte y toda la ropa que quieras. Luego vete. Si vuelvo a verte por aquí, no respondo de mis actos.

—¿Que me vaya? ¿Me estás echando de casa? No seas ridículo, Sasuke. Soy tu hermano. No puedes echarme.

Su hermano. Sasuke miró larga y fijamente los pronunciados rasgos de Itachi tan parecidos a los suyos; el pelo azabache, la piel pálida y los anchos hombros. ¿Cómo era posible que dos

personas fuesen tan parecidas por fuera y tan completamente distintas por dentro?

—No tengo hermanos —dijo Sasuke secamente—. A partir de ahora, mi hermano está muerto para mí. Vete de aquí antes de que haga realidad este sentimiento.

Que Sasuke recordara, era la primera vez que Itachi abandonaba su actitud de gallito. Tenía el rostro crispado a causa de un sentimiento que sólo podía ser pánico.

—No estarás hablando en serio. —Se alejó de la pared y se encogió de hombros para estirarse

la camisa—. ¿Adónde iré? ¿Qué haré?

—Eso no me importa.

—Pero yo... —Itachi se calló y soltó una carcajada nerviosa—. Venga, Sasuke, dame una oportunidad de enmendarme. Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad.

—Tú has agotado todas las oportunidades.

Itachi se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo boquiabierto.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! Quítame la mensualidad de este mes. Enciérrame en la casa. Haz lo que quieras, pero no me eches.

—Esos son castigos para niños, Itachi. —Sasuke hablaba con enorme dureza—. Esta vez no has robado las calabazas de un granjero ni has incendiado la cabaña de un vecino.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasuke recordó las innumerables travesuras que su hermano había

hecho a lo largo de los años, la mayoría de ellas inofensivas, pero siempre con una crueldad implícita que él se había negado a ver. Sacos de excrementos empapados de queroseno que dejaba en los porches de las casas y a los que prendía fuego para que los desprevenidos habitantes salieran corriendo a apagar las llamas a pisotones. Excusados exteriores que cambiaba de sitio al

anochecer para ponerlos directamente detrás de la fosa séptica, de tal manera que las personas cayeran en sus pútridos sedimentos. Travesuras inofensivas, se decía siempre Sasuke. Pero, en realidad, sabía que no era así.

—El daño que has causado hoy no se puede compensar con dinero, Itachi. ¿No puedes entenderlo?

La mandíbula del joven violador volvía a temblar nerviosamente.

—Pero se puede arreglar. —Alzó las manos en señal de súplica. En otra ocasión Sasuke quizás se hubiese compadecido de él, pero en aquel momento no sentía nada. Absolutamente nada—. Para reparar lo ocurrido, hasta me casaría con esa idiota, Sasuke. No tienes más que pedírmelo.

—¿Casarte con ella? Ni a un perro le desearía una suerte semejante, y mucho menos a una

chica retrasada.

Tras decir estas palabras, Sasuke giró sobre sus talones y salió del cuarto de los arreos. Al llegar al pasillo, se detuvo un momento.

—Si no te has marchado antes de que regrese de casa de los Haruno, yo mismo te entregaré a

las autoridades.

—¿De casa de los Haruno? ¿Para qué diablos vas a ir allí?

Sí, ¿para qué iba?

—Para tratar de reparar el daño —dijo Sasuke en voz baja—. Aunque sólo Dios sabe cómo. El hecho de ser un Uchiha no es una licencia para destruir las vidas de otras personas, Itachi. Estás acabado en esta región. Lárgate antes de que empiecen a buscarte.

Al abrigo de la escalera del alto porche que la protegía de la brisa fría de la noche, Sakura se

acurrucó detrás del acebo, con la espalda firmemente apretada contra los cimientos de ladrillo de la casa. «Aquí estoy a salvo». Nadie podría acercársele a hurtadillas por detrás. Ninguna mano podría cogerla de modo inesperado. Tal y como estaba, sólo podrían acercársele por delante.

Trataba de ver a través de las lágrimas calientes que anegaban sus ojos, mientras restregaba de

manera compulsiva sus piernas con la tela de su camisón blanco. Sucio, pegajoso, feo. No

soportaba que nadie la mirara, ni su madre, con la dolorosa tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos, ni su padre, con aquella violenta ira. No había hecho nada malo, nada. No obstante, la forma en que la miraban le hacía pensar todo lo contrario. Allí, en la oscuridad, no tenía que ver las expresiones acusadoras de sus rostros. Tomó aire trémulamente y lo retuvo en la garganta, para no sollozar.

Las ramas del acebo se mecían con la brisa. Los músculos del brazo y la espalda de Sakura se

movían nerviosamente y formaban nudos a causa de la implacable tensión que la atormentaba. La

luz de la luna bañaba el jardín de enfrente con su luz plateada, dando a las sombras un perfil fantasmagórico y haciendo que todo lo inofensivo pareciera amenazador. Cuando los fuertes y sofocantes martilleos que sufría dentro de su cabeza finalmente la obligaron a respirar, aspiró profundamente, con el fin de ahogar cualquier sonido que pudiera emitir involuntariamente. Alguien podría oírla, y entonces papá iría con su correa para hacer que se callara. Ya le dolía todo el cuerpo. No creía poder soportar que le dieran una paliza, aquella noche no.

Hasta el aire que rodeaba a Sakura parecía lleno de amenazas. Aunque sabía que era una tontería, alzaba permanentemente la vista, pues temía que el hombre malo que le había hecho daño saliese de la nada para abalanzarse sobre ella. Así fue como parecieron pasar las cosas

aquella mañana. Ella se detuvo para mirar su imagen en el agua, cuando el rostro del hombre apareció de repente junto al suyo.

Debió abandonar su chal salir corriendo. Sólo entonces comprendió esto. Tonta, tonta, Sakura. Quizá ésta fuese la razón por la que sus padres la miraban de aquella manera. Estaban enfadados porque se había quedado allí para rescatar su chal. En aquel momento le pareció que eso era lo

que debía hacer. Después de todo, Sasori estaba allí. Puesto que su madre solía ir a su casa a menudo, ella se sintió segura. No había ningún motivo para que no fuese así. La gente la

molestaba con frecuencia, pero nadie le había hecho nunca daño. Hasta aquella mañana.

Sakura se estremeció al rememorar el dolor. Aquel hombre. Se mordió los labios. Ya lo había

visto antes. Vivía en una casa mucho más grande que la suya, aquella de la colina, con todos aquellos caballos pastando en los campos. Desde lejos, lo había visto montando su bestia. No parecía un hombre malo. No había tenido ninguna razón para pensar que le haría daño.

Podría estar allí fuera, en medio de la oscuridad. Sakura quería cerrar los ojos para ahuyentar las

imágenes con que la agobiaba su memoria, pero no se atrevía. Sus ojos eran su única defensa.

¿Por qué le había hecho daño de semejante manera? Esta pregunta la había estado acosando todo el día y toda la noche, y no encontraba una respuesta. Ella no había hecho nada malo, nada

que pudiera hacer que se enfureciera con ella. Recordaba el brillo de sus ojos. Bonitos ojos. Eran

del color del chocolate amargo de Navidad de mamá. Y se había reído mientras le hacía daño. Annie no creía que pudiera quitarse nunca aquellas imágenes de la cabeza.

Entrelazó las manos alrededor de sus rodillas dobladas. Le dolía el estómago, y sentía que por dentro había quedado completamente desgarrada, como en carne viva. Aunque su madre la había ayudado a lavarse para sacar todo lo pegajoso, aún se sentía muy sucia, como si el contacto de aquel hombre hubiera dejado una mancha que nunca podría quitarse. Cuando pensaba en las cosas que él le había hecho, le daban ganas de vomitar.

Un movimiento en medio de la oscuridad atrajo la atención de Sakura. Se inclinó hacia adelante

para echar un vistazo a través de las espinosas hojas. La imprecisa figura de un hombre a caballo subía por el camino de entrada a la casa. A medida que se acercaba, una letanía empezó a resonar dentro de su cabeza. Por favor, Señor, no permitas que sea él. Por favor, por favor, por favor.

Intentó desesperadamente recordar las palabras de las oraciones que su madre le había enseñado cuando era pequeña, pero todas se confundieron en su mente. Como si las oraciones sirvieran de

algo... No la habían ayudado aquella mañana.

El hombre detuvo el caballo cerca de la baranda de atar las bestias y se bajó de la silla de montar. La punta de una de sus botas de gamuza alcanzó el suelo al tiempo que mantenía el equilibrio para sacar el pie izquierdo del estribo. Vestido con pantalones de montar de media

caña, de pana de color tostado, y una chaqueta de sarga gris, y con el rostro oculto por el ala de un sombrero de fieltro a juego, no era fácil identificarlo de inmediato. Alto y ancho de espaldas, tenía

un físico parecido al del hombre que le había hecho daño, pero estaba vestido de una manera

mucho más informal. La vuelta de sus pantalones de montar era de franela de cuadros rojos, los

calcetines negros que cubrían sus musculosas pantorrillas eran de un algodón estriado bastante ordinario.

Enganchó las riendas de su caballo en la baranda y, mientras se dirigía al porche a grandes

zancadas, se sacudió la crin de caballo que se aferraba a sus pantalones. Se detuvo al pie de la escalera. Sakura vio su pecho expandirse mientras respiraba hondo y enderezaba los hombros, gesto que delató su nerviosismo. Acto seguido, se quitó el sombrero.

El brillo azulado de su pelo bajo la luz de la luna era inconfundible. El pánico ahuyentó de la

cabeza de Sakura todo pensamiento racional. Sólo con mirar aquel rostro, que se aparecería en sus pesadillas en los años venideros, olvidó sus planes de permanecer escondida con su espalda protegida por todos los lados. ¡Era él! Tenía que huir. Pero temía que la viera si se movía.

Como si hubiera sentido los ojos de Sakura posándose sobre él, entrecerró los ojos ante la fuerte luz que salía de las ventanas y se vertía sobre el porche. Su mirada de color carbón escrutó la oscuridad que envolvía a la joven, y luego se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante para mirar

detenidamente a través de las hojas del acebo. La oscuridad cubría parcialmente su rostro y, cuando habló, Sakura tuvo dificultad para entender sus palabras. Como si hubiera comprendido que ella no había entendido lo que le dijo, él se acercó un poco y volvió a hablar. Cuando se movió, la luz que salía de la casa iluminó sus labios, y ella pudo verlos.

—Hola.

¿Hola? Después de lo que le había hecho, Sakura no podía creer que la estuviera saludando como si nada hubiese pasado. Al recordar lo rápido que podía moverse aquel hombre, y la fuerza de sus manos, sintió pánico, terror ante la posibilidad de que intentase aprisionarla de nuevo entre sus brazos. Cerró los puños en la tierra y clavó los talones en el suelo para quedar boca arriba y caminar de lado sobre sus cuatro extremidades, imitando los movimientos de los

cangrejos. El silencio que le apretaba los oídos se convirtió en un tamborileo sordo cuando él alargó los brazos para separar las ramas que formaban un emparrado en torno a ella.

No, no, no. Sakura casi podía sentir su peso aplastándola hasta dejarla sin aliento. Los

moretones que aquel hombre le había dejado en el cuerpo palpitaban con fuerza al tiempo que el pulso se le aceleraba y hacía que la sangre le subiera a la superficie de la piel. Negó con la cabeza mientras su enorme mano se extendía hacia ella.

Arrastrándose como una loca a lo largo de los cimientos de ladrillo de la casa, ignoró el desgarrón que le hizo en el cuerpo una rama del acebo al atravesarle el camisón. Apoyándose sobre sus manos y rodillas, se abrió camino a cabezazos a través de un tramo de rosales, sin importarle que el pelo se le enganchara en las espinas. Tenía que huir antes de que la atrapara y le hiciera daño de nuevo.

Bueno, aquí el primer capítulo, lloro cada ves que pienso en el sufrimiento de Sakura.

Nuevamente pido disculpas a los fanáticos de Itachi pero después de hoy no aparece por mucho tiempo.

Nos leemos pronto


	4. Capítulo Dos

Dedicado a Noemitg-chan

CAPÍTULO DOS

Sasuke permaneció inmóvil con un pie apoyado en el último escalón del porche de los Haruno.

Escrutó los arbustos con la mirada para tratar de ver a la joven una vez más. El espeso follaje

frustró esta tentativa. De repente, llegó a sus oídos un débil jadeo, y los arbustos empezaron a

balancearse. Echando el peso de su cuerpo hacia atrás, vio una mancha blanca. Al instante ella

salió de sopetón de los arbustos. Su cuerpo delgado parecía flotar sobre una nube de céfiro.

—No te haré daño, Sakura. No tengas miedo. —Antes de que sus palabras se apagaran por

completo, ella ya había desaparecido en el espeso soto que bordeaba el jardín—. ¡Maldición!

Convencido de que corría peligro al andar sola de noche por el bosque, Sasuke estuvo a punto de

ir tras ella. Luego recapacitó y cambió de idea. Era evidente que creía que él era Itachi, y el

terror que él le producía la haría correr con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque lograse atraparla, dudaba

de que pudiera hacerle entender que no tenía la intención de hacerle daño alguno. Pobre criatura.

Ya había tenido que cargar una cruz demasiado pesada en su vida antes de que Itachi le

añadiese nuevas congojas. Sasuke no quería agravar sus problemas dándole un susto de muerte. Era

muy posible que no pudiese entender lo que le había pasado aquel día, ni tampoco que era poco

probable que aquello volviera a ocurrir.

Movió la cabeza con pesadumbre y siguió subiendo las escaleras. Dios santo. La sola idea de

que aquella pobre criaturilla creyese que él era el violador hacía que Sasuke quisiera regresar

corriendo a casa para darle a Itachi la paliza de su vida. Su indómita ira le hizo llamar a la puerta

de los Haruno con más fuerza de la que habría empleado normalmente. La sangre siempre tiraba,

y por esta razón Sasuke no quería ver a su hermano balanceándose en el extremo de una soga. Pero,

además, si atrapaban a Itachi, iba a tener muchísimos problemas.

Mebuki Haruno, la esposa del juez, le abrió la puerta. Le sorprendió ligeramente que no hubiese

sido una criada quien le hubiera hecho pasar, pero enseguida comprendió que aquella noche era

excepcional en la vida de aquella familia, que eran tiempos en los que se imponían la discreción y

los murmullos. Sin duda alguna, el hecho de tener una hija retrasada mental ya era lo

suficientemente difícil. Si se propagaba la noticia de que habían violado a la joven, los cotilleos

nunca dejarían que los Haruno olvidaran lo sucedido. Sin duda, habían dado el día libre a todos los

empleados para cerciorarse de que esto no ocurriese.

Sasuke pensó que era una pena que los Haruno tuvieran que ocuparse de este tipo de asuntos en

un momento semejante. Pero suponía que esto era bastante normal. A pesar de que la mayoría de

la gente era bastante comprensiva cuando de deficiencias se trataba, no faltaban los individuos de

mentalidad cerrada. Si bien sus padres nunca llevaban a Sakura al pueblo, ni tampoco dejaban que

la vieran las visitas, Sasuke había oído decir que algunas damas habían desairado a Mebuki en más de

una ocasión por causa de su hija. También se rumoreaba que las otras tres hijas de los Haruno rara

vez iban a casa de sus padres, y que esto no se debía a la distancia, como esta familia sostenía,

sino a que sus esposos no se sentían a gusto en presencia de Sakura.

Aunque impecablemente arreglada, con su vestido de alpaca verde y su pelo canoso recogido

en un perfecto moño en lo alto de la cabeza, Mebuki parecía agotada. Sus ojos verdes estaban

hinchados de tanto llorar. El rostro delicadamente esculpido mostraba su lividez, la piel tirante

sobre los pómulos salientes, la boca finamente dibujada, fruncida y rodeada por dos grietas

profundas. Se sobresaltó al verlo allí, pero logró disimular bastante bien. El único signo delator era

el nervioso movimiento con el que sus dedos tiraban de la falda.

—Señor Uchiha. —Inclinó la cabeza al dirigirse a él. Su actitud era acartonada y formal—.

¿A qué debemos este... honor?

Pareció como si pronunciar esta última palabra le hubiera producido náuseas. Pero esto era

natural. Los Uchiha no debían de estar en el primer lugar de sus preferencias en aquel

momento. Imaginaba que su más vehemente deseo sería arrancarle los ojos con las uñas. Si Sakura

fuera su hija, así es como se sentiría él. Furioso. Encolerizado. Sediento de venganza.

—He venido a hablar con su esposo. —Sasuke casi no podía hablar—. Espero que esté en casa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta un poco más, haciéndole señas para que pasara al

recibidor, aunque con evidente renuencia. Sintiéndose como un gorgojo en un saco de harina, Sasuke

hizo girar el sombrero en sus manos; deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no encontrarse allí en aquellos

momentos. ¿Qué podía decirles a los padres de la chica a la que su hermano había violado? ¿He

venido a reparar el daño? Como si esto fuera posible... Una disculpa no sería suficiente para

enmendar el daño causado. Había sentido vergüenza unas cuantas veces a lo largo de su vida,

pero esta ocasión se llevaba el premio.

Normalmente seguro de sí mismo y por completo ajeno a lo que los demás pensaran, Sasuke

observó el refinado estilo del vestido de Mebuki Haruno y deseó haberse tomado el tiempo necesario

para vestirse de una manera un poco más formal. Ya era suficiente con ser el hermano de un

violador, para parecer además un hombre de mal gusto.

Pero, bueno, ya era demasiado tarde. Si bien tenía la suerte de gozar de una enorme fortuna y

de una casa tan grande que todo su dinero cabría en la planta baja, Sasuke pasaba la mayoría de su

tiempo con los jornaleros, trabajando con los caballos o en el campo. Cuando hacía vida social, lo

cual era bastante raro, prefería la compañía de la gente común y corriente que se ganaba la vida

labrando la tierra. A menos que planeara ir al pueblo, normalmente vestía con vaqueros azules y

una camisa cómoda y práctica, con el cuello abierto y remangada hasta los codos. Antes de ir a

aquella casa, se había lavado y afeitado, y se había puesto pantalones de montar de media caña y

una chaqueta, considerando que de esta manera estaría presentable. Con todas las

preocupaciones que tenía, había olvidado que Haruno era un hombre que le daba gran

importancia a las apariencias. Después de haber sido juez por más de treinta años, ni siquiera

tenía animales domésticos en su propiedad, y mucho menos se rebajaría a ensuciarse las manos.

—El juez está en su estudio. —La actitud de la señora Haruno era perfectamente cortés, pero

glacial.

Muy consciente de que ella no se había ofrecido a guardarle el sombrero, Sasuke la siguió hasta

un pasillo largo lleno de puertas. Al llegar a mitad del corredor, ella se detuvo y dio un golpecito

suave sobre una puerta de roble reluciente.

—¿Juez? Alguien ha venido a verte.

Se oyó un gruñido indiscernible en el interior de aquella habitación. La señora Haruno abrió la

puerta y se apartó para que Sasuke pudiera entrar. Al hacerlo, se tranquilizó un poco. Era un estudio

muy parecido al suyo, con sillas amplias y cómodas estratégicamente distribuidas alrededor de

alfombras tejidas en colores muy vivos. Una habitación en la que un hombre podía relajarse y

sentirse en casa. Libros encuadernados en piel llenaban las baldas de roble reluciente que cubrían

tres paredes. La cuarta ostentaba una chimenea hecha con piedras de río. La luz del fuego

parpadeaba alegremente en su interior. La única iluminación adicional provenía de las llamas de

dos mecheros de gas que se encontraban sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

El juez se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, con su camisa blanca arrugada, el cuello abierto

y la corbata carmesí suelta. Un hilo de humo, de olor bastante fuerte, salía de un cenicero situado

cerca de su codo. Sasuke posó la mirada en el cigarro. Aun después de catorce años, pensaba en su

padre cada vez que veía uno, y le invadía la tristeza.

—Sasuke —dijo Haruno con cansancio—. Supongo que ya has hablado con tu hermano.

No era necesario ser clarividente para darse cuenta de que el juez esperaba que él diera todo

un discurso para negar que Itachi estaba implicado en la agresión contra su hija. Sasuke habría

querido que así fuese.

—Sí.

Mirando detenidamente los libros que se encontraban a lo largo de una de las paredes, intentó

leer sus títulos. Los dorados caracteres se desdibujaban y bailaban ante sus ojos, tan confusos

como sus propios pensamientos. No sabía por dónde empezar, ni qué decir.

—Yo, esto... —Tragó saliva y se restregó la boca con el dorso de la mano. Acto seguido, se

golpeó la pierna con el sombrero—. Itachi lo hizo —soltó finalmente—. He venido a ofrecerte

mis disculpas por el daño que él le ha hecho a tu hija e intentar repararlo en la medida de lo

posible.

El juez no dijo nada en respuesta a estas palabras.

Sasuke prosiguió enseguida:

—Si piensas interponer una acción judicial, yo no te lo impediré. Pero más vale que te des prisa

en comunicárselo al sheriff. He echado a mi hermano de casa, y es muy probable que en este

momento esté a punto de marcharse hacia algún lugar que desconozco.

Con los dos codos apoyados sobre la carpeta que se encontraba sobre su escritorio, el juez se

frotó las sienes.

—¿Interponer una acción judicial? —Soltó una carcajada amarga—. Desde luego, sería de

esperar que lo hiciera. Parece ser el procedimiento más natural, ¿no es verdad? Pero en

situaciones como ésta, la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo se vuelve borrosa. —Tras hacer esta

afirmación, dejó escapar de nuevo una carcajada, pero no había alegría alguna en aquel sonido—.

He sido juez durante más de la mitad de mi vida, y es la primera vez que recuerdo ver una gran

zona gris entre el blanco y el negro.

El dolor que se reflejaba en la voz del juez hizo que Sasuke fijara su mirada en el suelo. Territorio

seguro. No había ojos acusadores que lo miraran fijamente. No sabía qué decir, de manera que se

refugió en el silencio.

Finalmente, el juez siguió hablando:

—Te agradezco el ofrecimiento de no impedirme interponer una acción judicial. Se trata de tu

hermano, después de todo. Pero no estoy seguro de que sea necesario que te muestres tan

comedido.

Obligándose a alzar la vista, Sasuke dijo:

—Me temo que no te entiendo.

Haruno dejó caer las manos y miró a Sasuke a la cara.

—Sé que puede parecer cruel, pero hay muchas más cosas que tener en cuenta que el daño

que se le ha hecho a Sakura.

El juez empujó la silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie. Aunque era un hombre de baja estatura,

tenía una presencia imponente: sus ojos eran de un penetrante color azul zafiro, y sus rasgos

mostraban una asombrosa mezcla de carácter y fuerza. Sasuke siempre lo había admirado, y

aplaudido la imparcialidad de sus decisiones en el tribunal. Era un hombre duro, pero justo; una

persona en quien los demás confiaban instintivamente.

—El escándalo, Sasuke, la pesadilla de todo político. —Hablaba en voz baja—. Si se llega a saber lo

que ocurrió hoy, la reacción podría ser violenta. —Parecía algo avergonzado. Metió las manos en

lo más profundo de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y examinó las puntas de sus brillantísimos

zapatos negros—. No sólo contra Sakura, sino también contra mí y el resto de mi familia.

Sasuke aún estaba un poco confundido, pero se abstuvo de decirlo. Dejando escapar un suspiro, el

hombre mayor se acercó al chisporroteante fuego con la mirada fija en la chimenea de piedra y

actitud de abatimiento.

—Itachi debería ir a la horca por lo que le hizo a mi hija hoy. No me cabe la menor duda. Pero

¿de qué serviría? Sakura ha sido violada, y yo no puedo hacer nada para resarcir el daño. Por esa

razón, estoy pensando en dejar las cosas así. Como estoy seguro de que ya lo sabes, me he

retirado del tribunal para probar suerte en la política municipal y posiblemente pasar luego a

prestar mis servicios en algún cargo del gobierno a nivel nacional. Un escándalo de cualquier tipo

podría arruinar mis planes.

Sasuke pensaba que el escándalo mancillaría el buen nombre de los Uchiha, no el de los

Haruno.

—Han violado a tu hija. No te pueden culpar por ello, ni tampoco imputarte responsabilidad

alguna por lo sucedido. Por el contrario, el caso despertará la compasión de todos.

—Así sería en otras circunstancias. Pero nuestra Sakura no es normal. No hay ninguna duda de

que está tocada, mal que fue provocado por una fiebre alta en sus primeros años de infancia. Es

bien sabido que, por desgracia, a la gente le gusta el cotilleo, y algunas personas han especulado

sobre su tara, dando a entender que es posible que la haya heredado. —Clavó su franca e intensa

mirada en Sasuke—. ¿Por cuántos políticos locos has votado en los últimos tiempos?

No había nada que Sasuke pudiera decir al respecto. Nadie podría poner en duda la cordura del

juez, pero si corrían rumores de que la locura era cosa de familia, la confianza que en él tenían los

votantes podría debilitarse. Todo lo que se necesitaba para arruinar sus oportunidades de ganar

unas elecciones era sembrar el germen de la duda.

—Hemos intentado impedir que la gente vea a Sakura para evitar las habladurías. Si la agresión

de Itachi contra ella se hace pública, todos nuestros esfuerzos por mantenerla alejada de la

atención general habrán sido en vano.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿quieres correr un velo sobre lo sucedido?

—Así es.

Si bien esto significaba la salvación de su hermano, Sasuke sintió que era una decisión equivocada,

y le decepcionó que el juez la hubiera tomado. Si Itachi ya había agredido a una joven, nada

podía garantizar que no hiciera lo mismo con otra. La única manera de asegurarse de que esto no

sucediera era haciendo recaer sobre él todo el peso de la ley.

Cuando Sasuke expuso este argumento, el juez le respondió:

—La amenaza que Itachi Uchiha representa para la sociedad no es problema mío, ni

tampoco mi responsabilidad. Tengo que pensar en mi familia y en mí, en nuestro futuro. El sueño

de toda mi vida ha sido dedicarme a la política, y he trabajado a lo largo de toda mi carrera para

lograr este propósito. ¿Por qué debo permitir que las acciones de tu hermano acaben con todo

esto? Te reitero que no puedo dejar que estalle un escándalo; lo menos que se puede decir es que

sería bastante desagradable. Aunque Sakura fuese una chica normal, lo cual ya sabemos que no es,

el rumor se propagaría como un fuego arrasador. En su caso, las habladurías podrían ser aún más

maliciosas. No puedo correr ese riesgo. No lo haré. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Éste

ha sido mi lema para la crianza de Sakura y seguirá siéndolo. Además del daño a mi reputación,

también tengo que pensar en las consecuencias que esto traería para ella. Hasta el momento, los

jóvenes de la región la han dejado en paz. Pero una vez que empiecen a circular rumores acerca de

lo sucedido, ¿quién puede saber lo que pasaría? Retoños bastardos, y todo lo demás.

Tal razonamiento le pareció espantoso a Sasuke. Y sus sentimientos seguramente se

transparentaron, pues la mirada del juez se endureció.

—¡Por todos los demonios! Piensa un poco, sólo un poco, Uchiha. Mi hija es una idiota.

Toda su vida ha sido el blanco de las agresiones de los demás. ¿Por qué crees que corre a

esconderse en el bosque cuando ve gente? Los niños le tiran piedras. Cada vez que se presenta la

oportunidad, le hacen bromas crueles. Lo que tu hermano hizo hoy fue simplemente llevar el

maltrato un paso más allá. Si se llegase a saber lo sucedido, otro joven podría pensar que puede

hacer lo mismo sin que pase nada. Para poder protegerla, tendríamos que mantenerla encerrada

y, en ese caso, sería mejor internarla en un hospital psiquiátrico. Mi esposa quedaría

completamente destrozada si esto llegara a pasar.

A Sasuke no se le ocurrió nada que decir. Absolutamente nada, excepto una penosa disculpa.

—Lo siento, juez. Lo siento mucho.

El hombre mayor suspiró de nuevo, dejando entrever un increíble cansancio.

—Sí, sé que así es. Pero las disculpas no pueden enmendar lo sucedido hoy. —Como si se diera

cuenta de repente de lo duras que eran estas palabras, añadió—: No lo tomes como algo personal,

Sasuke. Es un hecho lamentable, pero real. Un hombre puede elegir a sus amigos, pero no a sus

familiares.

—No.

Sasuke escrutó inútilmente aquella habitación con la mirada, buscando algo dentro de su cabeza,

algo que pudiera hacer para arreglar las cosas. Pero no encontró nada. Ya había dicho todo lo que

se había propuesto decir.

—Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer, cualquier cosa...

El juez negó con la cabeza.

—Ojalá la hubiera, hijo. Tal como están las cosas, sólo podemos rezar para que su propia

cortedad la libere pronto de sus recuerdos.

Recordando la manera en que Sakura se abrió camino entre los arbustos para huir de él hacía

unos pocos minutos, Sasuke tenía motivos para preguntarse si el terror no sería más un acto reflejo

que cualquier otra cosa, un sentimiento instintivo propio tanto de los idiotas como de los genios.

Deseaba sinceramente que ella pudiera olvidar pronto todo aquello, pero de alguna manera

dudaba de que fuera así.

Sintió la garganta seca, muy seca. El leve olor a humo procedente de la chimenea se mezclaba

con el olor acre del cigarro.

—Si surge alguna complicación, por favor, déjame...

—¡Dios no lo quiera!

Sasuke entendía perfectamente que aquel hombre rechazara todo pensamiento relacionado con

un potencial embarazo. Pero puesto que era una consecuencia natural de lo que Itachi había

hecho, ninguno de ellos podía descartar esta posibilidad por completo.

—De todas maneras, por favor, ponte en contacto conmigo si surge algún problema de esa

naturaleza. Estoy dispuesto a prestar ayuda en todo lo que pueda.

El juez asintió con la cabeza con una expresión de profunda tristeza en el rostro.

—Te agradezco que hayas venido. Se necesitan agallas.

Más de lo que él podría imaginarse. Sasuke sintió una ola de calor subiendo lentamente por su

garganta. No era de las personas que bajaban la cabeza, pero quería hacerlo.

—Sabes cómo localizarme.

—Ten la seguridad de que me pondré en contacto contigo, de ser necesario.

No parecía haber nada más que decir. Sasuke salió de la casa con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Por

increíble que pudiese parecer, Itachi había salido impune una vez más. Sabía que debería

sentirse aliviado, pero no era así. No era justo que Sakura fuese la única persona que tuviese que

pagar por los errores que se habían cometido aquel día.

No era justo en absoluto.

¡Holis! aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia, cortito, pero ya en el próximo se desarrolla mas la trama.

A los que piensen que el padre de Sakura es un egoísta, tranquilos...se vuelve peor

Nos leemos pronto


	5. Capítulo Tres

Dedicado a Noemitg-chan, Marishka16 y Cherry.Lizz

CAPÍTULO TRES

Cuatro meses después…

Sábado. 16 de agosto de 1890, apretando la frente contra sus rodillas para que su madre

pudiera restregarle la espalda, Sakura articuló esta palabra con sus labios exactamente como había

visto a su madre pronunciarla e intentó imaginarse cómo debía sonar. Algunas palabras eran

fáciles, pues ella podía recordar haberlas oído o dicho cuando era una niña. Pero sábado era más

difícil. No recordaba haber oído decir esta palabra nunca en su vida. No era que importase mucho

que imaginara mal los sonidos. Su madre le pegaba en la boca cada vez que ella trataba de hablar.

Sakura no sabía por qué, y hacía ya mucho tiempo que había dejado de preguntárselo. Las reglas

que le imponían a ella eran diferentes de las que seguían todas las demás personas, y había

llegado a aceptar que había muchas cosas que no le permitían hacer.

La verdad era que no le importaba. Ya no. Cuando subía al ático a jugar en su rincón secreto,

podía hacer todo lo que quería. Además de sus ratones, allí arriba no había nadie que pudiera

verla ni acusarla de nada. En el ático podía vestirse tan elegantemente como una dama, con las

ropas viejas que sacaba de los baúles. Podía hacer reuniones para tomar el té, tal y como lo hacía

su madre, y fingir que podía hablar. Algunas veces incluso se ponía a bailar. Y, cuando se aburría

de hacer todo esto, podía dibujar con los lápices y los papeles que había sacado a escondidas del

estudio de su padre. Se divertía mucho en el ático, y poder hacer allí todas las cosas prohibidas

compensaba la pena de no poder hacerlas el resto del tiempo.

Sábado. Ahora la recordaba. Sakura volvió a articular silenciosamente esta palabra contra sus

rodillas, y se prometió a sí misma que, la próxima vez que fuese al ático, practicaría su

pronunciación frente al espejo. Cuando era más pequeña, antes de que hubiera llegado a dominar

por completo la lectura de labios, creía que la palabra sábado significaba «baño»; pues su madre

siempre la decía con gran énfasis al meterla a empellones en la bañera. Sakura ya había aprendido

que sábado era el día anterior al de la misa y, como parte de los preparativos, toda la familia tenía

que bañarse.

Dado que hacía mucho tiempo que a Sakura no le permitían ir a la iglesia, pensaba que no era

justo que tuviera que bañarse como todos los demás. A la mañana siguiente, no le permitirían

ponerse un vestido bonito, tal y como siempre hacían su madre y sus tres hermanas; y, cuando

llegaba la hora de ir al oficio religioso, ella tenía que quedarse en casa con los sirvientes. ¿Quién

iba a darse cuenta de que sus oídos estaban limpios? ¿A quién le importaría? A ella no, desde

luego.

Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, su madre la agarró del lóbulo de la oreja y le dio un fuerte

tirón. Como una tortuga, Sakura escondió la cabeza entre los hombros y apretó los ojos con fuerza.

Odiaba aquella parte. La odiaba, la odiaba. Para lavarle las orejas, su madre siempre se envolvía la

yema de un dedo en una toallita y luego se la metía en el agujero de la oreja. Aun cuando estos

cuidados sólo le hacían daño en muy raras ocasiones, eran sumamente irritantes. Sakura hubiese

querido que le permitieran lavarse las orejas sin ayuda de nadie, pero por alguna razón su madre

no creía que ella pudiera hacerlo bien. Sakura había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo a no oponer

resistencia. Esto sólo servía para ganarse un bofetón, y, al final, su madre le metía la toallita en la

oreja de todos modos.

Pum, pum. Los fuertes golpes que le dio su madre en la cabeza con los nudillos hicieron que

Sakura abriera los ojos. Sabiendo perfectamente qué esperaba ella que hiciera, alzó la cara y soportó con resignación la agobiante experiencia de dejar que se la lavara. Luego, obedeciendo las

órdenes que su madre le dio mediante señas, se levantó, chorreando agua, para que ella pudiera

restregarle el torso y las piernas. Sakura conocía este ritual de memoria, y se volvió hacia uno y otro

lado.

De repente, su madre dejó de restregar. Sakura la miró detenidamente a través de los rosados

mechones mojados que caían sobre su rostro, preguntándose qué habría pasado. Los ojos verdes

de su madre se habían salido de las órbitas y tenía la boca abierta, como si alguien le hubiese dado

un golpe que la hubiera dejado sin aliento. Sakura bajó la cabeza para mirarse, esperando ver algo

espantoso. Pero le pareció que todo estaba perfectamente bien. Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia su

madre, interrogándola en silencio.

A manera de respuesta, los labios de su madre formaron estas palabras:

—¡Ay, Dios mío! Te estás hinchando.

¿Hinchando? Esta era una palabra que Sakura no conocía. Mientras se esforzaba por repetirla en

su cabeza y establecer su posible significado, vio que su madre le estaba mirando fijamente el

vientre. Avergonzada, Sakura intentó meter barriga para ocultar la ligera protuberancia.

Últimamente había notado que la cintura le estaba creciendo mucho, y aquella misma tarde había

decidido empezar a comer menos. Como pasaba tanto tiempo deambulando por el bosque, había

observado con mucha frecuencia a los animales salvajes preparándose para invernar, y dedujo por

sí misma que comer demasiado hacía que las criaturas engordaran. Supuso que había estado

cogiendo demasiadas galletas de la cocina.

Sakura pensaba que su protuberante vientre era un problema de poca importancia, algo que

podría remediar con facilidad. Pero su madre parecía creer que era mucho más grave. Después de

mirarla fijamente durante un momento, dejó caer la toallita mojada al suelo y se cubrió la cara con

las manos. Por los movimientos bruscos de sus hombros, Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba

sollozando. No sabía qué hacer, y, antes de que se le ocurriera algo, su padre irrumpió en la

habitación, con los faldones de la camisa de dormir ondeando alrededor de sus velludos tobillos.

Sakura cubrió con sus manos cruzadas el punto de unión de sus muslos y volvió a meterse en el

agua. Su padre nunca entraba en su dormitorio cuando se estaba bañando.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —preguntó.

Sakura clavó la mirada en su madre, esperando ver en sus labios la respuesta a esta pregunta.

Pero las manos de ella seguían cubriendo su rostro. Lo que le dijo a su padre, fuera lo que fuese, lo

hizo palidecer. Él volvió sus afligidos ojos azules hacia Sakura.

—¡Dios mío, eso no puede ser!

Se dirigió lentamente hacia la bañera. Agarrando el brazo de Sakura con fuerza, la obligó a

ponerse de pie. Ella no recordaba cuál fue la última vez que su padre la vio desnuda, y la invadió

una horrible sensación de rubor. Se inclinó hacia adelante y volvió a cubrir con las manos sus

partes íntimas. Su padre la sacudió con fuerza. Ella alzó la vista justo a tiempo para verlo decir:

—¡Basta ya! Enderézate, mujer, para poder verte bien.

Sakura no quería que la mirara, pero esto fue precisamente lo que él hizo. La desgraciada joven

agradeció que esta humillación hubiera durado apenas un instante. Su padre le soltó el brazo

enseguida y, llevándose una mano a los ojos, giró sobre los talones para alejarse. Cada vez más

alarmada por el comportamiento de sus padres, Sakura sujetó su vientre con las dos manos. Rara

vez había visto a sus padres tan alterados. ¡No podía estar tan gorda!

Mirando por encima de su hombro, el padre de Sakura dijo algo que ella no logró entender. Su

madre se secó las mejillas con manos temblorosas. Luego, levantó la toalla, haciéndole señas a

Sakura para que saliera de la bañera. Temblando, ella se metió en los cálidos pliegues del paño y

envolvió con él su cuerpo. Su madre señaló el camisón limpio que había dejado para ella sobre la

cama. Luego, a todas luces esperando que Sakura se secara y vistiera sola, salió rápidamente del

dormitorio.

Después de ponerse el camisón, Sakura se dirigió con sigilo a la puerta y la abrió ligeramente.

Sintió las vibraciones de los pasos de su padre en el suelo antes de verlo acercarse por el pasillo.

Para su gran sorpresa, se había puesto la ropa de nuevo y estaba abotonándose la camisa

precipitadamente. Los cordones de sus zapatos se arrastraban por el suelo, pero al parecer no se

había dado cuenta de que había olvidado atarlos. Lo miró bajar las escaleras. Un momento

después, sintió las paredes temblar cuando, al salir, el juez cerró la puerta principal de un portazo.

Sakura no podía imaginar adonde se dirigía. Los sábados por la noche siempre se acostaba

temprano y leía en la cama hasta quedarse dormido. Que ella recordara, nunca había salido de

casa después de haberse retirado a sus aposentos, a menos que hubiera pasado algo grave.

Temerosa de que su madre la sorprendiera espiando, cerró la puerta con cuidado. Apretando la

espalda contra la madera, se rodeó la cintura con los brazos y repasó todo lo que había sucedido.

No era posible que sus padres estuvieran así de alterados sólo porque su vientre estaba creciendo.

Sin poder entender lo que estaba pasando, apagó las lámparas e, iluminada por el agonizante

brillo de las mechas, corrió a meterse en la cama. Aunque era una cálida noche de verano, las

sábanas estaban frías. Se puso a temblar y se acurrucó bajo el edredón. Cuando la oscuridad se

adueñó de la habitación, cerró los ojos, resuelta a quedarse dormida. El enfado de su padre,

fuesen cuales fuesen sus motivos, no era asunto suyo. ¡No era posible! Muchas personas estaban

más gordas que ella, y nadie se sulfuraba tanto por ello.

Sasuke tomó un sorbo de coñac, saboreándolo lentamente. Aquél era su momento preferido de la

noche: ya había terminado la jornada laboral, había cenado, y las tranquilas horas que antecedían

el momento de acostarse se extendían delante de él. El fuego crepitaba alegremente. Sus llamas

de color ámbar y casi todo el calor que despedían ascendían precipitadamente por el tiro abierto

de la chimenea. Sin importar que fuese invierno o verano, a Sasuke siempre le gustaba encender un

fuego por las noches, para calentarse durante los meses fríos o para mejorar su disposición de

ánimo cuando las temperaturas alcanzaban extremos sofocantes. Las llamas emitían muy poco

calor, pero su apacible resplandor parpadeaba tranquilizadoramente hasta en los más remotos

rincones de su estudio.

Después de hacer un poco de trabajo administrativo, esperaba poder dedicarse a sus lecturas.

Los periódicos de Portland de toda la semana se encontraban amontonados junto a su silla.

Ninguno de ellos había sido siquiera desdoblado. Tanto en el criadero de caballos como en la

cantera, la primavera y el verano eran las épocas del año de mayor trabajo: empezaban con la

temporada de partos y terminaban en septiembre, en el tiempo de cosecha. Entremedias, las

agitadas semanas transcurrían entre infinidad de trabajos agotadores: entregar pedidos de piedra

triturada, ocuparse de las yeguas durante el parto, cuidar los potros, labrar los campos, y además

sembrar y regar. Las faenas parecían no tener fin, y las horas de descanso eran escasas. Las raras ocasiones en las que tenía un poco de tiempo libre, normalmente las pasaba en la cantera

hablando con su capataz.

Tras estirar sus largas piernas, Sasuke cruzó los tobillos. Deleitándose con el resplandor del fuego,

se sintió perezoso en grado sumo. El sopor se deslizó sobre él como un edredón sedoso, y se

permitió cerrar los ojos, sosteniendo la copa de coñac en su mano ahuecada, contra el pecho.

—Señor...

Al oír la voz del mayordomo, Sasuke se incorporó sobresaltado. Derramó un poco de coñac sobre

su camisa, y maldijo entre dientes.

—Siento tener que molestarlo, señor, pero Kizashi Haruno se encuentra en el recibidor, e insiste

en que tiene que verlo para tratar con usted un asunto de suma urgencia.

Sasuke puso la copa de coñac sobre la mesa de mármol que se encontraba junto a la silla y se

frotó la cara con las manos. ¿Haruno? Le echó un vistazo al reloj de la chimenea y vio que apenas

eran las siete y diez. Sacudiéndose para quitarse el sopor, se puso de pie y empezó a meterse la

camisa dentro del pantalón.

—Hazlo pasar, Kakashi.

Con los faldones negros de su chaqueta flotando detrás de él, el mayordomo giró sobre los

talones y salió del estudio. Un momento después, la reluciente puerta de caoba se abrió de nuevo

y Haruno entró en la habitación. Con sólo echarle un vistazo, Sasuke supo que algo había pasado. El

cordón del zapato izquierdo del juez estaba desatado, su calcetín derecho arrugado alrededor del

tobillo y la pernera del pantalón metida en él. La camisa estaba bien abotonada, pero sólo uno de

sus faldones se encontraba dentro del pantalón.

—Dios mío, ¿qué ha pasado, juez?

El hombre mayor se fue derechito al aparador, andando a zancadas hasta atrapar con una

mano la botella de coñac. Sin siquiera pedir permiso, se sirvió una generosa cantidad de licor en

una copa y se la bebió de un trago. Dado que el juez sólo había ido a su casa una vez —la noche en

que violaron a su hija—, a Sasuke le pareció que su comportamiento era bastante extraño, por no

decir otra cosa. Se quedó mirando al hombre con cara de asombro mientras se servía más coñac.

Después de beberse otro trago, finalmente se volvió hacia Sasuke.

—Está embarazada.

Estas palabras cogieron a Sasuke completamente desprevenido. Habían pasado cuatro meses sin

que tuviera noticia alguna de los Haruno, y pensó que ya no había ninguna posibilidad de que la

joven estuviese encinta. Se le doblaron las rodillas y tuvo grandes dificultades para llegar a su silla.

Los ojos le escocían, y la conmoción le paralizó la garganta. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar

fijamente al hombre mayor. Después de unos segundos que se le hicieron infinitamente largos,

dijo al fin:

—¿Y ahora te has dado cuenta de ello?

El juez agitó la mano, derramando sin querer un poco de licor. Sin embargo, no pareció notar

que había dejado caer coñac sobre la alfombra persa.

—Su madre no me había dicho nada. —Dejó de hablar y cerró los ojos por un momento—. Ella

esperaba que la interrupción de su flujo menstrual no significara nada. —Abrió los ojos para clavar

en Sasuke una mirada de angustia—. Estaba equivocada. Sakura está encinta, no cabe la menor duda.

Sasuke se dejó caer en su silla.

—¡Maldición!

—Ahora el asunto es qué vamos a hacer. Creo que el embarazo está demasiado avanzado para

interrumpirlo sin poner en peligro su vida.

Sasuke sabía que había algunos médicos de dudosa reputación que, por una suma considerable de

dinero, hacían esa clase de cosas; pero la sola idea le asqueaba. ¿Matar al hijo de su hermano? ¿A

su propio sobrino o sobrina? Aunque todavía fuese posible interrumpir el embarazo, él no lo

permitiría. Para él, los niños eran un sueño inalcanzable y un tesoro sin precio.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, el juez se bebió rápidamente el resto del coñac y dijo con voz

trémula:

—Mi Sakura no puede criar a un niño, Uchiha, y mi esposa y yo ya estamos demasiado

viejos para asumir una responsabilidad semejante. Seremos unos viejos estúpidos antes de que él

alcance la mayoría de edad. —Negó con la cabeza—. Si su embarazo no estuviese tan avanzado,

haría que mi hija lo interrumpiese sin pestañear. Quizás ésta sea la razón por la que Mebuki no quiso

contarme lo que estaba pasando.

—Estás olvidando mi responsabilidad en todo este asunto. ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que yo

podría estar dispuesto a criar a ese niño?

—Ésa no es una alternativa.

—¿Por qué diablos no ha de serlo? ¿A causa de tu carrera política? —Sasuke, furioso, había alzado

la voz—. Hay muchas maneras de evitar un escándalo, Haruno. —Aunque era muy difícil para él

confesarlo, Sasuke sabía que no era el momento de andar con rodeos—. Estoy seguro de que has

oído los rumores que circulan por ahí acerca de mi esterilidad. Pues son ciertos. Sufrí paperas

cuando tenía poco más de veinte años. —Para fingir una tranquilidad que no sentía en absoluto,

Sasuke se encogió de hombros—. Como no puedo engendrar hijos, no tengo ninguna intención de

contraer matrimonio. Si no hay otra solución, estaría dispuesto a casarme con Sakura y a asegurar

que ese niño es mío.

El juez negó vehementemente con la cabeza. Sasuke se apresuró a defender su propuesta.

—Además de los jóvenes que presenciaron la violación, y dudo de que ellos se atrevan a hablar,

nadie sabrá que esa criatura no es mía. Debido al mal que sufre Sakura, es muy posible que se

especule sobre la razón que me llevó a casarme con ella, pero esto sólo me perjudicaría a mí, no a

ti. Después de un periodo de tiempo razonable, yo podría alegar diferencias insalvables y pedir el

divorcio. Sakura podría regresar a casa para estar junto a su madre. Esta sería la solución perfecta

para todos. Estamos hablando del hijo de mi hermano, después de todo. Tengo la responsabilidad

de procurar su bienestar, y también el de Sakura.

—No.

Tras pronunciar su veredicto, el juez puso la copa sobre el aparador. Como un ciego, se dirigió a

la chimenea, buscando con las manos los espaldares de las sillas que se encontraban en su camino

para apoyarse en ellos. Al llegar a la chimenea, se agarró a la repisa y apretó la frente contra la

dura piedra. Sasuke se quedó conmocionado al oír a aquel hombre sollozar.

—Si alguna vez le cuentas algo de esto a alguien —dijo Haruno con voz entrecortada—, estaré

perdido. Jura que nada de lo que te diga saldrá de esta habitación.

Sasuke le echó un vistazo a la puerta para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien cerrada.

—Desde luego que te doy mi palabra.

—Sé qué piensas que soy un cabrón despiadado por desear que pudiéramos deshacernos de

esa criatura, pero tú no conoces todos los hechos. Nuestra Sakura... —Se interrumpió y dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado—. Bueno, tú ya habrás oído la historia acerca de la fiebre que la

atacó en su infancia y que afectó a su salud mental.

—Sí.

El juez se frotó la mejilla con el hombro de su chaqueta.

—Le dio una fiebre muy alta. Eso no es mentira. Cuando tenía cinco o seis años, poco más o

menos, y su rareza empezó después de eso. Comenzó despacio, y fue empeorando

progresivamente con el paso del tiempo, hasta que se convirtió en lo que es ahora.

Sasuke no sabía qué decir, ni tampoco si el juez esperaba algún tipo de respuesta.

—El caso es que no estoy completamente seguro de que la fiebre haya sido la causa de su mal

—prosiguió él—. Mebuki insiste en que sí lo fue. Y, dado que el hecho de difundir esta historia ha

permitido que nuestra hija se quede en casa sin perjudicar demasiado a la familia, yo he fingido

creer lo mismo. Pero la verdad es que uno de los tíos de Mebuki se volvió loco. Loco de atar. Su

desequilibrio mental empezó en la niñez, tal y como el de Sakura, y fue empeorando

progresivamente hasta que tuvo que ser controlado físicamente e ingresado en un hospital

psiquiátrico.

Sasuke apretó los dientes. No quería oír aquella historia.

El juez se enderezó lentamente y se volvió hacia él. Las lágrimas hacían brillar sus ojos azules y

su rostro estaba muy pálido.

—Hasta ahora, la verdad no era tan importante. Yo estaba a la expectativa y rogaba porque

Sakura no empeorara tanto como para que yo me viera obligado a mandarla a un hospital

psiquiátrico. Esto acabaría con su madre. Incluso los mejores hospitales son lugares

absolutamente espantosos.

Sasuke también había oído toda clase de historias al respecto. El juez alzó las manos.

—Pero ahora... bueno, no puedo seguir enterrando la cabeza en la arena, y menos aún cuando

hay un niño de por medio. El mal de Sakura podría ser hereditario. Sabiendo esto, no puedo

permitir que ni tú ni cualquier otra persona adopte a su hijo. Él también podría volverse loco en

unos pocos años.

Sasuke bajó la vista, avergonzado hasta la médula de no expresar ninguna objeción. Loco. Dios

santo. Ni siquiera él querría correr el riesgo de tener que cargar con un niño así.

—Ahora entiendes el problema.

Sasuke se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar inquieto de un lado para otro. Deseaba con todas

sus fuerzas que Itachi estuviera allí en aquel momento para presenciar el dolor tan grande que

había ocasionado, no sólo a Sakura, sino también a todos sus allegados.

El juez se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—Tal y como veo las cosas, sólo tengo una opción: sacar a Sakura de casa hasta que nazca el

niño y lo podamos llevar a un orfanato. Yo me ocuparé de que las personas a su cargo entiendan

que nunca debe ser entregado en adopción.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. Él también pensaba que ésta era la única alternativa.

—¿Adonde mandarás a Sakura? ¿Tienes parientes que puedan recibirla?

El juez negó con la cabeza.

—Dos tías ancianas que ya están demasiado achacosas para poder ayudar. Mis hermanos

murieron de gripe en los años setenta, y Mebuki fue hija única, concebida en el momento en que se produjo un cambio en la vida de su madre al pensar que había quedado estéril. Por causa de lo

sucedido con el tío, sus padres pensaron que lo mejor sería no tener más hijos, pues temían que la

locura pudiera ser hereditaria.

A la luz de esta historia, Sasuke se moría de ganas de saber por qué el juez y la señora Haruno

habían tenido cuatro hijas, pero se abstuvo de preguntar. Después de todo, eso no era asunto

suyo.

—¿Entonces tendrás que llevar a Sakura a algún tipo de residencia?

—Sí, y es justamente para eso para lo que te necesito. Requiero un poco de ayuda económica.

Cuidar de ella será caro, especialmente durante un periodo de tiempo tan largo.

—Dime cuánto necesitas. Te dije desde un principio que estaba dispuesto a ayudar en todo lo

que fuese posible, y lo dije en serio. Sabes bien que el dinero no es un problema para mí, y pagaré

con gusto todos los gastos.

El juez se frotó la cara con una mano.

—Yo tengo una posición desahogada, pero, contrariamente a lo que la gente cree, mis recursos

económicos no son inagotables.

Sintiendo gran compasión por aquel hombre, derrotado y viejo, Sasuke lo cogió del hombro.

—Kizashi, no quisiera poner en duda tu criterio, pero ¿no sería aconsejable dejar que el doctor

Uzumaki confirmara el embarazo de Sakura para no actuar precipitadamente?

—Está embarazada, sin duda alguna. La barriga ya ha empezado a crecerle.

Sasuke recordó que infinidad de veces había pensado que una yegua estaba preñada, y que luego

descubría que se había equivocado.

—A veces, las apariencias engañan. Créeme. Podríamos estar dejándonos llevar por el pánico

sin motivo alguno. Existe la posibilidad de que la chica esté engordando un poco, y nada más.

—Cómo me gustaría que ése fuese el caso. Dios mío, ojalá fuera así.

Sasuke compartía ese sentir. Sería mejor para todos que Sakura no estuviese esperando un hijo de

Itachi, especialmente para el bebé. Un orfanato. La sola idea de que metieran en una institución

como ésta a un niño que era de su propia sangre y que prohibieran su adopción lo afligía

enormemente.

El juez se puso de pie y respiró hondo.

—Muy bien, supongo que lo mejor será que vaya a buscar al doctor Uzumaki.

—¿Esta misma noche?

Sasuke no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Le parecía que el juez debería esperar hasta el día siguiente

para llamar al médico, al menos por el bien de Sakura.

—Mebuki está muy alterada. Quiero resolver esto lo más pronto posible.

—Entiendo.

—A propósito de Mebuki... —El juez pasó un dedo debajo del cuello de su camisa, a todas luces

incómodo por lo que iba a decir—. Te agradecería que no mencionaras nada de lo que hemos

hablado esta noche delante de ella. Me refiero a lo de su tío. Yo, esto... bueno, puedes imaginar

que, en fin... la locura de su familia es un tema del que preferimos no hablar.

¿Era un tema del que preferían no hablar? Teniendo en cuenta que su hija podría estar loca, a

Sasuke le pareció que esto era sumamente extraño.

¡Holis! Aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia, no se enojen con Sasuke por ahora, denle algo de tiempo y van a ver como cambia de opinión, eso si con algo de ayuda de Naruto.

Nos leemos pronto.


	6. Capítulo Cuatro

Dedicado a carina1521lino, Rivaille987, MareG21lun, Natsumi Takahashi y shuran.

CAPÍTULO CUATRO

Haciendo todo lo posible por ocultar su enfado, Naruto Uzumaki se sentó con cuidado en el borde

de la cama de Sakura Haruno y la cogió de la mano. El recelo que se reflejaba en sus grandes ojos verdes hizo que a él se le encogiera el corazón. Aquella era al menos la vigésima vez, desde que Sasuke Uchiha lo fue a buscar al pueblo, que había tenido que tragarse la ira que sentía contra

sus padres. No podía entender cómo dos personas tan buenas y caritativas como Kizashi y Mebuki

podían darle un trato tan insensible a su hija menor. Si era verdad que la joven estaba

embarazada, su estado no cambiaría de un día para otro. Pero habían insistido en la necesidad de

confirmar sus sospechas aquella misma noche.

Naruto no era partidario de asustar a sus pacientes, y no había la menor duda de que Sakura le

tenía miedo. No era de extrañar. No la había atendido más de una docena de veces en toda su

vida; sólo en una ocasión desde aquella fiebre que le afectó a su salud mental, y él era

prácticamente un desconocido para ella. Ahora se encontraba en su habitación, sacándola de un

sueño profundo para examinarla. Mebuki montaba guardia detrás de él, retorciéndose las manos,

gimiendo y llorando. Esto bastaba para aterrorizar a la joven. Para colmo de males, Kizashi estaba

al otro lado de la habitación, marcando un sendero con sus pisadas en el reluciente suelo de

parqué. A pesar de ser dos personas tan inteligentes, no parecían tener ningún sentido común.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó Kizashi con impaciencia—. ¿Está embarazada o no?

Ya era suficiente. Naruto se levantó de la cama y se irguió cuan alto era, lo que en realidad no

era mucho. Lanzándole una mirada hostil a la consternada pareja, espetó:

—¡Salid de la habitación! Aún no la he examinado y no pienso hacerlo en estas condiciones.

Mebuki se sobresaltó. Kizashi se detuvo tras girar sobre sus talones y clavó en él una mirada de

asombro.

—Estáis alterando a la chica —dijo Naruto con más delicadeza—. Os ruego que esperéis en el

pasillo. Cuando tenga un diagnóstico, os llamaré.

—¡Pues, vaya! —exclamó Mebuki indignada.

En aquel momento, a Naruto no le importó haber ofendido a Mebuki Haruno. La mujer estaba

agotando su paciencia, y esto era lo único que podía hacer para no verse obligado a atarla con una

cuerda. Retrasada o no, Sakura tenía sentimientos, y su madre, más que nadie, debería saberlo.

Había sido violada, nada menos, ¿y nadie había llamado a Naruto para que fuera a examinarla?

Mebuki debió haber sabido en aquel entonces que era posible que la joven presentara una

hemorragia interna o, por ejemplo, que hubiera contraído una infección. No obstante, en aquella

oportunidad no lo llevaron a la casa. Era casi como si Mebuki tuviera miedo de que él examinara a Sakura, como si temiera su diagnóstico. ¿Por qué? Ésta era precisamente la pregunta que se hacía,

y Naruto no tenía una respuesta.

Después de acompañarlos hasta la puerta, Naruto suspiró y se volvió hacia Sakura. La muchacha

lo estaba mirando nerviosa, con los ojos como platos. Haciendo todo lo posible por parecer

inofensivo, se dirigió lentamente a la cama. Volvió a sentarse en el borde del colchón, la cogió de

la mano de nuevo y le dio una palmadita afectuosa.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí, Sakura? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Sin dejar de mirar fijamente su boca, ella metió la barbilla y se frotó la cara contra el hombro de

su camisón. Naruto contempló sus rasgos finamente cincelados, pensando que era una pena que una fiebre la hubiese dejado incapacitada. Si bien las demás Haruno estaban casadas y, debido a

las largas distancias que tenían que recorrer, rara vez iban a casa de sus padres, Naruto recordaba

con toda claridad sus rostros. Sin lugar a dudas, Sakura era la más bonita de las cuatro hermanas.

Pero, desde luego, era preciso mirarla detenidamente para darse cuenta de ello. Tenía una melena

de pelo rosado extraordinariamente tupida, cuyos sedosos rizos se arremolinaban en desorden

alrededor de la cara, prácticamente ocultando un rostro que era casi tan perfecto como un

camafeo. Su madre no invertía mucho dinero en ropa para la joven, posiblemente porque

estropeaba todas sus prendas corriendo por las montañas. Como consecuencia de esto, Sakura

andaba por ahí con vestidos humildes y poco favorecedores, hechos con telas de mala calidad.

Para colmo, nadie se había tomado la molestia de enseñarle cómo alternar en sociedad. Para ser

justos con los Haruno, era muy posible que ella fuese incapaz de aprender; pero, aun así, Naruto

pensaba que era una pena que no hubieran intentado al menos pulirla un poco. En aquellas

condiciones, sus modales y su comportamiento eran los de una niña de seis años.

—Cuando eras muy pequeña, yo solía esconder caramelos en mis bolsillos cuando venía a

verte, pero no creo que puedas recordar nada de esto.

Ella enseguida dirigió la mirada hacia el bolsillo superior de su chaqueta. Cogiendo la solapa,

Naruto vació el compartimento interior, contento de llevar siempre consigo manjares que le

permitían ganarse a sus pacientes de menor edad. Inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, soltó su

pequeña mano.

—Venga, coge todos los que quieras.

Sus cejas finamente arqueadas se juntaron para fruncir el ceño. En lugar de tratar de coger las

golosinas, ella se puso una mano sobre el vientre y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—¿No te apetecen los caramelos, eh? —Con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco,

Naruto retiró el edredón y puso una mano junto a la de ella sobre su vientre—. ¿Tienes dolor de

tripas?

La masajeó suavemente con sus manos expertas. Tal y como sus padres le habían advertido, su

vientre estaba levemente abultado. Examinó con cuidado la hinchazón. Luego, volvió a cubrir a la

joven hasta la cintura con el edredón y le sonrió.

—Todo parece estar bien.

La desconfianza que se reflejaba en sus ojos le reveló a Naruto que, a menos que se mostrase

comedido, sería casi imposible hacerle un examen interno. Sin desanimarse, se inclinó para abrir

su maletín negro y sacar el estetoscopio. Habiendo trabajado en esta profesión durante más de

cuarenta años, se había convertido en todo un experto en tratar a los pacientes tímidos. Después

de meter el diafragma del estetoscopio entre sus manos ahuecadas para calentarlo, lo puso un

poco más abajo de la clavícula de Sakura e hizo gran alarde de lo bonito que era escuchar su

corazón. Al mismo tiempo, pegó las palmas de las manos contra el pecho de ella con todo cuidado.

Al advertir que no protestaba, bajó el instrumento un poco más, y siguió bajándolo hasta ponerlo

sobre uno de sus pequeños senos. Mientras fingía estar escuchando, palpó la zona rápidamente.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando ella hizo un gesto de dolor, y percibió lo hinchada que estaba.

Sin hacer un examen meticuloso, no podía estar absolutamente seguro de que la chica

estuviese embarazada, pero la distensión de su abdomen y la sensibilidad de sus senos eran dos

señales rotundas. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras guardaba el estetoscopio en el maletín. Dado

que ella había dejado de menstruar, estaba casi completamente seguro de que sus padres habían hecho un diagnóstico correcto. No le entusiasmaba la idea de comunicarles la noticia. Sin duda

alguna, Mebuki gritaría y se lamentaría, lo cual sólo lograría asustar aún más a la joven.

Poniéndose derecho, contempló a Sakura con una mirada triste. Se preguntó qué sería de ella.

En el mejor de los casos, terminaría en una residencia de madres solteras. Probablemente pasaría

una temporada de pesadilla en un hospital psiquiátrico, posibilidad que le partía el alma. Ella era

una criaturilla salvaje, acostumbrada a correr libremente por el bosque. Sería muy duro que la

encerrasen en algún sitio, cualquiera que fuese, sobre todo cuando nadie podría hacerle entender

que sería sólo por unos pocos meses.

Llevado por un impulso, Naruto le apartó el pelo de la cara afectuosamente. La belleza de sus

rasgos delicados lo dejó sin aliento. Sacó un caramelo del bolsillo superior de su chaqueta y se lo

metió en la mano.

—Quizá te apetezca un caramelo por la mañana, ¿verdad?

Mucho después de que el doctor apagara la lámpara y saliera de su dormitorio, Sakura

permanecía inmóvil sobre su cama, mirando fijamente las sombras proyectadas en el techo. El

caramelo ya empezaba a derretirse en su mano, y estaba bastante pegajoso. Recordaba

vagamente las ocasiones en que el médico había ido a verla cuando era pequeña. Su pelo era

rubio en aquel entonces, no gris como ahora, y su cara no estaba tan arrugada. Pero por más que

lo intentaba, no podía recordar que le llevara caramelos. No entendía por qué lo había hecho

aquella noche. Había advertido la expresión de inquietud en su rostro al palparle el vientre. Si todo

el mundo estaba tan preocupado por su gordura, ¿por qué le llevaba él una golosina que la haría

engordar aún más?

Se respiraba algo extraño en el ambiente aquella noche, como suele suceder justo antes de una

tormenta eléctrica. De vez en cuando sentía vibraciones que emanaban del suelo y se preguntaba

qué las estaría ocasionando. ¿Puertas que se abrían y cerraban? ¿Pasos? Quería salir a hurtadillas

de su habitación y asomarse al barandal para ver qué estaba pasando abajo, pero tenía miedo de

que su madre la pillara. A veces, Sakura podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo sin meterse en líos,

pero intuía que aquella noche no era como las demás.

Se puso de lado y dejó el caramelo en la mesita de noche. Luego, se lamió la palma de la mano

para limpiarla, deleitándose con el sabor dulce y esperando que una cantidad tan pequeña de

azúcar no la hiciese engordar aún más. Nunca había visto a sus padres tan alterados, ni siquiera la

vez aquella en que se dirigió corriendo al altar de la iglesia para tocar el órgano.

Somnolienta, Sakura se cubrió con el edredón hasta la barbilla y cerró los ojos. Juró que al día

siguiente sólo comería algo ligero en el desayuno y en la cena. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaría

delgada de nuevo y sus padres dejarían de mirarla con tanta tristeza.

Sasuke tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y la voz chillona de Mebuki Haruno hacía que el dolor se

agudizara detrás de sus ojos. Se sentó frente a la chimenea del despacho del juez, deseando

encontrarse muy lejos de allí. Las lágrimas de una mujer lo ponían siempre muy nervioso,

posiblemente debido a que había convivido con muy pocas a lo largo de su vida. Tsunade, su ama

de llaves, una empleada incondicional de cincuenta y tres años de edad, no era muy dada a

lloriquear delante de otras personas; y no tenía más que un vago recuerdo de su madrastra, Ino.

—Por favor, Kizashi —suplicó Mebuki—, déjame cuidar de ella aquí. No entenderá por qué la

enviamos a un lugar extraño para vivir con gente que no conoce.

El juez se pasó la mano por su escaso pelo y lanzó una mirada nerviosa al doctor Uzumaki.

—Naruto, di algo.

El médico se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Mebuki tiene toda la razón. La chica no lo entenderá, y seguro que le va a

afectar mucho, y para mal, que unos desconocidos cuiden de ella.

El juez se echó las manos a la cabeza en un evidente gesto de impaciencia.

—¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Naruto se frotó la barbilla.

—¿No es posible dejarla en casa?

—¿Y el escándalo? —gritó el juez.

—Ah, sí, el escándalo.

El tono de voz del médico revelaba con toda claridad que no veía con simpatía la obsesión del

juez por su carrera política. Sasuke compartía este sentimiento. Si Sakura fuese su hija, su bienestar

sería lo más importante para él; su carrera profesional sólo ocuparía un segundo lugar.

—Yo podría intentar encontrar un hogar adecuado para Sakura no muy lejos de aquí —propuso Sasuke.

Mebuki se volvió hacia él con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Sasuke se levantó de su silla y apoyó

un brazo en la repisa de la chimenea.

—Lo ideal sería dar con una mujer que fuese como una especie de abuela y que estuviese

dispuesta a cuidar de ella durante todo el embarazo. Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar a

alguien así si nos empeñamos en ello. —Para hacer hincapié en su argumento, levantó las

manos—. La chica sólo lleva cuatro meses de embarazo. Disponemos aún de un poco de tiempo.

—Miró intensamente a Mebuki—. En cuanto al hecho de que el cambio de residencia la afecte y

confunda aún más, no hay ningún motivo para que tú no puedas acompañarla o quedarte con ella

hasta que se haya adaptado a la nueva casa.

Mebuki se llevó una mano al cuello. Miró al juez en busca de su aprobación.

—¿Podríamos hacer eso, querido?

Haruno asintió con la cabeza.

—No veo por qué no. Lo difícil será encontrar a una mujer así. —Dirigió una mirada

esperanzadora a Sasuke—. Si lo logramos, sería ideal: la mejor solución a todos nuestros problemas.

Sintiéndose inmensamente culpable, pues su hermano había causado todos aquellos

trastornos, Sasuke respondió.

—Déjamelo a mí. Como me dedico al comercio de caballos, conozco a gente en otros pueblos.

Empezaré mañana mismo a escribir cartas haciendo averiguaciones al respecto y las echaré al

correo el lunes. Es posible que cueste un poco de tiempo, pero encontraremos a alguien que acoja

a Sakura.

Mebuki se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo y se deshizo en lágrimas una vez más. Aunque

compadecía a la mujer, Sasuke estaba ansioso por salir de allí. Aseguró una vez más a los Haruno que

empezaría a hacer averiguaciones a la mañana siguiente, salió al pasillo y se fue derecho al recibidor. Sólo cuando estaba en el porche se dio cuenta de que el Doctor le estaba pisando los

talones.

—¡Qué situación tan terrible! —observó Naruto Uzumaki.

Para Sasuke, decir que era una situación terrible era quedarse corto. No podía olvidar ni por un

instante que Itachi era el responsable de todo aquello.

—Sí, así es. Sólo Dios sabe cuánto desearía poder enmendar el daño causado, pero no puedo

hacerlo.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras de la entrada principal, el doctor se quitó la chaqueta, la

enganchó en su dedo pulgar y la echó encima de uno de sus hombros.

—Hace mucho calor esta noche, ¿no es verdad? Estaba a punto de asfixiarme allí dentro.

Acostumbrado a trabajar al aire libre, soportando el calor del día, Sasuke no había advertido cuan

cargado estaba el ambiente. Alzó la vista para mirar el cielo iluminado por la luz de las estrellas.

—Nos vendría bien que lloviera un poco.

—¡Cómo son las cosas! Durante todo el invierno no hacemos más que quejarnos de las lluvias, y

a mediados de agosto empezamos a rezar para que caiga un aguacero.

Sasuke se detuvo junto a su caballo al llegar a la baranda para atar las bestias.

—La naturaleza humana es contradictoria.

Uzumaki dirigió la mirada hacia la casa.

—No me estás diciendo nada que ya no sepa. Esa familia es todo un enigma, es la pura realidad.

Sasuke creyó que el doctor se estaba refiriendo a la obsesión del juez con su carrera política.

—No siempre es posible entender las prioridades de las demás personas.

—Es verdad. —El médico entornó los ojos para observar a Sasuke con la escasa luz proveniente de

la luna—. Tú eres un buen ejemplo. Te consideraba un hombre listo, siempre al acecho de las

oportunidades. Ahora se te presenta una, y la estás dejando pasar.

—¿Cómo dices?

—La pequeña Sakura es una chica de buena cuna y todo eso —aclaró el doctor—. Tú, por otra

parte, ya estás a punto de cumplir treinta años, aún no te has casado y estás convencido de que no

puedes tener hijos. Pensé que no dejarías pasar la oportunidad de casarte con esa muchacha y

que reivindicarías como tuyo al hijo de Itachi. Después de todo, ese niño llevará tu sangre, pues

es el hijo de tu hermano.

Sasuke apartó la mirada, porque en el fondo entendía perfectamente el punto de vista del doctor.

No podía darle a conocer el motivo de su decisión, pues le había prometido a Haruno que no le

contaría a nadie lo que le había revelado.

—Pues así son las cosas, doctor. Aunque es verdad que deseo ardientemente un hijo, tengo mis

motivos para vacilar.

Uzumaki dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Te refieres al tío loco de Mebuki? —El médico rodeó la baranda para atar a los animales con el

fin de acercarse a su caballo. Después de ajustar la cincha, miró a Sasuke por encima de la silla de

montar—. Sí, desde luego, no puedes referirte a otra cosa. Yo también he oído esa historia. Pero

te digo una cosa, Sasuke, esa chica no está loca. Yo estuve con Mebuki cuando Sakura nació, y también

atendí a la niña en sus primeros años de vida. Ella estaba perfectamente bien hasta que le dio esa

fiebre. Esa chica no tiene nada que pueda transmitir a sus hijos. Yo te lo garantizo.

Sasuke agarró con tal fuerza la baranda que le dolieron los nudillos.

—Podrías estar equivocado.

Naruto se rio entre dientes.

—Hay tantas posibilidades de que me equivoque como de que el agua empiece a correr cuesta

arriba. No estoy hablando a la ligera, Sasuke. Sé perfectamente cuáles serían las consecuencias en

caso de equivocarme. Pero te aseguro que no es así. Esa chica era sumamente inteligente antes de

padecer esa enfermedad.

—¿Estás seguro de que no es hereditaria?

—Completamente seguro.

Sasuke dirigió la mirada hacia la casa. Miles de ideas Y posibilidades se agolparon en su cabeza.

—No sé. Dada su condición, si me casara con ella empezarían a correr un montón de rumores.

La gente pensaría que soy un hombre libidinoso, Y no les faltarían motivos para ello.

—Tal vez tengas razón. Si te molestan las habladurías, supongo que será mejor que no te

involucres en esta situación.

Sasuke respiró hondo.

—Por no hablar de la responsabilidad que estaría asumiendo. Una chica como Sakura debe de

dar mucho trabajo. El médico sonrió.

—Es una criaturilla tremendamente dócil, y es feliz cuando la dejan disfrutar de los placeres

sencillos de su existencia. Con tu dinero, podrías contratar a una mujer que se quedase en casa

para cuidar de ella, Y ni siquiera te darías cuenta de que está viviendo contigo. Es preciso pensar

también en el bienestar de Sakura. Es posible que le afecte un poco el hecho de mudarse a tu casa,

pero eso sería mucho menos traumático para ella que si la mandaran a sabe Dios dónde. Viviendo

contigo, al menos podría seguir paseando por el bosque que conoce tan bien, Y cuando le

apetezca, podría ir a casa a ver a su madre. Tú no eres el responsable de la desgracia que está a

punto de sobrevenirle a esa pobre chiquilla, pero, si te casases con ella, podrías facilitarle mucho

las cosas.

Sasuke clavó la mirada en el oscuro bosque que lindaba con el jardín de los Haruno.

—No sé qué decirte, mi querido doctor. —Respiró hondo—. Si llegaras a estar equivocado

respecto a la chica... —Se interrumpió, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Un niño con problemas

mentales? No supe criar bien a Itachi, bien lo sabes. Mira en lo que se ha convertido. La sola

idea de educar a un niño con algún tipo de enfermedad... bueno, lo cierto es que me aterroriza.

El doctor inclinó la cabeza para manifestar que estaba de acuerdo con esto. Pero, acto seguido,

dio el golpe mortal.

—¿Y si no me equivoco y el niño resulta ser normal? Tendrá que pasar toda su vida en un

orfanato, sin ninguna esperanza de que una familia lo adoptase algún día. —El médico se montó

en su caballo, poniendo su abrigo sobre la parte delantera de la silla—. Sólo piensa en eso,

hombre. Si puedes volverle la espalda, mostrarás lo fuerte que eres, desde luego. Pero espero que

puedas dormir bien por las noches.

Tras decir estas palabras, el médico espoleó a su caballo y tomó el camino de salida para

dirigirse a la calle.

Con la sensación de que le habían arrancado parte de su alma, Sasuke fue a sentarse al porche.

Los grillos cantaban en la oscuridad. La luna flotaba sobre las montañas como una gigantesca moneda de plata, bañando con su resplandor las copas de los árboles lejanos. Del interior de la

casa salía el ruido apagado del llanto de Mebuki Haruno.

Sasuke cerró los ojos e intentó ordenar sus pensamientos, pero las últimas palabras del doctor

resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza. ¿Cómo podría volverle la espalda al hijo de su hermano y

dormir tranquilamente por las noches? Tenía los recursos económicos suficientes para contratar a

una cuidadora que se quedara en casa con Sakura, y el doctor posiblemente tenía razón cuando

decía que, en su enorme mansión, quizás ni se diese cuenta de que la joven estaba viviendo con él.

El niño podría nacer dentro del matrimonio. Llevaría el apellido Uchiha, que le correspondía

por derecho propio, y disfrutaría de todas las ventajas que éste implicaba. Aunque Sakura podría

tardar unos cuantos días en adaptarse a su nuevo hogar, con el tiempo lograría sentirse a gusto, y

esto sería mucho menos traumático para ella que si la separasen radicalmente de su familia y de

todo lo que conocía.

Después de darle vueltas al asunto durante varios minutos, Sasuke se puso de pie y subió

resueltamente las escaleras. Sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de llamar a la puerta, entró en la casa

y atravesó el corredor poco iluminado que conducía al estudio del juez. Los Haruno alzaron la vista

sorprendidos cuando lo vieron entrar de nuevo en aquella habitación. Mebuki lo miró con los ojos

llorosos e hinchados, y su esposo con perplejidad.

—Pensé que ya te habías marchado —dijo el juez.

Sintiéndose inexplicablemente nervioso, Sasuke se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

—Lo cierto es que he tenido una larga conversación con el doctor Uzumaki, y ahora pienso que hay

otra solución para este problema. —Sasuke miró al juez a la cara—. A pesar de lo que me dijiste

anteriormente, he decidido que lo mejor para todas las personas involucradas en este asunto es

que yo me case con tu hija.

Antes de que alguno de los Trimble pudiera protestar, Sasuke siguió hablando.

—Contrataré a una cuidadora competente para que cuide de ella. De vez en cuando, podrá

venir aquí a veros, y vosotros siempre seréis bienvenidos en mi casa. El niño llevará mi apellido. —Sasuke agitó la mano en el aire—. Si lo pensáis bien, veréis que es la solución perfecta.

Mebuki se puso lívida y se levantó de modo vacilante. Sasuke creía que la mujer estaría

completamente de acuerdo con él. Sin embargo, sorprendentemente exclamó:

—¡No!

No esperaba que la señora respondiese de aquella manera.

—Pero ¿por qué no?

—¡Porque no! No lo permitiré, Kizashi. Después de que nazca el bebé, quiero que Sakura regrese

a casa, donde debe estar. No quiero que ningún desconocido cuide de ella el resto de su vida. Ella

es mi hija y está bajo mi responsabilidad, y de nadie más.

Sasuke estaba demasiado cansado para discutir.

—Poco después de que el niño naciera, Sakura y yo podríamos separarnos. Podríamos decir que

tuvimos problemas en el matrimonio, inconvenientes que no pudimos resolver. Entonces ella

regresaría a casa, y yo criaría al niño.

Mebuki se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Su

desasosiego era evidente en cada una de las rígidas líneas de su cuerpo. El juez se quedó

mirándola durante unos segundos. Luego, se volvió hacia Sasuke con una mirada llena de preguntas.

Sabiendo muy bien lo que debía de estar pensando, Sasuke habló en voz baja.

—Conozco los riesgos, juez. Estoy dispuesto a tentar la suerte. Si el niño llega a tener algún tipo

de problema mental, yo me ocuparé de que nadie diga nada y lo internaré en un hospital

psiquiátrico, tal y como planeabas hacerlo en un principio. No habrá rumores ni escándalos.

Diremos que el niño murió o que yo lo mandé a casa de unos parientes.

El juez le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, y enseguida se volvió hacia su esposa, quien no

dejaba de andar de un lado a otro de la habitación. A todas luces temía que ella hubiese oído estas

palabras. Se tranquilizó ligeramente al ver que la mujer seguía dando vueltas alrededor del

estudio, aparentemente ajena a la conversación.

—No sé qué decirte —dijo en voz baja—. Si llega a correr la voz de lo sucedido, mi carrera

política estaría arruinada. Realmente creo que lo mejor sería que...

—No te estoy dando la posibilidad de elegir —añadió Sasuke.

Al juez se le dilataron las pupilas, y pareció que los iris estaban a punto de volverse

completamente negros.

—¿Eso es una amenaza?

—Una promesa —le corrigió Sasuke—. Si te opones, puedes despedirte para siempre de la

posibilidad de tener un cargo público.

El atribulado padre se sofocó aún más. Después de mirar detenidamente a Sasuke durante largo

rato, dirigió la mirada hacia su esposa.

—Mebuki, es la mejor solución que ha surgido hasta el momento. Sakura no se quedaría con Sasuke

para siempre, sólo durante unos pocos meses.

La señora Haruno negó con la cabeza con vehemencia.

—No. Preferiría que hiciéramos lo que habíamos planeado antes: busquemos a alguien que viva

fuera del pueblo para que cuide de ella hasta que tenga ese bebé.

Esto no tenía ningún sentido. A punto de perder la paciencia, Sasuke se sentó en una silla y clavó

su implacable mirada en el juez.

—Hay muchas más cosas que tener en cuenta aquí; no sólo los deseos de la señora Haruno. Sin

duda alguna, mi plan sería mucho mejor para Sakura. Y el niño no será internado en un orfanato.

Iracunda, Mebuki se volvió hacia Sasuke. Sus ojos echaban chispas.

—¡Ese niño no es asunto suyo, señor Uchiha! Nada de esto lo es.

A Sasuke le costó mucho trabajo no perder los estribos.

—No estoy de acuerdo. ¡Desde luego que ese niño es asunto mío! Y si encontramos la manera

de evitar que sea criado en una institución, eso es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer.

—Mebuki—el juez habló en voz baja—, ¿por qué no vas a la cocina a preparar un poco de té?

La mujer tomó aire y apretó los puños.

—¿Me hablas de té? Estás a punto de decidir cuál será el futuro de mi hija ¿y quieres que vaya

a preparar té?

—Sí. —Aunque dicha con delicadeza, la respuesta del juez era una orden inequívoca—. Aún soy

el hombre de la casa. En última instancia, yo debo tomar la decisión, y tú tienes que acatarla.

La señora Haruno lanzó una mirada asesina a Sasuke y salió majestuosamente de la habitación.

Sus mejillas tenían manchas de intenso color carmesí y sus labios formaban una rígida línea.

Inmediatamente después de su salida, se disipó gran parte de la tensión que reinaba en el

estudio. Sasuke aprovechó la momentánea calma para referirle al juez lo que había dicho el doctor Uzumaki; concretamente, que él aseguraba que una fiebre muy alta había sido la causa del mal de

Sakura.

—¿Y si está equivocado?

—¿Y si no lo está? —Sasuke volvió a pasarse la mano por la cabeza—. ¿Meteremos en un orfanato

a un niño perfectamente normal y lo declararemos inadoptable? Tal y como yo veo las cosas,

tengo que correr ese riesgo. Y aunque no quieras, tú lo vas a correr conmigo. Después de todo,

estamos hablando de tu nieto y de mi sobrino, o mi sobrina. Le debemos al menos esa

oportunidad.

Haruno reflexionó un momento acerca de estas palabras. Un instante después, asintió con la

cabeza.

—Sólo espero que sepas muy bien lo que estás haciendo. Uzumaki tiene buenas intenciones, y

estoy seguro de que cree en lo que dice, pero esto no significa que no esté equivocado.

—Recemos para que no lo esté.

Una vez resuelto este punto, los dos hombres pasaron a discutir los detalles, y cinco minutos

después habían decidido que el matrimonio de Sasuke y Sakura debía celebrarse tan pronto como

fuese posible. Cuando Mebuki regresó a la habitación, el juez le informó con delicadeza sobre la

decisión que ellos habían tomado respecto al matrimonio, y que los dos esperaban que pudiera

celebrarse en una semana. El único requisito esencial era que Sasuke encontrara una cuidadora

competente que se quedase con ellos en casa.

Cuando su esposa empezó a protestar, el juez la interrumpió con palabras tajantes.

—Ya basta, Mebuki. Esto es lo mejor. Confía en mí.

Derrotada, la señora Haruno se dejó caer en el sofá contiguo a su esposo y cruzó las manos

sobre su regazo, estrechándolas con fuerza.

—Pero, Kizashi, él no tiene ni idea de cómo debe tratarla.

—Una mujer de otro pueblo tampoco sabría hacerlo —señaló Sasuke.

—¡Pero al menos yo podría aconsejarla y supervisar su trabajo! —gritó ella—. Dejar a nuestra

hija en manos inexpertas podría echar por la borda todo lo que me he esforzado tanto por

inculcarle a lo largo de todos estos años.

Sasuke se frotó la sien, maldiciendo en silencio el punzante dolor de cabeza que sentía detrás de

los ojos. Aunque no podía entender a aquella mujer, era necesario mitigar sus preocupaciones.

—Señora Haruno, con mucho gusto le permitiré hablar con la cuidadora que contrate, si eso es

lo que le preocupa. Puede usted indicarle cómo debe tratar a Sakura, puede supervisar todo lo que

ella haga.

El delgado cuerpo de la señora Haruno empezó a perder su rigidez.

—¿De verdad que no le molestaría?

No sin esfuerzo, Sasuke sacó a relucir una sonrisa, aunque tenue.

—Por supuesto que no. El nuestro no será un matrimonio verdadero. Sólo un acuerdo

conveniente para ambas partes, eso es todo. Agradecería incluso todas sus aportaciones y su

experiencia, pues eso nos ayudará a cuidar mejor de Sakura.

Ella le escrutó la mirada durante largo rato. Luego, finalmente sonrió también.

—Quizás ésta sea una solución factible, después de todo.

—Así lo espero, desde luego. De lo contrario, no la habría sugerido. —Sasuke empezaba a sentirse

algo aliviado.

—Sakura es una chica bastante difícil —se apresuró a decir la madre—. Es preciso hacerle seguir

reglas muy estrictas, ¿entiende usted?, o de lo contrario se vuelve intratable. Tal vez se ría usted

de mis inquietudes, pero el hecho es que si Sakura se vuelve una chica incontrolable, será necesario

internarla en un hospital psiquiátrico y, puesto que soy su madre, quiero evitar a toda costa que

esto suceda.

Finalmente, Sasuke empezaba a entender los motivos que había tenido la mujer para comportarse

de la manera en que lo había hecho. Aunque le disgustaba enormemente que se llevaran a Sakura

lejos de casa, al menos de esa manera ella habría podido tener algún tipo de control sobre la

manera en que se cuidaría de ella. Las objeciones que ponía al matrimonio de Sasuke con Sakura

nacían del miedo, nada más.

—Le doy mi palabra de que adoptaré todas las reglas que usted le impone a Sakura y que las

haré cumplir rigurosamente. Y usted puede tomarse todo el tiempo que necesite para enseñarle a

la mujer que contrate cómo ocuparse de Sakura, es decir, a hacerlo exactamente como lo haría si

estuviera usted allí para supervisarla.

La madre dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias, señor Uchiha. Esto me hace sentirme mucho más tranquila con toda esta

situación.

Sasuke se levantó de la silla, esperando que ya no hubiera nada más que decir, pero se vio

obligado a sentarse de nuevo cuando Mebuki Haruno se puso a recitar una larga lista de instrucciones

relacionadas con el cuidado de su hija. No debían llevar a Sakura al pueblo; las multitudes la ponían

nerviosa. Los lápices y las plumas estilográficas estaban prohibidos; la niña podía hacerse daño.

Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se debía permitir que Sakura emitiera sonido alguno; una vez

que empezaba, era imposible hacerla callar, y la bulla que podía organizar era ensordecedora.

Cuando la mujer se quedó al fin sin cuerda, a Sasuke le daba vueltas la cabeza y dudaba

seriamente de que pudiera recordar algo de lo que ella le había dicho. Aun así, prometió cumplir al

pie de la letra cada una de aquellas reglas. Cualquier cosa, con tal de salir de allí.

Antes de despedirse, Sasuke cerró el acuerdo con el juez con un apretón de manos y prometió

empezar a buscar de inmediato una cuidadora. Cuando salía de la casa, se detuvo un instante en el

recibidor, para mirar fijamente el rellano del primer piso, preguntándose cuál de todas aquella

puertas del pasillo de arriba conducía al dormitorio de Sakura. Aunque le avergonzaba mucho

reconocerlo, hasta aquel momento Sasuke no había pensado en cuál sería la reacción de la joven

ante todo aquello. Recordó el terror que ella sintió al verlo hacía cuatro meses y se dijo que sólo le

quedaba rezar para que hubiese olvidado todo lo relacionado con Itachi y lo que éste le había

hecho. Si no... Bueno, le daba miedo simplemente pensarlo.

¡Holis! Aquí el cuarto y mas largo capítulo, en el próximo la boda.

Nos leemos pronto.


	7. Capítulo Cinco

Dedicado a kazuyaryo Yi Jie-san y Noemitg-chan

CAPÍTULO CINCO

La fecha de la boda se fijó para la semana siguiente, y Sasuke llegó al umbral de los Haruno a las

diez en punto de la mañana designada para convertir a Sakura en su legítima esposa. El plan

parecía bastante sencillo: un matrimonio rápido, pasaría unos cuantos meses cuidando de Sakura, y

luego devolvería a la joven a casa de sus padres. ¿Qué podría salir mal? A Sasuke le parecía que la

respuesta a esta pregunta era: todo. Desde el instante mismo en que entró en la casa, empezó a

tener dudas, muchísimas dudas.

Como una niña curiosa obligada a subir al piso de arriba mientras había invitados en casa, Sakura

se encontraba sentada en el rellano que daba al recibidor. Su pequeño rostro quedaba enmarcado

por los balaustres de caoba y sus ojos estaban exageradamente abiertos por la perplejidad,

mientras observaba todo lo que estaba pasando abajo. El reverendo Hiuga, el pastor que iba a oficiar la ceremonia, había llegado apenas unos segundos antes que Sasuke y un criado lo conducía al

salón. Dos peones transportaban uno de los baúles de Sakura a la planta baja. Las criadas corrían de

aquí para allá. Cualquiera podría darse cuenta de que algo fuera de lo común estaba a punto de

suceder allí.

Cuando Sasuke entró en el recibidor, Sakura se quedó completamente paralizada y su rostro

pareció perder hasta la última gota de sangre. No se necesitaba ser un genio para comprender que

la pobre chiquilla creía que era Itachi. Dada su incapacidad intelectual, él no sabía cómo sacarla

de ese error. Como tanto le gustaba a la gente recordarle, él era la viva imagen de su hermano. A Sasuke no le parecía que la semejanza fuese tan acusada; pero para Sakura, quien sin duda recordaba

todo lo relacionado con Itachi como una imagen borrosa, de pesadilla, las diferencias entre ellos

no parecían ser tan evidentes.

Temeroso de que la novia sufriera un ataque de pánico, Sasuke paró en seco. Aun a una distancia

de siete metros, él podía sentir el miedo de ella. Electrizante, flotaba en el aire que había entre

ambos, poniéndole la carne de gallina.

Con su metro ochenta y ocho de estatura, el criador de caballos era una cabeza más alto que la mayoría de los hombres. Por infinidad de razones, en distintas ocasiones deseó ser más bajo, pero

nunca tanto como en aquel momento. Se había quitado el sombrero antes de entrar en la casa, de

manera que en aquel instante no podía descubrirse de golpe para parecer más bajo. A juzgar por

el terror que se reflejaba en los ojos de Sakura, encorvar los hombros tampoco le estaba ayudando

mucho. Era un hombre grande. Había muy poco que pudiera hacer para ocultar ese hecho. Con

una chica como Sakura, que tenía todas las razones del mundo para estar asustada, éste era un

incuestionable punto en contra.

Si ella fuese capaz de hablar, de entender, Sasuke habría podido tranquilizarla. Tal y como estaban

las cosas, todo lo que podía hacer era quedarse allí e intentar expresar con su mirada lo que no

podía decirle con palabras; concretamente, que él no era Itachi y que no había sido cortado con

la misma tijera que su hermano. A él nunca se le ocurriría hacerle daño, ni tampoco permitiría que

ninguna otra persona se lo hiciera.

—Hola, Sakura —dijo al fin en voz baja.

Cuando Sasuke habló, ella pasó a fijar toda su atención en la boca de él, y una expresión de

absoluto desconcierto cruzó por su rostro. A Sasuke se le cayó el alma a los pies, pues había esperado

que ella pudiera entender al menos unas pocas palabras. Convencido de que no era así, metió las

manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y cerró los puños.

La manera en que ella lo miraba hacía que se sintiera como un monstruo. Un monstruo gigante.

Esbozó lo que esperaba que fuese una sonrisa de apariencia inofensiva, pero sentía su rostro tan

rígido que temía que más bien pareciese una mueca. Por si ella podría caer en la cuenta de que él no era Itachi si lograba verlo bien, se acercó un poco más.

Por alguna razón, él, que nunca la había tenido tan cerca, no la había imaginado tan menuda.

Tenía los hombros estrechos, los pies pequeños y los miembros frágiles. Dudaba de que pesara

siquiera 45 kilos, con ropa y todo.

A lo largo de los años, había conocido a varias mujeres que podría describir como delicadas,

pero incluso éste parecía ser un adjetivo demasiado fuerte para Sakura. Le recordaba a una figura

de cristal delicado. Su rostro tenía la forma de un corazón, sus rasgos estaban finamente

cincelados y eran casi perfectos. La nariz, pequeña y recta, nacía entre las cejas rosas y

elegantemente arqueadas.

Cuando él se acercó, ella cambió ligeramente de posición. Por la tensión de todo su cuerpo,

supuso que la muchacha estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo si él hacía algún movimiento brusco.

Una sonrisa contenida hizo que una ola de calor invadiera su pecho, cuando de repente vio que Sakura había alzado levemente una rodilla. Desde la ventajosa posición en que se encontraba, la

joven podía pensar que estaba muy bien cubierta. Pero, al mirarla desde abajo, las cosas eran

totalmente diferentes. Como la mayoría de los calzones bombachos, los de Sakura también tenían una abertura en la entrepierna, y ella no llevaba enaguas que obstaculizaran la vista.

Volvió a fijar su atención en el rostro de Sakura. Un calor abrasador subía lentamente por su

cuello. Mirándola a los ojos, intentó establecer si ella se habría dado cuenta de que su mirada se había extraviado en aquel lugar de su cuerpo. Vio sus ojos. Extraordinariamente grandes y del

color de un campo de un día de verano. No había malicia alguna en ellos.

Hombre práctico hasta la médula, Sasuke nunca había creído en las tonterías que los hombres decían cuando estaban enamorados. Sólo había estado a punto de morir ahogado al mirar los ojos

de una mujer, en una ocasión en que empezó a sudar a chorros, y ello exclusivamente a causa del deseo. Pero los ojos de Sakura eran diferentes. No es que estuviera ahogándose en ellos esta vez.

Pero casi. Se sentía como un pez enganchado por las dos agallas, y los grandes ojos verdes de la

joven eran como el sedal que lo arrastraba hacia ella.

Era una criatura tan indefensa y tan terriblemente vulnerable... Sin duda alguna, casarse con

Sakura era el menor de dos males. Pero, aun así, odiaba la idea de que pudiera contribuir a causarle más dolor. Era como tener a un cervatillo tembloroso en la mira del rifle y apretar el gatillo.

Mientras la observaba, Sasuke advirtió una mancha azul en un balaustre que se encontraba a la

derecha de Annie. Para su sorpresa, vio que ella había puesto su cinta de pelo alrededor de la

columna, formando una espiral perfecta. Parecía una delicada golosina. Se preguntó si a ella le

gustarían los dulces para niños y tomó nota mentalmente de que debía comprarle algunos la próxima vez que fuese al pueblo.

Dulces golosinas para la dulce...

—Sasuke, amigo mío...

Este inesperado saludo hizo que Sasuke se sobresaltara. Se volvió para ver a Kizashi Haruno saliendo del salón. Dado el motivo de aquella fiesta, no podía entender por qué el hombre estaba

sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Que Sasuke supiera, aquélla no era una ocasión para especiales celebraciones, y por eso respondió al saludo con voz neutra.

—Kizashi.

Sasuke sabía que probablemente debía decir algo más a manera de saludo cordial, pero en ese momento le resultaba imposible ser cortés con aquel hombre. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Que se

alegraba de verlo? Francamente, no era así. A lo largo de la última semana, durante la cual se produjeron diversos encuentros, el padre de Sakura le había resultado cada vez menos simpático.

Había admirado a este hombre durante muchos años, pero ahora que lo conocía mejor, sabía que en realidad era un bellaco egocéntrico e insensible. Y no eran sus peores atributos.

Deteniéndose junto a Sasuke, Haruno enganchó sus dedos pulgares bajo la solapa de su chaqueta,

se echó hacia atrás meciéndose sobre sus talones y habló, muy satisfecho.

—Es una hermosa mañana para una boda, ¿no te parece? Sí, ya lo creo, verdaderamente

perfecta.

Al ver que el novio no mostraba su acuerdo, la sonrisa del juez titubeó y, con ese don especial

que tienen los políticos verdaderos para las evasivas, dio marcha atrás.

—Bueno, quizás, un poco calurosa. Pero al menos podemos estar seguros de que no lloverá.

Aunque no nos vendría mal un buen aguacero.

Para Sasuke no era, de ningún modo, una hermosa mañana. En realidad, por lo que a él se refería, toda aquella semana había sido pésima. Estaba a punto de casarse con una mujer sin su

consentimiento. Independientemente de que Sakura lo entendiese o no, él sí lo tenía del todo claro. Noche tras noche había permanecido despierto mirando fijamente el techo, diciéndose que

el fin justificaría los medios, que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero ¿era la verdad? Esta era una pregunta que Sasuke no podía responder con certeza, al menos sin la ayuda de una bola de cristal y

un vidente que predijera el futuro. Aunque la verdad era que él no creía en tales gilipolleces.

Echó un vistazo sarcástico al atuendo de su futuro suegro. Con total falta de consideración por

la importancia del momento, Haruno llevaba una chaqueta canela bastante amplia sobre una camisa blanca ligeramente almidonada, y un jersey de algodón de color rosa, de cuello de pico. Su corbata, a juego, era de un rosa de tono más oscuro. Era indudablemente un traje poco elegante,

más apropiado para recibir a invitados en el jardín que para una boda, aunque se tratara de una boda tan informal.

Sasuke, en cambio, había sido excepcionalmente meticuloso en la elección de la ropa que llevaría

aquella mañana. Había terminado por escoger un traje hecho a medida, de color gris oscuro, y una camisa blanca muy almidonada, cuya parte delantera estaba tan tiesa que amenazaba con agrietarse cuando él se moviera. Dado que odiaba el olor del almidón para camisas, que inundaba

las ventanas de su nariz y se aferraba implacablemente a la parte posterior de su lengua, no pudo

menos que ofenderse, algo resentido, por la informalidad del otro hombre.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja nuevamente, Kizashi le dio a Sasuke una palmada en el brazo.

—Te has puesto nervioso, ¿no es verdad? Vamos al salón. Tengo el remedio que necesitas. —Con un guiño de complicidad, se inclinó hacia Sasuke—. Mi pócima especial. Brandy de melocotón. Nunca en tu vida has probado nada igual.

Mientras el juez lo arrastraba hacia el salón, Sasuke miró a Sakura por encima del hombro. Aún tenía sus grandes ojos verdes clavados en él. Le sonrió de nuevo, esperando tranquilizarla. Antes de que pudiera ver su reacción, Kizashi ya lo estaba conduciendo al otro salón a través del corredor abovedado.

Coñac e imbéciles presuntuosos. Una mezcla particularmente repugnante, decidió Sasuke unos pocos minutos después. Ni Haruno ni el pastor parecían comprender la envergadura de lo que

estaban a punto de hacer. Sasuke no podía pensar en otra cosa. Era verdad que tenía las mejores intenciones, pero esto no atenuaría el impacto que todo aquello tendría sobre Sakura. Poco

después de que tuviera lugar aquella parodia de boda, un hombre que la aterrorizaba la sacaría

del único hogar que ella conocía. Cuanto más pensaba Sasuke en ello, más se inclinaba a estar de acuerdo con su ama de llaves, Tsunade, quien decía que aquel acuerdo era un pecado contra Dios y todo lo que había de sagrado en el mundo.

Tras terminar su brandy, el pastor sacó un reloj del bolsillo. Hombre alto y corpulento, de pelo

negro del mismo tono que su traje, el ministro le hizo pensar a Sasuke en un funeral. Comprendió por qué cuando advirtió que llevaba el alzacuello negro, en lugar del tradicional de color blanco.

—Bueno, Kizashi —dijo—. Empecemos de una vez. Como ya te dije cuando hablamos la semana

pasada, mi agenda está muy apretada. Casi no logro encontrar tiempo para celebrar este

matrimonio. Tengo dos bautizos y otra boda esta tarde, además de un funeral esta misma

mañana, con el que no contaba. —Soltó una estentórea carcajada—. Es el problema que tienen los feligreses agonizantes. Nunca escogen el momento oportuno para morir.

A Sasuke le empezó a temblar un músculo debajo del ojo, reacción nerviosa que experimentaba al

enfadarse, una de las pocas muecas que no había aprendido a controlar con los años. Comprendió que aquella boda no era más que una obligación molesta para aquellos dos hombres, una

necesidad engorrosa que debían quitarse de en medio con el menor alboroto posible.

—En cuestión de agendas apretadas, nadie más entendido que yo. —Kizashi puso su copa medio vacía sobre la repisa de la chimenea—. ¿Y bien, Sasuke? ¿El brandy te ha dado suficiente valor para decir las dos palabras más temidas del hombre? —Se rio a carcajadas y le guiñó un ojo al reverendo—. Aún no he conocido a un soltero que pueda decir: «Sí, quiero», sin asustarse.

Sasuke apretó la copa con fuerza y se mordió la lengua para no decir nada de lo que pudiera

arrepentirse. Mientras Kizashi se dirigía al corredor abovedado para llamar a su esposa, el

angustiado novio dirigió la vista hacia la chimenea.

¿Le habrían comunicado al buen reverendo las razones para la celebración de aquella repentina boda? Dada la actitud confiada de Kizashi, Sasuke tenía la desagradable sospecha de que su futuro suegro había garantizado la colaboración del pastor haciéndole una donación importante a su iglesia. Los vitrales y las lujosas campanas de la torre no eran nada baratos. La sola idea de que pudiera ser así le asqueaba. El dinero hablaba con elocuencia; nadie sabía esto mejor que él. Pero

se suponía que los clérigos debían estar por encima de los sobornos.

Olores de cocina —canela, vainilla y masa de levadura— llegaron al salón, procedentes de la

parte de atrás de la casa, para mezclarse de manera repugnante con la viscosa dulzura de su

brandy. Por un vertiginoso instante, habría podido jurar que las rosas de la alfombrilla de lana se

estaban moviendo. Parpadeó, anhelando sentir el efecto vigorizante del licor, pero temiendo también que su estómago pudiera rebelarse si bebía el resto.

Sakura... Sin duda, una joven a la que sus padres no apreciaban mucho. Más que una mujer, era como un secreto bien guardado, que estaba a punto de desaparecer de una casa, por arte de magia, para aparecer en otra. Y en unos pocos meses, cuando su hijo haya nacido, volverá a

aparecer en su casa, se recordó a sí mismo.

Este pensamiento y el resto del brandy fortalecieron su desfallecida voluntad. Una semana

atrás había tomado una decisión por el bien de Sakura y de su hijo. Todas las razones para llegar a esa decisión aún eran válidas. No podía permitir que su sobrino, o sobrina, fuera etiquetado de inadoptable y criado en un orfanato. Esto era totalmente inaceptable.

Cuando Mebuki Haruno entró en el salón, arrastrando a su hija tras ella, Sasuke apretó con tal fuerza su copa vacía que el cristal estuvo a punto de hacerse añicos. Con aquellos ojos enormes en su

rostro pálido, Sakura primero lo miró a él, luego al pastor y, por último, a su padre. Era evidente que no estaba acostumbrada a estar en presencia de invitados, y mucho menos de un hombre que se parecía tanto a aquel que la había violado. Tirando desesperadamente de los dedos de su madre para intentar liberarse de la mano que la agarraba con fuerza, la joven clavó sus talones en el suelo y puso todo su peso, aunque escaso, en el empeño de impedir el avance.

Mebuki recompensó los esfuerzos de Sakura clavando los dedos en su brazo y dándole una sacudida violenta.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó.

Sakura se estremeció y enseguida alzó instintivamente el otro brazo para protegerse la cara.

Para Sasuke, era más que evidente que, de no haber nadie en la habitación, Mebuki le habría dado una

bofetada. Dirigió la mirada hacia las huellas rojas que los dedos de la mujer habían dejado en el brazo de la joven. Con movimientos precisos, puso su copa sobre la repisa de la chimenea y se volvió hacia el pastor, al que habló con un enfado mal disimulado.

—Terminemos ya con todo este asunto.

Mebuki, perfectamente vestida para la ocasión, con una blusa rosa y una falda del mismo color que combinaba muy bien con el traje de su esposo, le lanzó a éste una mirada de asombro. Sasuke la miró a la cara. Le importaba un bledo que adivinase lo que él estaba pensando. El hecho de que

nunca le hubiera pegado a una mujer, y de que no tuviese ninguna intención de empezar con ella,

no significaba que no pudiera contemplar la idea en un caso excepcional.

Mientras se acercaba al pastor a grandes zancadas, le echó un detenido vistazo al raído vestido azul de Sakura. Sin ninguna duda, un hombre con la posición económica de Haruno podría haberle comprado a su hija un vestido mejor, especialmente el día de su boda. Aunque sólo fuese una farsa, no dejaba de ser una boda. Las puntas de los zapatos negros de la chica estaban tan

desgastadas que sólo quedaba algo así como un cuero áspero. Sus medias blancas que se dejaban

ver a partir de las espinillas, debido a que el vestido tenía la longitud del de una colegiala, tenían

manchas de hierba. Había visto a algunos huérfanos mejor vestidos que aquella niña.

Cuando él se acercó, Sakura empezó a forcejear de nuevo con la mano de su madre. Sasuke se detuvo a varios metros de distancia del punto al que originalmente planeaba dirigirse. Con su pelo

convertido en una salvaje maraña de rizos rosas alrededor del rostro y vestida de aquella

manera, parecía más una niña que una mujer.

Una niña aterrorizada.

No queriendo asustarla aún más con su mirada, Sasuke apartó la vista y centró toda su atención

en el pastor, que había abierto su devocionario y lo estaba hojeando rápidamente. Advirtió que el

traje negro del clérigo estaba medio estropeado y, como se encontraba tan cerca de él, percibió el

olor acre del sudor rancio que salía de su chaqueta de pana. Puesto que era una mañana calurosa,

aquel fétido olor era casi insoportable. Era suficiente para revolverle el estómago. Lanzó una

mirada de preocupación a Sakura. ¿Afectaría aquella pestilencia a la joven embarazada?

Manifiestamente turbada por su mirada inquisidora, ella inclinó la cabeza, ocultando el rostro

detrás de la gruesa cortina de pelo rosa. Sasuke se preguntó qué estaría pensando, y si tendría

alguna idea de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Cuando su madre le soltó la muñeca, ella miró

con ansia hacia atrás, a la puerta. Luego, obviamente temerosa de poner a prueba el mal genio de Mebuki huyendo de aquel lugar, empezó a moverse nerviosamente: frotaba las puntas de sus botines

contra la lana de la alfombrilla con estampados de rosas y tiraba de los botones de su canesú. Sasukeno tuvo más remedio que sonreír cuando ella de repente entrelazó los dedos, volvió las palmas de sus manos hacia fuera y extendió los brazos para hacer crujir los nudillos. Puesto que a él también

le gustaba hacer esto, entendía perfectamente lo tranquilizadora que podía ser esta acción cuando una persona estaba nerviosa.

—Sakura, ¡ya basta! —gritó Mebuki.

—Déjela en paz —ordenó Sasuke en voz baja.

Las cejas de Mebuki, tan parecidas a las de su hija, se arquearon hasta casi alcanzar el nacimiento

del pelo.

—¿Cómo dice?

—No le está haciendo daño a nadie. —Miró al pastor—: Hiuga, dadas las circunstancias,

saltémonos todas las partes innecesarias y vayamos al grano.

Más que feliz de complacerlo, el reverendo encontró la página que estaba buscando y la marcó

con una cinta roja hecha jirones. Con sonrisa vacua e impersonal, tosió para aclararse la garganta

y, con voz cantarina, empezó a celebrar la boda.

Cuando finalmente llegó el momento de que Sakura dijese: «Sí, quiero», Mebuki Haruno cogió la cara de la joven entre sus manos y, con brusquedad, la obligó a asentir con la cabeza. El pastor no

hizo ni la más breve pausa, y terminó la corta ceremonia a toda prisa.

Renunciando al privilegio de besar a la novia, Sasuke se mantuvo lejos de ella, y siguió a sus

suegros y al pastor hasta un pequeño escritorio, donde esperaban los documentos matrimoniales.

Después de garabatear su nombre en la línea indicada, Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás para que Sakura

pudiera acercarse sin sentirse amenazada. Con todos los allí presentes como testigos, su marca, que hizo con la ayuda de su padre, fue suficiente para cumplir con el requisito de la firma.

Así de sencillo. Ya estaban casados. Sasuke apenas podía creerlo. Ignoró las caras sonrientes del

pastor y de los padres de Sakura, y clavó los ojos en la novia. Manteniéndose cerca de su madre en

todo momento, ella había dejado caer la cabeza de nuevo; postura de abatimiento que, si bien le partía el corazón, empezaba a sacarle de quicio. Se le ocurrió que era posible que la chica

estuviera empezando a cansarse y, dada su condición de embarazada, esto no debía ser nada

bueno para ella.

Miró a Mebuki Haruno a la cara.

—Como acordamos que todo debía estar listo después de la ceremonia, le ordené a mi cochero

que aparcara el carruaje frente a la puerta principal y que se ocupara de guardar los baúles. Si

vamos directamente a Uchiha Hall, Sakura tendrá casi todo el día para instalarse antes de que la deje usted allí sola esta noche.

Mebuki se mordió el labio inferior y lanzó una mirada de preocupación a su esposo. Kizashi Haruno, que se encontraba justo detrás de Sasuke, tosió nerviosamente.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Acaso olvidé decirte que ha habido un cambio de planes?

Sasuke lo miró asombrado.

—¿Qué cambio de planes?

—Bueno, pues verás, Sasuke, olvidé mirar mi agenda cuando acordamos celebrar la boda hoy por

la mañana. —Echó una mirada al pastor—. Como sin duda pudiste deducir por la conversación que tuvimos anteriormente, el reverendo Hiuga tenía todos los demás días de la semana ocupados,

de manera que no logramos cambiar la fecha de la ceremonia.

—¿Qué me estás diciendo exactamente, Haruno?

—Hoy por la tarde ofrezco una comida en el jardín. Me temo que Mebuki va a estar muy ocupada. Tendrás que arreglártelas sin ella hasta mañana.

—¿Arreglármelas sin ella? —Sasuke sabía perfectamente que estaba subiendo la voz, pero no podía evitarlo—. El problema no es que yo me las arregle sin ella, Kizashi, y tú lo sabes muy bien. Si Mebuki va a estar ocupada hoy, dejaré a Sakura aquí hasta mañana. Su madre debe estar con ella

cuando se mude a Uchiha Hall. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en este punto.

Kizashi se rascó una oreja. Luego, miró el suelo, la pared, el techo... miró todos los sitios y

objetos, pero eludió la mirada de Sasuke.

—Bueno, verás, las cosas son un poco más complicadas. Algunos de mis invitados vienen de

otros pueblos, y yo los he invitado a dormir en casa. La habitación de Sakura estará ocupada. —Alzó las manos con gesto de impotencia—. Pensé que ella iba a quedarse en tu casa.

Un tenso silencio se asentó en la habitación; un silencio terrible, interrumpido tan sólo por el monótono tictac del reloj de péndulo colocado en una de las paredes. Cuando vio a Kizashi aquella

mañana, Sasuke pensó que su atavío era poco apropiado. Pero no era así. El hombre estaba

perfectamente vestido para la reunión que planeaba ofrecer en el jardín. Iba vestido como un político, para asistir a un encuentro de puro politiqueo.

Una reunión política que a todas luces tenía preferencia sobre Sakura. Al parecer, casi todo era

más importante que Sakura, pensó Sasuke con sarcasmo. Los funerales. Las reuniones en el jardín. Los

invitados que se quedaban a pasar la noche. ¡Maldición! Sasuke no esperaba una boda con todo el

boato ceremonial de costumbre. Pensar tal cosa sería ridículo. Pero le parecía que había un

principio que debía tenerse en cuenta, un principio que Kizashi Haruno había pasado por alto: el

respeto. Cuando de su hija se trataba, éste era un atributo que él parecía no tener.

—Déjame tratar de entender lo que me estás diciendo. —Sasuke hablaba en voz baja, con ira

contenida—. Mebuki no puede acompañar a Sakura para ayudarla a instalarse en Uchiha Hall, pero la chica tampoco puede quedarse aquí.

Kizashi asintió con la cabeza, con un aspecto de profunda aflicción.

—Nada de esto ha sido intencionado, Uchiha. Es sólo una de esas... —tosió de nuevo—

situaciones inevitables.

Una situación inevitable. Hacía mucho tiempo que Sasuke había clasificado a Kizashi Haruno como

un hombre egocéntrico e insensible, pero esto superaba todas sus expectativas. Sentía un

irrefrenable deseo de coger a aquel truhán presuntuoso de las solapas y sacudirlo hasta que los

ojos se le salieran de las órbitas. De no haber sido por el hecho de que un comportamiento

semejante asustaría a Sakura, eso es exactamente lo que habría hecho.

Volviéndose hacia Mebuki, Sasuke logró decir con voz relativamente serena.

—Usted me prometió que acompañaría a Sakura a Uchiha Hall para ayudarme a instalarla,

señora Haruno. No es posible que no pueda venir, aunque sólo sea durante un par de horas.

Mebuki miró a Sasuke con aire de culpabilidad, luego a su esposo, y empezó a retorcerse las manos.

—Sé que se lo prometí, señor Uchiha, pero lo hice antes de enterarme de que había una

recepción en el jardín. Kizashi necesita que yo esté aquí para que sea la anfitriona. Esta comida es importantísima. Para su carrera política, como debe usted imaginar. Yo, sencillamente... —Dejó de hablar y tragó saliva—. En fin, con todos los invitados que vienen, me es totalmente imposible

ausentarme durante dos horas.

—¿Qué espera usted que yo haga, señora? ¿Coger a su hija del pelo y sacarla de aquí a rastras?

Kizashi dirigió su mirada pensativa hacia la cabeza inclinada de Sakura.

—Tengo una idea. Mebuki, sube corriendo y trae el láudano.

—¿El láudano? —Sasuke apretó los dientes. Después de un tormentoso silencio, finalmente dijo—

: No permitiré que se drogue a la chica. Está embarazada, por el amor de Dios. Podría hacerle daño al niño.

—¡Tonterías! Sólo la aturdirá un poco.

Claramente incómodo con la creciente tensión, el pastor eligió aquel preciso instante para

tenderle una mano a Kizashi.

—Yo debo marcharme, Haruno. Tengo un funeral, como ya sabes. —Se dirigió a Sasuke—: Ha sido

un placer, señor Uchiha. Que su esposa y usted sean muy felices.

Sasuke estaba demasiado indignado para responder. Guardando siempre las apariencias, Kizashi

pidió que lo disculparan para acompañar al pastor al recibidor. Cuando los dos hombres salieron

de la habitación, Sasuke esperaba que Mebuki Haruno tuviera algo que decir.

—¿Y bien? ¿Es eso lo que quiere, señora Haruno? ¿Quiere que droguemos a la chica con

láudano? ¿O prefiere que yo simplemente la saque a rastras?

—No será necesario que la arrastre usted a ningún sitio. Tampoco es necesario que recurramos al láudano. Yo misma me ocuparé de que se instale cómodamente en el carruaje. Una vez hecho

esto, el viaje a su casa es bastante corto. Cuando llegue allí, puede dejar que la cuidadora se ocupe de ella. Yo iré mañana por la tarde, tal y como planeamos en un principio. Se está comportando usted como si esto le estuviera causando una terrible molestia.

Sasuke entendió que era inútil intentar razonar con aquellas personas.

—Forcejear con una chica histérica no será ninguna molestia para mí. Soy más que capaz de manejar esa situación. Mi única preocupación es cómo se sentirá ella.

La madre se mordió el labio inferior. Parecía tener el ánimo por los suelos.

—Kizashi es muy... exigente. —Ahora susurraba, obviamente temiendo que su esposo la oyera—

. Insiste en que yo me quede aquí para atender a los invitados, y yo no puedo oponerme a sus

deseos. Si lo hiciera... se enfadaría muchísimo.

—¿Y eso sería catastrófico? —Le haría mucho bien al corazón de Sasuke ver a Haruno ponerse tan

furioso como para empezar a romper cosas. Colmada su paciencia, señaló la puerta de entrada—.

Mi cochero está esperando. Si pudiera usted ayudarme a llevar a su hija al carruaje, se lo agradecería enormemente. Parece estar agotada, y quiero llevarla a casa para que pueda descansar.

—Desde luego.

Una vez dicho esto, Mebuki puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sakura y la condujo fuera

de aquella habitación. Sasuke las siguió, preguntándose a cada paso cómo pensaba la mujer hacer

que la chica entrara en el vehículo sin forcejear.

Kizashi, que acababa de despedirse del pastor, se encontraba aún en el recibidor cuando ellos

salieron del salón. Hablando para sí, se dirigió precipitadamente a su estudio para buscar algo antes de reunirse con Sasuke y las mujeres en el porche.

—Espero sinceramente que entiendas la situación: ya habíamos hecho preparativos para esta noche —le dijo a Sasuke—. Nada de esto ha sido intencionado, te lo aseguro. Cuando fijamos la boda

para hoy por la mañana, olvidé completamente todo lo relacionado con la recepción.

Sasuke habría podido creer que el juez realmente cometió un error, de no ser por el hecho de que

había prometido darle el cuarto de Sakura a uno de sus invitados. Si no se hubiera celebrado la

boda, su hija estaría ocupando el dormitorio. ¡Sasuke lo entendía todo, por supuesto! Quizá

demasiado bien. Y dado que todo aquello era tan irritante, prefería no tratar el tema con ese truhán.

Tras bajar las escaleras, abrió la puerta del carruaje y enseguida se apartó. Para su sorpresa, la señora Haruno logró hacer que Sakura bajara las escaleras y se dirigiera al vehículo sin incidentes.

Sasuke echó una mirada a la joven, que estaba examinando el desconocido carruaje con gran

curiosidad, y concluyó que posiblemente ella era demasiado tonta para entender lo que estaba a

punto de pasar.

Mebuki Haruno se recogió la falda y simuló que se disponía a entrar en el carruaje. Desprevenido,

Sasuke enseguida dio un paso adelante para prestarle ayuda. Al percibir este brusco movimiento,

Sakura retrocedió tambaleándose y estuvo a punto de tropezar con el escalón que se encontraba

detrás de ella. Sólo los rápidos reflejos de Sasuke impidieron una desagradable caída. Cogiéndola del

brazo, la sujetó hasta que la muchacha recobró el equilibrio. En el instante mismo en que lo consiguió, retrocedió con la intención de alejarse de él. Consciente de su temor y de los motivos

de éste, Sasuke la soltó.

Luego se volvió para ayudar a la señora Haruno.

—¿Ha decidido usted acompañarnos, después de todo?

—¡Por Dios! Desde luego que no. —Mebuki se dejó caer en el asiento delantero. Luego, se inclinó

hacia adelante para mirar por detrás del hombro de Sasuke. Dando palmaditas en el asiento, dijo—:

Ven, Sakura. Vamos a dar un paseo. ¿No te parece divertido?

A Sasuke se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Era totalmente inconcebible que Mebuki Haruno

estuviera planeando engañar a la chica. Le parecía indescriptiblemente cruel. No obstante, esto

fue exactamente lo que Mebuki hizo, con Sasuke allí presente, observando la escena. Fingiendo que iba a acompañarlos a dar un paseo, hizo que Sakura entrara en el vehículo, esperó a que el recién casado también entrara y tomara asiento y luego salió del carruaje por la otra puerta.

A pesar de su discapacidad mental, Sakura pareció comprender enseguida el aprieto en el que se

encontraba. Lanzó una mirada a Sasuke y, acto seguido, intentó echar a correr detrás de su madre.

Puesto que no le quedaba otra opción, o al menos ninguna en la que pudiera pensar, Sasuke se lo impidió bloqueándole el camino con el brazo y cerrando la puerta de un tirón. Mientras él echaba

el pestillo a toda prisa, Kizashi Haruno cerraba la otra puerta. Como un cordero conducido hacia un

corral, Sakura había sido atrapada hábilmente y con el menor escándalo posible, tal y como

prometió su madre.

Haruno apoyó un brazo sobre el borde de la ventanilla abierta del carruaje. Esbozaba una

sonrisa que le provocaba arrugas en el rostro.

—¿Has visto, Sasuke? Ha sido muy fácil.

Sasuke miró a Sakura que sacudía desesperadamente el pestillo de la puerta, y sintió la tentación

de darle un puñetazo en la boca a su padre. Y lo habría hecho si no hubiese oído el ruidito seco

proveniente del pestillo. Alargando el brazo frente a Sakura, volvió a bloquear el mecanismo para impedir que la chica huyera.

Mientras Sasuke volvía a acomodarse en su asiento, Kizashi añadió:

—Como último recurso, puedes usar esto. —Metió una tira de piel a través de la ventana y se la puso a Sasuke en la mano—. Por lo general, es suficiente con mostrársela para que obedezca. Pero

cuando se ponga muy terca, no dudes en usarla.

Mudo de asombro, Sasuke ya había cerrado la mano en torno a la tira de piel cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que era: un asentador de navajas de afeitar, útil también como látigo. Sakura

reconoció el instrumento casi al mismo tiempo que él. No siguió intentando abrir la puerta y se echó atrás para acomodarse en el asiento. El dudaba de que alguna vez pudiera olvidar la expresión que vio en su rostro. No era sólo de temor. Lo que le partió el corazón no fue el gesto de miedo, que ya esperaba, fue la confianza destruida que vio reflejada en sus ojos. Como cualquier niño, ella había confiado en sus padres, y los dos la habían traicionado.

De repente, el carruaje dio un bandazo. El movimiento fue suficiente para que a Sakura le entrara un pánico incontrolable. Se abalanzó sobre la puerta de nuevo. Sus dedos delgados intentaron desesperadamente agarrar la cerradura. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar el pestillo, Sasuke se arrojó sobre ella.

Al rodear el cuerpo de Sakura con sus brazos, a Sasuke le sorprendió constatar lo menuda que era su complexión. En su trabajo cotidiano, él muchas veces se veía obligado a forcejear con caballos que eran seis veces más pesados que él, y necesitaba recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para poder dominarlos. Con la chica, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para contenerse. El miedo a

hacerle daño le impedía apretarla demasiado con sus manos o abrazarla con excesiva fuerza.

Sakura, por su parte, no tenía escrúpulo alguno. Con la flexibilidad de una contorsionista, logró

escabullirse de sus brazos; y no una sola vez, sino en repetidas ocasiones: se retorcía y doblaba el

cuerpo de una manera que Sasuke hasta aquel momento había creído que era imposible para un ser humano. De niño, intentó una vez atrapar a un cerdo engrasado en la feria del condado. Tratar de agarrar a esta chica era igual de frustrante. Además de vergonzoso. Él era mucho más grande y fuerte que la muchacha, por Dios.

Al final, Sasuke comprendió que no tenía más remedio que jugar a la lucha libre, y aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que pudiera presentársele. El carruaje se estaba moviendo a demasiada velocidad como para correr riesgos. Si ella lograba abrir una puerta e intentaba saltar, podría sufrir grave daño.

Impidió a duras penas que sus uñas le laceraran la cara. Le cogió las dos muñecas con una mano, puso un brazo alrededor de su estómago y, no sin alguna dificultad, hizo que ella se volviera

y se sentara entre sus piernas abiertas, con la espalda contra su pecho. Pasando una pierna por

encima de las de Sakura, logró impedir que siguiera clavándole los tacones de los zapatos en las espinillas. Aunque era un poco tarde para salvar sus tibias por completo, no dejó de ser un alivio.

Estaba seguro de que la chica tenía al menos doce codos y seis rodillas.

Durante el forcejeo, el único sonido que Sakura emitió fue un jadeo superficial. Sasuke apenas notó su silencio cuando logró dominarla, pero ni siquiera entonces reflexionó mucho al respecto. Estaba

demasiado ocupado desplomándose en el asiento y tratando de recobrar el aliento.

¡Cataplum! Algo estalló dentro de su cerebro. Un dolor, cuyo centro neurálgico era la

hendidura de la barbilla, se irradió por las mandíbulas, subió y le estalló en las sienes. Infinidad de puntos empezaron a bailar frente a sus ojos. Momentáneamente aturdido a causa del golpe, parpadeó para intentar desesperadamente aclarar su visión.

—¡Qué demonios...!

En una imagen borrosa, vio a Sakura meter la barbilla y encorvar los hombros. Logró apartarse justo a tiempo de evitar un nuevo cabezazo de la fierecilla. Apartó la cara y la nuca de la chiquilla se estrelló contra su hombro.

¡La muy picara! Él había recibido unos cuantos puñetazos en su vida propinados por hombres robustos, pero nunca se había sentido tan aturdido por un golpe. A medio camino entre la

indignación y el asombro, Sasuke la miró boquiabierto, sin poder dar crédito a su audacia. ¡Había sido noqueado! Y nada menos que por una muchacha. ¡Por Dios! Si fácilmente podría romperle el cuello con un golpe bien asestado. ¿Acaso ella no lo entendía?

Obviamente, no. Cayendo en la cuenta de que su blanco se había movido, ella lanzó la cabeza de lado y le golpeó en la oreja.

—¡Ay! Eres una...

¿Quién había dicho que el lóbulo de la oreja no tenía sensibilidad?

La muchacha volvió a tomar impulso.

—Sakura, no...

¡Cataplum! Un dolor muy fuerte recorrió su mejilla. Puso la barbilla sobre el hombro de la chica

para intentar disminuir su libertad de acción. La sien de ella de inmediato se acopló en un lado de

su cráneo, y eso la desasosegaba, Sasuke estaba seguro de ello.

—Sakura... ¡Vale ya, cariño! No voy a hacerte daño. Ya basta.

Pum... pum... cataplum. Sasuke apretó los dientes. Empezaba a creer que sus sesos eran canicas metidas y agitadas en una bolsa. Se mordió la lengua para contener una maldición. Aunque no le

entendiera, decir palabrotas frente a una mujer iba en contra de sus principios.

Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de la futilidad de tratar de golpearlo con la cabeza, ella tensó

su cuerpo en un último y valeroso esfuerzo por liberarse. Luego, se estremeció con tal fuerza que las vibraciones atravesaron el cuerpo de Sasuke. De esta forma expresó el terror que sentía con más

elocuencia que con palabras.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, agobiado por una mezcla de culpa y arrepentimiento. Después de lo que

Itachi le había hecho, era vergonzoso hacerla sufrir de aquella manera. Sus padres se merecían

que les pegasen un tiro, y él también.

—No te haré daño, cariño. Tranquilízate.

Ella se estremeció de nuevo. Luego, relajó los músculos. Sasuke hubiera querido conocer alguna manera de aliviar sus temores. Pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir ni hacer. Nada.

Después de unos pocos minutos, el rítmico bamboleo del carruaje pareció arrullarla hasta

dormirla. Estimando que no corría ningún riesgo, Sasuke se atrevió a erguirse. En el fondo, esperaba que ella volviera a liarse a cabezazos, pero no pasó nada. Mirando la lánguida postración de sus delgados hombros, concluyó que el agotamiento había acabado con toda resistencia.

Examinó la parte posterior de su cabeza inclinada, y no pudo dejar de notar la dulce curva de la nuca allí donde se formaba la raya que dividía su pelo rosado. Su piel parecía ser tan suave como la seda. Al recordar el momento en que la vio sentada en el rellano aquel mismo día, sonrió

ligeramente.

A pesar de la expresión de desorientación y perplejidad de sus grandes ojos verdes, la chiquilla tenía un rostro precioso.

Un hermoso caparazón vacío, eso era Sakura. No había manera alguna de que él pudiera

establecer con precisión su grado de inteligencia, pero suponía que tenía la mente de una niña de seis años, poco más o menos, y, además, una niña pequeña no muy inteligente. ¡Qué desperdicio!

¡Qué terrible desperdicio!

Arrullado por la calma de la joven y absorto en sus pensamientos, la sujetó con un poco menos

de fuerza. De pronto, como si intuyese que se le presentaba una oportunidad de escapar, ella hizo un movimiento brusco y se retorció violentamente entre sus brazos. Sasuke forcejeó para restablecer su dominio. Al hacerlo, la mano que la sujetaba por las costillas se movió y tropezó con un seno.

Mucho después de apartar la mano, la fugaz impresión de la suavidad femenina seguía

abrasándole.

Del cuello para abajo está perfectamente bien, dijo alguna vez Itachi al hablar de ella; y,

ahora que tenía las manos sobre su cuerpo, Sasuke estaba completamente de acuerdo, aunque muy

a su pesar. Sakura Haruno seguramente tenía muchas carencias en su cabeza, pero la naturaleza la había compensado con generosidad por esta deficiencia. Ocultas bajo los vestidos informes que solía llevar, las tentadoras curvas de su cuerpo no podían apreciarse a simple vista. No obstante, sí

podían apreciarse con el tacto.

En proporción al cuerpo, los pechos no eran tan pequeños como él había pensado en un

principio y, a pesar de su embarazo, aún tenía una cintura fina, realzada por sus dulcemente

redondeadas caderas. A juzgar por lo que había visto en el recibidor, una camiseta y calzones

bombachos eran la única ropa interior que ella solía llevar. Además de las medias, por supuesto.

Durante el forcejeo, había notado una liga ciñendo uno de sus muslos. Un muslo muy cálido y suave.

La garganta se le cerró, y un brillo de sudor apareció en su frente. ¡Por Dios! Sólo un

despreciable sinvergüenza tendría esos pensamientos con una niña como Sakura. Totalmente

asqueado consigo mismo, Sasuke intentó recordar la última vez que había pasado una noche con una

prostituta en el pueblo. Entre la primavera y el otoño no tenía mucho tiempo para esa clase de cosas. Por lo general, ni siquiera se percataba de esta privación. Pero era imposible no hacerlo con aquella mujer pegada a él como una etiqueta a una botella.

Sin duda esperando aún poder escapar, Sakura se retorció de nuevo. Sasuke estuvo a punto de gruñir. No había suficiente espacio entre ellos ni siquiera para que se moviera una pulga.

Lo que tenía que hacer, se dijo, era mirar por la ventanilla, contemplar el paisaje que pasaba

frente a sus ojos y fijar la atención en algo distinto. Árboles. Montañas. Cualquier cosa. Era un

sencillo caso del poder de la mente sobre el cuerpo. En el instante mismo en que llegaran a Uchiha Hall, se la entregaría a la señora Karin, la mujer que había contratado. Y, a partir de ese momento, procuraría verla lo menos posible.

«Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente», como decía el antiguo refrán.

¡Holis! Y llegamos al quinto capítulo. Que horrible boda, no? Y realmente no creen que el padre de Sakura se lleva el premio al más cretino de la historia.

Nos leemos pronto.


	8. Capítulo Seis

Dedicado a Kaza23, Nivek Uchiha, Noemitg-chan, Yi Jie-san, Natsuki Hiroto y vane18porras.

CAPÍTULO SEIS

Sakura había visto muchas veces desde la distancia la casa de piedra con tejado de pizarra; pero,

intimidada por su tamaño, nunca se había atrevido a acercarse. Con su perfil recortado contra el

verde bosque, la casa tenía cuatro pisos, incluyendo el ático, y se encontraba situada en lo alto de

una loma cubierta de hierba y cruzada por cercas blancas. El exterior se había librado de tener un

aspecto severo gracias a sus abundantes adornos de madera blanca: un porche de columnas con

una terraza saliente, postigos en todas las ventanas y volutas a lo largo de los aleros, decoración

que Sakura nunca en su vida había visto en otro lugar.

Muros de piedra con albardillas blancas bordeaban el jardín frontal, y el camino de entrada a la

casa estaba marcado con pilares pintados de blanco en la parte superior, que tenían faroles

colgando de ellos. ¡Faroles, nada menos! Esto le parecía a Sakura una completa locura. ¿Luces fuera

de la casa? Cuando su padre tenía que salir en medio de la noche, simplemente llevaba consigo

una lámpara.

Mientras el carruaje se bamboleaba y se sacudía a lo largo del camino de entrada, ella miraba

fijamente la casa a través de una cortina de lágrimas, y su pánico era cada vez más grande. Sus

padres la habían regalado... Tan implacable como un puñal, este pensamiento atravesaba

insistentemente su cabeza. Sin duda habían dejado de quererla. Porque estaba engordando,

supuso. De modo que la habían regalado.

Y a aquel hombre, nada menos.

¡Dios santo! Sakura tragó saliva y contuvo la respiración, temiendo hacer algún ruido sin querer.

El desconocido tenía el látigo de papá. Estaba allí, a su alcance, en el asiento junto a él. Un

movimiento incorrecto, y con toda seguridad le pegaría con aquella tira de piel.

Ella ya sabía que éste no era el mismo hombre que le había hecho daño en la cascada. Cuando

apareció debajo de ella en el recibidor, pudo mirar detenidamente su rostro. Líneas tenues se

abrían en abanico desde los rabillos de los ojos de color negro y de pestañas espesas, indicio de

que era unos cuantos años mayor que el otro sujeto.

Y le pareció también que sus rasgos pálidos al sol eran un poco más angulosos. Pero, por lo

demás, las diferencias entre ellos eran tan leves que apenas se notaban. El mismo pelo color

ébano, atravesado de mechones azulados. La misma nariz recta que nacía entre sus cejas

azabaches, un contrapunto perfecto para sus pómulos salientes y su mandíbula cuadrada.

El parecido era demasiado marcado para ser una mera coincidencia, esto era indudable. Si no

fuese por la diferencia de edades, aquellos dos hombres eran tan parecidos que podrían ser

hermanos gemelos. Esto seguramente quería decir que eran parientes cercanos, a lo mejor

hermanos. La idea le revolvió el estómago.

Hermanos... Sakura supuso que los hermanos debían de ser tal y como las hermanas: vivían en la

misma casa y tenían muchas similitudes, no sólo en todo lo relacionado con la apariencia física,

sino también en muchas otras cosas. Si un hermano era bueno, el otro probablemente también lo

fuese. Si un hermano era malo, era muy posible que el otro también lo fuese.

Sakura, en fin, sabía a ciencia cierta que aquel hombre tenía un pariente cercano, quizá un

hermano, que era muy malo. Esto la asustaba muchísimo. Para tratar de sentirse mejor, se repetía

insistentemente que él ya le habría hecho daño si así lo hubiese querido. Y, hasta entonces, no

había intentado nada. Pero esto no quería decir que no lo hiciese si llegara a apetecerle.

El carruaje se detuvo con una sacudida. Aterrorizada, ella se quedó mirando fijamente la casa, y

le vino a la mente otro pensamiento. Era posible que el otro hombre, el de las cataratas, estuviese

allí dentro. Esperándola, tal vez.

El corazón le dio un salto de terror, y miró en torno suyo, buscando la manera de escapar.

Pasara lo que pasara, no podía entrar en aquella casa.

Como si él hubiese intuido lo que ella estaba pensando, el desconocido la sujetó con más

fuerza. Sakura apenas pudo contenerse para no gritar, pero se puso a temblar y sus dientes

empezaron a castañetear. Ella no podía oír este sonido, pero pensó que él quizás pudiese. De ser

así, sabría cuánto miedo le tenía. Los maltratadores siempre eran más crueles cuando pensaban

que ella tenía miedo.

El hombre la agarró por las muñecas con una mano y, con la otra, tomó el asentador de navajas

de afeitar y abrió la puerta del carruaje. Antes de que Sakura pudiese adivinar lo que él pensaba

hacer, metió el asentador en su bolsillo, la sujetó contra su pecho y salió del vehículo. Dado que el

hombre la estrechaba con fuerza entre los brazos, sus pies colgaban a varios centímetros del

suelo.

Pensó en darle otra fuerte patada en las espinillas o en pegarle de nuevo en la boca con la

cabeza, pero enseguida desechó esta idea. Ahora que la había llevado hasta allí, no había manera

de saber lo que podría hacerle si le provocaba.

Como si fuera una muñeca de trapo rellena de plumones de ganso, subió con ella las escaleras

que conducían a la casa. Luego, sin soltarla, de alguna manera logró abrir la puerta de par en par.

Después de dar tres largas zancadas para entrar en el recibidor, se detuvo y dejó que pusiera los

pies al suelo. Puesto que seguía sujetándola con un brazo alrededor de las costillas, Sakura no

pensó en tratar de huir. Aunque lograra escapar, ¿adónde iría? El no tardaría en encontrarla si

regresaba a casa.

La vivienda era mucho más grande de lo que parecía al verla desde fuera. Muchísimo más

grande. Paneles de roble adornaban la parte inferior de las paredes del recibidor. Sobre ellos se

levantaba un mural que representaba un paisaje de principios de otoño. A medio camino en

dirección al extremo opuesto del recibidor, una reluciente escalera de roble surgía del suelo de

baldosas de color marrón rojizo para conducir al primer y el segundo pisos.

Atemorizada, Sakura se quedó mirando fijamente el mural. Las hojas que caían de los árboles

parecían completamente reales, igual que el arroyuelo que serpenteaba perezosamente a través

de un bosque de álamos de Virginia. El centro del mural era un caballo negro encabritado,

parecido a los que ella había visto pastando en el campo, con las patas delanteras golpeando el

aire, las vistosas crines al viento y la cola ondeando majestuosamente.

Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso. En aquella casa no sería posible hartarse de las lluvias de

invierno, pues allí dentro se había creado la sensación de que siempre lucía un día de sol radiante.

Al mirar la pintura, casi podía sentir una cálida brisa acariciando sus mejillas.

Sobresaltada, comprendió de pronto que el calor que rozaba su cara era en realidad el aliento

del desconocido. Se había inclinado para mirar la expresión de su rostro. La del suyo era de

inconfundible orgullo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Sasuke.

Durante un largo rato, Sakura se quedó mirando su tez blanca, plenamente consciente de su

estatura y de la anchura de sus hombros. Luego, temblando, apartó bruscamente la mirada y

enseguida intentó contener una nueva oleada de pánico.

Un temblor en el pecho del hombre le reveló que él estaba hablando de nuevo y, por la fuerza

de las vibraciones, supuso que estaba llamando a alguien. Como ardillas surgiendo de sus

madrigueras, un mayordomo y varios empleados domésticos salieron de distintas entradas

situadas a lo largo del corredor. Al ver a Sakura, inclinaron cortésmente las cabezas y se retiraron

de nuevo.

Un momento después, una mujer de complexión robusta, vestida de negro, apareció en el

rellano del primer piso. Sakura nunca había visto a nadie parecido a ella. Como un enorme cuervo

negro abatiéndose sobre una presa, la mujer bajó la sinuosa escalera. Al llegar a la planta baja y

dirigirse hacia ellos, abrió los brazos en señal de bienvenida.

Sakura la miró boquiabierta. El único elemento alegre que había en la apariencia de aquella

mujer era la punta de su nariz aguileña, que estaba roja como un tomate. Llevaba el pelo de color rojizo recogido tan apretadamente hacia atrás, en un moño sobre su gruesa nuca, que parecía bizca.

—De modo que ésta es nuestra pequeña Sakura. —Lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que dejaba

ver una dentadura estropeada—. ¡Caramba, caramba! Tiene el pelo completamente enredado,

señor Uchiha. ¿Su madre nunca se lo peina?

Sakura no pudo ver el rostro del hombre para saber qué respondía, pero sintió la vibración de su

voz repiqueteando sobre sus omoplatos. La mujer lo había llamado señor Uchiha. Guardó

este nombre en la memoria.

La mujer sonrió al oír la respuesta.

—Ah, bueno, no importa. Yo la arreglaré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. —Volviendo de nuevo su

atención hacia Sakura y tendiéndole su mano gruesa, dijo—: Soy la señora Karin, tu cuidadora.

Nos vamos a llevar maravillosamente bien tú y yo. Estoy segura.

Sakura casi agradeció la sólida presencia del cuerpo del hombre detrás de ella, al tiempo que

retrocedía ante la mano de la mujer. Su sonrisa era bastante cordial, y parecía ser una persona

amable. Pero había algo en ella que ponía nerviosa a Sakura. Sus ojos, concluyó. Sin señal alguna de

calidez, brillaban como pulidas esquirlas de piedra roja.

Sasuke agarró a Sakura de los hombros con firmeza. Ella sintió su pecho retumbando de nuevo.

Acto seguido, la entregó a la señora Karin. Al principio, Sakura sintió alivio de escapar de sus

garras. Pero no por mucho tiempo. La mujer la cogió del brazo con fuerza, para obligarla a subir la

escalera y atravesar el corredor. Sakura esperaba que en cualquier momento se abriera una de

aquellas puertas cerradas y el hombre que la agredió saliera de un salto. Puesto que no podía oír,

sólo contaba con sus ojos para ponerla sobre aviso. Se sobresaltaba cada vez que veía una sombra,

lo que hizo que la señora Karin la agarrara del brazo con más fuerza.

La mujer la condujo a un dormitorio que parecía haber sido la habitación de los niños en otros

tiempos. En un rincón se encontraba un caballito balancín de madera, que había perdido su color y

estaba totalmente desgastado en ciertas partes. Entre dos de las paredes interiores se hallaba un

armario estropeado, pero que aún se podía usar, una cómoda a juego y una cama con cuatro

columnas de madera tallada. En la tercera pared había una enorme chimenea de piedra. Sólo una

ventana dejaba entrar la luz del sol. Frente a ella, se encontraba una mesa con pie central, llena de

marcas, donde ella suponía que los pequeños ocupantes de la habitación habían recibido sus

clases en otro tiempo.

Poco después de que la señora Karin y ella entraran en la habitación, un hombre enjuto y

nervudo, vestido con un uniforme de trabajo, llegó con uno de los baúles de Sakura. Unos pocos

minutos después, volvió a entrar jadeando a causa del esfuerzo con el otro baúl sobre uno de sus hombros. Inmediatamente después de que se marchara, la señora Karin cerró la puerta de

roble, dejó caer la llave en el bolsillo de su falda y empezó a examinar las cosas de Sakura. Una vez

que encontró un cepillo y una cinta para el pelo, le hizo señas a Sakura para que se sentara en una

de las sillas de respaldo recto que se encontraban alrededor de la mesa.

Acostumbrada a hacer lo que se le decía, Sakura se sentó para dejar que aquella mujer le

cepillara el pelo. Después de terminar de desenredárselo, emprendió la tarea de trenzar la larga

cabellera de Sakura, tirando de los mechones y retorciéndolos hasta que la chica sintió como si el

pelo de sus sienes estuviese a punto de salírsele del cuero cabelludo.

Al ver su mirada suplicante, la señora Karin esbozó una fría sonrisa.

—Nos llevaremos bien, chiquilla. Muy bien. —Hizo un gesto admonitorio con el dedo—. Pero

no me pongas a prueba. No tengo paciencia para las tonterías.

Sakura se aferró con sus manos temblorosas a los bordes de la silla.

—Siéntate bien. Cuando haya terminado de deshacer tus baúles, tocaré la campana para que

nos traigan la comida.

Sakura no quería comer. Era lo que menos quería hacer. Su único deseo era salir de aquel lugar

y, para poder hacerlo, tenía que adelgazar, volverse flaca para que sus padres quisieran que

regresase a casa.

Se rodeó la cintura con los brazos y se quedó mirando a la mujer mayor, mientras ésta sacaba

todas sus cosas de los baúles y las guardaba en la cómoda y el armario. El verla trabajar le hizo

entender a Sakura que el señor Uchiha planeaba tenerla allí durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

La pregunta era por qué. Las posibles respuestas hicieron que le dieran ganas de vomitar.

Con el miedo reavivado por los pensamientos que la acosaban, echó un vistazo a la puerta

cerrada con llave y luego a la ventana. Se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando vio que había barrotes

de hierro al otro lado de los cristales. A las ventanas de las habitaciones de los niños que se

encontraban en los pisos superiores por lo general se les ponían barras, para impedir que los

pequeños se cayeran en un descuido. Pero ella no era una niña. Si el señor Uchiha no tenía

la intención de hacerle nada horrible, ¿por qué querría encerrarla?

Tal y como prometió, la señora Karin tocó la campana para que les trajeran la comida en

cuanto terminó de deshacer los baúles. Cuando una criada les llevó las bandejas, la corpulenta

mujer se sentó a la mesa y se abstrajo tanto en su plato de rosbif en lonchas, verduras y pan recién

hecho que tardó unos cuantos minutos en advertir que Sakura no estaba comiendo. Cuando

finalmente lo hizo, se limpió las comisuras de la boca, dejó su arrugada servilleta de lino junto al

plato y se levantó de la silla.

—¡Qué fastidio! Nadie me dijo que no podías comer sola. Sólo yo tengo la suerte de conseguir

un trabajo que consiste en cuidar a una idiota.

La mujer pinchó un trozo de carne con el tenedor y trató de embutirlo en la boca de Sakura.

—Tienes que comer, chiquilla. Si no lo haces, vas a caer enferma, y eso no será bueno para mí.

¿Entiendes? No puedo perder este puesto.

Normalmente, Sakura habría sentido compasión por aquella mujer. Los criados de sus padres

también necesitaban sus trabajos y, por lo que les había llegado a entender, sabía que no era fácil

encontrar un empleo. Pero en aquel caso, no podía permitirse ser caritativa. Pasase lo que pasase,

tenía que adelgazar. Y debía hacerlo rápido.

Cuando, después de empujar suavemente el tenedor contra su boca Sakura se negó a abrirla,

los ojos de la señora Karin despidieron un brillo maligno, y la pinchó con el cubierto. Sakura

parpadeó, al principio de dolor, luego de incredulidad. Uno de los dientes del instrumento le

perforó el labio. Podía sentir las gotas de sangre corriendo por su barbilla.

—Lo que me gusta de los idiotas, chiquilla, es que no pueden andar contando chismes. Si Sasuke Uchiha nota que te ha pasado algo, le diré que tú misma te hiciste daño. —Arqueando una

roja ceja, añadió—: No te portarás como una niña difícil. Conmigo, no. ¿Entiendes?

Sakura entendió perfectamente. Aquella mujer era tan despiadada como fea.

La rebelión, por lo general, era algo completamente ajeno a su naturaleza; pero aquélla no

había sido una mañana cualquiera. En un lapso de dos horas, su madre la había engañado, su

padre la había traicionado y un hombre que le daba mucho miedo la había tratado mal. ¿Y ahora

la pinchaban con un tenedor? Una horrorosa sensación febril se adueñó de ella. A menos que

pudiera coger el otro tenedor y pinchara con él a la mujer, había muy poco que pudiera hacer,

salvo resignarse al maltrato.

Y esto era precisamente lo que pensaba hacer. Nada de lo que hicieran aquella mujer o Sasuke Uchiha la iba a hacer comer. Nada.

Cuando otro pinchazo con el tenedor no animó a Sakura a abrir la boca, la señora Karin optó

por otras formas de persuasión que su patrón no notaría con tanta facilidad. La tiró del pelo, le

pegó con fuerza en la espalda y luego recurrió a pellizcarla en lugares en los que la ropa ocultaría

los moretones resultantes.

Sakura permaneció sentada mientras aguantaba toda la tortura, fulminando a la mujer con la

mirada y con los dientes fuertemente apretados.

Poco antes del amanecer del día siguiente, Sakura se bajó sigilosamente de la cama y atravesó la

habitación andando de puntillas. Hacía un gesto de dolor cada vez que sentía una tabla del suelo

ceder bajo su peso. Una de las desventajas de ser sorda, entre muchas otras, era que resultaba

muy difícil moverse a hurtadillas. No podía saber con precisión si estaba haciendo ruido. Eso era

terriblemente molesto, especialmente cuando anhelaba hacer algo y tenía miedo de que la

castigaran si llegaban a cogerla desprevenida.

Como podría suceder en aquel instante...

Al llegar a la ventana, Sakura apartó la mesa con cuidado. Vio que había espacio suficiente frente

a la ventana de guillotina, quitó el cerrojo y apoyó las bases de sus manos en el travesaño. Sin

hacer ruido, Sakura, sin hacer ruido. Olvidando momentáneamente la herida que le había causado

el tenedor el día anterior, se mordió el labio inferior. Al sentir un fuerte dolor, optó por morder,

mejor, la parte interior de su mejilla. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero según su experiencia, para

hacer algo perfectamente bien, tenía que hacer algún gesto con la boca, y morder la parte interior

de su mejilla parecía funcionar a las mil maravillas.

Lentamente, abrió la ventana. Lo hizo aterrada, temiendo incluso respirar. Sólo podía esperar

que Sasuke Uchiha fuese uno de esos tipos quisquillosos que mantenía las puertas y ventanas

de su casa bien lubricadas. Si no, lo más probable era que estuviese haciendo ruido suficiente

como para despertar a los muertos.

Pero los muertos no eran los que le preocupaban. Era a la señora Karin a quien no quería

despertar. Antes de irse a acostar la noche anterior, la muy desconsiderada la había atado a la

cama; con tiras de lino, nada menos. Por las cosas que le había dicho, Sakura sabía que esa mujer

creía que ella era una completa idiota. Y quizá lo fuese.

Pero incluso un bobo tenía la capacidad suficiente para desatar nudos.

El aire fresco entró a través de los barrotes de hierro, pegando el camisón de céfiro de Sakura a

su cuerpo. Antes de que se permitiera relajarse, estuvo atenta a ver si «oía» algún movimiento

proveniente del cuarto contiguo. Nada. No sintió pasos vibrando en el suelo. Ni cosquilleos en su

nuca. Nada. Se permitió esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción. La gorda seguía durmiendo.

Agarrando los barrotes con fuerza y dejando que sus manos se deslizaran a lo largo de éstos,

Sakura se arrodilló en el suelo de madera. Hizo caso omiso de la arenilla que arañaba su rodilla

descubierta y fijó la vista en el cielo. El amanecer. Para ella, ésta era la parte más hermosa del día

y, a menos que estuviese enferma, lo cual rara vez sucedía, nunca perdía la oportunidad de

contemplarlo. En aquel instante el cielo estaba de un azul negruzco, como a altas horas de la

noche; pero supo por el apagado brillo de las estrellas que ya casi iba a despuntar el día.

Este espectáculo nunca dejaba de asombrarla. Quedándose sin respiración, vio una grieta de

color rosa zigzaguear a través del horizonte. Unos pocos minutos más tarde, gloriosos rayos de luz

emanaron de ella, dándole a todo lo que tocaban una luminosidad mágica. Cuando las montañas

se hicieron visibles, sus picos estaban envueltos en una bruma del color de los pétalos de una

pálida rosa. Luego, como una sonrisa que poco a poco se fuera volviendo radiante, los rayos de luz

que hendían el cielo empezaron a adquirir un color dorado brillante.

Extasiada, Sakura apretó con fuerza los barrotes de hierro, pensando que, en lugar de la música,

Dios le había dado los amaneceres. Aun sorda, podía oír la canción en su corazón; y no por ello era

menos conmovedora. Bella música hecha de luz.

Sakura cerró los ojos y recordó todos los sonidos que generalmente llegaban con el alba: el

canto de un gallo, las estridentes explosiones de los pajarillos, el ladrido distante de un perro, el

susurro de la brisa matutina al repuntar. Ya nunca más podría gozar de esos sonidos. No obstante,

los había guardado en su memoria. Eran suyos, y podía recordarlos y disfrutar de ellos cada vez

que quisiera.

Al abrir los ojos, un movimiento en el jardín que estaba debajo de ella atrajo su atención. Su

mirada se centró en un destello negro que brillaba con los rayos de sol: el pelo de Sasuke Uchiha. Sabía con absoluta certeza que era él por su manera de andar, por las zancadas

largas y seguras, que hacían sobresalir los músculos de sus muslos y tensaban la tela de color

amarillento de los pantalones de montar.

Dado que se estaba moviendo junto a la casa, ella podía verlo de frente. Llevaba una camisa

blanca de algodón, con las mangas remangadas sobre sus gruesos brazos, la parte delantera

completamente abierta y los faldones sueltos alrededor de sus estrechas caderas. Sakura nunca

había visto el pecho desnudo de un hombre, y se quedó mirándolo con curiosa fascinación. En

lugar de pálidos senos con puntas rosadas como los suyos, él tenía unas tetillas doradas por el sol,

que no sólo parecían firmes, sino que además se tensaban de forma peculiar cuando se movía. En

el centro de cada una de ellas había una mancha marrón del tamaño de una moneda de cobre. Al

mirar detenidamente, vio que también tenía pelo de color negro en su pecho. Corto y de aspecto

afelpado, estaba segura de que debía de picar. El vello llegaba hasta el ombligo, luego se

estrechaba para formar una línea que desaparecía debajo del cinturón.

Cuando pasó justo debajo de la ventana, lo que le permitió observarlo por detrás, él empezó a

quitarse la camisa. Estirando el cuello, vio con gran asombro cómo enrollaba la camisa de algodón

alrededor del puño de su mano. De un extremo a otro de su espalda, bajo la piel bronceada que brillaba como si le hubiesen frotado aceite, los músculos se movían, sobresaliendo en ciertos

lugares y aplanándose en otros.

Salió del jardín para dirigirse a una pequeña edificación anexa, que se encontraba cerca de las

caballerizas. Junto a ella había una bomba de agua oxidada, cuyo pitorro se encontraba sobre un

palanganero desgastado. Después de tirar su camisa sobre un vallado cercano, movió la manivela

de la bomba hasta que el agua empezó a salir a borbotones. Luego, metió la cabeza y los hombros

bajo el chorro. Sakura se estremeció, imaginando cuan fría debía de estar el agua. Se enderezó, se

sacudió como un mapache mojado y se restregó los ojos para secarse.

El pelo le quedó como si alguien se lo hubiera removido con un batidor. Ella no pudo menos

que sonreír ante el aspecto tan ridículo que tenía. Pero Sasuke remedió la situación pasándose los

dedos por su oscurecido pelo. Con el torso superior brillando aún debido a las gotitas de agua,

cogió la camisa y se la puso de nuevo. Por lo visto, no le importaba que el algodón absorbiera el

agua y se pegara a él como una segunda piel.

Fascinada, Sakura lo vio apoyar una mano sobre la cerca y saltarla sin esfuerzo aparente. Había

un caballo castaño dentro del cercado. Cuando la bestia lo vio, sacudió la cabeza y golpeó la tierra

repetidamente con el casco de una pata delantera. Sasuke se acercó lentamente al animal. Cuando

estuvo aproximadamente a tres metros de él, el caballo giró sobre las patas traseras y se alejó al

galope. Sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco, Sasuke lo siguió. Una vez más, cuando estaba a punto

de salvar la distancia que lo separaba del animal, éste se puso a galopar.

Sasuke intentó acercarse una y otra vez. Todas las simpatías de Sakura estaban con el caballo.

Mientras el hombre procuraba ahorrar energía, el animal se escapaba al galope constantemente e,

impulsado por el pánico, daba vueltas innecesarias alrededor del cercado. Poco tiempo después, el

pelaje le brillaba por el sudor y respiraba aguadamente a causa del agotamiento.

Sakura comprendió que Sasuke pensaba seguir acercándose al caballo hasta que éste se quedara

sin fuerzas para huir de él. La pobre bestia también pareció comprender esto y lo miraba con

recelo. Su cuerpo era presa de temblores causados por el esfuerzo excesivo. A Sakura le pareció

que se trataba de un juego cruel y, al verlo someter al animal a tan dura prueba, se reafirmó en la

idea de que no era un hombre bueno.

Tras tener este pensamiento, a Sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se levantó de una

manera tan repentina que la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Dio la espalda a la ventana, rodeó su

cintura con los brazos y dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta cerrada con llave. Detrás de ella, la luz del

sol entraba a través de la ventana, dibujando en el suelo las largas líneas de los barrotes de hierro.

Atrapada. Así era como se sentía.

Quizá fuesen simplemente los recuerdos de aquel día en las cataratas ganándole la batalla,

pero casi podía ver a Sasuke Uchiha entrando en su habitación y acosándola, tal y como había

hecho con el caballo, con esa misma implacable determinación, hasta que estuviese demasiado

agotada para seguir huyendo de él.

Incapaz de contenerse, volvió a echar un vistazo a la ventana. A través de los barrotes, vio que

lo inevitable finalmente había ocurrido. El caballo estaba acorralado en un rincón del cercado,

temblando, pero ya sin poder oponerse a que la mano de su amo tocara su cuerpo.

¡Holis! Llegamos al sexto, que alegría. En este capí. vemos el punto de vista de Sakura, recuerden que Saku es muy ingenua e infantil.

¡Odio a Karin! Es mala, mala, malísima.

Nos leemos pronto.


	9. Capítulo Siete

Dedicado a Yi Jie-san, kazuyaryo, Noemitg-chan y melissamc.

CAPÍTULO SIETE

Durante el resto del día y los dos siguientes, Sasuke evitó deliberadamente subir a la habitación de

los niños. No obstante, todos los días se reunía con la señora Karin para que lo pusiera al

corriente de los progresos de Sakura. Mebuki Haruno les hizo una visita y, tras permanecer allí largo tiempo, pareció quedar satisfecha con las referencias y el rendimiento de la cuidadora.

La señora Karin, una amable mujer de mediana edad, había llegado a Uchiha Halls con cartas de recomendación llenas de alabanzas y parecía ser la personificación de la eficiencia.

Contó a Sasuke que Sakura se estaba adaptando muy bien a su nueva rutina, y que no debía preocuparse lo más mínimo por su bienestar. A partir de aquel momento, le dijo, eso era asunto suyo.

Sasuke estaba más que dispuesto a dejar que la mujer se las arreglara sola. No podía olvidar su reacción física en el carruaje ante la presencia de Sakura, y tampoco podía perdonarse a sí mismo

por ello. Cuanto más lejos estuviese de la joven, mejor.

Afortunadamente, la suya era una vieja casona llena de recovecos y, tal y como había predicho

el doctor Uzumaki, la presencia de Sakura en aquel lugar podía pasar prácticamente inadvertida. Sasuke siguió con su rutina habitual: trabajaba durante el día en las caballerizas, en los campos o en la cantera, y pasaba las noches haciendo cuentas o descansando en el estudio.

La tercera noche, él acababa de arrellanarse en su silla favorita con una copa de coñac y un

número reciente del Morning Oregonian de Portland, cuando un chillido desgarrador retumbó en la habitación. Enseguida se enderezó en su asiento y se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Poco

después se oyeron unos gritos.

Sasuke soltó una maldición y salió corriendo al pasillo, donde chocó con Tsunade, su ama de llaves,

quien también se había alarmado al oír aquel escándalo. Después de recobrar el equilibrio con algo de dificultad, los dos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras. En el ascenso, Sasuke le sacó una ventaja considerable a la mujer. Tsunade, rellenita y de piernas cortas, iba jadeando detrás de él. Cuando Sasuke llegó a la habitación de los niños, encontró que la habían cerrado con llave por dentro.

Golpeó con fuerza el grueso panel de roble.

—¡Señora Karin! ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

—¡Ayúdeme! —La mujer parecía desesperada—. ¡Ay, Dios, ten piedad! ¡Ayúdeme, por favor!

—¡Jesús, María y José! —Tsunade se persignó, horrorizada.

Sasuke la hizo a un lado a empujones. Echándose un poco hacia atrás, le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta. La gruesa tabla de roble se mantuvo firme. Espoleado por los gritos procedentes de la

habitación, dio varios pasos hacia atrás y embistió con todo su peso con el hombro contra la puerta. Tras el impacto, rebotó hacia atrás con tal violencia que prácticamente se estrelló contra la

pared.

—¡Joder!

Tsunade se llevó las manos a las sienes.

—¡Dios santo! ¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro?

Al parecer, se había armado la de Dios es Cristo. Sasuke miró la puerta con denodada resolución.

Toda la vida había oído historias de hombres que echaban abajo puertas a patadas, y él era más corpulento que la mayoría. Tenía que haber un truco para conseguirlo. Centrando toda suatención en el pomo de la puerta, retrocedió tanto como se lo permitió la pared que se encontraba detrás de él, dio dos pasos para coger impulso y plantó el pie justo debajo de la

cerradura de latón. La estructura de madera se astilló, la puerta cedió y Sasuke entró en la habitación de los niños corriendo y tambaleándose. Sin dejar de dar tumbos, se detuvo a escasos centímetros

de la señora Karin y Sakura, quienes parecían estar enzarzadas en un combate mortal.

Tal era la confusión de aquellos cuerpos retorcidos, que Sasuke tardó un momento en entender lo que estaba pasando. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, abrió los ojos como platos. Sakura la dócil criaturilla que según el doctor Uzumaki nunca le causaría problemas, tenía los dientes clavados en el

dedo de la señora Karin. Por lo visto, tenía la intención de liberar a la mujer de esa parte

accesoria de su cuerpo. La cuidadora, dando saltos de dolor, golpeaba a su atacante en la cabeza y en los hombros para intentar soltarse. Antes de que Sasuke pudiese intervenir, la mujer decidió que

los golpes simples no servían de nada y recurrió a los puños.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Sasuke.

Entró en la refriega, sin saber muy bien a quién debía salvar, si a Sakura, que estaba siendo

aporreada, o a la señora Karin que corría peligro de perder una parte de su cuerpo. Poco

después, cayó vagamente en la cuenta de que Tsunade estaba participando en la pelea un poco desde fuera, por así decirlo: agarraba ropas por un lado, brazos y pelos por el otro, y su fuerte

acento irlandés aumentaba el barullo reinante. Siguió, entonces, una pelea entre cuatro personas:

Sakura y la señora Karin, entrelazadas en un peligroso abrazo, y Sasuke y Tsunade intentando separarlas sin mucho éxito. Justo en el momento en que Sasuke finalmente lograba abrir las mandíbulas fuertemente apretadas de Sakura, la desesperada señora Karin erró el blanco y le dio un fuerte golpe en la nariz a él.

—¡Pequeña zorra!

—¡Un momento! —Sasuke pareció cambiar de actitud de repente—. No permitiré que hable usted

de esa manera. —Intentó limpiarse la sangre que le caía sobre el labio superior—. ¿Qué demonios indujo a la chica a morderle? —Vio que Sakura había huido al otro extremo de la habitación, donde

se acurrucó en el suelo con la espalda apretada contra la pared. El dirigió de nuevo su mirada

hacia la cuidadora—: Y bien, ¿qué me dice?

—¡Nada la indujo a hacerlo! Me agredió sin ninguna provocación por mi parte.

Sasuke se limpió la cara de nuevo y observó a la robusta mujer. Su instinto le decía que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

—¿Exactamente cómo llegó su dedo a la boca de Sakura?

—Me mordió, sin más.

Dada su propia experiencia con Sakura, a Sasuke no le costaba creer lo del mordisco, pero le parecía muy extraño que le hubiese mordido un dedo en lugar de una parte más accesible del cuerpo.

—¿Qué hizo usted? ¿Acaso le dio el dedo para complacerla? Lo siento, señora Karin, pero me parece que hay algo muy raro en todo este asunto.

—¡Yo le estaba dando de comer! Eso es todo. Corríjame si me equivoco, pero creo que ése es uno de mis deberes. Y, mientras lo estaba haciendo, ¡esa pequeña zorra me mordió!

Sasuke no perdía los estribos con mucha frecuencia, pero también era poco frecuente que alguien le hiciera sangrar por la nariz.

—Tenga cuidado con sus palabras, señora, o de lo contrario la despediré sin darle referencias.

—¿Despedirme? ¿Sin darme referencias? Tengo varias cartas de recomendación, señor, como usted bien sabe, y, si no son suficientes, puedo escribir otras. Siempre hay tontos como usted que

ni siquiera se toman la molestia de verificar su autenticidad.

Atónito, Sasuke la miró fijamente. Luego, hizo un gesto de dolido estupor, pues sin lugar a dudas

era cierto que había sido un tonto. Por falta de tiempo, no había verificado la autenticidad de las referencias de aquella mujer.

Ella soltó una estridente carcajada.

—¿Quién le dice que yo quiero seguir trabajando aquí? ¡Esa chica está loca! Nunca encontrará a una persona que cuide de ella. Recuerde mis palabras, señor. Yo estaba tratando de obligarla a comer. Nada más. Se ha estado negando a tomar sus alimentos. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejar que se

muriera de hambre?

—Si estaba usted teniendo problemas con Sakura, debió hablar conmigo. Ha dejado que la situación se le vaya de las manos, y no tengo más remedio que despedirla. No puedo permitir que una persona que trabaja para mí golpee a mi esposa, independientemente de cuál haya sido el motivo.

—¿Su esposa? ¡Ja, ja! Y, en cuanto al trabajo, renuncio con mucho gusto, y regresaré al pueblo andando, con tal de no pasar una noche más en esta casa.

—Eso no será necesario. Yo me encargaré de conseguirle un carruaje que la lleve. —Sasuke sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo, lo puso sobre su sangrante nariz y miró a Tsunade—. ¿Puedes ocuparte de la chica mientras yo bajo a resolver este asunto?

Con su pelo rubio entrecano brillando bajo la luz de la lámpara, en contraste con su rostro

pálido,Tsunade lanzó una mirada de incertidumbre a Sakura. Luego, enderezó su redondo cuerpo y

asintió con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto, señor. Estoy segura de que no habrá ningún problema.

Sasuke deseó poder tener la misma seguridad. No le gustaba dejar que Tsunade se las arreglara sola, pero no veía otra alternativa. Hizo una señal a la señora Karin para que lo precediera y salió de la habitación.

Sasuke acababa de dejar a la señora Karin en el carruaje y se dirigía a las escaleras que

conducían a la casa, cuando Tsunade apareció en la entrada. El perfil de su ancho cuerpo se recortaba contra la luz que salía del recibidor. Con las manos en las caderas, la mujer miró

fijamente el vehículo que salía.

—Es una fortuna que se haya marchado. Ésa es la pura realidad. Yo la habría hecho pedazos con mis propias manos. ¡No le quepa la menor duda!

Desde que su madre murió cuando él tenía tres años de edad, Sasuke consideraba a Tsunade, con sus bondadosos ojos azules, como un familiar más que como un ama de llaves. No recordaba

haberla visto nunca tan furiosa. Con sus grandes senos y su vestido azul oscuro con mandil blanco, le recordaba a una goleta a la que un viento muy fuerte estuviera hinchando las gavias.

Al llegar al porche, él miró larga y fijamente su rostro, intentando en vano interpretar su

enigmática expresión. Cuando la sangre irlandesa se le subía a la cabeza, Tsunade podía ser muy insolente, de ello no cabía duda alguna. Sasuke sólo podía agradecer que la señora Karin se hubiera

marchado de una vez.

—A mí tampoco me agradó mucho la manera en que esa mujer manejó la situación —

reconoció Sasuke—. Era completamente innecesario que le diera puñetazos a Sakura. Pero supongo que es posible que la histeria no le haya permitido darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Tsunade cruzó sus gruesos brazos.

—¡Qué histeria ni qué ocho cuartos! Esa asquerosa mujer fue muy cruel con la pobre chica.

Tsunade tenía un carácter excitable y muchas veces reaccionaba de forma exagerada. Sasuke no

pudo menos que pensar que eso era precisamente lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento.

—La señora Karin se comportó de manera indebida, Tsunade, pero creo que la palabra cruel es un poco fuerte. Sakura estuvo a punto de dejarla sin un dedo.

—¡Fue muy cruel! Me horroriza que en esta casa se hayan permitido tales abusos. Me horroriza profundamente.

—Reconozco que ha sido una escena muy desagradable, pero no la convirtamos en algo peor de lo que realmente fue.

—¿Peor de lo que realmente fue? Esa mujer es un demonio. ¿Cómo es posible que usted no

haya verificado la autenticidad de sus referencias? No puedo creer que haya sido tan descuidado.

Este ataque lo cogió desprevenido y no pudo responder enseguida. Cuando finalmente habló, su tono de voz era defensivo.

—Como recordarás, yo necesitaba una mujer que cuidara a Sakura con suma urgencia. No había tiempo para mantener correspondencia con sus anteriores patrones. Parecía una mujer bastante respetable y bondadosa.

—¿Bondadosa? Yo no le confiaría a esa bruja ni el cuidado de un perro callejero. Una cuidadora, ¿dice usted? Lo que realmente quería era una carcelera, y cualquier persona le habría

servido, con tal de que mantuviera a la chica tranquila y que usted no tuviera que toparse con ella hasta que el bebé naciera.

—Tsunade, sabes que eso no es...

—A usted le importan más sus yeguas. Ha verificado la autenticidad de las referencias hasta del más humilde mozo de cuadra que trabaja aquí. Dios nos libre de que uno de sus malditos caballos se haga daño.

—Yo pensaba que la mujer era competente, Tsunade.

—Pero no se cercioró. Y eso es lo vergonzoso. —Le hizo un gesto admonitorio colocándole el dedo bajo su nariz—. Yo le dije desde un principio que nada bueno saldría de todo esto. Débil mental o no, esa chica no es un animal reproductor que sus padres y usted pueden llevar de aquí

para allá a su antojo. Es un pecado contra Dios y todo lo que hay de sagrado en el mundo.

El se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Calmémonos un poco, ¿vale?

—Lo que usted realmente quiere decir es que yo debo calmarme. Bueno, pues no me siento muy tranquila que digamos. Si usted aún fuese un chaval que llevara pantalones cortos, le pegaría en el trasero con una vara de nogal americano por lo que ha hecho.

En opinión de Sasuke, bailar al son de una vara de nogal americano habría sido menos hiriente que oír las palabras de Tsunade.

—Cometí un error, Tsunade. No lo niego. Pero sabes que fue sin querer.

—El camino del infierno está empedrado de buenas intenciones.

—Sí, bueno... Te prometo que no volverá a pasar. Me cercioraré de que la próxima cuidadora

tenga buen carácter.

—¿La próxima? ¿Por qué no deja mejor que la chica se quede en una de las caballerizas? —Al

ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Sasuke, la furibunda irlandesa prosiguió—: Bueno, de esa

manera ella no sería una molestia para usted. Cuando se ponga de parto, puede pedirle a Jugoque la asista, tal y como lo hace con todas las potrancas. Usted tendrá a su heredero, y podrá enviar a Sakura a casa. Todos quedarán contentos, menos la chica. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que en esencia tiene usted pensado hacer en cualquier caso? ¿Para qué tratar de disimularlo contratando a una cuidadora?

Sasuke se enfadó.

—Ya basta. Ésta es una situación muy difícil, es verdad, y ojalá nunca hubiera ocurrido nada de esto. Pero sucedió, la chica está embarazada, y yo he intentado solucionar el problema lo mejor posible. ¿Qué más esperas que haga?

—¿Que sea usted un esposo para esa chica? —sugirió ella con un sarcasmo cáustico. —Además de eso.

—Bueno, pues, aparte de esto, no estaría mal que le prestara un poco más de atención a la pequeña. ¡Esa mujer que usted contrató ha estado tratando de embutirle la comida por la

garganta! Es así como su dedo llegó a la boca de Sakura. Si me lo pregunta, esa mujer merecía que

se lo arrancaran de un tajo.

—¡Embutirle la comida por la garganta!

—Sasuke estaba asombrado.

—Y eso no es todo. Pellizcaba a esa pobre criaturilla en todo el cuerpo. Cada vez que me acuerdo... —Se contuvo con un suspiro tembloroso—. Bueno, las palabras no pueden describir mi

enfado. La chica tiene tantos moretones, que parece una tela con diseño de lunares. Todo bajo su

vestido, por supuesto, donde nadie puede verlos. Debería usted echarle un vistazo a su espalda,

donde esa horrible mujer la ha estado golpeando.

—¿Moretones? —A Sasuke se le encogió el corazón—. ¡Por Dios! ¿Le ha hecho mucho daño?

Empezó a dar unos pasos delante de Tsunade, pero ella lo cogió del brazo.

—No corra a su habitación como una paja arrastrada por un fuerte viento. Asustará a la chica.

Consciente de que ella tenía razón, Sasuke se liberó de su mano, pero no volvió a tratar de entrar

en la casa.

Un largo silencio cayó entre ellos, y durante este tiempo Tsunade hizo un esfuerzo evidente por

calmarse. Cuando Sasuke sintió que ella había recobrado al menos un poco de compostura, dijo:

—¿Debo pedirle a Kakashi que vaya a buscar al doctor Uzumaki?

—No, no creo que necesite un médico. Yo puedo ocuparme de ella. Pero hay otro pequeño

problema que tiene usted que resolver.

—¿De qué se trata?

—La razón por la cual se ha estado negando a comer es que cree que está engordando. Tiene

que hacerle entender de alguna manera que es un bebé el que le está haciendo crecer la cintura,

no el exceso de comida.

Sasuke observó los rasgos torneados de su ama de llaves.

—¿Cómo puedes saber lo que Sakura piensa?

—Bueno, Sakura me ha dicho todas estas cosas, desde luego.

—La chica no puede hablar.-Tsunade alzó la barbilla.

—No como nosotros, eso es indiscutible. Pero puede hacerse entender si se le insiste un poco.

—¿Cómo?

—Suba conmigo y compruébelo usted mismo.

Tras decir estas palabras, ella giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a las escaleras, hablando para sí

con enfado a lo largo de todo el camino.

Atento a no asustar a Sakura, Sasuke entró en su dormitorio después de Tsunade. Oculta aún en el

oscuro rincón, la chica se encontraba sentada con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas dobladas,

con el vestido azul cubriéndole pudorosamente los tobillos. Aparentemente agotada, descansaba

la cabeza sobre las rodillas. Para poder ver mejor, Sasuke encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche

antes de atravesar la habitación para acercarse a ella. Cuando lo hizo, la muchacha se enderezó y

fijó en él una mirada de desconcierto y recelo. En lo más profundo de sus ojos verdes, él leyó varios

sentimientos: miedo, una cantidad nada desdeñable de desconfianza y una penosa desesperación.

¡Dios santo! La había llevado a su casa para darle su protección. ¡Y qué bien lo estaba haciendo!

La habían pellizcado en todo el cuerpo, le habían dado puñetazos y sabe Dios qué otras cosas. No era de extrañar que lo mirara de la manera en que lo hacía.

Agachándose frente a ella, la observó durante un momento. Buscaba cuidadosamente señales de abusos, pero no pudo ver ninguna. Aparte del hecho de que había perdido un poco de peso, lo cual mal podía permitirse hacer, parecía estar limpia y sana. Su pelo rosa estaba recogido con

trenzas muy bien cuidadas, que le caían hasta la cintura.

—Tsunade me dice que la señora Karin te ha estado tratando muy mal, Sakura, ¿te gustaría

hablarme de ello?

En respuesta, ella le lanzó su habitual mirada de perplejidad, clavando los ojos en su boca. Sasuke tuvo la sensación de que daría igual hablarle en griego. Era evidente que la chica no entendía

siquiera las frases más sencillas. Que hubiera logrado comunicarse con Tsunade de alguna manera parecía completamente increíble. No obstante, él sabía bien que su ama de llaves nunca mentía.

Resuelto a ver los cardenales de la joven, extendió la mano para intentar apartar ligeramente el

cuello de su vestido. Cuando él hizo este movimiento, la joven se apretujó más contra la pared. El

miedo hizo que sus ojos se ensombrecieran. Sosteniendo la mano en el aire, Sasuke cerró el puño en

señal de frustración. A pesar de que sus capacidades mentales parecían ser muy limitadas, estaba

claro que ella no tenía ninguna dificultad en recordar lo que Itachi le había hecho y que creía

que él podría hacerle lo mismo.

Miró a Tsunade, que se había hecho a un lado, y negó con la cabeza.

—Es inútil. Tendré que confiar en tu palabra. ¿Estás segura de que no debo hacer llamar al

doctor Uzumaki.

—Como ya le he dicho, yo puedo ocuparme de los golpes. —Tsunade hacía esfuerzos para no

llorar—. Lo que me molesta, señor, es que usted no parece creer lo que le he contado. Ella me enseñó cómo esa mujer le embutía la comida en la garganta, créame. Y me dijo que piensa que se está poniendo muy gorda.

Sasuke se levantó y se alejó de Sakura para apoyar un hombro contra la pared.

—Lo creeré cuando lo vea.

Tsunade le lanzó una mirada glacial y se dirigió a la pequeña mesa para coger el plato de comida de Sakura. Tras levantar con el tenedor una patata fría, volvió sobre sus pasos, sonriendo a la joven

de oreja a oreja.

—Anda, cariño, sé una buena chica y come un poco. Hazlo por Tsunade.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, y ese simple gesto asombró a Sasuke. Parecía entender lo que Tsunade le había dicho.

—Pero tienes que comer, cariño. Enfermarás si no lo haces. —Intentaba convencerla con

zalamerías—. Sólo un bocado, anda, compláceme.

Sakura negó con la cabeza de nuevo y dirigió una mirada de recelo hacia Sasuke. Luego, hinchó las mejillas e intentó, sin mucho éxito, doblar su barbilla. Si bien estaba demasiado delgada para parecer una mujer gorda, hiciese las muecas que hiciese, el mensaje era claro. Sasuke la miró

boquiabierto.

—¡Dios mío!

Sin apartar la vista de Sakura, Tsunade siguió hablándole con el tenedor extendido.

—Eres una buena chica. Come un poco para complacer a Tsunade.

Cada vez más nerviosa, Sakura estiró las piernas y se llevó las manos a la cintura para darle

palmaditas a su vientre. Luego, como si tuviera un cubierto invisible, fingió meter comida a su boca y masticar. Después, volvió a hinchar las mejillas y a negar con la cabeza.

Haciendo un movimiento con el tenedor en señal de victoria, que estuvo a punto de lanzar las

patatas por el aire, Tsunade se volvió hacia Sasuke.

—¿Se da usted cuenta?

Sasuke se apartó de la pared bruscamente. Se le puso la piel de gallina mientras miraba a la joven que estaba frente a él. Durante un instante que se hizo eterno, no pudo poner las ideas en orden para pronunciar palabra. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, sólo logró repetir lo que acababa de exclamar.

—¡Dios mío!

—¿Qué le había dicho? —Tsunade tenía ahora aire de suficiencia—. Si eso no es hacerse

entender, entonces dígame usted qué es.

—Tsunade... —dijo Sasuke en voz muy baja—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que esto significa? El hecho

de que ella pueda establecer una correlación entre comer y subir de peso... bueno, pues es totalmente increíble. Quiere decir que en realidad debe tener capacidad de razonamiento.

—¿No es tan tonta como usted creía, eh, señor? Vaya, cuando uno empieza a pensar en todo esto, se le embrolla la cabeza. —Volvió la espalda a Sakura para llevar el plato a la mesa—. Si ella

puede entender este tipo de cosas, uno tiene que preguntarse qué más puede entender. O sentir. Me pregunto si echará de menos a su bebé cuando usted se lo arrebate de los brazos.

Una espantosa sensación de debilidad se adueñó de las piernas de Sasuke. Sin poder recuperarse

aún de la sorpresa, todo lo que podía hacer era mirar fijamente a su cruz. No, no era su cruz, era su esposa. Su esposa embarazada, a quien su hermano había violado y con quien él se había

casado. Con el fin de quitarle a su hijo.

Un animal reproductor, la había llamado Tsunade. Un objeto sin inteligencia que sus padres y él

podían llevar de un lugar a otro. Este pensamiento le asqueó tanto que cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Dios mío, Tsunade, ¿qué he hecho?

Un pesado silencio se asentó en la habitación. Finalmente, Tsunade sentenció.

—Lo hecho, hecho está, señor. Lo que importa ahora es lo que haga a partir de este momento.

¡Holis! Aquí el séptimo capítulo.

Les dije, Karin es mala, pero por suerte ya se fue, ahora Tsunade cuidará a Sakura. Y con respecto a Sasuke... va mejorando, hay q darle tiempo. A los q quieran saber voy a actualizar lunes, miércoles y viernes.

Nos leemos pronto.


	10. Capítulo Ocho

Dedicado a natalia granger, Yi Jie-san, vane18porras, Amalequin, Natsuki Hiroto, Noemitg-chan, Serenity usagi, Guest, pchan05 y Lilacssslove.

CAPÍTULO OCHO

Andaba últimamente atribulado por lo que acababa de descubrir, Sasuke hizo una visita a los padres de Sakura a la mañana siguiente. Después de que lo hicieran pasar al salón, se sentó en un

sillón de orejas cerca de la chimenea, para quedar frente a Mebuki y Kizashi, quienes se encontraban

sentados en el sofá de crin de caballo. Sin saber muy bien ni cómo ni por dónde empezar, Sasuke

apretó los puños y observó atentamente la alfombrilla con estampados de rosas, para intentar

poner en orden sus ideas, lo que en aquel momento parecía una misión casi imposible.

Al final, decidió que contárselo todo sin rodeos era lo mejor que podía hacer. Y les narró los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Terminó su relato diciendo:

—Después de ver cómo Sakura se comunicaba con mi ama de llaves, estoy convencido de que ella puede ser mucho más inteligente de lo que todos nosotros pensábamos.

Al oír estas palabras, Mebuki se puso tan blanca como una hoja de papel. Después de un momento de silencio que pareció retumbar en los tímpanos de Sasuke, estalló.

—Tonterías. Nuestra hija sufrió una fiebre muy alta que la convirtió en una discapacitada

mental, señor Uchiha. ¡Ya le hemos explicado eso detenidamente!

—Y es muy posible que ustedes tengan toda la razón. Pero la pregunta es: ¿en qué medida es

grave su discapacidad mental? ¿Alguna vez han tratado de averiguarlo? La chica es capaz de

razonar, de manejar conceptos, señora Haruno; no es una idiota. —Se deslizó hasta el borde de la

silla e hizo un gesto de cansancio—. Kizashi, tú eres un hombre educado. Seguramente entiendes lo

que estoy diciendo. Tu hija puede observar la relación entre dos acontecimientos que

aparentemente no están relacionados entre sí. Si ella fuese tan débil mental como creéis, ¿podría hacerlo?

Mebuki se levantó como un resorte.

—Los dos entendemos lo que está usted diciendo. Simplemente no estamos de acuerdo.

—No es mi intención culpar a nadie —les aseguró Sasuke en un tono más tranquilizador—. Por favor, no me malinterpretéis. Sólo estoy diciendo que es posible que el mal de Sakura no sea tan

grave como pensábamos. Quisiera llevarla a Portland. Hacer que le hagan algunos exámenes. Allí

hay médicos excelentes que podrían...

—¡No! —Gritó Mebuki con voz aguda, y lanzó una mirada de resentimiento a su esposo—. ¡Temía

que esto pasara! Te rogué que la mandaras a otro pueblo hasta que naciera el bebé. ¡Ahora mira

lo que está pasando! ¡Quiere que le hagan unos reconocimientos!

Dijo la palabra reconocimientos como si se tratase de una vulgaridad. Sasuke soltó un suspiro:

—Sólo un examen de rutina, señora Haruno. Nada exhaustivo. ¿Qué podemos perder?

—¿Qué podemos perder? —preguntó ella fríamente—. Ése es sólo el comienzo. Luego querrá usted que Sakura se quede en Uchiha Hall y no le permitirá venir nunca a casa.

Kizashi alargó el brazo para sujetar firmemente su mano.

—Venga, Mebuki. Sasuke no ha dicho tal cosa. Te estás precipitando al sacar conclusiones. ¿No es verdad, Sasuke?

Una sensación asfixiante se adueñó del pecho de Sasuke.

—Bueno, Kizashi, la verdad es que me gustaría hablar contigo acerca de...

—¡Lo sabía! —Mebuki soltó su mano de un tirón. Fulminó a Sasuke con la mirada—. ¡Usted nos dio su

palabra, señor! Dijo que era un acuerdo temporal. Sólo de nombre. ¡Usted lo prometió!

Sasuke se frotó la cara con una mano.

—Dije eso antes de que me diera cuenta...

—¿Antes de que se diera cuenta de qué? —preguntó ella—. ¿Cómo se atreve? Tiene a la chica durante tres cortos días, ¿y ya cree que la conoce mejor que su propia madre? ¿Acaso está pensando hacer que ese matrimonio sea permanente? ¡Cómo se atreve!

—Sólo quiero lo mejor para Sakura. —Sasuke se esforzaba para hablar en voz baja—. Si ella no es

tan retrasada como usted cree, Mebuki, imagine cuánto sufrirá si llego a separarla de su bebé.

—¿Qué es lo mejor para Sakura? —La mujer dejó escapar una carcajada de amargura—. ¿Quiere

que prediga lo que pasará si sigue con esta locura, señor Uchiha? Cuando ya sea demasiado tarde, usted descubrirá que yo tengo razón, que nuestra hija, efectivamente, es una idiota. Y al

final tomará el camino más fácil y la internará en uno de esos horribles sanatorios. La encerrarán en un cuarto y cuidaran de ella como si fuese un animal. He pasado catorce años haciendo todo lo

posible por impedir que eso suceda.

—Yo nunca internaría a Sakura en un sanatorio.

—¿Está seguro? Usted es un hombre joven y atractivo. Algún día conocerá a una joven normal, con quien le gustaría casarse. ¿Qué pasará con Sakura entonces?

—Nunca he faltado a mi palabra, jamás, en toda mi vida —contestó Sasuke—. De ninguna manera empezaré a hacerlo con mis votos matrimoniales. Sakura siempre tendrá un hogar en Uchiha Hall.

—Está usted faltando a su palabra en este preciso instante —respondió ella—. Prometió

devolverme a mi hija, y ahora está vacilando.

—Kizashi.- Sasuke presentaba claros síntomas de cansancio—. Hazla entrar en razón. Por favor. Si hay alguna oportunidad, aunque sea mínima, de que Sakura pueda ser educada, ¿cómo podemos

pasarla por alto? ¿Qué daño podrían hacerle unos pocos exámenes médicos?

El juez evitó mirar a Sasuke directamente a los ojos.

—¿Realmente crees que no someteríamos a nuestra hija a esos reconocimientos si creyéramos, aunque sólo fuera por un instante, que hay alguna esperanza? Eres tú quien debe entrar en razón, Sasuke. Mebuki es la madre de Sakura. Ha cuidado de la chica desde que era un bebé recién nacido.

¿Quién puede saber mejor que ella lo grave que es la discapacidad de la niña?

En circunstancias normales, Sasuke no habría podido discutir aquello. Pero dada la franqueza con

que el juez le había hablado en una ocasión anterior, él sabía que había muchas más cosas en

juego de lo que a simple vista parecía. Una locura, hereditaria. Palabras muy desagradables, que constituían el mayor temor de los Haruno. Un temor tan agobiante que, por razones diferentes,

ninguno de los dos podía reconocerlo. Kizashi debido a su carrera, y Mebuki por el sentimiento de culpa.

Si examinaban a Sakura... si se descubría que su desorden mental se debía a una locura

hereditaria y no a los efectos de una fiebre muy alta, ellos temían tener que pagarlo muy caro: Mebuki en su matrimonio, por los engaños de los que se había valido hacía treinta años; el juez,

perdiendo su credibilidad política. En lugar de correr ese riesgo, mantuvieron a Sakura, su vergonzoso secreto, oculta del mundo.

—Podríamos mantener en secreto el viaje a Portland —dijo Sasuke—. Nadie tiene por qué saber

que un médico la ha examinado.

—No daré mi autorización para que la sometan a ningún examen —dijo Kizashi con firmeza.

Sasuke no necesitaba la autorización del padre, y los Haruno lo sabían. Sin embargo, no creyó que

fuera prudente recalcarlo.

—Entiendo.

—Por favor, ten la certeza de que queremos a nuestra hija —agregó Kizashi.

Con una expresión adusta en el rostro, Sasuke observó a aquel hombre, a quien alguna vez había

admirado tanto. Si creía querer a su hija, entonces debía darle a la palabra amor una definición

completamente diferente de la de Sasuke. No sólo por su renuencia a dejar que examinaran a la

joven, sino también por todo lo que había pasado antes: la insulsa ceremonia de la boda, la fiesta

en el jardín que tuvo prioridad sobre las necesidades de Sakura y muchas otras cosas que Sasuke no

pudo recordar en ese momento. ¿Amor? Que Haruno siquiera se atreviese a usar esta palabra era

una farsa.

—Si creyéramos que los exámenes podrían revelar algo nuevo, fuese lo que fuese —prosiguió

Kizashi—, habríamos llevado a Sakura a Portland hace muchos años.

Silencio. Un silencio palpable y acusador. En aquel momento, Sasuke supo que los Haruno se

opondrían hasta el fin de sus días a permitir que los médicos vieran a Sakura. Si les llevaba la

contraria, las cosas se pondrían feas. Muy feas.

Necesitaba pensar las cosas detenidamente antes de tomar una decisión, no porque le

importara particularmente salvaguardar la relación que tenía con sus suegros, sino porque la

felicidad de Sakura podía estar pendiente de un hilo. Si, como Tsunade sospechaba, la chica podía sentir afecto, entonces seguramente quería a sus padres, lo mereciesen o no. Por su bien, Sasuke no

quería provocar un distanciamiento, al menos sin una buena razón.

Sin duda confundiendo el silencio de Sasuke con un cambio de actitud, Mebuki recobró la

compostura ligeramente. Con un tono de voz más tranquilo y moderado, volvió a hablar.

—Sé lo muy engañoso que puede ser el comportamiento de Sakura, señor Uchiha. De vez en cuando puede hacer gala de cierto grado de lo que podría parecer una inteligencia normal,

pero enseguida experimenta una regresión. Créame. Aunque odio usar esta palabra, mi hija es una

idiota. Nada en el mundo podrá cambiar eso.

Tan agotado que no podría describirlo con palabras, Sasuke suspiró y volvió a frotarse la cara con una mano. Casi no había pegado ojo la noche anterior. Sakura... con su dulce rostro y sus perplejos

ojos verdes. No podía quitársela de la cabeza. Quizás Tsunade y él estuviesen aferrándose

desesperadamente a una falsa esperanza. Pero tenía que cerciorarse de eso, ¡maldición!

—Lo siento. —Trató de escaparse por la tangente—. Creo que no debí venir aquí. Os he

alterado a los dos y, si tenéis razón, lo he hecho sin motivo alguno. Es sólo que yo... —Se encogió

de hombros—. Anoche... al verla... tuve la seguridad de que había alguna esperanza.

Miró a Mebuki a los ojos y pudo ver su dolor, y supo que ella creía de todo corazón que su hija había heredado la locura de su familia. ¿Sería posible que fuera tal su certeza al respecto, y que tuviera tanto miedo de que su esposo se divorciase de ella, que no quisiera ver ninguna otra posibilidad?

—No hay ninguna esperanza —dijo ella con voz trémula—. Bien sabe Dios que quisiera que la

hubiese. Por el bien de Sakura, tiene usted que sacarse todas esas dudas.

Por el bien de Sakura. Sasuke se mordió la lengua para no decir nada que luego pudiera lamentar.

—En los últimos tres años, su condición ha empezado a deteriorarse —señaló Mebuki—. Tanto es así que agredió físicamente a su cuidadora. Si permitimos que siga teniendo ese tipo de

comportamientos, será necesario internarla en un hospital psiquiátrico, señor Uchiha. Sé

que usted vino aquí esta mañana con las mejores intenciones y que no es una mala persona. Pero

debe usted confiar totalmente en mí. Yo no ideé por placer todas esas reglas que Sakura debe seguir. Lo hice para salvaguardar su futuro. Por esta razón, debe usted hacérselas cumplir, tal y como prometió que lo haría. De lo contrario, no habrá quien la controle, y todos mis años de trabajo habrán sido en vano. No quiero que mi hijita termine en un manicomio.

—Yo tampoco quiero eso. Créame, por favor. —Desde luego que le creemos —intervino Kizashi.

Sasuke se puso de pie.

—Siento mucho haberos importunado de esta manera.

—Tonterías —lo reprendió Mebuki—. Sakura es nuestra hija, y la amamos.

Aquella palabra de nuevo. Amor. Sasuke habría querido preguntar a aquellas personas si

entendían su significado.Kizashi se levantó y abrazó a su esposa.

—Así es. Me alegra que hayas venido a vernos para hablar de las inquietudes que tenías. No habríamos esperado que fuese de otra manera.

Mientras Sasuke se despedía de los Haruno y se marchaba de su casa, miles de preguntas le

daban vueltas en la cabeza, y ninguna de ellas se podía responder de una manera sencilla.

¿Estaban los padres de Sakura tan absortos en sus propios asuntos que no podían ver los de Sakura?

¿O acaso Tsunade y él estaban arremetiendo lanza en ristre contra molinos de viento?

—¡Señor Uchiha! ¡Señor Uchiha! ¡Espere un momento, por favor!

Sasuke oyó esta voz justo al llegar a la calle, tras salir del camino de entrada a la casa de los

Haruno. Tirando de las riendas de su caballo negro para que se detuviera, se volvió ligeramente

sobre la silla de montar y vio a Mebuki salir corriendo de la sombra de un frondoso roble para atravesar el jardín. Llevaba una falda con mucho vuelo que caía hasta el tobillo y se agitaba detrás

de ella como una bandera azul. Desde la distancia, él casi habría podido creer que aquella mujer

era Sakura, con su pelo rosado y su cuerpo delgado. Este pensamiento hizo que se le secara la

garganta. Sintió una pena infinita. Si Mebuki estaba en lo cierto, Sakura nunca podría hablar, y mucho menos llamar a alguien.

Ella se detuvo al llegar al canal de desagüe que se encontraba junto a la calle, apretándose el

vientre con una mano como si intentase recuperar el aliento penosamente. Sasuke esperó con

paciencia hasta que ella pudiera hablar. Él notó que incluso después de correr para salvar la

distancia que los separaba, la mujer aún estaba pálida. Los ojos de la madre buscaron su mirada.

—No podía permitir que se marchara sin hablar con usted de un asunto de gran importancia

para mí.

—Por supuesto. ¿De qué se trata?

La mujer trago saliva y tomó aire con gran dificultad.

—Debo pedirle un favor muy grande, señor Uchiha. De ahora en adelante, por favor, no

me haga preguntas acerca de la condición de Sakura frente al juez. Si tiene usted alguna inquietud,

hable conmigo en privado.

—¿Por qué debo ocultarle mis inquietudes al juez? — Sasuke trataba, sin éxito, de interpretar la

expresión del rostro de su interlocutora.

—Mi esposo no se encuentra bien. No quiero que se le moleste con tales nimiedades.

¿Nimiedades? Apenas pudo contenerse para no echar por la boca sapos y culebras. ¿Pensaba

que el futuro de Sakura era una nimiedad? ¿Hasta dónde era capaz de llegar aquella mujer para proteger su posición de respetable esposa del juez? Sasuke comprendió que no le interesaba saberlo.

Sobre todo, si Sakura era el cordero que ella quería sacrificar.

—Lo siento —dijo él fríamente—. No sabía que el juez estuviera mal de salud.

—Ya, bueno, a él no le gusta hablar de esto. Después de todo, tiene que pensar en su carrera.

Sí, desde luego, la asquerosa carrera del señor juez. ¿Cómo pudo habérsele olvidado?

—Tengo esperanzas de que Kizashi mejore con el tratamiento apropiado y con un poco de

reposo. Sin embargo, lo mejor, por el momento, es evitar perturbarlo. Temo que cualquier tipo de agitación, especialmente si está relacionada con Sakura, pueda hacerle sufrir una recaída.

Al mirar a la mujer a los ojos, Sasuke vio el temor que se reflejaba en ellos; pero sospechó que era

por ella misma, no por su esposo. Después de todo, la mujer tenía un secreto que proteger. La

ironía de todo aquello era que su marido ya sabía que era posible que la locura fuese cosa de

familia y, por razones que Sasuke desconocía, no se lo había dicho a ella. Sasuke supuso que Haruno debía de creer en el antiguo adagio que decía que reconocer algo era darle validez.

¿Cómo podían dos cónyuges vivir en la misma casa, hacer el amor, tener hijos y, no obstante, ser tan poco honestos el uno con el otro?

Todo lo que Sasuke quería era alejarse de aquellas dos personas. Estar lejos para poder pensar.

Tenía algunas decisiones que tomar. Decisiones muy importantes. Por el bien de Sakura, tenía que

cerciorarse de tomar las adecuadas.

—Tendré presente el estado de salud del juez antes de venir a hablarles de mis

preocupaciones. Como le dije, no tenía idea de que él estuviera enfermo.

Mebuki cerró los ojos por un momento. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus pálidas mejillas.

—Sé bien que tiene usted un mal concepto de mí, señor Uchiha. Cree que no merezco

llamarme madre, ¿no es verdad?

Decir eso era quedarse corto, pero Sasuke pensó que no servía de nada herirla. Ella era una mujer tan pusilánime, que apenas podía soportar mirarla.

—No soy el tipo de hombre que hace juicios precipitados sobre las personas.

—Independientemente de lo que pueda parecer, he hecho lo que he considerado mejor para

mi hija. —Hablaba con voz trémula—. Siempre. No ha sido fácil. El resto de mi familia también me exige tiempo. Pero la he tenido en casa, y en ningún momento me he enfadado con ella por todos los apuros que me ha hecho pasar. Creo que muchas madres habrían optado por el camino más

fácil.

Sasuke no ponía eso en duda. Supuso que Mebuki, a su lamentable manera, había hecho su parte

correspondiente de sacrificios maternales. Ella parpadeó y se secó las mejillas con una mano.

Había algo en la expresión de su rostro —Sasuke no sabía qué—que casi hacía que la compadeciera.

—De ahora en adelante, sólo hablaré de mis preocupaciones con usted. —Tras decir esto, se quitó el sombrero y le dio un suave golpe al caballo con las rodillas para que empezara a andar—. Que tenga usted un buen día, señora Haruno.

Ella alzó una mano.

—¡Espere un momento, por favor! Deme unos minutos más de su tiempo y luego dejaré que se marche.

—Dígame.

La mujer se mordió el labio inferior.

—Sé que nos ha prometido que nos devolverá a Sakura después del nacimiento del bebé. Pero, entretanto, hay algunas cosas que debería usted saber de ella, cosas que no pude decirle la otra

noche frente al juez. Debido a su estado de salud, ¿entiende usted?

—¿De qué cosas me está usted hablando?

Se retorció las manos.

—Haga lo que haga, nunca permita que Sakura se acerque a un gato sin supervisión. Y, si tiene

invitados en casa con niños pequeños, no debe tolerar en ningún momento que ella se quede sola con uno de los críos. Bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—¿Le importaría decirme por qué?

—¿Acaso no es obvio? Ella no lo haría a propósito, como se imaginará, pero temo que le haga daño a un niño o un animal. —De nuevo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y las comisuras de su

boca empezaron a temblar—. Sólo haga caso de lo que le digo. ¡Por favor!

Tras decir estas palabras, la mujer se dio la vuelta para alejarse de allí y volvió sobre sus pasos para cruzar el jardín. Él la siguió con la mirada durante largo tiempo.

Al regresar a Uchiha Hall, Sasuke se dirigió a su estudio, donde esperaba encontrar un poco

de soledad. Pero Tsunade tenía otros planes para él. Antes de que pudiera ponerse cómodo en su silla, llamó a la puerta y, acto seguido, entró sin pedir permiso. Simplemente con mirarla supo que

no se conformaría más que con una narración completa de su conversación con los Haruno.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Sasuke se levantó y se dirigió al aparador, donde sirvió dos copas de coñac. Como él rara vez bebía a una hora tan temprana, el ama de llaves arqueó las cejas al recibir una copa.

—¿Tan grave es?

Sasuke se volvió hacia las ventanas acristaladas que daban a la parte occidental de los jardines.

—Digamos simplemente que, después de hablar de nuevo con los padres de Sakura, estoy más

confundido que nunca. —Guardó silencio por un momento, observando con ojo crítico los

arbustos esculpidos que rodeaban los arriates de rosas—. Maldición, Tsunade. Tenía tantas

esperanzas anoche. Estuve despierto hasta el amanecer. Miles de ideas me pasaron por la

cabeza... que ella no es una retrasada como piensan sus padres, que a lo mejor la fiebre la afectó de alguna otra manera que ni siquiera hemos tenido en cuenta. Quizás en su capacidad de hablar, o de oír.

Tsunade estaba aparentemente tan frustrada como Sasuke

—Bueno, pues su oído está bien, téngalo por seguro. Cuando la llamo, ella casi siempre se

vuelve al oír su nombre. —Frunció el ceño, pensativa, y frotó la copa entre sus manos—. Pensé que éste era el motivo por el cual usted quería que un médico la examinara, señor, para saber qué

tiene exactamente.

Sasuke se rio amargamente.

—Si decido someterla a unos exámenes médicos, o llego a sugerir siquiera que me gustaría que

ella se quedase aquí después de que nazca el bebé, tendré que librar una verdadera batalla.

—Los Haruno ya no tienen ningún derecho legal. Usted puede hacer lo que le dé la real gana.

—Es verdad, pero ellos son los padres de Sakura. Si estás en lo cierto, y ella puede establecer

vínculos afectivos, un distanciamiento sería... —Sasuke dejó que su voz se fuera apagando. Después de un momento, dijo—: No quiero partirle el corazón sin que haya un buen motivo.

—No, no queremos eso. Tengo la sensación de que esa pobre chiquilla ya ha sufrido lo

suficiente en su corta vida.

Tan brevemente como le fue posible, Sasuke le contó todo lo que se había dicho durante su

conversación con los Haruno, incluyendo las extrañas advertencias de Mebuki: que nunca se debía dejar a Sakura sola con un gato ni con un niño.

—Eso es absurdo —dijo Tsunade enfadada—. La chica es inofensiva.

—No lo fue anoche al agredir a la señora Karin —le recordó Sasuke—. Y tampoco se portó como

un ángel cuando la traje a casa en el carruaje.

—¡La provocaron y perdió los estribos!

Sasuke no podía negarlo. Miró fijamente las profundidades del color del ámbar de su coñac.

Cuando volvió a alzar la vista, había tomado la decisión de contarle todo lo ocurrido a Tsunade,

incluso lo relacionado con el tío de Mebuki y el temor de los Haruno de que su hija pudiera estar loca.

No se permitió pensar que estaba faltando a la promesa de guardar el secreto que le había hecho a Kizashi Haruno. Tsunade nunca repetiría lo que él iba a contarle, y el futuro de Sakura estaba en juego.

Mientras él hablaba, Tsunade se puso lívida.

—¡Dios bendito! —susurró ella cuando él terminó de hablar—. La chica no está loca, señor. Apostaría la vida por ello.

Sasuke pensaba lo mismo.

—Sin embargo, creo que los Haruno temen que pueda estarlo, lo cual explica su renuencia a

permitir que un médico la reconozca.

Tsunade negó tristemente con la cabeza.

—¿Porque un médico podría descubrir que ella no está simplemente tocada, sino

completamente loca?

—Un descubrimiento semejante podría destruir la carrera política de Kizashi Haruno y, si esto

sucede, su esposa parece creer que se divorciaría de ella.

—En otras palabras, los árboles no les dejan ver el bosque.

Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No lo sé. A lo mejor somos tú y yo quienes no estamos viendo las cosas con claridad. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá, supongo. —Miró a Tsunade a los ojos mientras una leve sonrisa se esbozaba en sus labios—. Por suerte, aún tenemos suficiente tiempo. No estamos precisamente jugando mientras Roma arde. Ella sólo está embarazada de cuatro meses. Tenemos cinco meses más para observarla

y tomar una decisión. Si después de unas pocas semanas los dos tenemos la plena certeza de que se puede hacer algo para ayudarla, la llevaré a Portland, y que sus padres se vayan al infierno.

Tsunade alzó su copa.

—Brindo por ello.

Sasuke no pudo menos que sonreír.

—No será nada agradable. Si decido ir en contra de su voluntad, se enfrentarán a mí con todas sus fuerzas.

—Pues encontrarán en nosotros dos las hormas de sus zapatos. —De los ojos del ama de llaves

salieron algunas lágrimas cuando bebió el resto del coñac. Agitando una mano frente a su cara,

parpadeó y tomó aire a través de los dientes—. ¡Dios! ¡Esta cosa me hace arder desde la cabeza hasta los pies!

Sasuke se rio.

—Bueno, ¿entonces hemos llegado a una decisión?

—Es más bien una decisión a cambio de otra; pero sí, hemos llegado a una decisión. Llevaremos a la chica a Portland para que un médico la examine.

—Si vemos indicios de que tiene capacidad de aprender —apuntó Sasuke.

—Estoy segura de que así será.

—No te hagas demasiadas ilusiones, Tsunade. No quiero verlas truncadas. Hemos de ser prudentes.

—No se truncarán —le aseguró ella con un brillo desafiante en los ojos—. Es posible que la

chica no sepa matemáticas ni ninguna de esas cosas, pero tiene la capacidad de aprender. Apuesto

mis queridas ligas a que es así.

—Espero que tengas razón. —Más tranquilo de lo que se había sentido en muchas horas, apoyó

un hombro contra la pared—. Hay otro problema que no hemos tratado: tenemos que conseguir otra cuidadora. Sé que tienes mucho trabajo, y no puedo esperar que asumas la responsabilidad

adicional de cuidar de Sakura. Tenemos que contratar a otra persona. ¡Ah!, y a propósito, ¿dónde está ella ahora?

—En su habitación. Le pedí a una de las criadas que se quedara con ella mientras yo venía a

hablar con usted. Kakashi ya ha arreglado la puerta, por cierto. Cambió el revestimiento y la cerradura. Quedó como nueva.

—¡Qué rápido lo ha hecho!

—Sí, bueno, tuve que darle la lata. Usted ya conoce a Kakashi. Si es posible dejarlo para

mañana... —Su voz se fue apagando.

—Siento mucho que hayas tenido que trabajar más de la cuenta, Tsunade.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano para desestimar las disculpas.

—No me molesta cuidar de la chica. Por lo que a mí se refiere, ella puede seguirme mientras yo

hago mi trabajo. En casa de sus padres no la encerraban en su habitación, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Bueno, entonces, si huye de mí y sale corriendo, no pasará nada. Sabemos dónde

encontrarla.

Sasuke reconoció, asintiendo, que ella tenía razón. Su principal preocupación era que, dado que le

gustaba deambular por el bosque, Sakura se atreviera a alejarse de la casa y se hiciese daño. Hasta que diera a luz, era preciso tomar medidas especiales para garantizar su bienestar.

—¿Estás segura de que no te molesta cuidar de ella? Por razones obvias, no quiero que salga

sola de casa.

—No me molesta. —Tsunade lo observó durante un momento—. En cuanto a no dejar que salga sola, quizás pueda usted encontrar tiempo para acompañarla.

—¿Yo? —Esta sugerencia cogió a Sasuke desprevenido. Después de la reacción física que la cercanía de Sakura le produjo en el carruaje aquella mañana, no le hacía ninguna gracia la idea de quedarse a solas con ella—. Creo que sería mejor que le pidiera a uno de los empleados de la casa

que la acompañe.

Tsunade torció el gesto.

—Señor, después de lo que pasó con la señora Karin, ¿cómo puede siquiera ocurrírsele una

idea semejante? Debemos tratar a Sakura como un miembro de su familia. Ella no es una mascota a

la que cualquier persona que esté disponible puede sacar a pasear.

Sabiendo que el ama de llaves tenía razón, Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Miraré mi agenda para ver si puedo tratar de pasar un poco de tiempo con vosotras todas las

tardes. —Rogó que la irlandesa no le preguntase por qué necesitaba su presencia. Tras sacar el

reloj de su bolsillo, miró la hora. Aquella tarde había quedado con dos hombres que estaban

interesados en comprar una de sus yeguas—. Bueno, pues, ya que hemos resuelto esto, supongo

que debo...

—Hay otro pequeño asunto —le interrumpió Tsunade.

Sasuke puso cara de sorpresa.

—Como le dije anoche, de alguna manera tiene que lograr que Sakura entienda que su cuerpo

está aumentando de tamaño debido a que está esperando un bebé. Se sigue negando a comer.

Sasuke gruñó.

—Tsunade no creo que ella entienda nada de lo que yo le diga.

—Entonces hágale un dibujo.

—¿Un dibujo? Yo no sé dibujar. Además, la chica se pone muy nerviosa en mi presencia. ¿No

sería mejor que una mujer se lo explicara?

Un brillo se reflejó en los ojos de Tsunade.

—No me mire a mí. Yo tampoco sé dibujar. En cuanto a que yo deba explicarle lo que está

sucediendo, considero que es una tontería. Usted es el marido de la chica.

—Soy su marido en el sentido menos estricto de la palabra.

—Situación que debe usted rectificar. Se lo he dicho desde un principio. —La chica es...

—Encantadora.

—Ningún hombre que tenga un poco de decoro...

—Y también muy dulce.

—Tsunade, por el amor de Dios, sé razonable.

—Me parece perfectamente razonable. —Ahora la mujer discutía alegremente—. Según la ley, ella ya es su esposa. Además, está esperando un bebé que llevará su nombre. Usted mismo ha dicho miles de veces que no tiene ninguna intención de casarse con otra mujer. ¿Por qué no hacer de éste un verdadero matrimonio?

Tsunade dejó que la pregunta quedara flotando en el aire, puso su copa en el aparador y salió de la habitación. Una vez que se hubo marchado, Sasuke se quedó mirando el suelo con la mirada perdida.

Un verdadero matrimonio... Cerró los ojos para intentar ahuyentar este pensamiento, pero

negar la realidad del mundo que lo rodeaba no ayudaba en nada a aliviar el dolor de la soledad arraigada en lo más profundo de su ser.

¡Holis! He aquí el octavo capítulo y yo odio cada ves mas a los padres de Saku. ¡Bravo Tsunade! Que les parece esta particular ama de llaves? Nos leemos pronto


	11. Capítulo Nueve

Dedicado a Yi Jie-san, Amalequin, Natsuki Hiroto, Noemitg-chan, Serenity usagi y Maria J.

CAPÍTULO NUEVE

Aquella noche, después de la cena Sakura, la mayor parte de la cual se negó a comer una vez

más, Sasuke subió a la habitación de los niños con un bloc de dibujo y un lápiz. Para no asustar a Sakura más de lo necesario, le pidió a Tsunade que estuviera presente durante la conversación. Encantada de hacerle este favor, el ama de llaves ya estaba sentada en el borde de la cama cuando él llegó.

Sakura se encontraba sentada a la pequeña mesa que estaba cerca de la ventana, con las manos fuertemente apretadas sobre su regazo, los tobillos cruzados y los pies descansando sobre el

travesaño de una silla. Al ver a Sasuke abriendo la puerta, el poco color que le quedaba en las

mejillas desapareció por completo. A pesar del evidente miedo que le tenía, la muchacha no

intentó, como había hecho la noche anterior, dejar la silla para buscar un rincón oscuro. Puesto que él dudaba de que ella se hubiera vuelto valiente de improviso, sólo podía suponer que su audacia se debía al hecho de que Tsunade se encontraba cerca. Era evidente que se sentía segura mientras la rolliza mujer estuviese allí para protegerla.

La postura erguida de Sakura le permitió a Sasuke verla mejor que la noche anterior, y lo que vio lo dejó consternado. En los últimos cuatro días, había perdido una cantidad alarmante de peso.

Según Tsunade, no había comido prácticamente nada desde la noche en que él despidió a la señora Karin; unos pocos bocados en cada comida, y nada más. A juzgar por su flacura, supuso que había comido así de mal los tres primeros días de su estancia; lo cual explicaba, mas no justificaba, los intentos fallidos de la cuidadora por obligarla a comer.

Sasuke esperaba que después de aquel encuentro Sakura colaborara un poco más y dejara de privarse de la comida. De lo contrario, no tendría más remedio que perfeccionar los métodos de la

señora Karin. Si bien no dudaba de su capacidad de dominar a la joven y obligarla a comer, no le

gustaría en absoluto tener que recurrir a medidas tan drásticas. La pobre ya había sufrido lo suficiente en aquella casa.

La luz de la lámpara titiló en los rebeldes rizos rosados que enmarcaban su pequeño rostro, haciendo resaltar el color de los ojos, que, en aquel momento, le recordaban prados verdes de hierba fresca. Su vestido, prenda de color rosa apagado que sería más apropiada para una niña, le

quedaba aún más holgado que antes. Su muy gastada tela se pegaba ligeramente a las sutiles curvas de su cuerpo. La perfección en miniatura, eso era Sakura, encantadora de una manera que

eclipsaba a las bellezas más voluptuosas que lo habían atraído en el pasado.

La sugerencia de Tsunade de que hiciera de aquél un auténtico matrimonio volvió a cruzar por su cabeza justo en aquel momento. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, incluso para sus adentros, era una idea

tentadora. Increíblemente tentadora. Los aspectos físicos del hecho de casarse con una mujer tan hermosa no serían inconveniente alguno para él; ni para ningún otro hombre, en realidad. Pero más que esto, hacer de aquél un matrimonio verdadero sería mucho menos complicado que el plan original. Infortunadamente, la culpa que sentía por atreverse siquiera a pensar en algo por el

estilo constituía una barrera que él no parecía poder salvar. Había códigos de decencia que un hombre debía obedecer si quería respetarse a sí mismo, y una mujer con la discapacidad mental

de Sakura no era un objeto de deseo legítimo.

Después de subir la luz de la lámpara, Sasuke también se sentó a la mesa. Puso su silla frente a la de Sakura, con la esperanza de que pudiera sentirse más tranquila si él guardaba las distancias.

Dado que su plan consistía en comunicarse con ella mediante dibujos, supuso que era una buena señal que ella pareciera estar fascinada con el bloc y el lápiz.

—Hola, Sakura —dijo él en voz baja.

Apartando la mirada del bloc de dibujo, la muchacha miró fijamente su boca. La expresión de su rostro revelaba con mayor claridad que las palabras que no había entendido lo que le dijo. No era

un comienzo muy alentador. Le tenía que hacer entender de alguna manera que la ingestión de

alimentos no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que su cintura creciera cada vez más.

Cuidadosamente cubierto con un paño, el plato de comida de Sakura se encontraba delante de uno de sus codos. Las casi intactas raciones de comida formaban montículos reveladores bajo el

lino. Apartando el bloc y el lápiz de un empujón, cogió el plato, destapó la comida y levantó con el

tenedor unas cuantas judías verdes. Los expresivos ojos de la joven mujer reflejaban una obstinación que sorprendió a Sasuke, además de hacerle gracia. Sakura enseguida apretó la boca con

fuerza. Era evidente que no tenía la más mínima intención de rendirse sin oponer resistencia.

Mucho más nervioso de lo que la situación justificaba, Sasuke esbozó lo que esperaba que fuese una sonrisa llena de seguridad y tocó el labio inferior de la joven con el puntiagudo extremo de una judía. Ante este contacto, ella se echó hacia atrás sobresaltada, casi de forma refleja, y bajó la

vista para mirar los dientes del tenedor bajo su nariz. Cuando se movió, la luz de una lámpara de pared cayó directamente sobre su rostro.

Durante un momento interminablemente largo Sasuke miró fijamente su boca. Luego, bajó la

mano despacio. Olvidando sus buenas intenciones de no decir palabrotas en presencia de Sakura, y con la voz áspera por causa de la furia que sentía, estalló.

—¡Esa puta desalmada!

Sobresaltada por el tono y el volumen de su voz, Tsunade enseguida se levantó de la silla.

—¡Madre de Dios! ¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke también se levantó de su silla y rodeó la mesa. Al advertir aquel repentino avance, Sakuraintentó huir. Antes de que lograra hacerlo, él la cogió de un hombro. Aunque la expresión de terror de su rostro le partió el alma, la sujetó para que permaneciera sentada en su lugar y sostuvo

su barbilla con una mano. Con los ojos como platos y el rostro tan blanco como la leche, la joven se quedó paralizada al instante, como si temiera incluso respirar.

Desde luego, tenía miedo, pensó él con mordacidad. ¿Qué motivo tendría para no sentirlo?

Itachi había cometido el más abyecto crimen en su contra, y ahora era la prisionera de un

hombre que ella seguramente consideraba un monstruo.

Temblando a causa de sentimientos difíciles de identificar, y más aún de controlar, Sasuke frotó

suavemente el labio inferior de Sakura con su dedo pulgar. ¡Marcas de pinchazos! Una ira

impotente bulló dentro de él.

—Ay, cariño, lo siento mucho.

Tsunade andaba alrededor.

—¿Señor?

Sasuke habló, intentando dominarse.

—Esa mujer le clavó un tenedor en el labio.

«Es culpa mía», susurró una vocecilla dentro de la cabeza. «Todo esto es culpa mía». Nunca en

su vida, dispusiese del tiempo que dispusiese, volvería a pasar por alto la verificación de la

autenticidad de las referencias de un empleado. No se sentiría tan mal si fuera él quien tuviera que pagar cara su propia desidia, pero era una chica indefensa quien había sufrido las

consecuencias. Y él nunca podría perdonárselo.

Con sus ojos verdes llenos de compasión, Tsunade se inclinó para ver las marcas en el labio de Sakura.

—Ay, pobre chiquilla. ¿Hay algo que a esa mujer no se le haya ocurrido hacerte?

—Parece que no —dijo Sasuke con voz desolada.

—Y nosotros seguimos ocupándonos de nuestras cosas abajo, sin imaginar en ningún momento lo que aquí estaba pasando. —Tsunade acarició suavemente el pelo de Sakura—. Te juro, chiquilla, que si lo hubiera sabido le habría arrancado a esa vieja bruja los pelos de la cabeza, uno por uno,

hasta dejarla calva.

Sakura no sabía por qué ellos se habían alterado tanto por causa de aquel par de heridas

diminutas que ya casi se habían curado. Tsunade tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y Sasuke parecía estar alarmantemente enfadado. Al principio creyó que estaba furioso con ella.

Pero no... Al alzar la vista para mirarlo, vio en sus ojos sombras negras de arrepentimiento, y no

podía creer, ni por un instante, que él pudiese fingir un sentimiento semejante. Se sumó a esta impresión el hecho de que él le sujetara la barbilla con increíble suavidad, y acariciase su boca con el dedo pulgar de una manera tan delicada que le hacía sentir un hormigueo en la piel. Era evidente que se sentía mal por la manera en que la empleada la había tratado.

Su reacción fue completamente opuesta de la que Sakura habría esperado de él. Ella lo había imaginado como un hombre despiadado, la clase de hombre que tomaba todo lo que le apetecía,

y que mandaba al infierno a todo aquel que intentaba interponerse en su camino. Sin embargo, allí estaba, con los rasgos de su rostro tensos y su robusto cuerpo temblando de furia; una furia que

no era en contra suya, sino de la mujer que le había hecho daño.

Durante aquellos últimos días, había vivido con miedo de Sasuke. A altas horas de la noche,

cuando sabía que todos los de la casa estaban durmiendo, ella permanecía despierta hasta que el

agotamiento la vencía. Miraba fijamente la puerta, con miedo de que él entrara en la habitación, convencida de que esto sólo era cuestión de tiempo. En aquel momento, echó por tierra la opinión

que se había formado de él; no gradualmente, como para acostumbrarse al cambio, sino de un

solo golpe.

Como una banda elástica que hubiera sido tensada hasta el punto máximo y luego soltada,

Sakura relajó su cuerpo por completo gracias a una irrefrenable sensación de alivio. Las

experiencias pasadas le habían enseñado a ser cautelosa. Una parte de su ser no podía olvidar tan fácilmente todas las veces en que la habían engañado para que confiara en las personas, sólo para descubrir cuando ya era demasiado tarde que su intención era hacerle daño. Pero otra parte de su ser quería desesperadamente confiar en aquel hombre.

Sin lugar a dudas, era el colmo de la insensatez; pero fuera o no un error, no pudo resistirse a hacer esto último. Quizá fuese la delicadeza con que él la tocó o el remordimiento que vio

reflejado en sus ojos, o quizá simplemente estuviese cansada de tener miedo. En aquel momento,

estaba demasiado débil por la falta de comida y demasiado dolida por el abandono de sus padres para analizar las razones de aquellos sentimientos. Sólo sabía que la calidez de los fuertes dedos

sobre su piel la hacían sentirse segura. Maravillosamente segura.

Era una locura, una gran locura, pero eso era lo que sentía.

Cuando él finalmente la soltó para volver a sentarse, Sakura estaba tan absorta observándolo

que apenas le prestó atención a Tsunade, quien regresó tranquilamente a la cama. Aquella noche Sasuke llevaba una camisa blanca de cuello vuelto y puños anchos, parecida a aquellas que tanto le gustaban a su padre. Pero hasta allí llegaba toda semejanza entre ellos. Se había remangado la

camisa sobre sus musculosos antebrazos y, en lugar de una corbata, llevaba el cuello abierto, dejando ver una parte de su pecho firme y bien formado. La piel dorada brillaba a la luz de la lámpara, y su tono oscuro contrastaba de manera extraordinaria con los ojos color onix y los dientes blancos y perfectamente parejos.

A diferencia de su padre y de todos sus arrogantes amigos, Sasuke Uchiha prefería la comodidad a la moda en el vestir, pensó ella, y su estilo reflejaba una indiferencia natural. No

obstante, a pesar de esto, lograba proyectar una presencia imponente, elegante.

La parpadeante luz de las lámparas de pared retozaba sobre su cabeza, fundida con las

alborotadas ondas de su pelo lleno de reflejos labrados por el sol. Con la cabeza ligeramente

inclinada, sus rasgos finamente cincelados parecían delineados en ámbar, y los planos de su rostro sombreados; lo cual hacía resaltar el anguloso perfil de su nariz, la forma cuadrada de la mandíbula y las profundas líneas que rodeaban la boca. Completamente cautivada, miró larga y

fijamente sus labios: el superior, grabado con toda nitidez, y el inferior, voluptuoso y húmedo.

—¿Lo intentamos de nuevo? —preguntó él. Aunque sabía que tenía que ser su imaginación,

Sakura creyó oír su voz, su timbre grave y profundo. Esto era algo que le pasaba con mucha frecuencia: imaginaba que oía cosas, lo cual sabía que no era posible. Sonidos de mentira, los llamaba; pero, aun así, parecían completamente reales. Esto siempre le había pasado con cosas

familiares: la voz de su madre, el ladrido de un perro, un portazo. La única explicación que se le ocurría era que veía cómo se producía el sonido, lo conocía de memoria, y, como su cerebro esperaba oírlo, ella pensaba que en efecto lo percibía.

Pero nunca había oído la voz de Sasuke Uchiha. La de su padre era más débil y menos ronca,

de manera que Sakura sabía que no estaba recordándola y haciendo una simple sustitución. No.

Por inexplicable que pudiera parecer, ella había imaginado oír la voz de aquel hombre. La de aquel hombre, no la de ningún otro.

Sintió un hormigueo recorriendo su espalda.

Después de lo que le había pasado en las cataratas, ella no conseguía entusiasmarse con la idea de trabar amistad con un hombre. A pesar de que anhelaba confiar en Sasuke, le pareció en aquel momento excesivamente ancho de hombros, una enorme masa de músculos que se interponía entre ella y todo lo que apreciaba de verdad en el mundo: la casa de su niñez, sus padres, los bosques que tanto amaba.

Sasuke volvió a coger el tenedor, pinchó otras judías con él y lo llevó a su boca. Sakura miró a

Tsunade con inquietud, esperando que ella pudiese intervenir.

Tocándole suavemente la boca, él reclamó su atención. La determinación hacía brillar sus ojos.

—Ahora estás tratando conmigo, Sakura, y yo digo que debes comerte toda la cena.

Prefería tratar con Tsunade, muchas gracias. Deseó poder decirle esas palabras, entre otras cosas. ¿Acaso creía él que ella quería quedarse allí, encerrada en aquella lúgubre habitación, un

día interminable tras otro? Quería irse a su casa. Para conseguir esta meta, tenía que estar delgada la próxima vez que su madre fuese a verla.

Al recordar la fuerza de sus manos, ella tragó saliva con nerviosa consternación. Si él decidía obligarla... Una terrible sensación de dolor se concentró en su pecho, recordándole la ocasión en que tragó sin querer un bocado de manzana sin masticar. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas que le

hicieron escocer los ojos y parpadeó con furia para intentar ahuyentarlas.

El rostro de Sasuke se puso rígido. Un músculo de su mandíbula se tensaba y relajaba

alternativamente mientras apretaba los dientes. Rehuyendo sus ojos de manera deliberada, insistió.

—Nada de tonterías, jovencita. No soy la clase de hombre que se conmueve con facilidad al ver lágrimas. Vas a comer. Podemos hacerlo de la manera fácil o de la manera difícil. Eso depende totalmente de ti.

Con la vana esperanza de hacerle cambiar de opinión, tal y como lo había hecho con Tsunade, Sakura empezó a hinchar las mejillas. En el instante mismo en que ella hizo esto, él negó con la cabeza y tiró el tenedor en el plato. Ante este brusco movimiento, la chica se levantó sobresaltada

y enseguida se agachó, por si Sasuke tuviera la intención de darle un sopapo, como su madre solía hacer. Inmóvil y con la mano suspendida en el aire, él la miró fijamente durante un instante.

Luego, apenas moviendo los labios, de una manera que indicaba que quizá estuviese susurrando,

creyó ver que decía una palabra que ella nunca antes había visto ni oído a nadie. Frunció el ceño

en señal de perplejidad.

Al ver la expresión de su rostro, él gruñó. Luego, se pasó una mano por la cara y parpadeó para

volver a fijar la vista en ella. Sakura tenía la desagradable sensación de que él la veía como un problema sumamente engorroso y que deseaba de todo corazón que desapareciese

milagrosamente. Querría poder complacerlo y, cuando él dejase de parpadear, ya no estar allí.

Después de respirar hondo, él dijo muy despacio y de manera sucinta:

—Sakura, cariño, tú no estás gorda.

Si no estaba gorda, entonces, ¿cómo llamaba él a aquel estado? Su vientre aún no estaba

extraordinariamente grande, pero, al ritmo que estaba creciendo, no tardaría en estarlo. Al

comienzo de la época de las mariposas, al bajar la vista entre sus pechos, ella podía verse los

dedos del pie. Ahora todo lo que veía era su vientre. Y lo que era aún peor, sus vestidos parecían

ensuciarse siempre en ese lugar. No era de extrañar que sus padres ya no la quisieran.

—Tienes que comer, cariño. —Le había cambiado la expresión del rostro: dejó a un lado la severidad para volverse zalamero—. ¿No lo harías por mí? No quiero obligarte a comer, y estoy seguro de que tú tampoco quieres que yo haga eso.

Se inclinó para acercarse aún más a ella y, para sorpresa de Sakura, puso una mano sobre su

mejilla. Su mano era tan grande y tan maravillosamente cálida que la muchacha sintió una fuerte tentación de ocultar la cabeza allí para que él no la viera llorar. A aquel paso, él iba a pensar que

no era más que una niña grande y llorona, y, por razones que ella no alcanzaba a entender en aquel momento, no quería que aquel hombre pensara eso.

—Escúchame bien. Tú no estás gorda. —Sonriendo ligeramente, él repitió las últimas palabras—: ¡No estás gorda! —Tras decir esto, apartó el plato de un empujón y alargó la mano para coger el bloc de dibujo—. Quería evitar esto, pero al parecer no me queda más remedio.

Préstame mucha atención, ¿vale? Sólo tardaré un instante.

Cuando él empezó a dibujar, una profunda arruga surcó su frente. Curiosa, a su pesar, Sakura se secó las húmedas mejillas y se puso derecha en su asiento para poder ver. Aunque siempre lo

había hecho en secreto, le encantaba dibujar. Sasuke parecía estar haciendo la figura de cuerpo entero de una mujer vista de perfil.

Mientras lo veía dibujar, Sakura percibió con el rabillo del ojo un movimiento de sus labios. Alzó

la vista a tiempo para verlo terminar la frase con estas palabras:

—Me temo que no lo hago muy bien.

Ella estaba de acuerdo. Definitivamente, el hombretón no tenía dotes artísticas. La mujer que estaba dibujando tenía una cabeza que más bien parecía una bola deforme, y su pelo, un puñado de gusanos retorcidos. Y la cosa no hacía más que empeorar. Su nariz era como el pico de un pájaro y los brazos parecían cuerdas muy gruesas, con extremos deshilachados en lugar de dedos.

No era solamente un dibujo muy malo, era un dibujo horrible.

Dado que su madre no le permitía emitir sonido alguno desde hacía muchos años, a Sakura rara vez le daban ganas de reír. Pero éste era uno de esos raros momentos. Sasuke parecía muy serio

haciendo aquel dibujo, con el ceño fruncido y los dientes clavados en su labio inferior en señal de concentración. Era evidente que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que le saliera bien. Pero, a

pesar de que intentó mejorar el dibujo, éste no dejó de ser el peor que ella jamás hubiera visto.

Tuvo que contener la respiración para reprimir la risita de cómico espanto que intentaba subir por su garganta. El alzó la vista en aquel preciso instante, y por un momento pareció olvidar todo lo relacionado con el dibujo. Llenos de preguntas, sus ojos buscaron los de la chica. Sakura tuvo la

sensación de que él se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada. Esto no pareció molestarlo, sólo confundirlo. Y preocuparle.

En aquel momento, Sakura tuvo una sensación muy extraña. Era como si él, en lugar de mirarla simplemente, le estuviese viendo el alma; como si pudiera ver en sus ojos cosas que otros nunca habían descubierto y que probablemente nunca percibiesen. Se intensificó la sensación de opresión en su pecho. No pudo apartar la vista de los ojos del hombre, no pudo moverse para

romper la tensión.

Finalmente, él pareció lograr deshacerse de aquello que le estaba preocupando, fuese lo que fuese, y empezó a dibujar de nuevo. Esta vez le puso un enorme vientre a la mujer. Bajo la mesa, Sakura se tocó la cintura con una mano. ¿La estaba dibujando a ella? Como si hubiese advertido su

reacción, él volvió a alzar la vista. Las comisuras de la boca le temblaban ligeramente.

—Ya sé que no es un dibujo muy logrado, pero espera un momento.

¿Logrado? Ésta era una palabra que ella no conocía. Desconcertada, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el dibujo.

Sasuke le dio los últimos toques. Luego, se puso cómodo para observar su obra. Aparentemente

satisfecho, le enseñó el bloc para que ella también pudiera verla. Para su total sorpresa, advirtió que dentro del sobresaliente abdomen de la mujer él había dibujado un bebé, reconocible como

tal sólo por su gorrito de volantes, su traje y sus patucos. Ella se quedó mirándolo durante unos

interminables segundos.

—Bebé —dijo él excesivamente despacio, dándole golpecitos al dibujo mientras hablaba. Señalando el plato de comida, y luego la línea que representaba la boca del niño, agregó—: Tienes que comer. Para alimentar al bebé. ¿Entiendes, Sakura? No estás engordando. Hay un bebé creciendo dentro de ti.

Mirándolo fijamente, con una expresión de aturdido asombro, Sakura rodeó su cintura con los brazos. La incredulidad debió de reflejarse en sus ojos. Como si se sintiera intolerablemente

frustrado, él tiró el lápiz sobre la mesa.

—Tsunade inténtalo tú. Ella no me entiende.

Tsunade se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la mesa. Fingiendo sostener a un bebé en sus brazos, empezó a mecerlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Luego, señaló la cintura de Sakura.

—Un pequeñín, chiquilla. ¿No te parece todo un milagro? Tu propio bebé. Pero debes comer

para que crezca sano y fuerte como un roble.

Sakura entendía todo eso. El problema era que no podía creerlo. ¿Un bebé? ¿Le estaban

diciendo en serio que tenía un bebé dentro de su cuerpo? Bajó la vista para mirarse el vientre.

Mientras Sakura se miraba la cintura, Sasuke aprovechó la ocasión para observarla detenidamente.

En un momento determinado, mientras estaba pintando, habría podido jurar que ella estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada y, de vez en cuando, la expresión de su rostro daba a entender que podía comprender lo que se hablaba.

No obstante, sus capacidades mentales o la falta de éstas no eran el problema en aquel

instante. Lo que importaba era que ella finalmente entendiera qué le estaba haciendo crecer la cintura. Sasuke supo que ella había entendido el mensaje al ver la expresión de terror que aparecía

ahora en sus ojos verdes y la manera en que se reclinó en la silla para dejar descansar las manos sobre el abdomen.

Era evidente que se estaba preguntando cómo habría conseguido instalarse dentro de ella un bebé. ¿Cómo podría él explicárselo? Sakura metió la yema de uno de sus dedos en su ombligo a través de las delgadas capas de su ropa, y la movió en círculos.

Sasuke lanzó una mirada a Tsunade. Arqueando con expectación sus cejas rojas entrecanas, el ama de llaves lo miró a los ojos.

—Ni se te ocurra —le dijo él.

—Pero ella cree que...

—No me importa si cree que se tragó una semilla y ésta germinó dentro de ella. Yo no voy a

hacer un dibujo. Repito, no lo voy a hacer.

—¡Pobre chiquilla!

Sasuke estaba completamente de acuerdo con estas últimas palabras. Sin lugar a dudas, Sakura era una pobre chiquilla, y era verdaderamente vergonzoso que la hubieran puesto en semejante trance.

Al mirarla en aquel momento, casi pudo verla llevando a un bebé en brazos, con su

aterciopelada cabeza recostada en el pecho de ella. Aunque fuese una idiota, esto no significaba que fuera incapaz de sentir amor. ¿Quién era él para decir lo que ella pensaba o sentía respecto de algo?

Mientras estas preguntas asaltaban la mente de Sasuke, otras muchas empezaban a asediarlo, y no tenía respuestas para ninguna de ellas. Sólo sabía, con una repentina y casi cegadora claridad,

que Tsunade tenía toda la razón: nadie tenía derecho a arrebatar a un bebé de los brazos de su madre. Nadie. Debió de estar loco para considerar siquiera esta posibilidad.

Antes de casarse con Sakura, se había convencido a sí mismo de que ésta era la única cosa decente que podía hacerse. Lo había considerado un deber, no sólo para con ella, sino también para con el hijo de su hermano. En aquel instante ninguno de aquellos motivos se tenía en pie.

Una sensación abrasadora invadió los ojos de Sasuke mientras veía que Sakura seguía escrutando su ombligo con un dedo. Con un fuerte chirrido de la silla, se puso de pie. Aunque lo hubiera prometido a sus padres, ¿cómo podría ser capaz de separarla del bebé después de que éste

naciera?

La respuesta era sencilla: de ninguna manera, no podría hacerlo.

Poco más de una hora después, Sakura se quedó al fin a solas. La luz de la luna se vertía en su dormitorio, dividida en franjas anchas por los barrotes de la ventana. Pintados de plata, los

muebles y los juguetes de los niños, olvidados desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, parecieron cobrar vida. Crudamente delineados por las sombras, los relieves tallados de la puerta del armario parecían formar el rostro de una persona. El caballito balancín que se encontraba en un rincón parecía moverse ligeramente. Sus crines y su cola se ondulaban como si una suave brisa los acariciase. Sakura imaginó que incluso podía oír voces y risas infantiles, apenas perceptibles,

terriblemente lejanas, provenientes de un pasado ya remoto.

Una sensación maravillosa se adueñó de ella. Si Sasuke Uchiha y Tsunade no estaban mintiendo, tendría un hijo en muy poco tiempo. Su propio bebé. Esta idea hizo que se le formara

un nudo de felicidad en la garganta. A veces se sentía muy sola viviendo en medio del silencio. Las únicas mascotas que podía tener eran las criaturas salvajes que ella domesticaba: los animales del

bosque y algunos ratones del ático de sus padres. No tenía ningún amigo humano, ni esperanza alguna de poder tenerlo.

Un bebé... Sakura se rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Estaba tan feliz que le costaba contenerse.

Tendría alguien a quien amar. Aquello era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Tanto, que casi tenía miedo de creer que fuese verdad.

Después de sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en el centro de la cama, posó las manos de forma reverencial sobre su vientre. Sasuke parecía estar convencido de que allí dentro había un bebé. Por más que lo intentaba, Sakura no podía imaginar cómo se las había apañado para entrar en ella. Y lo

que era más importante, ¿cómo lograría salir de allí?

Quitándose el camisón de un tirón para explorar mejor su cuerpo, se metió de nuevo la yema

del dedo en el ombligo. Se preguntó si ese agujero conduciría directamente a su estómago. No

parecía ser así. Frunciendo el ceño, presionó con tanta fuerza como pudo hasta que empezó a sentir dolor. No, definitivamente el bebé no había entrado por aquel lugar, y tampoco era muy probable que pudiese salir por allí.

Cuando Sakura era una niña, su madre le dijo que las hadas traían a los bebés y que los dejaban en los umbrales de las casas durante la noche. Esta siempre le pareció una explicación

perfectamente lógica, pues, si no los traían las hadas, ¿de qué otro lugar podían venir los bebés?

Incluso las criaturas del bosque recién nacidas parecían aparecer junto a sus madres como por

arte de magia. A excepción de los pájaros, desde luego. Sakura sabía que ellos salían de los huevos.

Las mamas pájaros, igual que las gallinas domésticas, ponían los huevos y luego se sentaban sobre

ellos hasta que sus polluelos salían del cascarón.

¿Sería posible que los bebés humanos también salieran de huevos? A lo mejor su madre le

había mentido y las hadas no traían a los bebés, después de todo. Esta simple idea hizo que se le acelerara el corazón. Volviendo a llevarse las manos a la cintura, palpó la ligera protuberancia. Si

había un huevo allí dentro, éste ya era mucho más grande que la mayoría. Seguramente saldría en muy poco tiempo.

Y luego, ¿qué? Ella pesaba demasiado para sentarse sobre un huevo sin romperlo. Entonces,

¿qué se suponía que debía hacer con él? Si los huevos se enfriaban, los polluelos que se

encontraban dentro nunca salían del cascarón. Sakura supuso que morían allí.

A pesar de que era una calurosa noche de verano, se estremeció ante la idea de que el bebé pudiese morir dentro de su huevo por falta de calor. Se acostó y se cubrió hasta la barbilla con el edredón. No podía permitir que su bebé muriese. Sencillamente, no podía permitirlo. Tenía que pensar en una manera de mantenerlo abrigado. Pero ¿cómo?

El calor del edredón empezó a envolverla y Sakura encontró la respuesta a esta pregunta.

Cuando su huevo saliera, podía acostarse junto a él bajo el edredón. El calor de su cuerpo

mantendría a su bebé calentito hasta que saliera del cascarón.

Sasuke se sirvió otro vaso de whisky, intentó recordar cuántos había bebido hasta entonces y luego decidió mandar al diablo todo cálculo. No quería pensar. No quería sentir. Su único objetivo

era emborracharse hasta caer de bruces.

Por Sakura, pensó, alzando el vaso. Después de tomar dos tragos, el whisky estaba camino de su estómago, quemando cada palmo del recorrido. Apretó los dientes y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—¡Señor!

El escandalizado susurro rasgó el silencio. Sasuke se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento, se volvió

y, con un esfuerzo pertinaz, logró finalmente centrar su atención en el ama de llaves.

—Hola, Tsunade. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Llevándose las manos a sus amplias caderas, ella atravesó con paso firme la alfombrilla persa. Lanzó una furiosa mirada a la botella de whisky y chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

—¿Qué se propone usted? ¿Por qué ha estado bebiendo tanto últimamente? Esta mañana temprano ya estaba empinando el codo, y ahora sigue en las mismas. Esto es muy raro en usted, si

no le importa que se lo diga. ¡Y whisky! Pensé que le gustaba el coñac.

—De vez en cuando, Tsunade, un hombre necesita algo un poco más fuerte que el coñac.

—¿Piensa que eso solucionará sus problemas? Cogió completamente desprevenido a Sasuke con esta pregunta.

—No espero solucionar mis problemas. Sólo quiero olvidarlos. —Inclinó el vaso hacia ella—. Te deseo la mejor suerte del mundo.

—¡Hum! ¿Y qué problemas está tratando de olvidar?

Sasuke consideró la pregunta detenidamente.

—No tengo ni idea.

—Que Dios nos ampare.

Ella se sentó en el borde del brazo de la silla que estaba en posición diagonal a la de Sasuke.

Después de observarlo cuidadosamente durante varios minutos, tiempo durante el cual Sasuke

volvió a llenar su vaso de whisky y una vez más lo vació, habló.

—Es la chiquilla, ¿no es verdad? Eso es lo que le preocupa. Se siente usted obligado a cumplir la promesa de devolvérsela a su madre, pero su corazón le dice que eso sería un error, un gravísimo error.

Tsunade siempre daba en el clavo. Sasuke se sirvió otro vaso de whisky y una vez más se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento, para apoyar los codos sobre las rodillas. Pero encontrarse las rodillas

resultó ser un tanto difícil. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, descubrió que temblaban más que una silla de tres patas.

—¿Qué diablos voy a hacer, Tsunade? —preguntó finalmente.

—Lo que siempre hace —replicó ella con dulzura.

—¿Y qué es lo que siempre hago? —Lo preguntó bruscamente, irritado por lo que interpretaba como una evasiva.

—Lo correcto.

Sasuke dejó escapar un gruñido.

—¿Y qué es lo correcto? Le di mi palabra a sus padres, ¡maldita sea! Nunca en mi vida he

faltado a mi palabra.

Hubo un largo silencio. Finalmente, Tsunade lo rompió.

—Usted también le dio su palabra a Dios, ¿no es verdad? Me parece que a la hora de elegir entre cumplir una promesa hecha a Dios y otra hecha a un hombre, siempre se debe optar por Dios.

Sasuke se rio amargamente.

—Dicho de esa manera, suena muy sencillo, pero no lo es. Probablemente vayas a buscar la

escopeta si te digo esto, pero te lo diré de todos modos. Desde que traje a Sakura a casa, he

descubierto que mi irreprochable comportamiento no carece de mácula. Me da un poco de miedo

quedarme a solas con ella.

—¿Y por qué?

Sasuke alzó la vista, sintiéndose sobrio de repente.

—¡Dios santo, Tsunade! ¿También es necesario que te haga un dibujo? La chica podrá tener una discapacidad mental, pero, aparte de eso, es preciosa.

Al ver la expresión de desconcierto que había aparecido en el rostro del ama de llaves, él

maldijo en voz baja.

—Para decirlo en palabras que puedas entender, soy un cabrón libidinoso. ¿Te queda lo

suficientemente claro?

Los ojos verdes de Tsunade empezaron a brillar.

—¡Ah!

—¿Ah? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir? Por Dios, Tsunade. No estoy bromeando. La mañana

en que la traje a casa... —Se interrumpió, agitó el licor dentro del vaso hasta salpicar, y luego dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio—. Si permito que se quede aquí, estará demasiado cerca en todo

momento. Me preocupa que después de un tiempo los pocos escrúpulos que me quedan puedan

desaparecer para siempre.

—Usted nunca tocaría a esa chica, a menos que ella así lo quisiera, y lo sabe muy bien. E incluso me atrevería a decir que mataría a cualquier hombre que lo intentase. Me asombra que haya

dejado que Itachi se marchase sano y salvo de aquí.

—Casi no lo logra —reconoció Sasuke—. Hubo un momento en el que estuve a punto de

estrangularlo. Ahora me pregunto si no me pareceré a él más de lo que yo creía.

—No sea ridículo. Ustedes no se parecen en nada. Nunca se han parecido, ni siquiera cuando eran pequeños. Él abatía a los pajarillos de los árboles. Usted los curaba y cuidaba de ellos hasta que se reponían. Él le daba patadas al perro. Usted pedía comida en la cocina para ir a dársela y hacer que se sintiera mejor. Con el tiempo, él se volvió aún más cruel, y usted no hizo más que

seguirlo a todas partes, tratando de enmendar sus errores. —La mujer se inclinó hacia adelante

para poner su afectuosa mano sobre uno de los hombros de su jefe—. Sasuke, hijo mío, usted se parece a Itachi tanto como el día a la noche.

Él cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza.

—Lo que le hizo a Sakura no se puede enmendar, Tsunade. Y tengo terror de herirla más al

obligarla a quedarse aquí.

—El amor no tiene bordes afilados —le recordó ella—. Y mucho amor es lo que usted le dará a Sakura si le permite quedarse aquí. Tal vez no la clase de amor que un hombre generalmente le da

su esposa, pero amor en todo caso, y esto es mucho más de lo que ella recibiría de otra manera. Y en cuanto a sus temores, tal y como yo veo las cosas, usted ya ha desplumado el ganso al casarse

con la chica. Ahora todo lo que puede hacer es esperar a ver qué se hace con las plumas.

Después de decir estas sabias palabras, Tsunade salió del estudio. Tras cerrarse la puerta, Sasuke

permaneció largo tiempo en aquella habitación, mirando fijamente el intrincado diseño de la

alfombrilla. Cuando les comunicara a los Haruno la decisión que había tomado con respecto a

Sakura, seguro que iban a salir volando plumas por el aire. Una verdadera tormenta de plumas.

¡Holis! Llegamos al noveno capítulo, no puedo creerlo, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia.

Bueno, Saku ya sabe q esta embarazada, Sasuke aceptó que siente algo x ella y ¿no es gracioso ver una Tsunade q no bebe?

Nos leemos pronto.


	12. Capítulo Diez

Dedicado a Mitorolas, iluulloa, Yi Jie-san, Sarenity usagi, Amalequin, Noemitg-chan, Natsuki Hiroto, akary uchiha, Yume no kaze y yaura.

CAPÍTULO DIEZ

Un terrible dolor de cabeza y un jaleo tan fuerte como para levantar a los muertos de sus tumbas despertaron a Sasuke poco después del amanecer del día siguiente. Se oían voces chillonas.

El alboroto le recordó la memorable ocasión en que Sakura clavó sus dientes en el dedo de la

señora Karin. No era algo que pudiera ignorar fácilmente, con resaca o sin ella. Preguntándose

qué clase de problemas estaría ocasionando su esposa en aquella ocasión, gruñó y se bajó de la cama.

Después de ponerse la ropa a toda prisa, Sasuke salió corriendo de la habitación principal para dirigirse al pasillo del primer piso y siguió los gritos hasta llegar al cuarto de los niños. Descalzo y con la camisa medio abierta, entró en la estancia, esperando ver combatientes retorciéndose en el suelo. En cambio, encontró a Tsunade, tres criadas, Kakashi el mayordomo y Jiraya, el criado encargado de tareas diversas, reunidos en torno a la cama de Sakura. Una de las criadas sostenía en sus brazos un montón de sábanas cuidadosamente dobladas.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? —gritó Sasuke.

Aparentemente sin saber qué decir, Tsunade se volvió hacia él con las manos alzadas en señal de impotencia.

—Tenten entró en la habitación con el fin de limpiar y cambiar las sábanas, como lo hace todas las mañanas.

—¿Y qué?

Metiéndose los faldones de la camisa en los pantalones, Sasuke atravesó el cuarto. Echó un amplio vistazo e hizo un balance de la situación. Sakura, que llevaba un camisón blanco casi transparente de mangas largas, parecía ser el foco de atención. Se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el centro de su cama deshecha, con las torneadas piernas descubiertas hasta las rodillas y los brazos extendidos como si se estuviese protegiendo de los intrusos. Al mirarla,

Sasuke pensó en una patinadora que acababa de caerse sobre el frágil hielo y que tenía miedo de que la gente allí reunida se abalanzase sobre ella con la intención de rescatarla, rompiera el hielo

estrepitosamente y al final se hundieran todos en el agua helada.

Se frotó la cara con una mano y parpadeó, en parte para espantar el sueño, pero más que nada porque éste ya era un hábito nervioso. Tsunade decía que parecía un idiota cuando hacía eso. Pero, bueno, qué importaba.

Cuando su visión se despejó, Sakura seguía sentada en el mismo lugar, y su postura expresaba con mayor claridad que las palabras que no quería que ellos se acercaran. Sasuke no podía deshacerse de la sensación de que estaba tratando de proteger algo. La pregunta era: ¿qué? ¿Un montón de ropa de cama arrugada?

—No entiendo nada. —Tsunade pensaba en voz alta—. Ayer se levantó sin armar tanto lío —miró a Sasuke—. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Sasuke tenía varias ideas, la primera de las cuales era prescindir de Kakashi y Jiraya. No podía creer que Tsunade hubiera permitido que dos hombres entraran allí mientras su esposa estaba vestida con tan poco recato. Sus pezones brillaban como dos pequeños faros que emitieran una luz de color rosado a través del camisón. Tenía la plena certeza de que, si él lo había notado,

Kakashi y Jiraya también lo habían hecho.

Señalando la salida con el dedo índice, gritó:

—¡Fuera de aquí!

Todos se sobresaltaron, menos Sakura. A Kakashi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas y su

rostro se puso de un color rojo intenso. Jiraya, el menos inteligente de los dos, se rascó una oreja y clavó sus ojos azules en el patrón con una expresión inquisidora.

—Sólo hemos venido a ayudar, señor Uchiha.

—¡Fuera! —repitió Sasuke entre dientes. Empezó a sentirse como si su cabeza fuese un melón

arrojado al duro cemento—. ¡Salid de aquí ahora mismo! Este es el dormitorio de mi esposa, ¡por el amor de Dios!

Las criadas, todas tan nerviosas como pajarillos, se apresuraron a salir de allí. Sasuke cogió a Tenten, la portadora de las sábanas, del codo.

—¡Tú no!

Soltando un chillido de terror, la criada se quedó paralizada. Miraba a Sasuke como si tuviese

cuernos. Como nunca le había alzado la voz a esa mujer, él no pudo menos que preguntarse por

qué ella parecía tenerle miedo.

Soltó el brazo a Tenten y esperó hasta que los dos hombres y las otras dos criadas salieron de la habitación. Sólo entonces se volvió de nuevo hacia Sakura. En el extremo superior de sus muslos esbeltos, un impreciso triángulo de tono rosado se delineaba con claridad bajo el camisón. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas. ¡Se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente a dos hombres!

Lanzó una mirada hostil a Tsunade.

—¿Podrías explicarme qué pasa aquí?

—Como le estaba diciendo, señor, por razones que no logro entender, hoy se niega a salir de la cama.

—¡No es eso lo que quiero saber! Es decir... —Sasuke se interrumpió. Después de mirar durante un segundo los ojos verdes y cándidos de su ama de llaves, soltó un gruñido y volvió a frotarse la cara con una mano, esforzándose por controlar su mal genio—. En el futuro, Tsunade, te agradecería que no dejaras entrar a ningún hombre en el dormitorio de mi esposa, hasta que ella se encuentre vestida de una forma adecuada.

Finalmente Tsunade pareció entender, y esto se reflejó en la expresión de su rostro.

—Ah. —Miró a Sakura de soslayo—. Desde luego. Lo que pasó fue que... bueno, pues tuvimos

que enfrentarnos a una situación muy delicada aquí, señor. Una emergencia, por así decirlo. Y yo...

—Un incendio es una emergencia. Un árbol que cae sobre la casa, eso es una emergencia.

Pero... —señaló con la mano—, ¡esto no lo es! No me agrada que hayas permitido que esos

hombres se la coman con los ojos. Ella podrá ser idiota, pero tú no lo eres.

—Sí. —Dos manchas de fuerte color rosa aparecieron en sus mejillas rellenas—. Ahora que lo menciona, puedo entender su preocupación. De verdad. Le pido perdón. No se me pasó por la

cabeza. Como ella es tan ingenua, no se me ocurrió que... —Se interrumpió, poniéndose colorada hasta la raíz del pelo—. Bueno, Kakashi y Jiraya son como parte de la familia.

La mirada de Sasuke se deslizó por la parte delantera del camisón de Sakura. A su juicio, la palabra ingenua no servía para describir la anatomía de su esposa. Tratando de encontrar una tranquilidad que seguía siéndole esquiva, Sasuke respiró hondo y soltó el aire despacio. Se estaba comportando

como un marido posesivo y, además, su reacción había sido un tanto exagerada.

Dirigiendo todo el impacto de su mirada hostil hacia Tenten preguntó:

—¿Hay alguna razón para que tengas tanta prisa en cambiar las sábanas de mi esposa?

—No... No señor. Sólo que desde que ella llegó a esta casa he adoptado la costumbre de arreglar su habitación primero. Antes de subir el desayuno, quitar el polvo y todo lo demás.

Con fingida paciencia, Sasuke respondió.

—Bueno, pues como hoy mi esposa parece poco dispuesta a empezar el día, cambia tu rutina,

Tenten, y deja su habitación para el final. A lo mejor cuando regreses, ella mostrará más entusiasmo por salir de la cama. —Quiso mirar su reloj, pero cayó en la cuenta de que, con las

prisas, no lo había cogido—. Es bastante temprano, ¿no es verdad? A mí no me agradaría mucho que me despertases a esta hora para cambiar las sábanas de mi cama.

La castaña Tenten asintió con la cabeza e hizo una reverencia.

—Sí... sí, señor.- Sasuke miró a Tsunade.

—Si Sakura quiere quedarse en cama un domingo por la mañana, no puedo más que aplaudir su buen juicio. Dejadla dormir, por el amor de Dios.

Tras decir estas palabras, regresó a la habitación principal con la intención de seguir el buen ejemplo de Sakura y holgazanear el resto de la mañana. Después de todo, era domingo. Un hombre muy rara vez tenía la oportunidad de no hacer nada durante todo un día.

Acababa de desabotonarse la camisa cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta con golpes fuertes.

La inesperada visita hizo que sintiera un dolor que perforaba sus sienes e hiciera una mueca. Tras

cruzar la habitación a grandes zancadas, abrió la puerta bruscamente.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Tsunade se encontraba en el pasillo.

—Creo que será mejor que venga usted conmigo. Sakura se está comportando de una manera sumamente extraña, y no sé qué pensar.

Antes de que Sasuke le respondiera, su ama de llaves, a todas luces fuera de sí, dio media vuelta.

A él no le quedó más remedio que seguirla a la habitación de los niños. Al entrar en ese cuarto, vio que Sakura finalmente había decidido salir de la cama y parecía estar buscando algo entre las capas

de la ropa de cama.

—Parece que ha perdido algo —observó él con una voz afable que no dejaba traslucir su

irritación—. ¿Eso qué tiene de raro?

—¿Que qué tiene de raro? ¿Qué puede haber perdido?

—¡Qué sé yo! —Con su dolor de cabeza empeorando a cada segundo que pasaba, Sasuke estuvo a punto de soltar un gruñido al oír su propia voz. Lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a beberse una botella de whisky entera—. ¿Y eso qué importa?

Salvando la distancia con tres largas zancadas, Sasuke alcanzó la cama. Sakura, que sólo en aquel

momento pareció darse cuenta de que él había entrado en la habitación, se pegó un gran susto

cuando lo vio junto a ella. Luego, inclinándose hacia adelante, abrió los brazos de manera

protectora alrededor de su ropa de cama. Para indicarle que no tenía ninguna intención de tocar nada, Sasuke cruzó los brazos y la vio levantar la sábana que se encontraba en la parte superior y echar una miradita debajo de ella. Curioso, se inclinó de lado y estiró el cuello para echar también un vistazo. No había nada. Era más que evidente que la chica era una idiota. Puesto que esto no era una novedad para nadie, y mucho menos para Tsunade, Sasuke no podía entender por qué lo había llamado. A su modo de ver, una chica rara comportándose de manera rara no era nada extraño.

—A lo mejor hay chinches —dijo él, sabiendo antes de hacer semejante insinuación que Tsunadese descompondría ante la sola idea de que pudiera tratarse de eso.

—¿En esta casa? ¡Muérdase la lengua!

Sintiendo un placer malsano por haber logrado despertar la ira del ama de llaves, volvió a centrar su atención en Sakura. Y vio que después de mirar detenidamente debajo de su ropa de cama, ella pasó a buscar debajo de la almohada. Al no encontrar nada, empezó a dar golpecitos sobre el edredón, palpando cuidadosamente sus dobleces, como si estuviese buscando bultos.

—Es indudable que está buscando algo —dijo Sasuke—. Y que no lo ha encontrado. —Miró a

Tsunade con las cejas arqueadas—. Podría ser una cinta para el pelo.

—No llevaba ninguna cinta cuando se acostó.

Sasuke echó un vistazo a las manos de la chica. No llevaba sortija alguna. Pensó que era necesario rectificar eso. Un anillo de oro, sencillo. Supuso que tendría que comprar uno enseguida. Pero, por otra parte, quizás fuese mejor preguntarle a su madre primero. Era posible que hubiera una razón para que Sakura no tuviese anillos ni collares. A lo mejor se los tragaba o hacía cualquier otra cosa

espantosa.

—¿Una joya? —Hizo la pregunta por decir algo, pues sabía cuál sería la respuesta de Tsunade.

—Ella no tiene joyas.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

—Bueno, en fin, parece estar convencida de que ha perdido algo, Tsunade. Tal vez algo imaginario. ¿Por qué no le sigues la corriente?

—Pero ¿no le parece que su comportamiento es muy extraño?

Sasuke lanzó una mirada de asombro a la mujer. —¿Qué esperas? ¿Que se porte como una chica

normal? —Casi ciego por el dolor de cabeza que le martilleaba detrás de los ojos, se dirigió a la

puerta—. Síguele la corriente. Ayúdala a buscar. Toma una taza de café mientras ella busca. No me importa, Tsunade. Sólo déjame descansar.

Su tono de voz enfureció a Tsunade, que le gritó.

—Creo que debería seguir bebiendo para que se le cure la resaca. ¡Eso es lo que pienso!

La sola idea de beber hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

Poco después del mediodía, Sasuke se despertó al oír que llamaban de nuevo a la puerta. No podía creer del todo que, justamente el día en que había decidido dormir hasta tarde, no pudieran

dejarlo tranquilo.

—¡Enseguida voy! —gritó—. ¡Dejad ya de aporrear esa maldita puerta! No estoy sordo.

Después de ponerse los pantalones con dificultad, alargó la mano para coger su camisa y

empezó aponérsela mientras cruzaba la habitación. Ya había logrado meter un brazo en una de las mangas cuando Tsunade gritó:

—¡Dese prisa, señor! ¡Se me ha perdido!

—¿Que se te ha perdido? —Acelerando el paso, Sasuke se lanzó hacia la puerta con la camisa

enrollada alrededor de un codo. Abrió la puerta de par en par y le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad a su ama de llaves—. ¿Dónde se te ha perdido, por amor de Dios?

—Si lo supiera, no se me habría perdido, ¿no cree?

Pasando por alto este comentario sarcástico, Sasuke salió al pasillo.

—¿Se ha marchado de casa?

Tsunade corría junto a él para dirigirse a la habitación de los niños.

—Cuando la llevé a la planta baja, cerré todas las puertas con llave. Si salió, tuvo que hacerlo

por una ventana. —Soltó un chillido de angustia y se llevó los nudillos de una mano a la boca. Con voz apagada, exclamó—: Si le ha pasado algo, nunca me lo perdonaré. Desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Así de rápido. Yo la estaba vigilando, señor. Se lo juro por lo más sagrado.

Sasuke se detuvo en el rellano, agarró la barandilla y se inclinó para echar un vistazo en el recibidor.

—¡Sakura!

—Eso no servirá de nada, se lo aseguro. He removido cielo y tierra para encontrarla. Y, aunque no me guste reconocerlo, no creo que esté en casa.

Con el pulso empezando a martillearle las sienes como un mazo, Sasuke se dirigió a las escaleras. Sakura podría estar deambulando sola por el bosque en aquel estado. La imaginó trepando a un árbol y cayéndose. O tropezando con una raíz. Miles de accidentes de todo tipo podrían acaecerle.

Bajando los escalones de tres en tres, gritó por encima del hombro.

—Cálmate, Tsunade. No es tan catastrófico que haya salido. Ella conoce muy bien la zona. Es

muy probable que haya ido a casa de sus padres.

La rellenita mujer corría con sus exasperantes pasos cortos para tratar de seguirle el ritmo a

Sasuke. Cuando él llegó a la planta baja y probó a abrir la puerta principal, ella se llevó las manos a

las caderas.

—Le dije que había cerrado todas las puertas con llave. ¿Es que duda de mi palabra?

—Desde luego que no. Sólo quiero cerciorarme. —Sasuke corrió por toda la casa intentando abrir

las demás puertas. Todas estaban cerradas con llave, tal y como Tsunade le había dicho.

—No creo que hayas comprobado si todas las ventanas tienen el cerrojo echado. Tsunade frunció los labios.

—No, no se me ocurrió hacerlo. Lo siento, señor. Nunca habría imaginado que ella intentaría salir por una ventana. Pero suelo echar todos los cerrojos.

Sasuke sabía que Tsunade, en efecto, siempre tenía cuidado de asegurar las ventanas con cerrojo al cerrarlas.

—No perdemos nada con revisar todos los cerrojos. Si alguno está descorrido, será un buen indicio de que ella ha salido de casa.

Tras llamar a gritos a los criados, Tsunade organizó un equipo eficiente para que los ayudara a recorrer toda la casa. Unos pocos minutos después, Sasuke volvió a encontrarse con ella en el recibidor.

—El cerrojo de la ventana del salón estaba descorrido. Es posible que haya salido por ahí. —Al ver la expresión de angustia en el rostro del ama de llaves, suavizó su tono de voz y la cogió

firmemente por los hombros—. Tsunade, basta ya. Seguro que está bien. Iré a vestirme para ir a casa de los Haruno. No hay duda de que la encontraré allí.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se sonó la nariz.

—Sólo le pido a Dios que no le haya pasado nada. Es una criaturilla encantadora. Nunca me lo perdonaría.

—Estoy seguro de que no le ha pasado nada. Aunque no me guste reconocerlo, ahora que

Itachi se ha marchado de aquí, dudo de que haya en toda la región un hombre tan perverso

como para querer hacerle daño. Y, aparte de lo que Itachi le hizo, ella ha estado deambulando

por el bosque desde hace muchos años sin que le haya ocurrido nada. La única razón por la que ahora no permito que lo haga es su embarazo. Deja ya de preocuparte. La traeré a casa en menos que canta un gallo. ¡Vas a ver!

Sakura no estaba en casa de los Haruno. Y, lo que era aún más sorprendente para Sasuke, ninguno de sus padres pareció alarmarse cuando él apareció en el umbral de la puerta buscando a su

esposa. Mebuki sugirió a Sasuke que la encontraría en el bosque. Pero no era necesario que fuese a buscarla. Sakura tenía la costumbre de deambular, le recordó ella, y así era desde hacía muchos años. Regresaría a casa hacia el atardecer, ya fuese a la de Sasuke o a la de los Haruno. Si optaba por

esta última, sus padres le aseguraron a Sasuke que le enviarían un recado para que fuese a recogerla.

Preocupado aún, a pesar de las palabras tranquilizadoras de los Haruno, Sasuke la buscó en el bosque antes de regresar a casa. Pero era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, como decía el proverbio. Se encontraba en pleno campo, y sabía que Sakura podría estar casi en cualquier lugar.

Al final, no tuvo más remedio que regresar a Uchiha Hall y quedarse allí esperando. Si al

anochecer aún no había aparecido, organizaría un grupo de búsqueda.

Esperaría, pues, con impaciencia a que llegara la noche. No podría estar tranquilo hasta que Sakura estuviese en casa de nuevo. Era verdad que ella había deambulado por las colinas la mayor

parte de su vida. Pero eso era antes de que su estado fuese tan delicado. La indiferencia de su madre le parecía completamente increíble. Una mujer embarazada podía sufrir multitud de

percances, especialmente alguien como Sakura, que no entendía todos los peligros que podía

encontrar allí fuera. La sola idea de que ella se hiciera daño lo ponía muy nervioso. Sakura, con su pelo rosa enmarañado y sus grandes ojos verdes. En un tiempo increíblemente corto, había logrado colarse en su corazón y se había vuelto más importante para él de lo que quería reconocer.

Suponiendo que Tsunade aún estaría muy nerviosa, Sasuke no se entretuvo mucho tiempo en las caballerizas. Desmontó enseguida y le entregó el caballo a un mozo de cuadra. Luego se dirigió directamente a la casa. En el instante mismo en que entró en el recibidor, Tsunade se inclinó sobre la barandilla del primer piso y le gritó.

—Ya está aquí. Sana y salva.

Tal fue el alivio que sintió Sasuke, que empezaron a temblarle las piernas. Necesitaba un poco de

tiempo para recobrar la compostura, así que se apoyó en las puertas talladas de la entrada.

Enseguida, alzó la vista hacia el rostro sonriente de Tsunade.

—¿Dónde estaba?

El ama de llaves alzó las manos para indicar, no sin algo de desconcierto, que no lo sabía.

—No tengo idea. Estábamos buscándola por toda la casa y, de repente, allí estaba. Es como si hubiera salido de la nada.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Recordó el cerrojo descorrido de la ventana del salón.

—Lo más probable es que haya regresado por el mismo lugar por el que salió.

Sakura apareció de repente en el rellano. Al echarle un vistazo, Sasuke no tardó en notar las reveladoras manchas de tierra que había en su vestido azul pálido y en sus medias blancas. Con el pelo rosa tan enmarañado como de costumbre, la chica bajó la vista para mirarlo con sus enormes ojos verdes. La expresión de su rostro era inexplicablemente solemne. Sasuke supuso que ella comprendía, aunque fuese de manera vaga, que había hecho algo malo y que podría haberse buscado problemas. Para que supiera que no estaba enfadado, sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Si bien les

había dado un tremendo susto a todos, ella en realidad no tenía la culpa; imputarle la

responsabilidad era totalmente absurdo.

Se aseguró a sí mismo que la mejor manera de manejar la situación era tomando precauciones

adicionales para que aquello no volviera a pasar. Miró a Tsunade.

—¿Tienes unos minutos? Creo que debemos establecer nuevas normas en esta casa, no sólo para los empleados domésticos, sino también para nosotros. No podemos permitir que ella vuelva a salir a hurtadillas. Mientras esté embarazada, corre muchos peligros. Si llegase a herirse

hallándose lejos de la casa, podría morir desangrada antes de que alguien la encuentre.

Tsunade se puso tan pálida como una estaca blanqueada ante semejante posibilidad.

—Enseguida bajo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Sasuke y su ama de llaves se reunieron en el estudio. Entre los dos

esbozaron algunas medidas preventivas que podían adoptar para hacer desistir a Sakura de que volviese a salir furtivamente; o mejor, para impedirle que lo hiciera. La más importante de todas

era que, a partir de aquel momento, todas las puertas exteriores debían permanecer cerradas con llave en todo momento, día y noche, y sólo Sasuke o Tsunade tendrían las llaves. Las ventanas de la planta baja, provistas de cerrojos interiores en lugar de cerraduras, presentaban un problema ligeramente mayor. Se determinó, no obstante, que si todas se mantenían cerradas con cerrojo, sería fácil saber cuándo Sakura había usado una de ellas como ruta de escape. Una vez fuera, la joven no podría volver a correr el cerrojo de la ventana que había usado, y ellos sabrían con toda certeza que ella había salido de la casa. En tal caso, Sasuke podría emprender enseguida la búsqueda en los bosques cercanos.

A gusto con las medidas preventivas que había tomado, Sasuke se fue a dormir aquella noche con la certeza de que Sakura no corría peligro. Se prometió a sí mismo que a partir del día siguiente reservaría una o dos horas todas las tardes para pasar un poco de tiempo con ella. No tenía ni lamenor idea de para qué. ¿Cómo se podía entretener a una chica que era débil mental?

Tsunade parecía creer que era importante que Sakura y él se conociesen mejor y, con este fin, Sasuke estaba dispuesto a sacrificar un poco de su tiempo. No sería fácil. Normalmente, pasaba las mañanas en su estudio haciendo el trabajo administrativo; y, por las tardes, se ocupaba de sus

purasangres y de la granja, o iba a la cantera. Ya tenía demasiado trabajo, y algunas veces sentía que pretendía hacer de la noche día, especialmente durante el verano.

Sin embargo, lo que menos quería era que Sakura viviera con miedo en su nuevo hogar. Si podía disipar sus miedos pasando una o dos horas con ella todos los días, valía la pena hacer el esfuerzo.

El plan de Sasuke resultó ser un poco más difícil de llevar a cabo de lo que esperaba. Reorganizó

sus actividades para sacar tiempo para ella al día siguiente, pero cuando llegó a casa, no encontró a Sakura por ninguna parte.

—¿Cómo que ha desaparecido? —le preguntó a Tsunade.

—Bueno, pues... —Las lágrimas que el ama de llaves estaba a punto de derramar hicieron brillar sus ojos verdes—. Pasó exactamente lo mismo que ayer, señor. Desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Kakashi estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo para informarle de lo sucedido.

—¿Habéis mirado las ventanas?

—Sí. Ya las hemos mirado. Ningún cerrojo está descorrido. —La respuesta del ama de llaves hizo que Sasuke se detuviera bruscamente. Se volvió hacia ella—. ¿Ninguno? ¿Estás completamente

segura?

—Ninguno.

—Entonces tiene que estar en alguna parte de la casa.

—Eso sería lo lógico. Pero no está en ningún lado. Hemos buscado hasta en el último rincón de la casa, señor. Es como si... —Se interrumpió y se llevó las manos a la cara—. Es como si se hubiera

esfumado en el aire.

Sasuke ya había visto aquella expresión en el rostro de su ama de llaves y sabía que era mala señal.

—Venga, Tsunade. No dejes que tu imaginación irlandesa te gane la batalla. La chica es de carne y hueso, como tú y yo. Ninguno de nosotros puede esfumarse en el aire.

—¿Está usted seguro? Es innegable que ella tiene algunas características de los duendes. Como

ese raro afán de registrar su ropa de cama... Lo hizo de nuevo esta mañana. Eso ya es mucho más que extraño, si quiere saber mi opinión. Una persona buscando algo que no ha perdido... —Tembló ligeramente—. Sé a ciencia cierta que los duendes no son como nosotros. A veces ven cosas que nosotros no podemos ver, y tienen dones que lindan con la magia. Seguramente ha

oído usted las historias que cuentan acerca de cómo doma a los animales salvajes en el bosque.

Eso no es normal, y no me lo puede negar.

—No estoy diciendo que sea una chica normal. Sólo digo que, a pesar de sus peculiaridades, es

un ser humano, Tsunade, y, por consiguiente, tiene límites y hay cosas que no puede hacer.

¿Esfumarse en el aire? Eso es una ridiculez. O bien ha encontrado un escondrijo en algún lugar de la casa, o está saliendo por una de las ventanas de arriba.

—¿Una ventana de arriba? —Tsunade dio un grito ahogado y se persignó—. ¡Dios santo! ¡Se puede romper el cuello!

—¡Exacto! —Sasuke se dirigió a las escaleras—. De ahora en adelante, todas las ventanas del

primer y del segundo piso también deben permanecer cerradas con cerrojo. Nos ocuparemos de ello enseguida. Luego, reuniré unos hombres para que me ayuden a peinar el bosque. Es probable que ella esté deambulando por allí fuera, más feliz que una perdiz y completamente ajena al miedo que nos está causando.

Diez minutos más tarde, Sasuke estaba revisando los cerrojos de las ventanas del salón de baile, situado en el segundo piso, cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él. Con un hormigueo recorriendo todo su cuerpo, echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro y vio a Sakura junto a la puerta abierta. Igual que el día anterior, su vestido holgado estaba cubierto de tierra y sus mejillas llenas de polvo. Puesto que Sasuke sabía que no era posible que se hubiese ensuciado tanto dentro de la casa, sólo le quedaba suponer que la muchacha había hecho lo que él se imaginaba y había salido por una de las ventanas del primer piso o del segundo.

Pensar en ello hizo que se le acelerara el pulso. Mientras se encontraba haciendo algunos

arreglos en el techo, él había aprendido, a base de cometer errores, lo traicioneras que podían ser algunas de aquellas tejas. Un paso en falso era todo lo que se requería. En algunos lugares, no había nada que pudiese amortiguar la caída de una persona. Tenía ganas de sellar todas las ventanas con clavos a lo largo de los travesaños inferiores.

—Sakura —dijo con voz débil—. Cariño, ¿dónde has estado?

Al oír esta pregunta, ella dio un paso atrás.

—No tengas miedo. No estoy enfadado contigo. Sólo estoy preocupado. Sé que has ido al bosque y, si saliste por una de estas ventanas, te has podido caer.

Ella dio otro paso atrás.

Moviéndose despacio, Sasuke trató de salvar la distancia que lo separaba de Sakura. No alcanzó a dar más de unos cuantos pasos antes de que la chica saliera corriendo.

—¡Sakura! Vuelve aquí. No te haré daño.

Sus palabras se perdieron en el aire. Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro de desaliento y se frotó el puente de la nariz. ¿No se suponía que debía pasar algún tiempo con ella? Pero ¿cómo iba a lograr

semejante hazaña? ¿Atándola a una silla, tal vez?

Atravesó el pasillo del segundo piso hasta llegar al rellano. Cogiendo uno de los postes de la escalera, dejó caer todo su peso sobre los escalones y los bajó de tres en tres. Una vez en el primer piso, se dirigió directamente a la habitación de los niños. Tsunade, que estaba reprendiendo a Sakuray comprobando que no tuviese ninguna herida, no advirtió que había entrado en el cuarto.

—¡Ay, chiquilla, no puedes seguir desapareciendo de esa manera! Mi viejo corazón de irlandesa no lo soportaría. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Saliste por una de las ventanas de arriba? ¡Que Dios nos ampare! Podrías romperte el cuello. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

Sasuke se acercó a la mesa donde Sakura se encontraba. Agachándose frente a su silla, la miró a los ojos con aire grave. Los sentimientos que leyó en ellos lo desconcertaron. Tenía miedo de que la

castigaran, esto estaba perfectamente claro. Pero también parecía confundida y desde luego adoptaba cierta actitud de superioridad moral, como si la estuvieran acusando injustamente.

Sasuke la examinó con todo cuidado, empezando por el pelo, que parecía tener trozos de telarañas adheridos a los rizos, y terminando por las medias blancas, que estaban manchadas de tierra. Tierra grisácea. No roja. Casi toda la tierra en los alrededores era arcilla de color marrón rojizo.

—Tsunade, ¿hay algún lugar dentro de la casa, digamos un armario o un almacén de algún tipo,

que pueda estar lleno de telarañas y polvo?

Tsunade farfulló de indignación ante la sola sugerencia de una cosa así.

—Sólo el ático, y usted sabe muy bien que siempre está cerrado. Yo tengo la única llave, y no se la he dado a nadie desde que usted compró la nueva caja fuerte, después de que Itachi se marchara. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás segura de que está cerrado con llave?

—Segurísima. Con todas las arañas y ratones que hay allí dentro... —La mujer se estremeció—.

Siempre está cerrado con llave.

—Entonces, ¿hay algún otro lugar? —Sasuke señaló las manchas que había en la ropa de Sakura—. Si hubiera salido de casa, la tierra que cubre su vestido sería rojiza. —Tocó una de las manchas de sus rodillas—. Esto más bien parece polvo.

—¿Polvo? —El ama de llaves le lanzó una mirada hostil—. Quiero que sepa que aquí se limpia minuciosamente hasta el último rincón y la última grieta de la casa, sin excepción. Nunca permitiría que las habitaciones, los armarios ni ninguna otra cosa estuvieran así de mugrientos.

Sasuke sabía que eso era verdad. Pero las dudas seguían acechándole. ¿Habría encontrado Sakuraalgún escondrijo que Tsunade había pasado por alto?

—Quiero que mañana la vigiles atentamente —le ordenó al ama de llaves—. Si es necesario,

pide ayuda a una o dos criadas. Quiero saber adónde va cuando vuelva a escabullirse.

La creciente indignación de Tsunade hizo que su acento irlandés se hiciera más fuerte.

—¡Tuvo que salir del edificio! No hay más que mirarla para saberlo, está totalmente cubierta de

tierra. ¡No habría podido ensuciarse tanto dentro de la casa!

Sasuke se puso de pie y dio a la buena mujer unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Sé que tienes razón, Tsunade. Pero, de todas maneras, haz lo que te pido, ¿eh? Te lo agradecería mucho. Y entretanto, cuando yo esté trabajando en las caballerizas, vigilaré el exterior de la casa, para ver si logro pillarla saliendo a hurtadillas por una ventana.

Miró hacia su esposa de nuevo y estudió la situación y sus posibles soluciones. Dado que a

Sakura se le había permitido deambular a voluntad cuando vivía en casa de sus padres, era posible que le pareciese que su vida en Uchiha Hall era demasiado aburrida en comparación con lo anterior, y estaba en lo cierto. Era preciso organizar las cosas de tal manera que ella pudiese dar un paseo todos los días. Tsunade no tenía tiempo para acompañarla. En realidad, Sasuke tampoco.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. En última instancia, Sakura era responsabilidad suya, y

de nadie más. Si necesitaba que la sacaran a pasear todos los días, y obviamente era así, él era el candidato que mayor obligación tenía de llevar a cabo esta tarea. Ahora que había decidido

convertirla en residente permanente de Uchiha Hall, no podría evitar que se presentaran

situaciones en las que tendría que quedarse a solas con ella. No podía aplazarlo indefinidamente.

Sería ridículo intentarlo siquiera. Aunque fuese un matrimonio sólo de nombre, la realidad era que estaban casados; y, aunque su papel como tal no abarcara toda la extensión de la palabra, él era su esposo.

Lo indicado sería ejercer un poco de dominio de sí mismo, pensó con determinación. Si aún no sabía controlarse, tendría que aprender.

¡Holis! ¡LLEGAMOS AL DÉCIMO CAPÍTULO! gracias a todos x los review y espero que sigan conmigo hasta el final. Ahora que piensan, ¿a donde va Sakura?. Nos leemos pronto y ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!


	13. Capítulo Once

Dedicado a ivonneyamileth, iluulloa, Amalequin, Serenity usagi, Noemitg-chan, Natsuki Hiroto, kazuyaryo, Kiome (Guest) y pchan05

CAPÍTULO ONCE

Cuando, de manera inesperada, Sasuke cogió a Sakura de la mano y la levantó de la silla, ella se llevó una enorme sorpresa. E inmediatamente después de la sorpresa, llegó el miedo. ¿Querría

llevarla a algún lado? No había que pensarlo mucho para adivinar cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Tsunade y él creían erróneamente que había salido de la casa a hurtadillas y estaban enfadados con ella. Era evidente que, para cerciorarse de que no volviera a infringir las reglas, Sasuke Uchiha tenía la intención de castigarla.

En el pasado, a Sakura le había tocado padecer una buena tanda de palizas. Castigos que su padre le imponía en el estudio la mayoría de las veces, y siempre con su asentador de navajas de afeitar, aquel horrible látigo improvisado. Ella sabía por experiencia que el escozor sólo duraba un rato y que los moretones desaparecían unos pocos días después. Pero esto era cuando su padre la

castigaba. Sasuke Uchiha era dos veces más grande que él y mucho más fuerte.

Durante un instante, consideró seriamente la posibilidad de huir. Pero, antes de seguir ese

impulso, se acordó del bebé que supuestamente llevaba en su vientre. Si, como ella se imaginaba,

estaba metido en un frágil huevo, no podía correr riesgos. Sin duda, tratar de huir de Sasuke Uchiha representaba un peligro. Sus piernas eran largas y muy musculosas. En una carrera contra él, ella no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad de vencer. ¿Y qué pasaría cuando la cogiera?

Daba miedo sólo pensarlo. Sakura sabía que los huevos se rompían con gran facilidad. Dudaba de que el suyo pudiera soportar la fuerza aplastante de los brazos de aquel hombre alrededor de su

cintura.

Mientras él la llevaba al pasillo, la pobre muchacha escrutaba su mente con desesperación,

tratando de encontrar una manera de decirle que ella no había salido a hurtadillas. Sólo había ido a su rincón secreto un ratito. ¿Qué tenía eso de malo? Solía hacerlo con mucha frecuencia en casa de sus padres. Casi todos los días durante la temporada de lluvias. A su madre nunca le había molestado que lo hiciera, y mucho menos se había enfadado.

Arrastrándola detrás de él, Sasuke caminaba con pasos enérgicos y rápidos que hacían que a ella se le helara la sangre. Al ver el movimiento de sus hombros, recordó la mañana en que lo vio sin camisa. Ahora estaba a punto de lanzar toda aquella fuerza sobre ella.

Sakura esperaba que la llevara a su estudio, como solía hacer su padre. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la planta baja, él se dirigió directamente a la puerta principal. Cogiéndola de la muñeca con fuerza, usó su otra mano para hurgar en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Unos segundos después,

sacó una llave, abrió la puerta y la arrastró hasta el porche.

Adivinando cuáles eran sus intenciones, el corazón de Sakura empezó a latir con fuerza contra sus costillas, y miró a su alrededor con los ojos desorbitados. ¿A donde pensaba llevarla? A su juicio, sólo podía haber un motivo para que la sacara de la casa: no quería que ninguno de sus empleados viera lo severamente que la castigaba.

Sakura estaba tan asustada que apenas podía pensar. Le lanzó una mirada suplicante, pero él estaba demasiado absorto en escudriñar con los ojos todo lo que le rodeaba para darse cuenta de

ello. De repente, con una expresión resuelta en su rostro, el hombre esbozó una sonrisa y bajó con

ella las escaleras principales, doblando a la derecha al llegar al camino. Tras rodear la casa, llegaron a un hermoso jardín, ingeniosamente entrecruzado por senderos de piedras blancas. Los rosales florecían en abundancia, y los distintos tonos de rosa y rojo conformaban manchas luminosas que resaltaban contra el fondo de color verde oscuro compuesto por los arbustos podados artísticamente y el césped.

El aflojó el paso para que Sakura caminara a su lado, como si quisiese que disfrutara del paseo. Sakura sólo podía pensar en la paliza que le esperaba. Lanzó una mirada furtiva a su rostro moreno y vio la brisa jugar con su pelo reluciente, agitándolo hasta formar ociosas ondas que caían sobre

su frente amplia. Como si hubiera sentido que ella lo estaba mirando, él se volvió y la sorprendió

observándolo. La chica enseguida apartó la mirada. Luego, se sobresaltó cuando él rozó dulcemente su mejilla para apartar un mechón de pelo de sus ojos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Sakura sintió de repente que los pies se le habían entumecido. Sabía que si no miraba con atención el camino, podría tropezar. Pero no podía apartar la mirada de sus brillantes ojos color negro, por nada del mundo.

—¿Te gustan las rosas, Sakura?

¿Las rosas? La estaba llevando a algún sitio para darle una paliza, ¿y esperaba que admirara las rosas? Centró toda su atención en la sonrisa de Sasuke, que le pareció despreocupada y ligeramente torcida, con la que enseñaba sus dientes blancos y hacía más profundas las arrugas de las comisuras de su boca. No parecía estar enfadado ni lo más mínimo, y esto la asustó más que cualquier otra cosa. Un hombre tenía que ser completamente insensible para causarle dolor a otra persona sin estar furioso con ella.

Apartando la mirada, Sakura vio las caballerizas delante de ellos, y sus pasos vacilaron. Una vez, hacía ya mucho tiempo, su padre la había llevado a la leñera para castigarla. En su recuerdo, aquel

trayecto a la leñera precedió a la peor paliza que había recibido en su vida. Una sensación de

debilidad se adueñó de sus piernas. Esto, sumado al entumecimiento de los pies, hizo que le

resultara muy difícil permanecer de pie, y aún más seguir andando.

Tal y como esperaba, Sasuke se dirigió directamente a las edificaciones anexas. Cuando llegaron a una estructura larga y estrecha atravesada por un largo pasillo, él se volvió para decirle algo.

—Tengo entendido que te gustan los animales.

«Sólo si tienen cuatro patas», pensó ella con sarcasmo, y se mordió la parte interior de la

mejilla, esperando que el dolor consiguiera que dejara de preocuparse por lo que él pudiese

hacerle. La entrada de la edificación se abrió ante ella como una boca gigantesca. Muy alterada, recordó la historia de Jonás tragado por una ballena, que su madre solía leerle hacía muchos años.

Dado que la agarraba de la mano con una fuerza implacable, la joven no tuvo más remedio que

entrar tras él en aquel pasillo. Cuando las sombras los envolvieron, una mezcla bastante fuerte de olores, aunque no del todo desagradable, chocó contra la nariz de Sakura. Olía a animales, a heno, a grano y a piel, todo esto flotando libremente en una corriente de aire fresco. Sus ojos se

acostumbraron enseguida a la oscuridad, y miró nerviosamente alrededor de ella. Colgados de

clavos grandes, a lo largo de la pared que se encontraba a su izquierda, había toda clase de accesorios de montar y utensilios para el cuidado y la limpieza de los caballos: sillas de montar, cepillos, peines para crines, bozales, arreos y cabestros. Echó un vistazo rápido y vio varias tiras de piel. Gotas frías de sudor surgieron de algún punto cerca de su nuca y corrieron por su espalda.

Su peor temor pareció hacerse realidad cuando Sasuke le soltó la mano y se dirigió a la pared para coger algo de uno de los clavos. Cuando se volvió hacia ella, Sakura pudo ver una lazada de piel

colgando de su puño. Volvió a mirarle a la cara y vio que él aún estaba sonriendo con una

expresión extrañamente tierna en sus ojos. Esta mirada ahuyentó los últimos residuos de valor que había en ella. Si tenía la intención de castigarla, de lo cual estaba casi segura, ¿cómo podía

sonreírle de esa manera?

En aquel momento le era totalmente imposible salir corriendo. Sentía como si le hubiesen

salido raíces en los pies. Clavó sus asustados ojos en los hombros de Sasuke: los anchos y musculosos hombros que le impedían ver la pared que se encontraba detrás de él. Su holgada camisa blanca no lograba ocultar los definidos contornos de los músculos de su pecho y de sus brazos. No quería siquiera imaginar lo que sentiría cuando la golpeara; pero, para su desgracia, su traicionera mente no lograba pensar en nada más.

Sin previo aviso, él alzó la mano que sujetaba la tira de piel. Sakura alcanzó a ver la tira acercándose a su cara y reaccionó de una manera instintiva: se inclinó hacia adelante y rodeó su cintura con los brazos para proteger a su bebé.

Sasuke se asustó tanto al ver a Sakura inclinarse hacia adelante, que todo lo que pudo hacer fue

quedarse mirándola con la boca abierta. Iba a llevarla al otro extremo de la caballeriza. Rosy, una de sus yeguas, había dado a luz una potranca hacía unos pocos días. Aunque la bestia era una mordedora incorregible, su potra era un encanto, con sus grandes orejas, sus patas largas y su

propensión a chupar todo lo que le llamaba la atención: botones, dedos, codos o cualquier otra cosa que pareciera dar leche. Sasuke creyó que a Sakura le encantaría verla. —Sakura, ¿qué te pasa?

No alzó la vista cuando Sasuke la llamó. A juzgar por la manera en que se rodeaba la cintura con

los brazos, creyó que podría tener un fuerte dolor. Su principal preocupación era el bebé, y miles de posibilidades cruzaron por su mente. ¿Se habría hecho daño mientras paseaba por el bosque?

Tuvo la horrible visión de Sakura abortando en las caballerizas. Dejó caer el bozal que acababa de

coger de uno de los clavos, la agarró con fuerza de sus delgados hombros e intentó, sin éxito, hacer que se irguiera.

Estaba temblando. Temblaba horriblemente. Sasuke dirigió una mirada de impotencia hacia la casa, deseando que Tsunade estuviera con ellos. Cuando de dolencias femeninas se trataba, especialmente aquellas relacionadas con el embarazo, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía llevarla en brazos a la casa? ¿Debía procurar que se acostara un rato en la cama?

—¡Jesús!

Se inclinó hacia un lado e intentó inútilmente apartarle los rebeldes mechones rizados para

poder verle la cara. Finalmente, decidió ponerse de rodillas y estirar el cuello para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Sakura, cariño, ¿te duele algo?

Su terrible palidez reveló a Sasuke que estaba muerta de miedo. Recordó todas las historias que había oído acerca de mujeres embarazadas que abortaban y morían desangradas. La idea de que Sakura muriese... ¡Dios santo! Ella era tan dulce, tan increíble y maravillosamente dulce...

Temiendo ver sangre en la tela de color rosa, miró con gran preocupación la falda del vestido,

que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Nada. Era un buen indicio, ¿o no? No había hemorragia. Pero a lo mejor aún no estaba sangrando profusamente.

—Cariño, ¿dónde te duele? ¿Puedes enseñarme dónde?

Sus ojos verdes, que parecían dos planetas luminosos, lo miraron desde su carita transida de dolor. Acariciando su pelo hacia atrás, le sostuvo las mejillas entre sus manos.

—Sakura, ¿te has hecho daño? Enséñame dónde, cariño. ¿Aquí? —Dejó caer una mano para

tocarle la cintura—. ¿Te duele mucho?

Ella hizo un movimiento brusco para hacerse a un lado y evitar que la tocase. Luego, se quedó

paralizada, mirando fijamente algo que se encontraba en el suelo. El siguió su mirada y vio el bozal desechado. Su cerebro no estableció relación alguna entre ese objeto y su miedo, hasta que ella volvió a mirar su mano.

Su mano vacía.

Sólo entonces Sasuke lo comprendió todo. Durante un horrible momento, se le hizo un nudo tan fuerte en el estómago que pensó que iba a vomitar. Reconstruyendo lo sucedido a cámara lenta, se vio a sí mismo haciéndola levantarse de la silla en que se encontraba, inmediatamente después de que Tsunade la reprendiera. Luego, la llevó a la planta baja. Salieron de la casa. Atravesaron el jardín. Entraron en las caballerizas. Cuando él se volvió hacia ella con el bozal en la mano, su única intención era indicarle el camino hacia la cuadra de Rosy. Pero Sakura pensó, sin duda, que él quería pegarle.

La furia... estalló dentro de la cabeza de Sasuke en cegadores tonos rojos. Si Kizashi Haruno

estuviese cerca de él en aquel momento, lo habría matado. Cerró sus trémulos puños.

Sakura era todo lo que importaba, no el cabrón de su padre. Tranquilo. Tenía que estar tranquilo. Con este fin, tomó aire para obligar a sus pulmones a ensancharse, pero siempre sin poder contener el temblor que recorría todo su cuerpo. Al exhalar el aire, el rostro de ella se abrió

paso entre la nube de su ira. Nunca había visto a nadie que pareciera estar tan muerto de miedo

como ella. Quería desesperadamente borrar aquella expresión de su rostro, y trató de pensar en una manera —cualquiera que fuese— de tranquilizarla. La pobre criaturilla no entendía lo que él le

decía. La única ocasión en que consiguió comunicarse con ella, tuvo que hacerlo mediante un dibujo.

Un dibujo... o una acción. Los actos hablaban más fuerte que las palabras. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en una manera de parecer inofensivo. No era una tarea fácil cuando la joven a la que él intentaba convencer estaba terriblemente asustada.

Vagamente consciente de sus movimientos, o de la decisión que los impulsaba, Sasuke dobló una pierna bajo su cuerpo y se sentó sin ceremonia en el suelo. Fue la mejor idea que se le ocurrió.

Esperaba que ella se sintiese menos amenazada si él adoptaba una posición en la que no demostrara ninguna superioridad física. Aunque en realidad esto no le daba a ella mucha ventaja.

Después de trabajar con caballos durante casi toda su vida, había aprendido a moverse más rápido que la mayoría de las personas, habilidad que le había salvado el pellejo en más de una ocasión. Si la chica decidía huir, él lograría levantarse antes de que ella pudiera siquiera dar media vuelta.

Algo frío y húmedo le estaba calando una de las piernas del pantalón. No quería pensar en qué clase de porquería se había sentado, de modo que centró toda su atención en Sakura. La pobrecita no parecía capaz de correr. Las piernas le temblaban tanto, que a él le extrañaba que sus rodillas no chocaran entre sí.

Sin lograr pensar en ninguna otra cosa que pudiese disipar sus temores, Sasuke hizo la valiente tentativa de sonreír. Una horrible y artificial sonrisa de oreja a oreja fue todo lo que pudo conseguir. A través de los enredados mechones de su pelo rosa, ella se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta, como si él se hubiese vuelto loco. Y a lo mejor era así. ¿Un hombre adulto, sentado sobre excremento de caballo y sonriendo como si le gustase? Esto debería ser más que suficiente para hacer que lo ingresaran en un manicomio.

A pesar de que sus piernas aún no parecían capaces de sostenerla, ella logró dar un paso hacia atrás. Luego, dio media vuelta y salió de las caballerizas corriendo. Sasuke la siguió con la mirada, y sintió un gran alivio cuando vio que se dirigía a la casa. La idea de tener que perseguirla por el bosque en aquel instante no le pareció muy atractiva. Tampoco la de atraparla. La muy picara no peleaba limpiamente.

Como era su costumbre cuando nada parecía salirle bien en la vida, Sasuke quiso frotarse la cara con las manos. Se detuvo en el último instante. La palma de su mano estaba embadurnada de algo marrón. La olió con mucha cautela. Luego, a pesar de sí mismo, soltó una risotada.

—¿Señor?

La asombrada voz masculina salió de algún lugar detrás de Sasuke. Al mirar por encima de su hombro, vio a Jugo, el jefe de los mozos de cuadra, en la entrada del cobertizo donde se guardaban los arreos. Enjuto y canoso, la cara del hombre parecía una tira de cecina de muía.

—Sí, Jugo. Dime.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Esta pregunta hizo que Sasuke empezara a reírse de nuevo, pero esta vez más fuerte. Cuando sus carcajadas finalmente se apagaron, Jugo volvió a hablar.

—¿Qué está haciendo usted ahí sentado?

—En realidad no estoy muy seguro. Me pareció una buena idea hace un rato, pero ahora...

—¿Necesita ayuda?

Sasuke suspiró.

—De hecho, creo que voy a necesitar toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir.

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos que Sasuke y Tsunade hacían por impedirlo, Sakura siguió desapareciendo casi todas las tardes de la semana siguiente. Sólo ella conocía su destino. Tsunade trataba de no quitarle los ojos de encima, pero la muchacha lograba escabullirse de alguna misteriosa manera. Después de cada una de sus desapariciones, el ama de llaves llamaba a Sasuke, que dividía a los empleados de la casa en dos grupos para que revisaran las ventanas de todos los pisos.

Los empleados nunca encontraban ningún cerrojo descorrido.

Entonces... si no salía de la casa, ¿adónde iba? Esta pregunta intrigaba a todas las personas que residían en Uchiha Hall, desde Sasuke y Tsunade hasta el mozo de cuadra más joven. Antes de finalizar la semana, la confusión de Sasuke era tal, que casi llegó a estar de acuerdo con Tsunade y a empezar a creer que Sakura tenía la capacidad mágica de esfumarse en el aire.

Salvo por un pequeño detalle. ¿Cómo podía ensuciarse tanto?

Una tarde, una semana después del día en que Sakura desapareció por primera vez, Tsunade llamó a Sasuke para informarle de que finalmente se había resuelto el misterio.

—Logré engañarla —le dijo a Sasuke con orgullo—. Fingí que estaba ocupada en otra cosa. Esperé a que se escabullera y luego la seguí. Usted nunca adivinaría adónde iba la endemoniada chica. No

lo adivinaría ni en un millón de años.

Sasuke miró a su ama de llaves con expectación. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de que ella no tenía la intención de decir nada más, apretó los dientes.

—Tsunade, dímelo de una puñetera vez, por el amor de Dios. ¿Adónde va?

—¡Al ático! —le informó, sonriendo llena de satisfacción—. Subía al puñetero ático.

—¿Cómo? Tú me aseguraste... dijiste que estabas segurísima, ¿recuerdas?... que lo mantenías cerrado con llave. ¿Nunca subiste a echar un vistazo?

—Yo tengo la llave —le recordó ella—. No vi la necesidad de echar un vistazo, pues estaba

segura de que nadie podía abrirlo.

—¡Pero obviamente estaba abierto!

—Jiraya, otra vez —dijo ella a manera de explicación.

—¿Jiraya?

—Cuando usted reemplazó la caja fuerte de su estudio, le ordené que subiera la vieja al ático. Seguramente olvidó cerrar la puerta con llave. Cuando le pregunté, me aseguró que lo había hecho, y no vi ningún motivo para dudar de su palabra.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Sólo Jiraya podría pensar que ha cerrado una puerta con llave sin haberlo hecho. Debí subir yo mismo a echar un vistazo. —Alzó la vista hacia el rellano del primer piso y frunció el ceño—. ¿El ático? El lugar más sucio y desagradable. —Negó con la cabeza—. ¿Para qué diablos subirá allí?

—No tengo ni idea. Por eso le pedí que viniera, para que la trajera aquí. Yo iría a buscarla, pero

usted sabe cuánto odio los ratones. Kakashi se ofreció a subir, pero Sakura lo ha visto muy pocas veces, y no quiero que se asuste. Con la mala suerte que tenemos, podría tratar de huir y pisar una de esas trampas para ratones.

Las trampas del ático no eran la única preocupación de Sasuke. Ciertamente, por lo que recordaba, el piso más alto estaba lleno de ellas. Lo que más le preocupaba era que en el ático probablemente hiciese un calor sofocante en aquella época del año, por no mencionar que debía

estar oscuro, cubierto de polvo e infestado de arañas. Dado que las viudas negras eran autóctonas de aquella región, éste no era un pensamiento muy reconfortante.

Sasuke apartó a Tsunade de un empujón y se dirigió a las escaleras.

—¿Quiere que le pida a Kakashi que suba para que le ayude a buscarla? —gritó ella.

Sasuke en ningún momento aflojó el paso.

—Creo que puedo encontrarla solo. Sigue con tu trabajo, Tsunade. Yo la traeré.

La escalera que conducía al ático estaba situada en el ala occidental del segundo piso.

Imaginando que Sakura había recibido la mordedura mortal de una araña, Sasuke subió las peligrosamente empinadas y estrechas escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo. La puerta, oxidada por la falta de uso, chirrió de manera inquietante cuando él la abrió. Se dijo que debía haber

pensado en llevar una lámpara, y se introdujo en la penumbra. La única fuente de luz procedía de las buhardillas y las ventanas estratégicamente situadas. Pero su eficacia como focos luminosos se veía reducida por la mugre. El olor a polvo y a moho le provocaba escozor en las ventanas de la

nariz.

Cuando se detuvo para orientarse y permitir que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad, oyó un

sonido apenas perceptible, de bichos correteando, ruido que hizo que se le helara la sangre en las venas. Roedores. Aunque nunca se lo confesaría a nadie, tenía un miedo irracional a esas horribles criaturas. No sabía muy bien por qué. No sentía repugnancia hacia las serpientes. Las arañas casi no le decían nada. No recelaba particularmente de los grandes carnívoros. Pero los ratones eran otra cosa. En las raras ocasiones en que alguno aparecía en la planta baja, se sentía tentado de seguir el ejemplo de Tsunade y subirse a una silla hasta que Kakashi llegara para deshacerse de él.

Gotas de sudor cubrieron su frente. A su derecha oyó sonidos como de un animal arañando y

royendo. Se le puso la piel de gallina. Dios santo. Después de muchos años había logrado vencer su

miedo lo suficiente como para enfrentarse muy de vez en cuando a un ratón. Su orgullo no le

había dejado otra alternativa. Pero ¿sería capaz de plantar cara a toda una legión de estos bichos?

Se sentía como debió de sentirse Goliat al enfrentarse a David. Sólo que, en esta confrontación, David se había multiplicado.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, Sasuke logró distinguir los objetos que lo rodeaban. La caja fuerte que había sido reemplazada, muebles antiguos, un espejo que alguna vez adornó el salón y ahora estaba tan mugriento que ya no reflejaba ninguna luz. Entre dos pilas de

cajas, vio varias pinturas al óleo, cubiertas con sábanas y atadas con bramante. Amontonadas al pie de estos cuadros había lo que parecían ser ollas de todos los tipos. Todo esto estaba cubierto de una gruesa capa de polvo, y tupidas telarañas se extendían de un objeto a otro, con sus hilos intrincadamente tejidos, decorados por polillas y otros desventurados insectos muertos. No era un lugar apropiado ni para un ser humano ni para una bestia. Sin embargo, Sakura se encontraba en algún rincón de aquel desván.

Al dar un paso adelante, se arañó una espinilla con un viejo baúl.

Hijo de puta.

—¡Sakura! —gritó con brusquedad.

Tras atreverse a dar unos cuantos pasos más, tropezó con un enorme caldero de hierro que

alguna vez fue utilizado para hervir la ropa sucia.

—¡Maldición! —dijo en voz baja. Luego, habló más alto—: Sakura, ¿dónde estás?

Mientras se abría paso a través de la caótica variedad de objetos desechados que se habían amontonado allí a lo largo de los años, Sasuke se recordó a sí mismo que su esposa no podía contestarle. ¡Qué imbécil era! Estaba gritando como si esperase una respuesta. Por otro lado, el ático era casi tan grande como los tres pisos de abajo, y no le entusiasmaba la idea de buscar hasta en el último rincón de aquel lugar. Menos aún, cuando la falta de luz lo convertía prácticamente

en un ciego y los ratones correteaban entre las sombras. Aunque no le entendiera o no le oyera,

seguía hablando.

—¿Sakura? Ven aquí, cariño. Tsunade te ha preparado pasteles y té.

Eso no era exactamente una mentira. Cuando llevara a la chica abajo, se ocuparía de que le

dieran de todo.

—¿Me has oído? Pasteles. ¡Maldita sea!

Sasuke se agachó para frotarse la rodilla, en la que se había dado un doloroso golpe con la punta de la antigua caja fuerte.

—¿Cariño? Sé que estás en algún lugar aquí arriba. ¿No quieres venir? ¡Por favor! Corres

peligro aquí.

Cuando se irguió, Sasuke oyó un ruido que pensó que salía del ala oriental. No era el sonido de un

bicho correteando, sino más bien un golpe fuerte y a la vez sordo. Definitivamente era demasiado fuerte como para que lo hiciera un ratón o... Dios no lo quiera... una rata. Aliviado por haber

encontrado al menos el lugar aproximado donde se encontraba Sakura, se volvió para encaminarse en aquella dirección. Para su gran alivio, descubrió que el camino había sido despejado unos cuantos metros más allá de la puerta, como si ella hubiera apartado las cosas para que no le bloquearan el paso. Hizo un gesto de desagrado al pensar en Sakura moviendo muebles pesados. Si la preocupación era una enfermedad mortal, esta chica lo llevaría sin duda a una muerte prematura.

Mientras se dirigía al sector oriental del ático, notó que la luz era cada vez más fuerte. Tras

preguntarse de dónde procedería tal claridad, recordó que en aquella ala había un lado cubierto de buhardillas. Atraído por la luz, avanzó con paso firme, llamando a Sakura a voz en cuello cada pocos segundos. Aunque no lo entendiera, al menos no se asustaría cuando la encontrara.

Tras rodear un tabique que dividía aquel espacio, Sasuke finalmente divisó a su presa. Se detuvo, sin poder creer del todo lo que veía. Era Sakura... pero no la Sakura que él conocía. Llevaba un

vestido de día de color rosa y zapatos negros de cabritilla, que seguramente había sacado de uno de los baúles de su madrastra muerta. Vestida de esta manera parecía un verdadero figurín, si

bien era cierto que su aspecto estaba totalmente pasado de moda. Con su largo pelo rosarecogido en un moño de rizos desgreñado y ligeramente descentrado, el cual sujetaba con una

pequeña cinta, su perfil parecía el de un camafeo. Así y todo, era la mujer más preciosa que hubiese visto en toda su vida, sin duda alguna.

—Sakura, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?

No hubo reacción alguna. Ni siquiera hizo el más mínimo movimiento para indicarle que le había oído.

Tan asombrado que no podía moverse, Sasuke se quedó mirándola boquiabierto. Sakura siguió ocupándose de sus asuntos, y muy ocupada parecía estar, en efecto. Usó muebles viejos para organizar un salón, si así pudiese llamársele, en el cual él advirtió que no había telarañas ni polvo.

Había puesto tazas y platillos rotos en una mesa de tres patas sostenida por cajones en una de sus esquinas, y fingía estar sirviendo el té.

Sus invitados imaginarios, un muñeco y una muñeca que había hecho con ropas viejas rellenas, se encontraban sentados en dos de las tres sillas desiguales que había sacado de algún lugar del ático. El caballero estaba exquisitamente vestido con un traje apolillado, y la dama igualmente

elegante con su vestido azul desteñido, con adornos de encaje amarillo. Sus cabezas, hechas con medias rellenas, estaban engalanadas con sombreros; el del hombre era un bombín de fieltro y el de la mujer, un deslucido arreglo de flores de seda con un velo que caía sobre la parte superior del

rostro.

Sasuke no pudo menos que sonreír. Era un milagro que Tsunade no se hubiese quejado de que las medias de Sakura estuvieran desapareciendo. Al parecer, la chica también había cogido a escondidas bayas de la mesa del desayuno. Sus muñecos rellenos tenían las caras pintadas con un sospechoso color rojo frambuesa.

—¡Sakura, esto es increíble! —Sasuke lo decía de todo corazón—. Muy ingenioso. ¿Hay algo que no hayas...?

Se interrumpió para observar cómo servía la chica el té imaginario. Sonreía gentilmente a sus invitados. De pronto empezó a mover los labios. Aunque de su boca no salió sonido alguno, parecía como si estuviese hablando. Sus movimientos eran precisos y fluidos a la vez, exactamente

como debían ser los de una dama.

—¿Azúcar? —le preguntó ella en silencio al caballero al tiempo que le presentaba la azucarera.

Luego, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas, dijo—: ¡Caramba! Hace un día precioso, ¿verdad?

O al menos esto fue lo que Sasuke creyó ver que intentaba decir. No podía estar seguro porque nunca había tenido que leer los labios a nadie. Después Sakura siguió «hablando», pero Sasuke tuvo dificultades para entender las palabras que decía.

Las palabras que decía... ¡Dios santo! Aunque fuese en silencio, ella estaba hablando. Aunque pareciese mentira, estaba hablando. Era como mirar a una niña jugando en su mundo de fantasía. Sólo que ella no era una niña. Y aquello no era para ella un mundo de fantasía, sino la realidad. Su única realidad.

Sakura no había estado esfumándose en el aire, como había creído Tsunade. Había estado

pasando de un mundo a otro.

Una vez, hacía ya muchos años, un semental adulto coceó en el vientre a Sasuke. El golpe lo hizo tambalearse. Se quedó sin respiración durante un interminable instante. Todo se volvió borroso.

Sintió incluso como si el corazón hubiera dejado de latirle. Pues bien, así se sentía también en aquel momento: le parecía que había sufrido una tremenda sacudida y que todo se hubiera parado en su interior.

Cuando su cuerpo empezó a recobrar la sensibilidad, el dolor también llegó; un dolor

implacable que se centraba en su pecho. Había oído muchas veces eso de «se me ha partido el corazón». Él también había usado esta expresión con frecuencia a lo largo de su vida. Pero hasta

entonces estas palabras no tenían significado alguno para él. Después de todo, el corazón humano no se partía en realidad. No se deshacía, pedazo a pedazo, ni caía a sus pies.

¡Y un cuerno!

Sakura Haruno, la idiota del pueblo. Pero no era ninguna idiota. Estaba sorda. Sorda como una

tapia. Y él, que Dios lo perdonara, había estado completamente ciego.

¡AL FIN SASUKE DESCUBRIÓ LA VERDAD!

¡Holis! Que les pareció el undécimo capítulo, interesante, no? Espero hayan disfrutado la Navidad, y del regalito q les deje.

Nos leemos pronto.


	14. Capítulo Doce

Dedicado a Misaki Tohsaka, hadasacarola, pchan05, Natsuki Hiroto, Amalequin, KassfromVenus, Seishes, gabi2801, Noemitg-chan, Arrendajo-kun y TsukiPrincess.

CAPÍTULO DOCE

Pasmado, Sasuke vio a Sakura llevarse una mano al cuello y mirar seductora y tímidamente al muñeco relleno. Luego, para su gran asombro, ella rodeó la improvisada mesa, cogió a su caballero del brazo y empezó a dar pasos de vals perfectamente ejecutados. Su falda giraba mientras ella se movía majestuosamente por la habitación.

Una hermosa joven, bailando al compás de una música que nadie más podía oír, en los brazos de un hombre que ella había creado con sus manos creativas y su rica imaginación. Junto a aquel muñeco ella podía ser alguien; privilegio que el resto del mundo, incluyendo a Sasuke, le había

negado.

Inconscientemente, Sasuke trasladó el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra y una tabla del suelo cedió levemente bajo su pie. Con los agudos sentidos de una persona sorda, Sakura sintió que la tabla cedía y enseguida se quedó inmóvil. Sus ojos enormes y recelosos lo buscaron en la

oscuridad.

Sasuke vio que estaba asustada. Después de lo que había pasado entre ellos en las caballerizas, y sabiendo que ella esperaba que él le pegase si volvía a escabullirse, le sorprendió que hubiese

tenido el valor de subir al ático de nuevo. Aunque entendía perfectamente que corriera ese riesgo.

En aquel salón imaginario ella podía ser quien le diera la gana y hacer lo que quisiera. En comparación, el mundo que la esperaba abajo probablemente pareciese una cárcel. Sakura, la

idiota, encerrada dentro de una casa para protegerla. Sakura, la idiota, que tenía que comer lo que se le sirviese, bañarse cuando se le ordenara, vestirse como una golfilla. No era más que una muñeca de carne y hueso de la que ellos se ocupaban, que casi todo el tiempo dejaban en una

habitación cuya ventana tenía barrotes y que vigilaban como si fuese una niña pequeña el resto del tiempo. El en su lugar, también habría corrido el riesgo de que le dieran una paliza para subir al ático.

Una paliza... Por la expresión de angustia que vio en su rostro, Sasuke supuso que el castigo físico no era lo único que Sakura temía. Al ir a aquel lugar, él había descubierto su secreto. El mundo que

ella había creado era sacrosanto, y sin duda lo veía a él como un intruso que podría destruirlo.

Simplemente haciendo girar una llave, él podía cerrar la puerta e impedirle regresar al ático. O, peor aún, con sólo hacer girar una llave, podía encerrarla en una habitación que tuviese una ventana con barrotes y no permitirle salir nunca. El poder. La autoridad suprema. Si él así lo decidía, podía hacer que su vida fuera un infierno peor de lo que ya era.

Pero jamás haría algo semejante. Por nada del mundo.

Sasuke se sintió sobrecogido al verla de aquella manera. Y también quedó fascinado. Todo lo que

quería era pasar de su realidad, que de repente le pareció que tenía muy pocas cosas elogiables, a la de ella. No para destruirla, sino para encontrar un espacio en el que los dos tuvieran algunos puntos en común, aunque sólo fuese durante unos pocos segundos.

Moviéndose con cautela, con mucha cautela, salvó la distancia que los separaba. Era arriesgado, y lo sabía. Al fin y al cabo era su mundo —un mundo secreto—, y nadie le había invitado a entrar en él. Pero esto fue lo único que se le ocurrió para tratar de ganársela.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, dio un golpecito en el hombro a su exánime pareja de baile de trapo. Tras hacer una cortés reverencia, le dijo:

—¿Me concede este baile?

Como un modelo de movimiento, Sakura permaneció inmóvil, con un pie extendido para dar un paso, su delgado cuerpo a punto de perder el equilibrio y el muñeco apretado contra el pecho.

Bañada por una luz plateada procedente de las ventanas que se encontraban detrás de ella, parecía una escultura de hielo, demasiado frágil y delicada para soportar siquiera que la mano de

un hombre la tocara. Sasuke notó un latido en el cuello de la muchacha y, por su frenético ritmo, se dio cuenta de la dimensión de su miedo. Sabía que ella podía tratar de huir. Y con toda la razón.

Después del trato que Itachi la había dispensado, él no había llegado a su vida con muy buenas

recomendaciones; y, en el tiempo que había transcurrido desde entonces, no había hecho gran cosa para rectificar ese error.

—Por favor, Sakura. Sólo una pieza —dijo él con voz ronca—. No creo que tengas todos los

bailes comprometidos.

Allí estaba de nuevo aquella expresión de confusión y perplejidad en sus ojos. Ya la había visto varias veces y hasta entonces creyó erróneamente que era un reflejo de su idiotez, de su deficiencia. Estaba equivocado. El único idiota era él. Mientras hablaba, inclinó la cabeza para hacer la reverencia. La razón por la que ella parecía estar tan desconcertada era que no había podido entender una parte de lo que él dijo. Este era el motivo por el cual ella siempre miraba tan

atentamente su cara cuando él le hablaba, y también el motivo por el cual algunas veces parecía confundida. Puesto que no sabía que ella era sorda, era muy posible que en innumerables

ocasiones hubiese vuelto la cabeza en medio de una frase. O que hubiese hablado de manera ininteligible. ¡Dios santo! Aquella chica no era ninguna idiota. El hecho de que hubiera aprendido

sola a leer los labios y a imitar las formas de hablar era indicio de una inteligencia muy superior a la media.

Hablando más despacio y formando en los labios cada palabra con precisión, para que pudiera entenderle más fácilmente, Sasuke repitió lo que le había dicho. Ella siguió mirándolo fijamente

durante interminables minutos, o así le parecieron a él, con sus ojos enormes y luminosos. Cada

uno de estos minutos que pasaba le partía el corazón un poco más. Moviéndose con cautela para no asustarla, Sasuke extendió una mano.

—Por favor, Sakura.

Sasuke dudaba de que ella tuviera el valor de rechazarlo. Intentaba ponerse en su lugar. ¿Lo iba a evitar? ¿A él, el poseedor del asentador de navajas? El se encontraba prácticamente encima de ella en aquel momento y le estaba bloqueando la ruta de escape. O bien bailaba con él o sufría las consecuencias. Se sentía mal por sacar provecho de su miedo. Era una mala manera de empezar una relación. Pero, por otro lado, era mejor que no hacer ningún progreso. Más adelante habría tiempo de hacerle cambiar de opinión respecto a él.

Sakura finalmente cedió, con mucha renuencia, y dejó a un lado a su otra pareja de baile. El

pobre hombre se cayó y fue a parar a un montón inerte, que era exactamente donde Sasuke esperaba que se quedara. Era su baile. Ella era su esposa. Un hada silenciosa.

O, más que un hada, una hermosa mariposa saliendo de la crisálida, casi como por arte de

magia. En aquel momento, así veía a Sakura. No le dio muchas vueltas. Había descubierto algo

increíblemente valioso, extraordinariamente precioso y totalmente inesperado. Cuando Dios se dignaba hacer un obsequio semejante, ningún hombre medianamente sensato hacía pregunta alguna.

Temiendo asustarla más de lo que lo estaba, Sasuke puso una palma alrededor de su cintura, le tomó la mano y con delicadeza empezó a moverse al compás de un silencioso vals. Acostumbrada a llevar a su pareja, ella tropezó ligeramente y le pisó los dedos del pie, pero pesaba tan poco que Sasuke apenas se dio cuenta. Como si pudiera sentir los dedos de los pies o cualquier otra cosa teniendo a aquella mujer que le quitaba el sentido entre sus brazos. Aquella primera mañana en el

carruaje, había tenido una sensación muy placentera, pero, horrorizado por sus sentimientos, la

había rehuido. Ahora entendía que debía confiar en su instinto.

Miró hacia atrás, recordó los acontecimientos que los habían acercado y creyó de todo corazón

que una mano invisible los había movido como piezas en un tablero de ajedrez: dispuso las

posiciones que debían ocupar, manipuló los incidentes y los llevó de modo inexorable a un punto de encuentro. ¿Fue el destino? ¿El Todopoderoso? Sasuke no lo sabía. Tampoco le importaba. Todo

lo que importaba era aquel momento, y la sensación de que aquello era maravillosa y absolutamente perfecto.

Después de unos cuantos giros en la pista de baile imaginaria, Sakura se relajó y empezó a permitir que él la llevara, flotando con la música con tanta gracia como una mariposa empujada por la brisa. La música... Era una locura. Él sabía que lo era. Pero, al mirar su pequeño rostro, casi podía oír a la orquesta tocando.

Sakura, bailando al compás de una música imaginaria, en un mundo imaginario, pero, ahora, no en los brazos de un hombre imaginario. Aquel universo de fantasía que él había invadido era todo

lo que ella tenía. Tildada de idiota, rechazada durante casi toda su vida, sin educación, sin amigos.

No era una mujer, sino un secreto inquietante que sus padres habían mantenido oculto. Una

tremenda furia se desató dentro de él, pero logró contenerla. Más adelante se permitiría pensar

en el cómo y el porqué. Ya encontraría a los culpables.

Por el momento, sólo existían el vals y la mujer que estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Hacía muchos años que Sasuke no creaba mundos imaginarios. Demasiados años, quizá. El se lo había perdido, pensó, pues soñando de aquella forma siempre existía una sensación de que cualquier cosa podría pasar... Dios... No quería destruir aquel instante eterno...

El solo hecho de tenerla tan cerca, aunque sólo fuese para bailar, hacía que lo invadiera una

sensación mágica. Aunque pequeña y de complexión delicada, ella encajaba en su cuerpo como si hubiera sido creada especialmente para él. Podía sentir sus caderas moviéndose bajo la palma de su mano. Delicadamente, captó con el tacto la hinchazón producida por el embarazo. Deseó poder apretarla contra su cuerpo, sentir en sus mejillas los rizos de la muchacha, oler el fresco aroma del jabón de glicerina y rosas que Tsunade usaba para bañarla.

Incapaz de resistirse, eso fue precisamente lo que hizo.

Momentáneamente sorprendida por la inesperada proximidad, Sakura se puso tensa. Pero cuando él siguió bailando, ella se vio obligada a rendirse ante la fuerza de su brazo y dejó que su cuerpo se amoldara al del hombre. Sasuke apretó su cara contra el pelo de ella y cerró los ojos.

Preciosa. Esta era la única palabra que se le ocurría para describirla. Con la ayuda de Dios, nunca permitiría que ella se marchase.

Temeroso de que la delicada mujer se cansara, Sasuke tuvo que poner fin al vals. Cuando dejó de bailar y se alejó de Sakura, ella se quedó levemente desorientada, con la mirada perdida, las

mejillas coloradas y la boca abierta por la falta de aire.

—Gracias, Sakura —dijo él lentamente—. Ha sido un placer.

Un hoyuelo apareció en su mejilla cuando le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Un verdadero placer.

Estas palabras, articuladas por sus maravillosos y silenciosos labios, le parecieron a Sasuke casi tan audibles como si las hubiera dicho en voz alta, a lo mejor porque eran la respuesta esperada. Tenía que aprender a leer los labios, pensó, con una sensación de temor. Necesitaba aprender

enseguida. Tenía que comunicarse con ella sin traba alguna.

Reacio a abandonar el ático y dejar aquella versión mágica de Sakura, recorrió el salón

imaginario con la mirada, buscando casi desesperadamente un pretexto, cualquier pretexto, para prolongar aquel rato irrepetible. Se le ocurrió una idea genial al ver la vajilla rota sobre la mesa.

Fingiendo aceptar una invitación de su dama, se sentó en la silla del muñeco, levantó la taza vacía y la extendió hacia ella para pedirle que le sirviera más té. A pesar de la penumbra, pudo ver el recelo que volvía a adueñarse de la mirada de la joven.

La magia del vals había llegado a su fin. Y ahora, aunque no les gustase, habían vuelto a la

realidad. Pero Sasuke ya no sabía muy bien qué era la realidad. Dónde empezaba, ni dónde

terminaba. Sólo sabía que la vida había sido injusta con aquella hermosa mujer y que, de alguna manera, tenía que compensarla por ello.

Para ayudarla, lo primero que tenía que hacer era ganarse su confianza.

Permaneció con la taza extendida, esperando, invitándola con la mirada. Algo rozó la pernera de su pantalón. Él lo ignoró. Sólo Sakura le importaba en aquel instante. Luego, sintió una especie de cosquilleo a través del calcetín. Pequeños pinchazos. No pudiendo ahuyentar esta sensación, movió el pie ligeramente y se inclinó para rascarse el tobillo. En este momento, las yemas de sus dedos rozaron un cuerpecito peludo.

—Hijo de... ¡Por Dios!

La taza de té y él se separaron. La primera salió disparada hacia arriba. Sasuke se abalanzó sobre sus pantalones para atacarlos a manotazos. Oyó en segundo plano el sonido de la porcelana

haciéndose añicos.

—¡Hijo de puta! —Se levantó de un salto—. Está subiendo por la... ¡Será posible!

Un ratón estaba subiendo por la pernera de su pantalón. El terror se adueñó de él. Empezó a bailar de nuevo, esta vez solo y al compás de una melodía mucho más rápida y caótica. Un

condenado ratón. Y el pequeño demonio buscaba la manera de seguir avanzando, derechito a la

entrepierna. Pero aquel bicho asqueroso no llegaría allí mientras él viviese.

Sasuke se daba palmadas en la pierna. Fuertes palmadas para aplastar al ratón. Su intención era matarlo. Hasta tal punto había centrado su atención en el roedor que tardó un momento en caer

en la cuenta de que tenía a Sakura colgada de su brazo.

—¡Noooo! —gritó ella.

¿No? Sasuke quedó tan impactado de oírla producir un sonido que se olvidó del condenado ratón.

—¡Noooo! —gritó la chica de nuevo.

La palabra salía distorsionada de su boca. Era un sonido horrible y no del todo humano. Pero para Sasuke era la cosa más maravillosa que había oído en toda su vida. No. Una palabra tan sencilla

como ésta, que los niños aprendían a una edad temprana y que nunca olvidaban, pues los adultos se la decían con mucha frecuencia. Una palabra que Sakura conocía porque ella también la había oído decir infinitas veces.

Puesto que ella parecía tan desesperada por salvar al ratón, Sasuke se abstuvo de seguir dándose palmadas en la pierna. Lo que menos quería era partirle el corazón al matar a ese repugnante bicho. Eso sólo serviría para abrir otra brecha entre ellos. Aterrorizado por causa de los golpes, el ratón siguió ascendiendo. Sasuke apretó los dientes.

Temía que el roedor estuviese escarbando más arriba de sus rodillas. Luego lo notó en el muslo.

Lo soportó durante un segundo —sin duda el más largo de su vida—, luego soltó una palabrota y sus manos se abalanzaron sobre la bragueta. Si el ratón llegaba a subir unos centímetros más...

le daba miedo sólo pensarlo. Casi podía sentir los horribles dientecillos clavándose en sus testículos.

Olvidándose de todo —Sakura, el decoro, la decencia—, se bajó los pantalones. El ratón se

aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a los calzones con sus diminutas garras. Lo cogió por la cola, hizo que soltara la tela de un tirón y lo sujetó con el brazo extendido para mantenerlo alejado de él. El animal retorcía su cuerpecito y soltaba agudos chillidos. ¡Dios santo! Aquélla era su peor pesadilla.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer con la criatura, miró a Sakura, y descubrió que ella se había tapado la

boca con una mano y parecía estar a punto de echarse a reír.

Sasuke cayó en la cuenta al fin de lo muy ridículo que debía parecer. Un hombre adulto saltando

de un lado para otro como una mujer histérica. Los pantalones alrededor de sus rodillas. La tela de los calzones agitándose. Un ratón colgando de su mano. Se rio entre dientes, a pesar de que no era ésta su intención. Inclinándose para liberar a su pequeño prisionero, negó con la cabeza.

—Tú vas a acabar conmigo, jovencita.

Sakura emitió un sonido detrás de su mano que no podía ser más que una risita ahogada. Sasuke volvió a abrocharse los pantalones y el cinturón.

—Crees que es gracioso, ¿verdad? —Luego, haciendo un gesto con sus dedos pulgar e índice, como si estuviese midiendo algo con ellos, sonrió y dijo—: Tu amiguito estuvo así de cerca de reunirse con su creador. —Empujó ligeramente un fragmento de porcelana con la punta de su

bota—. Por su culpa, creo que nuestro té ha terminado.

Ella se agachó para dar palmaditas en el dobladillo de su larga falda, encontró al ratón, que se había refugiado junto a sus pies, y lo levantó sobre sus manos ahuecadas. A Sasuke se le revolvió el estómago cuando ella besó la cabecita del roedor y luego lo llevó a su mejilla. Como si supiese que había estado a punto de morir, la trémula criatura se hizo un ovillo. Sakura lo besó de nuevo, lo acarició con la yema de un dedo y luego lo dejó en el suelo, dándole una palmadita para que corriera a ponerse a salvo.

Cuando se levantó y su mirada se cruzó con la de Sasuke, se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. Se puso a juguetear nerviosamente con los botones de su canesú. Luego, entrelazó los dedos de ambas

manos e hizo crujir los nudillos. Él se preguntó si la sensación sería igual de relajante cuando se podían oír los huecos chasquidos. A juzgar por el nerviosismo de Sakura, supuso que no.

Tras dejar escapar un suspiro, concluyó que una vuelta alrededor de la pista de baile no era

suficiente para infundir confianza a una joven recelosa tan especial. No esperaba que se produjese un milagro, pero habría deseado ver un poco menos de temor en sus ojos.

Terminó de meterse la camisa en los pantalones y se agachó para recoger los fragmentos rotos

de la porcelana. Guardando una distancia prudente, Sakura se arrodilló para ayudarle. Cuando por casualidad los dos intentaron coger el mismo pedazo de porcelana, ella apartó la mano de un tirón, como si temiera que él tratase de agarrarla. Sasuke hizo todo lo posible para no ofenderse.

Ganarse su confianza iba a llevar bastante tiempo.

Plenamente consciente de que la atmósfera de magia se había destruido tan irreparablemente

como la taza, se adueñó de él una profunda tristeza, pero enseguida la ahuyentó. No había ningún motivo para sentirse triste. Ninguno en absoluto. El vals había terminado, pero la vida de Sakuraacababa de empezar. Él se encargaría de ello, aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera en su vida.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Consciente de que Sasuke la estaba mirando y poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa, Sakura fingió sentirse ajena a todo aquello que no tuviera que ver con los diminutos fragmentos de porcelana que estaba recogiendo y añadiendo a la pila que tenía sobre la palma de la mano. Tonta, mil veces tonta. Nunca debió subir a aquel ático a hurtadillas. Desde el principio supo que sus

desapariciones disgustaban a Tsunade y al hombre. Si hubiera tenido algo de seso, habría imaginado

que él finalmente descubriría dónde se estaba escondiendo.

Ahora conocía la verdad respecto a ella, y probablemente la mandase a aquel horrible lugar del que su madre siempre le hablaba: el lugar donde las jóvenes como ella eran encerradas en

cuartitos y comían gachas con gusanos. Su madre le había dicho que no sólo le prohibirían volver a salir, sino que además eran muy crueles, terriblemente crueles con la gente que estaba allí recluida.

A Sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas empezaron a quemarle los ojos.

Rehuyendo la mirada de Sasuke, dejó caer los fragmentos sobre la mesa y se limpió las manos frotándolas. Deseaba que él saliera de allí para poder ponerse su propia ropa y soltarse el pelo. A lo mejor, si ella se portaba muy, muy bien y nunca volvía a subir allí, el hombre podría olvidar todo lo que había visto y no le contaría nada a su padre.

Él le dio un pequeño susto al cogerla de la barbilla de repente y obligarla a mirarlo a la cara.

Sakura parpadeó, pero fue en vano. Sus lágrimas no tenían otro lugar donde ir: sólo al exterior; y se desbordaron de sus ojos para correr por las mejillas.

—Eh...

Ella imaginó su voz, grave y con un tono de dulce reprensión. Por alguna razón, esto hizo que deseara llorar con más fuerza. Con sus dedos ásperos, él secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Esbozó

una sonrisa algo forzada.

—No tengas miedo, Sakura, cariño. Todo irá bien. Te lo prometo.

Era fácil para él decir estas palabras. No era él quien tendría que comer gusanos.

Desconcertada por la penetrante mirada de Sasuke, la joven bajó la vista. A manera de respuesta, él apretó con más fuerza su barbilla y le sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Sorprendida, Sakura lo miró de nuevo.

—Confía en mí—dijo él muy despacio—. ¿Conoces la palabra confiar? Significa que quiero que creas que soy tu amigo. ¿Puedes intentarlo?

Sakura lo miró con la expresión de perplejidad que había perfeccionado a lo largo de catorce

años de práctica. Su sonrisa se hizo más profunda.

—No puedes engañarme. Sé muy bien que entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo.

Tras decir estas palabras, la soltó y se levantó. Sin saber qué hacer, Sakura permaneció agachada a sus pies. Cuando finalmente encontró el valor necesario para alzar la vista y mirarlo a los ojos, descubrió que el hombre estaba sonriendo y le tendía una mano.

—Venga, bajemos ya. Tsunade no va a poder dar crédito a sus ojos.

El corazón de Sakura empezó a latir con fuerza. Lanzó una mirada desesperada a su ropa, que había dejado doblada sobre la mecedora. El siguió su mirada, luego sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Así estás maravillosa. Vamos.

Cuando vio que ella no hacía movimiento alguno para obedecerlo, se inclinó para cogerla del

brazo y acercarla a él.

—Le pediré a una de las criadas que venga a buscar tus cosas. Menos el ratón, desde luego. Me temo que él tendrá que quedarse aquí arriba.

La joven miró con preocupación hacia las sombras. Cuando volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia él, Sasuke le dijo:

—Daré órdenes estrictas para que nadie le haga daño a ninguno de tus amiguitos, te lo

prometo. Deja ya de preocuparte. Sin embargo, no puedo asegurar lo mismo respecto a las arañas.

—Siguiendo su ejemplo, él miró detenidamente la oscuridad que los rodeaba—. Mañana o pasado mañana, voy a mandar a todo un equipo de criadas que venga aquí arriba. Si vas a pasar tiempo aquí, quiero que limpien hasta el último rincón de este ático. No creo que sea seguro venir a este

lugar en el estado en que se encuentra.

El repentino nerviosismo de Sakura hizo que volviera a mirarla.

—No te preocupes, Sakura. Lo dejarán todo tal y como está. Pero quitarán el polvo y las

telarañas.

Nada volvería a ser igual. Sakura tiró de su brazo para intentar liberarlo. Él no sólo quería que

bajara vestida de aquella manera, sino que además tenía la intención de mandar a todo un equipo de criadas allí arriba. Todas ellas verían su rincón secreto. ¡Absolutamente todas!

—Vamos, Sakura.

Dispuesto a no conformarse con un no, la obligó a seguirlo. Cuando la luz de las buhardillas empezó a desvanecerse y la oscuridad se hizo más densa en torno a ellos, el miedo de Sakuratambién se volvió más intenso. No podía bajar vestida de aquella manera. Y también tenía que impedir como fuese que enviara a las criadas allí arriba. Los juegos a los que se entregaba en el ático eran un secreto.

Su madre le decía que así debía mantenerlos. Si la gente los descubría, la enviarían a un internado.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del ático, el miedo de Sakura se había convertido en verdadero

pánico. Estaba temblando de tal forma que tenía la certeza de que Sasuke podía sentir su terror. Con todo, él abrió la puerta y la llevó a la estrecha escalera.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

¡Holis! Que les pareció el baile de Sakura y Sasuke? Y el de Sasuke y el ratón? jajajaajajjajajaj bueno nos leemos pronto.


	15. Capítulo Trece

Dedicado a Hime of sharingan, clowncrown99, Noemitg-chan, Amalequin, Arrendajo-kun, TsukiPrincess, gabi2801, Yi Jie-san, pchan05, dany16 y lapiz azul.

CAPÍTULO TRECE

Sasuke golpeó la puerta principal de los Haruno con tal fuerza que la madera se sacudió en sus goznes. Enseguida oyó pasos que se dirigían corriendo a responder a su llamada y, en el instante

mismo en que la puerta se abrió, entró como un ciclón en la casa, y estuvo a punto de derribar al asustado mayordomo.

—¿Dónde está Kizashi? —preguntó a gritos. Agarrando firmemente sus solapas, el criado se encogió de hombros para arreglarse la chaqueta.

—Le ruego que me perdone, señor, pero... —No se preocupe. Lo buscaré yo mismo.

Sasuke se dirigió a grandes zancadas al salón. Pensó que los padres de Sakura podrían encontrarse allí a aquella hora. No había nadie en esa estancia. Acto seguido, recorrió el corredor con paso resuelto, abriendo todas las puertas. Tampoco vio a nadie en el estudio de Kizashi, la sala de estar o la biblioteca. Al final del pasillo, se encontró con una serie de paneles de caoba. Empujándolos con el hombro para abrirlos, entró de sopetón en el comedor y sorprendió a sus suegros cenando.

Kizashi alzó la vista con los mofletes repletos de comida, y el tenedor y el cuchillo suspendidos

sobre el plato. Al reconocer a Sasuke, tragó la comida con dificultad.

—¡Dios santo! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sakura está bien?

Mebuki, que se encontraba sentada en el extremo opuesto de la larga mesa, de espaldas a las puertas, se levantó de la silla de un salto. Al hacer esto, golpeó la copa, que cayó, derramando el

vino. El líquido color carmesí salpicó el inmaculado mantel blanco y formó un charco alrededor del

pie de un pretencioso candelabro ornamentado.

—¿Qué diablos ha pasado? —preguntó ella—. ¿Ha hecho algo terrible? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Ignorando a Mebuki, Sasuke pasó de largo por su lado para avanzar hacia Kizashi. Cuando llegó al otro extremo de la mesa, cogió al juez de las costuras de uno de los hombros de su esmoquin y tiró de

él bruscamente para obligarlo a ponerse de pie.

—¡Eres un cabrón egoísta y desalmado! —Sasuke estaba fuera de sí—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle

algo tan monstruoso a tu propia hija?

El miedo hizo que los ojos azules de Kizashi se abrieran como platos y que su rostro se pusiera

lívido.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —El padre trató de agarrarse de las muñecas de Sasuke—. Me vas a romper el traje, hombre.

—¿El traje?

Sasuke soltó al hombre de manera tan repentina que éste se tambaleó, tropezó con su silla y cayó al suelo.

—Lo que voy a hacer, miserable gusano, es arrancarte la cabeza de los hombros.

Apoyándose sobre una rodilla con gran dificultad, Kizashi agarró el brazo de la silla con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de recobrar el equilibrio.

—¡Explícate! ¡No puedes irrumpir en mi casa de esta manera, profiriendo amenazas, agrediendo y escandalizando! Hay leyes que...

—¿Leyes? —Sasuke dio un enorme puñetazo en la mesa. Las fuentes y los candelabros saltaron ante la fuerza del impacto y volvieron a caer con gran estrépito—. Hay normas de decencia, amigo mío, que nunca han sido escritas en tus preciosos códigos. ¿Acaso has respetado alguna de ellas en tu vida? Con tu hija no, de eso estoy completamente seguro. —Sasuke apuntó a la nariz del otro hombre con un dedo—. Entiende esto, despreciable hijo de puta, Sakura nunca regresará a esta casa. No lo hará mientras yo esté vivo. Da por rota mi palabra en lo que se refiere a esa parte de

nuestro acuerdo, y más vale que le des gracias a Dios Todopoderoso porque eso sea lo único que haya decidido romper.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —dijo Kizashi con voz trémula—. Nunca he maltratado a mi hija.

—¿Nunca la has maltratado? —Sasuke soltó una áspera carcajada—. Además de pegarle cada vez que desobedecía, has faltado a tu deber de darle una educación. ¡Hay colegios para sordos! Y se

pueden hacer muchas cosas para ayudar a una persona como ella. En todos estos años, ni siquiera le has comprado una trompetilla, un aparato de resonancia. Y, peor aún, ¡has dejado que todos en este pueblo crean que es una idiota! ¿Cómo logras conciliar el sueño por las noches? ¿Puedes decírmelo? Estoy completamente seguro de que yo no podría.

Tras esta acusación, un silencio de asombro se apoderó de la sala. A través de la nube de su ira, Sasuke logró enfocar con claridad el rostro de Kizashi. Lo que vio en la expresión del otro hombre lo ayudó a sofocar su furia. No vio culpa alguna en ella, como esperaba, sino una mezcla de incredulidad y de profundo alivio. En aquel instante Sasuke cayó en la cuenta de que los padres de Sakura no lo sabían. Por imposible que pareciese, ellos de verdad no lo sabían.

Tembloroso bajo los últimos vestigios de su furia, sacó una silla de un tirón y se dejó caer en

ella como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe en las corvas.

—La chica es sorda —dijo con voz ronca—. No está loca, ni tampoco es una idiota. Es sorda.

Mebuki se dejó caer en su silla de nuevo, tapándose la boca con una mano temblorosa y

apretándose la cintura con la otra. Miraba fijamente a Sasuke por encima de los nudillos de sus blancos dedos. Después de un momento, bajó la mano.

—¡Sakura no está sorda! ¡La chica puede oír tan bien como usted y yo!

Sasuke sintió que la ira estaba creciendo de nuevo dentro de él.

—Esa es una absoluta mentira, y usted lo sabe. La chica está sorda. Yo mismo lo he comprobado esta tarde. Y no me diga que usted no la ha visto. Ella no creó ese mundo de fantasía que encontré en mi ático de la noche a la mañana. Hace muchos años que practica esos juegos. ¡Usted ha tenido que verla! En algún momento, ha debido sorprenderla jugando en su mundo imaginario.

La culpa que se reflejó en los ojos de Mebuki lo decía todo. Sasuke nunca le había pegado a una mujer, pero en aquel momento sintió un fuerte impulso de hacerlo. Quería que ella sintiera lo mismo que Sakura, al menos una vez. Sin duda alguna, así había tratado ella a su hija en innumerables ocasiones.

—¿Cómo pudo usted hacer caso omiso de las necesidades de su hija? —Sasuke tenía ahora la voz quebrada—. Si se les presta la ayuda que requieren, los sordos pueden llevar vidas prácticamente

normales.

—¡Ella no está sorda! —Mebuki se levantó rápidamente—. ¿Cree usted que si eso fuese verdad yo no lo sabría? ¿Piensa que yo no he deseado que así fuera, que incluso no he rezado para que eso fuese verdad? Ella no está sorda, se lo aseguro. Se ha vuelto miles de veces al oír su nombre. ¿Cómo se atreve usted a irrumpir en nuestra casa, gritando obscenidades y acusándonos de

maltratar a nuestra hija? —Se llevó una mano a la boca para reprimir un sollozo—. ¿Cómo se atreve?

La indignación se adueñó de Sasuke, ocupando el lugar de la ira. Se levantó y volvió a meter la silla bajo la mesa.

—Y yo que pensé que estaba ciego. Mi esposa es sorda. Tan sorda como una tapia. —Lanzó una mirada a Kizashi, que se encontraba detrás de su silla, agarrando fuertemente el respaldo como si

no pudiese permanecer de pie sin este apoyo—. ¿Se han dado cuenta ustedes de que he dicho mi esposa? No estoy usando esta palabra a la ligera. A partir de este momento, Sakura es una Uchiha, y como tal ha dejado de pertenecer a esta familia y de tener algún tipo de relación

con sus miembros.

Mebuki giró sobre sus talones para ver a Sasuke salir de la habitación. Cuando el indignado marido llegó a la puerta, ella dejó escapar un grito. Era más un gemido que una palabra. El se detuvo para mirarla. Vio su dolor, pero no se compadeció de él. No había lugar en su corazón para ese

sentimiento. Sólo Sakura merecía su compasión.

—No nos puede usted separar para siempre de nuestra hijita —susurró ella con tono áspero—.

¡No puede hacer algo semejante! Nadie podría ser tan desalmado.

Sasuke la miró con glacial repugnancia.

—Llámeme desalmado, si le apetece, pero eso es exactamente lo que pienso hacer. No quiero

que ninguno de los dos se acerque a mi esposa. Su amor, si alguien en su sano juicio puede

llamarlo así, no ha hecho más que causarle daño. —Miró a Mebuki a los ojos—. Usted, señora, no merece llamarse madre. —Luego se volvió hacia Kizashi—. Y tú has ridiculizado la palabra padre.

Tras decir estas palabras, Sasuke salió de la casa cerrando la puerta de un portazo y jurando en silencio que nunca en su vida volvería a poner un pie en el umbral de los Haruno.

Sin embargo, en el camino de regreso a casa, algo rondaba insistentemente en sus recuerdos.

Algo escurridizo. Algo que Tsunade le dijo alguna vez. Estaba a punto de llegar a Uchiha Hall cuando finalmente recordó de qué se trataba. Tsunade y él se encontraban en su estudio hablando

de Sakura y, en el transcurso de la conversación, Tsunade descartó la posibilidad de que Sakura estuviese sorda. «Ella se vuelve cada vez que la llamo», había dicho.

Mientras Sasuke desensillaba su caballo y lo llevaba a la cuadra, estas palabras le venían

insistentemente a la memoria. Mebuki Haruno le había dicho básicamente lo mismo. «Ella se ha vuelto miles de veces al oír su nombre».

Sasuke no se arrepentía de nada de lo que le había dicho a los Haruno. A su juicio, ellos se merecían cada una de sus palabras, y mucho más. Pero lo que Mebuki le había dicho lo llenaba de esperanzas.

¿Sería posible que Sakura no estuviese completamente sorda? ¿Sería posible que pudiera oír algunos sonidos? Sasuke corrió a la casa, tan emocionado que no veía la hora de poder hablar con Tsunade acerca de esta posibilidad.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A las diez en punto de la mañana siguiente, Sasuke ya estaba rondando frente a la habitación de los niños. Miraba a Tsunade y a Sakura a través de la puerta parcialmente abierta. La joven, que de

nuevo llevaba un vestido infantil, se encontraba sentada a la mesa. Había hecho a un lado su

inacabado desayuno y tenía la barbilla apoyada sobre el dorso de la mano. Mirando a través de la ventana con barrotes, ignoraba a Tsunade, que fingía estar arreglando los cajones de la cómoda.

Tal y como Sasuke le había ordenado hacía un momento, el ama de llaves alzó de repente la

cabeza y la llamó a voz en grito.

—¡Sakura!

Sasuke estuvo a punto de gritar de alegría cuando Sakura se volvió y lanzó una mirada inquisidora a la otra mujer. Fingiendo que no pasaba nada, Tsunade abrió otro cajón y empezó a doblar una vez más la ropa que se encontraba arriba. Esperó unos cuantos minutos con el fin de darle a Sakura el tiempo suficiente para volver a dirigir su atención hacia la ventana. Luego, volvió a llamarla. Igual que antes, Sakura miró por encima de su hombro.

¡Podía oír! Sasuke estaba tan contento que le pareció casi imposible contenerse. Tsunade se volvió hacia la puerta, lo miró a través de la rendija y le hizo un guiño de complicidad. Sasuke le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Después de esperar unos cuantos minutos, él también llamó a Sakura. Ella ni

siquiera pestañeó ante el sonido de su voz, cuyo tono era más grave. La llamó más fuerte. Ninguna reacción. Después del tercer intento, Tsunade volvió a gritar su nombre y, tal y como sucedió anteriormente, Sakura enseguida se volvió.

—¡Puede oírte! —proclamó Sasuke mientras abría la puerta de un empujón y entraba en la habitación con aire resuelto—. Creo que eso se debe a que tu voz es aguda. ¿Sabes lo que esto significa, Tsunade?

La emoción llevó a Sasuke a extralimitarse. Abrazó a Tsunade y se deslizó con ella alrededor de la habitación con pasos largos y majestuosos.

—Con la ayuda de un audífono, una trompetilla, eso que llaman cuerno de resonancia, ella

podría oírnos cuando le hablamos. ¡Podremos enseñarle a leer! ¡Quizás incluso a hablar! Tsunade, esto es maravilloso.

Jadeando por causa del inusual ejercicio, Tsunade exclamó:

—Basta ya, señor. ¡Mi viejo corazón no puede soportar tanto bailoteo!

Soltando a la buena mujer, Sasuke se volvió hacia Sakura. Ella lo estaba observando con sus cautelosos ojos verdes y su habitual recelo. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa, deslizó un brazo a lo largo de su cintura e hizo una majestuosa reverencia. Al enderezarse, le hizo un ruego galante.

—¿Me concede este baile?

Ella alzó la vista para mirarlo. Evidentemente, estaba sorprendida y algo más que ligeramente recelosa. Luego, dirigió su mirada hacia Tsunade. Sasuke concluyó que el baile era obviamente una

actividad secreta, actividad que no podía permitirse fuera del ático.

Al diablo con todo eso...

Resuelto, salvó la distancia que los separaba, la cogió de la mano y la hizo levantarse de la silla.

Contra su voluntad, lo cual ella hizo evidente al agarrotar su cuerpo y dirigirse a trompicones a los brazos de Sasuke, empezó a bailar al compás de un vals imaginario. Decidiendo que los dedos de sus pies podían soportar aquel castigo y mucho más, Sasuke la arrastró obstinadamente por toda la habitación, con la mirada fija en su rostro suspicaz.

—Creo que ella no quiere bailar —señaló Tsunade, innecesariamente, pues Sasuke lo sabía de sobra.

El eufórico marido se limitó a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—Le encanta bailar. Pero no quiere hacerlo conmigo.

Sakura alzó la vista mientras él hablaba. Sasuke miró sus ojos asustados, deseando de todo corazón que ella pudiera contarle lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. ¿Los recuerdos de Itachi? ¿El temor que él le inspiraba? Plenamente consciente de la rigidez de su cuerpo y de su diminuta estatura, empezó a remorderle la conciencia. Dejó de bailar poco a poco, sin dejar de mirarla a los

ojos en ningún momento.

—Vale, Sakura, tú ganas esta batalla. No te obligaré a bailar conmigo.

El alivio que se reflejó en el rostro de la joven era tan evidente que Sasuke se echó a reír. Ella podía mirarlo con aquella expresión de idiota hasta que el infierno fuera sitiado por tormentas de nieve, pero él nunca volvería a morder el anzuelo. Mientras la mirase a la cara y hablase con claridad, ella le entendía perfectamente.

—Sin embargo, antes de que te suelte, tienes que pagar un precio —añadió él en voz baja.

Al oír estas palabras, sus ojos verdes se ensombrecieron, y él sintió su cuerpo agarrotarse aún más. Desde luego, le entendía.

—Si no quieres bailar conmigo —prosiguió él—, dilo.

Tsunade respiró hondo.

—¡Señor Uchiha! ¡Qué vergüenza! Usted sabe muy bien que la pobre chiquilla no puede hablar.

—Sí puede —dijo él, sin apartar la mirada de Sakura—. Y lo hará o, de lo contrario, voy a

estrecharla todo el día entre mis brazos de esta manera.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Sasuke sonrió.

—¿Y bien, cariño? Recházame o baila conmigo. Es muy sencillo.

La boca de la joven se redujo a una delgada línea, en un gesto de insubordinación. Cuidando de no ejercer demasiada presión, el brazo de Sasuke la apretó con más fuerza alrededor de la cintura e hizo que se acercara un poco más a él. Ella alzó la barbilla. Era la viva imagen de la rebeldía. En respuesta, Sasuke empezó a moverse por toda la habitación una vez más, obligándola a seguirlo.

—Dímelo al oído, Sakura, cariño. Sé muy bien que puedes hacerlo.

—¡Ay, señor, tenga piedad!

El marido siguió sonriendo, sin dejar de mirar los ojos llenos de inquietud de Sakura.

—Dime que no, Sakura, o baila conmigo hasta el anochecer. Tú decides.

Él la vio apretar la boca. Acto seguido, la joven tragó saliva. Al mirarla, al ver el descomunal

esfuerzo que ella estaba haciendo, Sasuke sintió que todo su cuerpo se ponía tenso. Clavando la mirada en uno de los botones de la camisa de él, finalmente abrió la boca. Y luego, tan rápido que él casi no alcanzó a oírla, ella formó la palabra esperada:

—No.

Una sensación ardiente subió por la nuca de Sasuke. Por la expresión glacial de su rostro, él supo que ella lo estaba odiando un poco por insistir en aquel tema, pero no le importó. Al ganar aquella pequeña batalla, él había conseguido un gran triunfo para los dos.

Cuando la soltó, Sakura se tambaleó por la repentina falta de apoyo. Sasuke la cogió del hombro para sujetarla e impedir que perdiera el equilibrio. Los hermosos ojos de Sakura volvieron a cruzarse con los suyos y él le rozó la mejilla con la yema de un dedo.

—Gracias —le susurró.

Después de dejar a Sakura, Sasuke se encerró en el estudio para poner al día sus cuentas. Este trabajo lo ocupó hasta la hora de la comida, momento en el cual se detuvo para almorzar en el escritorio. Cuando la criada recogió los platos, se recostó en su silla, puso los pies sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. Mirando pensativamente al vacío, contempló otro problema relacionado con Sakura; problema en el que, hasta aquel momento, no se había permitido pensar mucho.

¿Cómo podía un hombre cortejar a una chica sorda y tímida?

Recordó durante unos breves minutos lo que había sentido al bailar con ella en el ático el día

anterior; y sabía, sin la más mínima duda, que quería volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos. Era tan sencillo, y a la vez tan complicado, como eso. Seducirla sería todo un reto. A juzgar por su reacción

ante la propuesta de bailar el vals aquella mañana, ella evitaría rabiosamente cualquier tipo de cercanía física.

Normalmente, Sasuke se habría conducido de la manera habitual, pero hacerle una propuesta

directa no surtiría efecto con Sakura, y él lo sabía. Por una parte, ella le tenía miedo a causa de lo que Itachi le había hecho, lo cual era comprensible. Por otra, la vida que ella había llevado hasta entonces no la había preparado para ser sincera. Sus padres se habían esforzado tanto por mantener a Sakura y el mal que padecía en un segundo plano, que la habían convertido también en una persona cautelosa y reservada, maestra del disimulo.

La seducción era su objetivo, pero ¿qué debía hacer para conseguirlo? Pasaron unos cuantos

minutos, durante los cuales Sasuke concibió y descartó varias ideas. Luego, una creciente sonrisa apareció en su boca. ¿Cómo seducía un hombre a una mujer? La atraía con algo a lo que ella no pudiera resistirse.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Aquella tarde, cuando Tsunade bajó a supervisar a las criadas en sus diversas tareas domésticas, Sakura la siguió a todos lados, como había estado haciendo desde hacía más de una semana. La

única diferencia era que aquel día había un observador en la casa. Cuando vio que su esposa se encontraba en la planta baja, él se retiró a su estudio, teniendo mucho cuidado de dejar la puerta entreabierta.

Sentándose en su silla favorita, Sasuke cogió la olla que había traído de la cocina. La sujetó

firmemente entre las rodillas y empezó a aporrear su fondo con un cucharón de metal. El sonido resultante fue un estruendo que habría podido levantar a los muertos de sus tumbas. No satisfecho con el sonido, recolocó la olla hasta que la percusión produjo un agudo ruido metálico.

Puesto que había advertido a Tsunade, las criadas y Kakashi con antelación, Sasuke sabía que ninguno de ellos intentaría buscar la fuente del sonido. Sólo una persona lo haría... si podía oír el ruido.

Tan, tan, rataplán. Sin lugar a dudas, estaba armando un jaleo terrible, y se sentía completamente ridículo. ¡Un hombre adulto golpeando una olla sin ton ni son! Sólo esperaba que surtiese efecto. Obligándose a no dirigir la mirada hacia la puerta, aporreó la olla sin cesar, sin saber siquiera si Sakura podía oírlo.

Estaba a punto de perder la esperanza cuando alcanzó a percibir un movimiento con el rabillo del ojo. Con renovado entusiasmo, siguió dándole a la olla. Por todos los medios, evitó sonreír, para no poner de manifiesto su euforia. Un instante después, los zapatos gastados de Sakura aparecieron ante su vista, y él supo que ella se encontraba a apenas unos cuantos metros de

distancia. Siguió blandiendo el cucharón, fingiendo que no la había visto.

Atraída por el ruido como las virutas de metal por un imán, la muchacha se acercó. Luego, se acercó aún más. Finalmente, Sasuke se permitió alzar la vista. La expresión del rostro de Sakura hizo que valiera la pena haber hecho el ridículo. Totalmente embelesada, sus ojos enormes y perplejos se clavaron en la cuchara.

Sasuke se permitió sonreír, aunque sólo levemente, y dejó de aporrear la olla. Ella se sobresaltó al percibir el repentino silencio y dirigió su mirada hacia él. Sasuke le estaba ofreciendo la cuchara.

—¿Quieres intentarlo?

El vehemente deseo que se reflejaba en sus ojos era inconfundible. Recordó lo que Kizashi le había dicho acerca del vergonzoso comportamiento de Sakura con el órgano de la iglesia hacía ya

muchos años y se le encogió el corazón. El sonido. Para Sakura, era escurridizo y poco frecuente, un milagro que de vez en cuando atravesaba el muro de silencio que la rodeaba. Cuando era una niña, para humillación de sus padres y su propia condena, ella no pudo resistirse a sus encantos en la iglesia y abrazó con todo su cuerpo el órgano, haciendo lo que su padre había llamado «ruidos bestiales». Cuando se convirtió en una mujer adulta, siguió atrayéndola irresistiblemente. El sonido. Un regalo inestimable para alguien como Sakura, un regalo que él podía ofrecerle.

Al contemplar la tormenta de sentimientos que se reflejó en su rostro, Sasuke casi se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo por usar el sonido como señuelo seductor. Casi. Ella era su esposa y, por las buenas o por las malas, tenía la intención de hacer que su matrimonio dejara de ser una farsa.

No sólo por su propio bien, sino también por el de ella. Dado el defecto físico que tenía, era

posible que la joven nunca pudiese llevar una vida completamente normal, pero él podía darle algo muy semejante. Amor, risas, compañía. Dentro de muy poco tiempo tendrían incluso un hijo

que criar. Sakura, en su calidad de madre, participaría activamente en su educación. El se ocuparía de ello.

Sasuke le estaba ofreciendo la cuchara, tentándola sin misericordia y sin que le remordiera demasiado la conciencia. El recelo hizo que sus preciosos ojos se volvieran tan grises como un día tormentoso. Pero también vio en ellos el deseo. Un deseo tan vehemente que hizo que Sasukesintiese una profunda pena por ella. El tenía la magia en sus manos. Todo lo que ella debía hacer era alargar la mano para cogerla.

Todo su cuerpo se puso a temblar al acercarse y alargar la mano para coger el mango de la

cuchara. Sus dedos se rozaron en aquel momento. Una sensación electrizante para Sasuke, y a todas

luces perturbadora para ella.

—Venga, aporréala.

Sasuke apartó la mirada de su boca para dirigirla hacia la olla. Un brillo de emoción apareció en

sus ojos. Reacia a acercarse demasiado, se inclinó hacia adelante para golpear la olla. Al oír el ruido metálico que produjo con el cucharón, la muchacha parpadeó. Aunque pareciese mentira, parpadeó. Sasuke estuvo a punto de gritar de júbilo.

—¡Sigue! No te va a morder.

Ni yo tampoco, juró él en silencio. No podía echar a perder aquel maravilloso momento. Quizá nunca la mordería, ni la tocaría siquiera, pero la felicidad de aquel instante no se la quitaría nadie.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al verla golpear una vez más el fondo de la olla. Una expresión

de asombro recorrió su rostro al percibir el sonido resultante. Luego sonrió. Esa radiante sonrisa transformó su cara a tal punto que Sasuke se quedó mirándola fijamente. Sakura alzó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, y surgió entre ellos un sentimiento que no tenía nada que ver con la seducción, y sí mucho con una amistad en ciernes.

Para Sasuke, esto tenía que ser suficiente de momento. Para Sakura, era un comienzo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

¡Holis! Y llegamos a la mitad de la historia, espero que les guste. Quien piensa que el padre de Sakura es un verdadero hijo de p#*? Quien quiere abrazar a Sasuke? Nos leemos pronto y ... ¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!


	16. Capítulo Catorce

Dedicado a TsukiPrincess, Arrendajo-kun, Noemitg-chan, hadasacarola, Natsuki Hiroto y Aaramath24.

CAPÍTULO CATORCE

Aquella noche Sakura esperaba que le sirvieran la cena en la habitación de los niños, como de

costumbre. Pero, en lugar de eso, Tsunade la llevó a la planta baja y luego al comedor. Si bien Sakura nunca había estado en esa habitación sentada frente a una comida, entraba allí con Tsunade innumerables veces a lo largo del día. Su ambiente acogedor y su tono amarillo radiante siempre le habían atraído, posiblemente porque el color le recordaba la sensación de estar al aire libre, lo

cual ella echaba muchísimo de menos. Una chimenea de piedra se extendía de un extremo a otro de una de las paredes. Su simplicidad armonizaba con la decoración. En lugar de encaje irlandés, el aparador exhibía un sencillo pañuelo bordado con un encaje de lanzadera a su alrededor. Sobre él había una gran variedad de porcelanas con dibujos de rosas, prácticos utensilios de servir y una tetera, visiblemente antigua, con borde dorado.

A pesar de su gran tamaño, en la habitación se respiraba un ambiente cálido, que llenaba la

mente de Sakura de imágenes de fuegos vivaces en las frías noches de invierno y de una familia unida congregada en torno a una abundante cena. Sasuke se había recostado en la silla que se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de la larga mesa. Su pelo resplandecía bajo la luz de una araña de cristal, el único detalle algo lujoso y de relativa elegancia en aquella habitación. Con un brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla y cruzado de piernas, el dueño de la casa parecía estar algo aburrido y

muy impaciente. Cuando la vio entrar en la habitación, se levantó de inmediato. Tras rodear la mesa, le tendió su enorme mano.

En armonía con la habitación, él llevaba ropa bastante cómoda: una camisa de seda de cuello en pico y del color de la crema fresca, y pantalones de montar marrones, metidos dentro de sus botas altas de color ocre oscuro. Mientras él se acercaba, Sakura aprovechó el momento para observarlo detenidamente, advirtiendo una vez más que no se parecía en absoluto a su padre ni a

los demás hombres que había visto en su casa. En lugar de los volantes, los alfileres de corbata con piedras preciosas y las vistosas cadenas de reloj de bolsillo que tanto les gustaban a esos

caballeros, él llevaba un cinturón con una hebilla dorada, sin ornamentos, y una cadena de reloj de

bolsillo bastante sencilla, metida dentro de una de las presillas para el cinturón. No vestía elegantes chalecos de seda. No exhibía centelleantes anillos. Nada de perfumes con olores raros.

Cuando Sakura veía a Sasuke, se acordaba de la luz del sol y del aire fresco, no de aquellos salones con pesadas cortinas cubriendo las ventanas, que ella tanto despreciaba. El pelo azabache le caía sobre la frente en forma de pequeñas ondas iluminadas por los reflejos que le había hecho el sol, y siempre parecía ligeramente despeinado, como si el viento se lo hubiese agitado recientemente. El cuello de su camisa estaba abierto, dejando ver la dorada superficie de su pecho. Incluso andaba como si estuviese al aire libre, con ademán despreocupado, pasos largos y ágiles, y los brazos ligeramente doblados y balanceándose armónicamente a los costados.

Tras detenerse frente a ella, la cogió de la mano y la llevó a la mesa, sacando la silla que se

encontraba a su izquierda. Cayó en la cuenta de que habían puesto la mesa para dos personas, y lo miró con expresión de terror en los ojos. En casa de sus padres nunca le habían permitido cenar en el comedor.

—Creo que toda mujer debe cenar con su marido. ¿No crees?

Sakura sintió como si el suelo hubiese desaparecido debajo de sus pies. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente con horrorizado asombro, convencida de que seguramente había leído mal sus palabras.

La expresión de enfado de su rostro le decía otra cosa. Era evidente que había hablado sin pensar y que hubiera preferido no haberle dado esa información a Sakura.

Cogiéndola de los hombros con delicadeza, la hizo sentarse y luego se inclinó para darle un tierno beso en el pelo. Puesto que se encontraba sentada de lado, el brazo izquierdo de Sakura estaba junto a la mesa y, en medio de su turbación, le dio un codazo a su taza de té, sin querer.

Sasuke extendió rápidamente la mano para impedir que la porcelana se rompiera. Había arqueado las cejas a manera de irónico signo de interrogación. Era evidente que había decidido que la mejor

forma de manejar aquella situación era haciendo una broma al respecto.

—Supongo que no es la mejor noticia que te han dado en todo el día. —Al ver su mirada horrorizada, insistió en las bromas—. ¿O quizá en toda la semana? —La expresión del rostro de Sakura seguía siendo de horrorizada incredulidad—. Sé que soy un esposo lleno de defectos, pero no soy tan malo, ¿verdad?

Incapaz de apartar la mirada, Sakura volvió a poner el codo cerca del borde del plato con todo cuidado. ¿Su esposa? Tenía que ser mentira. Simplemente tenía que estar mintiendo. Era cierto que ella no sabía mucho sobre esposos, esposas y matrimonios, pero tampoco era tan ignorante al respecto. No era tan ignorante como para no haberse dado cuenta de que había participado en una, que además era la suya.

No hacía mucho tiempo que su hermana mayor se había casado. La ceremonia, a la que a Sakurale habían prohibido asistir, se había llevado a cabo en la iglesia; pero antes había tenido lugar toda clase de preparativos, entre los cuales se encontraba la confección de un hermoso vestido blanco para la novia. Sakura recordaba que la casa de sus padres se había llenado de flores y que, después de la boda, una multitud de gente había asistido a la fiesta. Los invitados bebieron ponche, comieron pastel y miraron a Temari mientras abría los regalos. Muchos regalos. Muchos más de los

que Sakura jamás había visto. Ni siquiera había visto tantos bajo un árbol de Navidad.

Sasuke volvió a sentarse a la cabecera de la mesa. Tenía una postura bastante relajada y su actitud era una mezcla de resignación y burla de sí mismo. Descansando un codo sobre el brazo de la silla, le dio un tirón a su oreja y se quedó observándola en meditabundo silencio. Después de un largo

rato, rompió el silencio.

—Créeme, no pensaba decírtelo de una manera tan brusca, Sakura. Ha sido una falta de consideración por mi parte, y siento mucho haberte disgustado.

¿Disgustado? Sakura apenas pudo contenerse para no derramar lágrimas de enfado. Si estaba casada, ¿por qué su madre no le había hecho un vestido? ¿Y por qué no había recibido muchos regalos? Le gustaban los regalos, y los vestidos bonitos le gustaban aún más. No hubo fiesta, ni tarta, ni ceremonia en la iglesia. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese casada?

Sasuke también empezaba a parecer disgustado. Sakura pensó que esto quizás se debiese a que sabía que ella estaba a punto de llorar. Tratando de contener las ganas de hacerlo, la chica bajó la vista para mirarse las manos, que ahora descansaban sobre su regazo. Enseguida advirtió las manchas de hierba en sus medias, y la presión que sentía detrás de los ojos se hizo aún más intensa. A diferencia de sus hermanas, a ella nunca le compraban nada. En lugar de un vestido blanco, zapatillas de seda y un velo de encaje para su cara, todo lo que le habían dado eran asquerosos vestidos viejos, zapatos gastados y medias manchadas.

¡Y ningún regalo! ¡Ni uno solo! Esto hizo que se le inundaran los ojos sin remedio. Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada a través del brillo trémulo de sus lágrimas. Un músculo de su mandíbula empezó a moverse nerviosamente.

—No llores, cariño. Sólo porque yo... bueno, hemos estado casados todo este tiempo, ¿sabes? El hecho de que te enteres ahora no significa que las cosas vayan a cambiar. —Se inclinó para poder mirarla a los ojos. Trataba de ser lo más cariñoso y dulce posible—. Sé muy bien que tuviste una experiencia sumamente desagradable con Itachi.

¿Itachi? Sakura no conocía a ningún Itachi. Se quedó mirándolo, perpleja, deseando que no se apartase del tema, es decir, el vestido bonito y los regalos que le habían negado. Y quería saber exactamente cuándo había tenido lugar la boda. ¿O también se la había perdido, como la de su

hermana?

Sasuke acarició la mejilla de Sakura con el dorso de la mano. Ella sentía un hormigueo en la piel

cada vez que la tocaba. Pensó que en cualquier otra ocasión ésta quizás hubiese sido una sensación increíblemente agradable, pero estaba tan enfadada que se puso a temblar.

—Sakura, respecto a lo que te pasó en las cataratas el día aquel... —Se había decidido a hablar del asunto, acariciándola debajo del ojo con el dedo pulgar para secar una lágrima esquiva—. No creo que sea posible que una mujer pueda olvidar por completo algo semejante. Pero quiero que te quede claro, aquí y ahora, que yo no soy como mi hermano. Lo que Itachi te hizo fue...

bueno, fue una canallada... y, mientras yo esté vivo, nadie volverá a hacerte daño de esa manera. ¿Me entiendes, Sakura? Nunca.

Al leer estas palabras, el corazón de Sakura empezó a saltar dentro de su pecho, como un pájaro asustado. Las cataratas, aquel repugnante hombre. Itachi... el hermano de Sasuke.

—Cuando llegue el momento en que tú y yo... —El hombre recorrió su labio inferior con la

yema del dedo. Sus ojos color ébano se empañaron con lo que parecía ser un gran acceso de ternura—. Bueno, supongo que huelga decir que, una vez que tú y yo nos sintamos a gusto el uno con el otro, espero que nuestra relación cambie, que podamos disfrutar de una intimidad especial,

tal y como lo hacen otras parejas.

Sakura, que entendió más o menos algo de lo que quería decir, se puso tensa y quiso alejarse. Él la cogió por la barbilla con firmeza, sonriendo dulcemente.

—No será enseguida, desde luego. No huyas aterrorizada. Y sólo lo haremos si tú también lo quieres. A diferencia de mi hermano, yo nunca seré brusco contigo ni te causaré dolor. Te lo

prometo. No tienes absolutamente nada que temer de...

Sakura se soltó de un tirón de sus manos y se levantó rápidamente de la silla. De repente,

pareció faltarle el aire en aquella habitación, y sus pulmones trataban desesperadamente de

conseguir el precioso fluido. Llevándose una mano al cuello, la muchacha dio un paso hacia atrás.

Su mirada horrorizada se clavó en el rostro de Sasuke. Al verla alejarse, él se puso de pie lentamente.

—Sakura...

Ella negó violentamente con la cabeza. Luego, giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo de la

habitación.

Sasuke la siguió. Le asombró un poco su agilidad, especialmente al llegar a las escaleras. Igual que una gacela, ella empezó a subirlas dando gráciles saltos. Pisándole los talones, Sasuke estaba a punto de cogerla del brazo cuando la mujer pareció intuir lo cerca que se encontraba él y se volvió para hacerle frente. Pálida de miedo, giró sobre sus talones, dándole un golpe en el pómulo con su pequeño codo. Sasuke sabía que era un accidente, pero a ella le horrorizó tanto haberle pegado, que

estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. El alargó la mano para tratar de sujetarla e impedir que se cayera. Cuando vio que él hacía este movimiento, Sakura se alejó a toda velocidad y literalmente voló escaleras arriba.

Temiendo que se cayera, Sasuke decidió prudentemente dejar que se le adelantara ligeramente hasta que llegase al rellano, donde ya no correría peligro alguno. Al reanudar la persecución, descubrió que había subestimado su agilidad. Sakura llegó a la habitación de los niños mucho antes que él, entró corriendo y cerró de un portazo. Al llegar a la puerta, Sasuke oyó que algo chocaba con

un ruido sordo contra la madera. Para su sorpresa, la puerta apenas se abrió unos tres centímetros cuando él intentó entrar, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que la muy picara había puesto una silla de respaldo recto bajo el pomo, a manera de cuña.

—¡Sakura!

Sasuke tomó aire para intentar tranquilizarse y se pasó una mano por la cabeza. Ésta era la peor

de las estupideces que había hecho en su vida. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido soltarle la noticia de aquella manera? Aún no podía creer que lo hubiera hecho. Tarde o temprano —mejor temprano, para que no se enterara por otra persona—, habría tenido que contarle todo lo relacionado con la

boda. Pero no de aquella manera.

—Sakura, cariño, abre la puerta por favor. Déjame explicarte lo que te dije abajo. Es evidente que malinterpretaste mis palabras. Si me das la oportunidad, te aclararé las cosas.

Después de pronunciar este bonito y breve discurso, Sasuke recordó que estaba hablando con una mujer sorda. Por el amor de Dios. Se tocó el entrecejo, abrumado, y volvió a respirar hondo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella allí dentro? Le reconfortaba pensar que, por muy asustada que estuviese, no podía saltar por la ventana. ¡Qué lío! Le dio un empujón a la puerta. La condenada silla resistió la embestida.

La pobre chica se moriría de miedo si intentaba entrar a empujones. Sin lugar a dudas, la silla

saltaría por los aires, la puerta sufriría daños de nuevo y, además de todo esto, una entrada

semejante no lograría precisamente allanar el camino para conseguir tranquilizarla. Sasuke se volvió y apoyó la espalda contra la pared, intentando encontrar la manera de convencerla de que le dejase entrar. Puesto que ella no podía oír, los discursos elocuentes no servirían de nada.

¡Ah!... pero ella sí que podía oír, se dijo. Todo lo que necesitaba era algo que hiciera ruido. Algo

que le pareciera tan maravilloso que no pudiera resistir la tentación de tenerlo. Desgraciadamente

no tenía un órgano de iglesia cerca. La música, supuso él, haría que Sakura fuese hasta el fin del mundo.

La música... Sasuke se alejó de la pared. ¡La música! Por supuesto. Corrió por el pasillo para

dirigirse a su dormitorio.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Acurrucada en el suelo de la habitación de los niños, con los hombros encajados entre la cama y la pared, Sakura miraba detenidamente, por encima del colchón de la cama, las densas sombras de la habitación. Puesto que no había encendido ninguna lámpara, todo parecía estar bañado por una especie de luz azul, espeluznante y fantasmagórica. Con los nervios aún crispados debido al enfrentamiento con Sasuke, no era muy difícil que creyera ver criaturas monstruosas rondando en la oscuridad, observándola y esperando para abalanzarse sobre ella.

Apartó estos pensamientos de su cabeza, dispuesta a no dejarse llevar por su fértil imaginación.

En aquel instante, el único que podría abalanzarse sobre ella sería Sasuke Uchiha, y debería cayera. Cuando vio que él hacía este movimiento, Sakura se alejó a toda velocidad y literalmente voló escaleras arriba.

Temiendo que se cayera, Sasuke decidió prudentemente dejar que se le adelantara ligeramente hasta que llegase al rellano, donde ya no correría peligro alguno. Al reanudar la persecución, descubrió que había subestimado su agilidad. Sakura llegó a la habitación de los niños mucho antes que él, entró corriendo y cerró de un portazo. Al llegar a la puerta, Sasuke oyó que algo chocaba con

un ruido sordo contra la madera. Para su sorpresa, la puerta apenas se abrió unos tres centímetros cuando él intentó entrar, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que la muy picara había puesto una silla de respaldo recto bajo el pomo, a manera de cuña.

—¡Sakura!

Sasuke tomó aire para intentar tranquilizarse y se pasó una mano por la cabeza. Ésta era la peor

de las estupideces que había hecho en su vida. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido soltarle la noticia de aquella manera? Aún no podía creer que lo hubiera hecho. Tarde o temprano —mejor temprano, para que no se enterara por otra persona—, habría tenido que contarle todo lo relacionado con la

boda. Pero no de aquella manera.

—Sakura, cariño, abre la puerta por favor. Déjame explicarte lo que te dije abajo. Es evidente que malinterpretaste mis palabras. Si me das la oportunidad, te aclararé las cosas.

Después de pronunciar este bonito y breve discurso, Sasuke recordó que estaba hablando con una mujer sorda. Por el amor de Dios. Se tocó el entrecejo, abrumado, y volvió a respirar hondo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella allí dentro? Le reconfortaba pensar que, por muy asustada que estuviese, no podía saltar por la ventana. ¡Qué lío! Le dio un empujón a la puerta. La condenada silla resistió la embestida.

La pobre chica se moriría de miedo si intentaba entrar a empujones. Sin lugar a dudas, la silla

saltaría por los aires, la puerta sufriría daños de nuevo y, además de todo esto, una entrada

semejante no lograría precisamente allanar el camino para conseguir tranquilizarla. Sasuke se volvió y apoyó la espalda contra la pared, intentando encontrar la manera de convencerla de que le dejase entrar. Puesto que ella no podía oír, los discursos elocuentes no servirían de nada.

¡Ah!... pero ella sí que podía oír, se dijo. Todo lo que necesitaba era algo que hiciera ruido. Algo

que le pareciera tan maravilloso que no pudiera resistir la tentación de tenerlo. Desgraciadamente

no tenía un órgano de iglesia cerca. La música, supuso él, haría que Sakura fuese hasta el fin del mundo.

La música... Sasuke se alejó de la pared. ¡La música! Por supuesto. Corrió por el pasillo para

dirigirse a su dormitorio.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Acurrucada en el suelo de la habitación de los niños, con los hombros encajados entre la cama y la pared, Sakura miraba detenidamente, por encima del colchón de la cama, las densas sombras de la habitación. Puesto que no había encendido ninguna lámpara, todo parecía estar bañado por una especie de luz azul, espeluznante y fantasmagórica. Con los nervios aún crispados debido al enfrentamiento con Sasuke, no era muy difícil que creyera ver criaturas monstruosas rondando en la oscuridad, observándola y esperando para abalanzarse sobre ella.

Apartó estos pensamientos de su cabeza, dispuesta a no dejarse llevar por su fértil imaginación.

En aquel instante, el único que podría abalanzarse sobre ella sería Sasuke Uchiha, y debería vigilar la puerta en lugar de las sombras. Si él decidía entrar, la frágil silla que había puesto bajo el pomo no podría detenerlo.

Su esposa. Sakura se encogía cada vez que esta palabra le venía a la mente. Y, cuando se

permitió reflexionar sobre sus implicaciones, empezó a sudar. Un sudor frío y trémulo que cubrió su piel y bajó por las costillas en forma de gotas glaciales. Itachi, el hombre que la agredió, era su hermano. ¡Ay, Dios! Ya se lo había imaginado. Desde el principio lo había imaginado. Pero

después de un tiempo dejó de sentir aquel miedo constante.

Hasta ahora... ¿Quería estar con ella? Le había confesado que sí. Quería estar con ella igual que

Itachi aquel día en las cataratas; pero, desde luego, le prometió que no le haría daño. ¿Acaso

creía que ella era tan tonta como para creerle?

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Por supuesto que lo creía. Después de todo, ella era Sakura,

la idiota, y los idiotas creían todo lo que les decían. ¿Verdad? Pues no. Aunque fuese una tonta redomada, las cosas no serían distintas. ¿Acaso el dolor que sufrió fue la única parte horrible de todo aquello? No quería que nadie volviera a tocarla de aquella manera nunca más en su vida.

Nadie. Nunca más.

Los recuerdos invadieron la mente de Sakura con cruel claridad. Desde aquel día, ella había

hecho ingentes esfuerzos por no pensar en lo sucedido. Pero a veces, como en aquel momento, no lograba apartar las espantosas imágenes de su cabeza. Sasuke quería hacer esas cosas con ella. Y ella era su esposa.

Al recordar de repente aquella otra mañana, al fin todo le resultó obvio. El pastor con la cabeza

inclinada y leyendo el devocionario. Su madre haciéndole asentir con la cabeza. Su padre

ayudándole a trazar líneas en el papel. Se había casado aquella mañana. Con Sasuke Uchiha.Por eso la habían llevado allí, porque él la había convertido en su esposa, no porque estuviese

gorda y sus padres ya no la quisieran.

Furiosa —consigo misma, con sus padres y con Sasuke—, Sakura se restregó los ojos con los puños y contuvo la respiración para no sollozar. Si hacía algún ruido, su esposo podría entrar allí. Ay, Dios, su esposo... Sakura había observado a su madre a lo largo de los años, y sabía perfectamente

que los maridos eran siempre los que mandaban y que las mujeres corrían de un lado para otro, intentando desesperadamente hacerlos felices.

Pues bien, si iba a tener que correr de un lado para otro durante el resto de su vida, lo menos

que se merecía era un bonito vestido blanco y que alguien le hiciera un regalo. Ni siquiera le

importaba qué, con tal de que estuviese envuelto en un papel fino para que no supiera lo que había dentro hasta que lo abriese. Siempre le habían gustado las sorpresas, desde que era una niña.

Pero no la clase de sorpresas que se había llevado aquella noche.

Un sonido muy agudo rasgó de repente el silencio para terminar de destrozar sus crispados

nervios. Sakura no sabía qué era. Inclinó la cabeza y miró con los ojos muy abiertos las cada vez

más profundas sombras, intentando adivinar de dónde provenía. El sonido volvió a propagarse a través del silencio, para llegar a ella, extraño y cadencioso, sin interrumpirse en ningún momento.

La curiosidad hizo que Sakura saliera de aquel escondrijo situado entre la cama y la pared. Una

angosta franja de luz procedente del pasillo se vertía en la habitación a través de la puerta

entornada. La joven clavó los ojos en la abertura y avanzó lentamente. Se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de la silla, se puso de puntillas y estiró el cuello. Vio a Sasuke a través de la angosta abertura.

Se encontraba sentado en el suelo, justo enfrente de su habitación, con la espalda apoyada en la pared del pasillo. Tenía en las manos un objeto largo y plateado que formaba un ángulo con sus labios.Música.

Sakura se quedó paralizada. El sonido hizo que los vellos de sus brazos se le pusieran de punta.

Era increíblemente hermoso. Casi sin darse cuenta de que se estaba moviendo, se acercó a la puerta para oír mejor, y el cadencioso sonido la siguió llamando. No pudo resistir la tentación de acercarse más. Y un poco más todavía. Antes de que fuera plenamente consciente de ello, ya

había apretado la cabeza contra la abertura, con los ojos clavados en Sasuke. ¿Pesadilla o hechizo?

Para Sakura, él era las dos cosas: aterrador y seductor.

Sakura pudo ver su pecho expandirse, y luego contraerse al soplar en la boquilla. Las romas yemas de sus dedos pulsaban con gracia unos botones redondos que emitían diversas notas. A

veces no podía oírlas. Pero casi siempre lo hacía, y eran maravillosas.

El marido dejó de tocar de improviso y la miró directamente a los ojos. Sakura se alejó de la

puerta de un salto. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Pero aun desde aquella distancia, ella podía ver su rostro. Él le estaba ofreciendo el objeto plateado con una mirada apremiante.

—¿Te gustaría tocarlo, Sakura?

¿Tocarlo? Se llevó una mano al cuello, invadida por un deseo tan vivo que casi le hacía daño. La música. Poder tenerla entre sus manos...

Sasuke se levantó de un salto, lo cual hizo que ella retrocediera tambaleándose. Con una actitud despreocupada y apacible, él se acercó a la puerta y sostuvo el objeto plateado cerca de la abertura.

—Es fácil de tocar una vez que le coges el tranquillo. —Inclinó la cabeza para mirarla a través de la hendidura. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Es una flauta. Aprendí a tocarla

de pequeño. Había olvidado que aún la tenía.

Sakura no podía apartar la mirada. La flauta no cabía a través de la abertura de la puerta, y él lo sabía. Para que pudiera dársela, ella tendría que correr la silla un poco y, si hacía esto, él podría abrirse paso a empujones para entrar en la habitación.

—Venga, Sakura. Sé que te mueres de ganas de intentarlo.

Se inclinó un poco más hacia la puerta y le dio un golpecito en el borde con la yema de un dedo.

Luego sonrió, suave y pícaramente, enseñando los relucientes dientes blancos que contrastaban con su tez morena.

—Ábrete, sésamo —dijo él, sacudiendo levemente los hombros, lo cual le indicó a Sakura que se

estaba riendo—. Las célebres palabras de Alí Baba. ¿Te han contado esa historia? —Levantó la flauta de nuevo, para tentarla—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien te contó un cuento, cariño? ¿Y alguna vez has tocado un instrumento? Con mucho gusto te contaré la historia y compartiré la flauta contigo. Pero primero tienes que abrir la puerta.

Sakura dio otro paso hacia atrás y volvió a negar con la cabeza. A todas luces frustrado por su obstinación, Sasuke se acarició el pelo, trasladó el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra y, por último, hinchó sus mejillas de aire. Levantó la mano de nuevo para dar otro golpecito en el borde

de la puerta con la yema de un dedo, y habló.

—Se me ocurre una idea. Si abres la puerta sólo un poco más, podré darte la flauta. Te prometo que no te cogeré del brazo ni te obligaré a abrir la puerta. ¿Qué te parece?

Ella echó un vistazo a la flauta. Le pareció un objeto mágico: atrapaba la luz del pasillo y brillaba tan intensamente como un espejo.

—Confía en mí —le pidió él—. Soy un hombre de palabra. ¿No te gustaría probar la flauta? Es de verdad un instrumento muy divertido.

Llevándoselo a la boca, aspiró y volvió a soplar en la boquilla. Un sonido agudo llegó a sus oídos

flotando a través de las sombras. Y siguió llegando. Fluyendo en torno a ella, encima de ella y a través de ella. Sakura cerró los ojos, casi sin poder creer que estaba oyendo la música. Y no quería

que parase nunca. Se sentía como una taza vacía que estuvieran llenando de algún precioso líquido.

Alzando las pestañas, se dirigió hacia él, atraída tanto por la música como por sus ojos. No

estaba segura de cuál tenía la mayor fuerza de atracción. Cuando se dio en las rodillas contra la

silla, se detuvo. Su mirada era prisionera de la de Sasuke, y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Finalmente el hombre dejó de tocar y una vez más le ofreció la flauta. Esta vez intentó pasársela a través de la

abertura, pero las llaves se engancharon con el marco de la puerta.

—Si quieres tocarla, tendrás que abrir la puerta un poco más —dijo él, inclinando la cabeza para mirar la silla—. Córrela unos centímetros hacia ti. Te prometo que no intentaré entrar.

La chica vaciló, él sonrió ligeramente.

—Piensa un poco, Sakura. ¿Realmente crees que esa silla podría detenerme si yo quisiera entrar? Haría que tardara un poco más, pero eso sería todo. No he derribado la puerta por una sola razón, y es que no quiero asustarte. No creo que tenga mucho sentido que decida hacerlo ahora.

Sakura sabía que el obstáculo no le impediría entrar si estaba resuelto a hacerlo. Cogió la silla

con sus manos temblorosas y la levantó ligeramente para acercarla a ella, luego volvió a poner el respaldo bajo el pomo. Sasuke metió la flauta por la abertura. Cuando Sakura cogió el instrumento, él apoyó un codo contra el marco de la puerta, y la vio soplar en vano en el orificio.

—No estás poniendo la boca correctamente en la boquilla.

Ella lo intentó de otra manera y sopló con todas sus fuerzas, pero no salió sonido alguno. Él negó con la cabeza y quiso alargar la mano para ayudarla. Pero la puerta se lo impidió.

—¿Puedes abrirla un poco más para que te enseñe cómo hacerlo?

Sakura, que más o menos le entendió, tuvo la terrible sensación de que estaba tratando de

engañarla. Sus pensamientos debieron reflejarse en su rostro, pues él puso los ojos en blanco y enseguida trató de disipar sus dudas.

—No haré nada. Sólo te enseñaré cómo tocar la flauta.

Sakura escrutó su mirada durante un interminable momento. Luego, articulando para que le leyera los labios, le dijo:

—¿Me lo prometes?

Él apretó su rostro contra la abertura.

—Más despacio. No puedo...

—¿Me lo prometes? —Mientras repetía estas palabras, Sakura se llevó una mano al corazón.

—¿Que si te lo prometo? —Se irguió y alzó las manos—. Te lo prometo, cariño. Que me muera

si no es cierto. —Chasqueó los dedos—. Iré aún más lejos: te lo juro. Sobre la Biblia, si tienes una a mano.

Parecía tan sincero que Sakura estuvo a punto de sonreír. Luego, convencida de que era un error, pero siguiendo a su corazón, apartó la silla y abrió la puerta. Sasuke pareció sorprendido al ver que la había abierto enteramente, y durante un momento se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué hacer. Un instante después entró.

Sakura le pasó la flauta de manera brusca. El la cogió y esbozó una de aquellas sonrisas

maravillosamente torcidas que lo caracterizaban.

—Ven aquí.

Tras decir estas palabras, Sasuke encendió una lámpara y se sentó en la cama. Dando golpecitos en el colchón, junto a él, esperó a que Sakura se acercara. Ella miró intranquila la puerta abierta. No estaba plenamente segura de que quisiera aventurarse a llegar hasta ese punto de la habitación

mientras se encontraba a solas con él. Cuando se volvió para mirarlo una vez más, su sonrisa se había vuelto picara.

—Jovencita, te cuesta mucho confiar en las personas.

Sakura se encogió de hombros de una manera casi imperceptible. Él le guiñó un ojo y alargó la

mano para darle la flauta.

—No puedo enseñarte a tocarla si te quedas ahí, en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Esto era cierto, y ella lo sabía. Y se moría de ganas de aprender. Se acercó a la cama

lentamente. Sentarse junto a él la ponía nerviosa. Bajo aquella trémula luz, el hombre parecía extraordinariamente corpulento.

—En primer lugar, tienes que poner la boca correctamente en la flauta. —Tras decir estas palabras, rodeó sus hombros con un brazo para ayudarla a asir el instrumento.

Al sentirlo tan cerca, Sakura se sobresaltó. Cuando le lanzó una mirada inquisidora, descubrió que la cara de él se encontraba a muy pocos centímetros de la suya. Le dio un vuelco el corazón y se le paró tras dar una alarmante sacudida. Poco después, empezó a funcionar de nuevo, pero perezosamente. Cada uno de los latidos golpeaba con violencia sus costillas.

—Te di mi palabra, ¿recuerdas? —Se inclinó hacia adelante para que ella pudiera verlo hablar

mientras le enseñaba cómo tocar la flauta—. Tienes que poner la boca correctamente. —Para que viera lo que debía hacer, Sasuke plegó los labios sobre sus dientes—. Luego, llevas la boca al orificio. Muy bien. Ahora sopla.

Sakura expulsó aire con todas las fuerzas que logró reunir. No salió ningún sonido, pero era

evidente que otra cosa sí lo hizo. Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás, se rio y se limpió debajo de un

ojo.

—No tan fuerte, fierecilla. Se te va a reventar un vaso sanguíneo.

Sakura inclinó la cabeza para intentarlo de nuevo. Esta vez, Sasuke se apartó. Sus ojos se iluminaron con una risa muda. Por la garganta de ella subió una risita nerviosa. Olvidando ahogar el sonido, tragó saliva en el último segundo para intentar contenerlo, y estuvo a punto de ahogarse.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se desvaneció de repente.

—Puedes reírte, Sakura. No está prohibido hacerlo en esta casa. Ríe todo lo que quieras.

Se quedó paralizada, mirándolo fijamente por encima de las llaves de la flauta. Se le quitaron

las ganas de reír. El dirigió su mirada hacia el techo.

—Tenemos vigas sólidas y resistentes. Te prometo que el techo no se derrumbará. Nadie va a

enfadarse. Yo no te castigaré. Este es ahora tu hogar. Si alguien se queja de algún ruido que hagas, puede irse al mismísimo infierno, y además invitado por mí.

Al ver que ella seguía mirándolo fijamente con incredulidad, Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Vale, no te rías. Roma no se construyó en un día. Seguiremos trabajando en ello. —Le hizo un guiño—. Esta noche nos conformaremos con sacar de quicio a Tsunade con unas cuantas notas

discordantes.

En el lapso de una hora, eso era exactamente lo que Sakura estaba haciendo. Tsunade apareció en la entrada, tapándose las orejas con las manos.

—¡Ay, señor, tenga piedad de mí!

Sasuke se rio y le hizo señas para que se marchara.

—Tápate los oídos con algodón. Nos estamos divirtiendo.

Sakura soplaba la flauta con todas sus fuerzas. El sonido más hermoso del mundo resonaba en

su cabeza. La chica tomó aire una vez más y volvió a hacerlo. Sintió que la cama temblaba y supo que Sasuke se estaba riendo. Ella retiró la boca del instrumento y le sonrió.

Apartando un mechón de pelo de la sien de Sakura, él le devolvió la sonrisa. Y luego la

sorprendió.

—La flauta es tuya, Sakura. Puedes tocarla mañana todo el día si así lo quieres. Pero basta ya por esta noche. —Miró a Tsunade, y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Sakura para que ella pudiera leerle los labios mientras le hablaba—. Deja de tocar antes de que un ama de llaves que conozco decida

arrancarnos la cabellera.

Sakura puso la flauta sobre su regazo y acarició sus llaves con veneración. Después de todo, Sasukesí le había hecho un regalo de boda, pensó. Y además era algo que a nadie más se le había ocurrido siquiera regalarle.

Música... Hermosa música envuelta en magia.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

¡Holis! Que tal empezaron el año? Yo con muchos cambios que espero sean para bien. Ahora lo que nos importa... No sintieron pena x Saku? Ella solo quiere una boda de verdad, y realmente se la merece. Y Sasuke "seduciéndola" con musica? Bueno, dicen que en el amor y la guerra todo se vale, no?

Nos leemos pronto.


	17. Capítulo Quince

Dedicado a TsukiPrincess, Aaramath24, Hime of sharingan, clowncrown99, History15, Arrendajo-kun y Noemitg-chan.

CAPÍTULO QUINCE

A la mañana siguiente, cuando bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse a la planta baja, Sasuke se encontró con Tenten, una de las criadas, que estaba frente a la habitación de los niños con un montón de ropa recién planchada en los brazos. Al verla, inclinó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Presumo que la señora está holgazaneando de nuevo esta mañana.

Tenten negó con la cabeza.

—No, señor, ya se ha levantado, pero aún no está preparada para que le arreglen la cama.

Puesto que la puerta estaba entreabierta, Sasuke no creyó que Sakura se estuviese vistiendo.

Curioso, asomó la cabeza por la puerta y vio a Tsunade en el centro de la habitación, con las piernas

ligeramente separadas y las manos en la cintura. Al ver a Sasuke en la entrada, lo saludó con la cabeza.

—Está buscando algo entre las sábanas de nuevo. —Se encogió de hombros para mostrar su desconcierto—. Hace lo mismo todas las mañanas sin falta. Se está convirtiendo en un ritual.

Sasuke entró a la habitación.

—¿Le has preguntado qué está buscando?

—¿Que si se lo he preguntado? —Tsunade negó con la cabeza—. No, no lo he hecho. Nunca se me ocurrió pensar que podría responder.

Contento de tener una excusa, cualquiera que fuese, para quedarse, Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura, que estaba registrando con todo cuidado la arrugada ropa de cama. Como ya lo había notado antes, su camisón, si bien de corte recatado, era de tela muy delgada, y estaba tan gastado que se había vuelto casi transparente. Tomó nota con el pensamiento de que era preciso añadir ropa de dormir a la lista de cosas que quería mandarle hacer. No es que tuviese nada en contra de los camisones de tela muy fina. Todo lo contrario. Pero...

Estaba sonriendo con satisfacción masculina cuando se acercó a Sakura. Ella se sobresaltó al verlo y dejó de dar palmaditas en las mantas.

Sasuke señaló la cama.

—¿Qué estás buscando, Sakura? A lo mejor Tsunade y yo podemos ayudarte.

Ella frunció el ceño, a todas luces inquieta, no sólo por la pregunta, sino también por el hecho de que él estuviera esperando una respuesta. Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro. La paciencia nunca había sido una de sus virtudes, pero desde que se casó con Sakura estaba empezando a entender

que éste era un atributo que tenía que adquirir. La habían obligado durante catorce años a obedecer reglas muy estrictas y le habían prohibido emitir sonido alguno o intentar comunicarse.

Sinceramente, Sasuke no podía esperar que ella cambiara de la noche a la mañana.

—Sakura, responde la pregunta lo mejor que puedas. Nadie te va a castigar, te lo prometo.

Ella no pareció muy convencida de que eso fuese cierto. A Sasuke no le gustaba presionarla, pero sabía que era esto o permitir que ella siguiera igual.

—¿Qué estás buscando? —Ahora empezó a adoptar una expresión severa que esperaba que la animara a responder, sin matarla del susto.

Ella tiró nerviosamente del canesú de su camisón, gesto que hizo que él dejara de mirarle la cara y centrara toda la atención en su pecho. Ante la visión que apareció frente a sus ojos, apretó los dientes y enseguida volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia su rostro. De modo sorprendente, ella no

pareció darse cuenta de que su centro de atención se había desviado por un instante.

Después de lo que Itachi le había hecho, a él le parecía que su ingenuidad era algo más que increíble. Pero la verdad era que estaba viendo las cosas desde su punto de vista, no desde el de Sakura. Era evidente que la violenta agresión de Itachi contra ella había sido sólo eso: violencia.

No había habido coqueteo preliminar, ni atracción, ni erotismo alguno, sólo pánico y dolor. Esto le había enseñado a no fiarse de los hombres, pero no le había dado ninguna herramienta para

comprender el placer carnal o lo que le precedía.

Mirándola fijamente, Sasuke se sintió como el lobo del cuento, que acechaba a un cordero

indefenso.

Sus pensamientos fueron llamados al orden por un movimiento de los labios de Sakura, que, a

causa de sus cavilaciones, estuvo a punto de no percibir.

—Repite lo que has dicho, Sakura. Despacio, para que yo pueda entenderte. Me temo que no soy tan bueno como tú para leer los labios.

Ella miró nerviosamente a Tsunade. Luego, respondió articulando de nuevo para que él le leyera los labios. Cuando Sasuke vio que no podía entender lo que ella trataba de decirle, se le cayó el alma a los pies. Aquello no iba a ser tan fácil como había esperado. La lectura de los labios, que ella

parecía dominar con toda naturalidad, era para él una hazaña casi imposible cuando de más de dos o tres palabras se trataba. Ella volvió a decir las palabras, esta vez haciendo movimientos

exagerados con los labios y la lengua. Aun así, él no logró entender nada.

—¿Alguna vez has visto a alguien jugar a los personajes? —preguntó él.

Ella caviló durante un instante, luego asintió moviendo la cabeza con inconfundible renuencia. Sasuke supuso que ella había conocido los juegos de salón al espiar a sus padres cuando había invitados en casa. Al parecer, ésta era una de las tantas actividades que ellos le prohibían realizar y que podrían hacerla merecedora de un castigo.

—Muy bien. Entonces representa las palabras que estás tratando de decir. Dame algunas

pistas.

Frunciendo el ceño, ella se quedó mirando pensativamente al vacío durante un momento.

Luego se le iluminó la cara y levantó una de sus pequeñas manos, formando un círculo con sus dedos pulgar e índice.

—¡Un brazalete! —Dijo Sasuke—. ¿Estás buscando un brazalete?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Volvió a hacer un círculo, pero esta vez delineando su forma con la yema de un dedo, haciéndole caer en la cuenta de que era más ovalado que redondo. Sasuke se acarició la barbilla.

—¿Un medallón?

Sakura hizo una mueca con los labios y puso los ojos en blanco, a todas luces frustrada por su

torpeza. Contento de que ella se hubiese atrevido a manifestar su desagrado con él, aunque fuese

de una manera tan sutil, se rio entre dientes.

—Sé que soy poco despierto. Ten paciencia conmigo, ¿vale? Después de todo, acabamos de

empezar, y al menos nos estamos divirtiendo. Sé que podemos hacerlo. Sólo necesitamos un poco de práctica.

—¡Un relicario! —sugirió Tsunade.

Sakura volvió a negar con la cabeza. Luego, con el aspecto absolutamente adorable que le daban su pelo rosa desordenado y la expresión contrariada de su rostro, se llevó las manos a las caderas. Después de mordisquearse la parte de dentro de su labio inferior durante un instante, pareció llegarle la inspiración de repente. Se alejó un paso de Sasuke para contar con espacio suficiente, fingió tener algo en la mano. Cuando él asintió con la cabeza para hacerle saber que entendía, ella simuló golpear el objeto contra una superficie imaginaria y luego partirlo por la mitad.

Había algo en aquellos gestos que le resultaba muy familiar, y Sasuke sabía que debía poder

reconocerlos. Al ver su mirada perpleja, Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro. Luego, se metió las manos bajo los brazos y empezó a agitar los codos.

Sasuke no tenía ni la menor idea de qué demonios estaba haciendo ella, pero queriendo animarla,

gritó:

—Muy bien, Sakura. ¡Así se hace!

La sonrisa de la joven se hizo más profunda, enseñando unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas que hasta aquel momento él nunca había visto. Luego, estirando el cuello e inclinando las rodillas ligeramente, empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, sin dejar de agitar los codos.

Tan emocionado que prácticamente se puso a gritar, Sasuke empezó a solucionar el enigma.

—¡Una gallina!

Ella asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—¡Una gallina, Tsunade! ¡Está buscando una gallina!

Claramente desconcertada, la rellenita ama de llaves asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Desde luego! Una gallina. No sé cómo no se me ocurrió.

Sakura negó vehementemente con la cabeza.

—No, no es una gallina —corrigió Sasuke. Ella levantó la mano e hizo otro círculo con los dedos pulgar e índice.

—¡Un huevo! —dijo Tsunade casi gritando—. ¡Cascar un huevo! ¡Sí! —Aplaudió con frenesí—. Eso es lo que ella estaba haciendo, señor, ¡cascando un condenado huevo!

Emocionada, Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Luego cruzó los brazos sobre su cintura, poniendo una de sus pequeñas manos sobre su vientre hinchado de manera protectora.

—¿Un huevo? —Sasuke lanzó una mirada desconcertada a Tsunade—. ¿Un huevo, Sakura? ¿En tu cama?

Ella asintió con la cabeza una vez más.

—Entiendo —dijo Sasuke, pero lo cierto era que no entendía nada en absoluto.

La confusión debió de reflejarse en su rostro, pues Sakura señaló su vientre, dibujó otro círculo con forma de huevo con los dedos y, finalmente, hizo un movimiento amplio desde la cintura hasta el suelo.

—Santa Madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros.

Sasuke se volvió hacia Tsunade con expresión de extrema perplejidad en el rostro.

—No entiendo nada.

Tsunade parecía estar ligeramente horrorizada.

—Un huevo, ¿no lo ve? ¡El bebé! La chica piensa... ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Ella cree que va a poner un huevo! —¿Qué?

Al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de Sasuke, los ojos de Sakura se hicieron aún más grandes de lo que eran, y dio un paso hacia atrás. Esforzándose por recobrar la compostura, lo cual no resultó ser una tarea fácil, Sasuke dirigió la mirada hacia la cama. Recordó que la vio buscar entre las mantas con sumo cuidado, y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—¡Ay!, ¡qué cosas! —Tsunade hablaba ahora en voz baja—. ¡Pobre chiquilla!

Sasuke abrió los ojos y tomó aire para reunir fuerzas.

—Bueno, Tsunade. No sirve de mucho hacer una montaña de un grano de arena. Sakura no es la primera chica en llegar a la edad adulta sin entender muy bien algunas funciones biológicas. Sencillamente, es cuestión de explicarle las cosas. Ella lee muy bien los labios.

—Muy sencillo, sí.

Sasuke sonrió y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo al pasar junto a ella.

—Cuando hayáis terminado de hablar, chicas, ¿por qué no bajáis a desayunar conmigo?

Tsunade lo cogió de la manga de la camisa y le obligó a detenerse en seco.

—Ah, no. No puede usted marcharse. Éste es su grano de arena, no el mío, y es a usted a quien le corresponde ocuparse de él.

Sasuke volvió a darle unas palmaditas en el brazo.

—Venga, Tsunade. No seas tan timorata. Sabes que, si yo pudiera, se lo explicaría todo. Pero es

muy difícil para un hombre tratar un tema de esta naturaleza.

Tsunade le lanzó una mirada que habría podido pulverizar una roca.

—Usted es el esposo de la chica y, por consiguiente, es su deber, no el mío. No sé si lo recuerda, pero yo nunca me he casado. Mis conocimientos acerca de este tipo de cosas podrían caber en un dedal.

—Pero seguramente conoces las nociones elementales.

—¿Las nociones elementales? Si usted sale de esta habitación, resolveré este asunto buscando un huevo en su ropa de cama, ya lo verá.

—¡No te atreverías a hacer algo semejante!

—Desde luego que sí.

Sasuke la miró con la frente arrugada.

—Tsunade, alguien le tiene que explicar los pormenores de la reproducción humana a la chica, y ese alguien de ninguna manera puedo ser yo. No podemos permitir que siga creyendo que está a

punto de poner un huevo, ¡por el amor de Dios! Eso es... bueno, es... —Se interrumpió porque no sabía qué decir. Finalmente, encontró la palabra—. Irresponsable, eso es lo que es.

—Entonces, asuma sus responsabilidades.

—Esa clase de cosas no son responsabilidad mía. Ella y yo tenemos una relación que aún es

prácticamente inexistente.

—Cobarde.

—No seas ridícula. No me molestaría tratar el tema con ella. Pero lo que aquí importa es cómo se sentiría ella si yo lo hago.

Tsunade cruzó los brazos debajo de sus pechos.

—Entonces pídale a su madre que venga a hablar con ella. Tal y como yo veo las cosas, el deber de la señora Haruno era en primer lugar educar a la chica y, dado que lo ha hecho tan mal, a ella le corresponde arreglar este lío.

—¡Por encima de mi cadáver!

—¿Y entonces qué haremos?

Sasuke se echó las manos a la cabeza.

—Vale, bueno. Pero si ella se disgusta, la culpa será toda tuya, no mía. Sería mejor que una

bondadosa mujer mayor, alguien en quien ella confíe, le hablase de un tema de esta índole.

Fingiendo una seguridad en sí mismo que no sentía en lo más mínimo, cogió a Sakura de la

mano, la llevó a la mesa, con afabilidad le hizo sentarse en una silla y se sentó frente a ella.

Descansando sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, Sasuke se inclinó hacia adelante, sin apartar los ojos de su mirada desconcertada.

—Sakura, cariño, hay un par de cosas que debes entender. —Desde la barrera, Tsunade carraspeó de forma exagerada y chasqueó la lengua. Sasuke decidió ignorar su sarcasmo. Él le explicaría las cosas de la forma más sencilla posible—. Entre los bebés y los pollitos... bueno, hay unas cuantas diferencias fundamentales en lo que se refiere a la manera en que nacen.

Aquellos ojos... Al mirarlos, a Sasuke le parecía que estaba temblando por dentro. ¿Cómo podría

explicarle algo tan...? Ni siquiera se le ocurría una palabra. ¿Abyecto? ¿Personal? Definitivamente

éste no era un tema que los hombres solieran mencionar delante de las mujeres. Decidió que el

secreto estaría en darle una explicación adecuada sin ser demasiado explícito. Usar términos sencillos, éste era su propósito.

—Entiendes que hay un bebé dentro de ti, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Todo iba bien por el momento. Plenamente consciente de que Tsunade lo estaba observando con una expresión de suficiencia en el rostro, Sasuke empezó a dar golpecitos con las yemas de los dedos en la superficie de la mesa.

—Las madres —dijo en voz baja—tienen un lugar especial dentro de ellas que está hecho para

albergar a los bebés. Es allí, en ese lugar especial, donde ellos se quedan y crecen hasta que están

preparados para nacer. ¿Entiendes?

Sakura asintió de nuevo con la cabeza. Sasuke quería evitar a toda costa mirarla a los ojos. Veía

numerosas preguntas en ellos, y mucha inocencia. Si decía algo indebido —una sola palabra

equivocada—le infundiría pánico y haría que le temiera a su embarazo.

—Bien. Me alegro de que entiendas. —Dio golpecitos un poco más fuertes en la madera—.

Bueno, cuando tu bebé esté preparado para nacer, ese lugar especial dentro de ti se abrirá para que él pueda salir. —Al ver su expresión de perplejidad, rápidamente añadió—: ¡El nacimiento de un bebé es algo maravilloso! Todos se alegrarán muchísimo, y nosotros... —Se interrumpió y lanzó

una mirada de impotencia a Tsunade—. Nosotros posiblemente demos una gran fiesta para celebrarlo. ¿No es verdad, Tsunade?

—Una fiesta. —Tsunade movió la barbilla de arriba abajo—. Organizaremos una juerga nunca antes vista, ya lo verás. ¡Será un día espléndido!

Las mejillas de Sakura enrojecieron de alegría y una dulce sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Persuadido de que había dicho lo necesario para aclarar sus ideas equivocadas, sin empeorar la situación, Sasuke estaba a punto de dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio profundo cuando la vio fruncir el ceño ligeramente, meterse un dedo en el ombligo y arquear las cejas de manera inquisitiva.

Tac tac tac. Tac tac tac, hacían sus dedos al dar golpes en la superficie de la mesa. No le quitaba

los ojos de encima al ombligo de Sakura. Temía enormemente que pudiera hacerse daño si no dejaba de meter el dedo en lo más profundo de ese orificio. ¡Joder! Al pensar en su infancia, Sasuke pudo recordar perfectamente las ideas equivocadas que él también tenía acerca del proceso de nacimiento. Creía que el bebé dentro del prominente vientre de su madrastra saldría por el ombligo. En aquella época ésta le pareció una explicación perfectamente razonable, y aún

recordaba cuánto se horrorizó cuando un niño mayor que él le dijo algo completamente distinto.

—No saldrá por ahí, Sakura. —Habló con una voz bronca—. El bebé no sale por allí.

Ella sacó el dedo de su ombligo y le lanzó una mirada de perplejidad, esperando a todas luces que le diera una explicación más detallada. Tac tac tac. Intentando pensar en una manera apropiada de explicarle las cosas —o, en realidad, en cualquier manera de explicárselas sin

aterrorizarla—, Sasuke tragó saliva para deshacer un nudo en su garganta que parecía ser tan grande como una pelota de goma. Luego, esforzándose por mantener el rostro inexpresivo, se levantó de la mesa, pasó de largo por delante de Tsunade y se sentó en la cama de Sakura.

—¿Y ahora qué va a hacer? —preguntó Tsunade.

La única respuesta de Sasuke fue levantar una de las mantas de Sakura y sacudirla con cuidado.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sasuke pasó el resto de la mañana encerrado en su estudio. Después de encargarse de disponer la limpieza del ático, envió dos recados. Uno para el doctor Naruto Uzumaki, pidiéndole que hiciera una visita a domicilio a Uchiha Hall inmediatamente. Otro para la única modista de Konoha, Kurenai Yühi, diciéndole que quería que le tomara las medidas a su esposa para hacerle un nuevo vestuario.

Sólo después de ocuparse de estos tres detalles, Sasuke pudo dedicarse a lo que realmente quería hacer: estudiar detenidamente el catálogo de Uchiha Ward Company para ver qué podía comprarle a Sakura. Las trompetillas para sordos ocupaban el primer lugar de su lista. La compañía

tenía tres estilos: un dispositivo parecido a una trompeta que venía en tres tamaños graduables, un cuerno portátil en un práctico tamaño de bolsillo y un tubo para conversación, uno de cuyos extremos tenía una boquilla para la persona que hablaba y el otro un componente que debía meterse en el oído de la persona sorda. Sin estar seguro de cuál de ellos funcionaría mejor, Sasuke pidió una docena de cada estilo y tamaño, decidido a que Sakura tuviese al menos un audífono eficaz en cada una de las habitaciones de la casa. Las demás personas llevaban sus oídos a dondequiera que iban, razonó él, y ella también debería poder hacerlo.

El precio que tenía que pagar por todos estos aparatos era onsiderable, y Sasuke siempre se

había enorgullecido de ser un hombre ahorrador y austero. No obstante, cuando de Sakura se trataba, el dinero era lo que menos le preocupaba. Ella había recibido muy pocas cosas en su corta

existencia, y él tenía la posibilidad de compensarla. A su modo de ver, se había matado trabajando toda su vida. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para malcriar a su hermano? Ahora, por primera vez, Sasuke tenía a alguien realmente necesitado. Y quería satisfacer cada una de sus necesidades.

Cada vez que recordaba el salón del ático, se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. A partir de aquel día, lo más importante para él sería hacer realidad las fantasías de la chica. Ropa bonita. Loza fina.

Música...

Al recordar lo embelesada que se quedó con su vieja flauta, Sasuke pasó a la sección de música del

catálogo. Pidió un órgano Windsor de seis octavas, una concertina de palo de rosa con fuelles recubiertos de piel, una armónica, un silbato, un juego de tres campanas de tres octavas, una corneta francesa y unos cascabeles.

De la sección de música pasó a la de juguetes, y pidió una cítara y distintos juegos: Hopity,

pingpong, campana Ding Dong y el juego de las pulgas; así como también una combinación de

juegos de mesa, entre los cuales se encontraban damas chinas, dominó y naipes.

Después de calcular el valor total que debía pagar por su pedido, Sasuke se dirigió al mueble bar.

Mientras se servía una copa de coñac, pensó que no le importaba lo más mínimo gastar ese dinero en ella. De hecho, no podía recordar haberse divertido tanto en mucho tiempo. Una sonrisa de Sakura —sólo una—sería más que suficiente para compensar el gasto en que iba a incurrir.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

El doctor Uzumaki llegó poco después de la comida. Una vez que Sasuke le explicó que quería que examinara cuidadosamente a Sakura y por qué, los dos hombres subieron a la habitación de los niños. Al principio, Sasuke temió que, a pesar de las explicaciones que le había dado a Sakura con antelación, ella pudiera asustarse con las indeseadas atenciones del buen doctor. Pero no tardó en comprender que había subestimado enormemente las capacidades de Naruto. Tal y como si se tratase de una niña tímida, el médico hizo que aquel proceso pareciese más un juego que un

reconocimiento médico. Para echarle una miradita a los oídos de

Sakura, primero hizo un truco de magia: fingió sacar un caramelo de su oreja y quedar muy

asombrado. Sakura, desde luego, también se sorprendió y, antes de que Sasuke cayera en la cuenta, ella permitió que Uzumaki metiera un instrumento en su canal auditivo, supuestamente para ver si había otros restos de caramelo dentro de su cabeza. Sakura parecía creer que todo aquello era muy

divertido. Sasuke, que se encontraba a su lado, no pudo menos que reír al ver las muestras de

asombro que atravesaban su pequeño rostro.

Sus ganas de reír desaparecieron de repente cuando Naruto pasó a examinar el torso de Sakura.

Estaba seguro de que en aquel punto el médico tendría que lidiar con una joven presa del pánico,

y temía el momento en que él le pidiese que lo ayudara a dominar a Sakura. Pero Naruto lo

sorprendió una vez más. Recurriendo nuevamente a los juegos de manos, Uzumaki sacó un caramelo del escote del vestido de Sakura, de sus mangas y de debajo del dobladillo. Antes de que Sasuke se diera cuenta, el doctor ya había palpado los pechos y el vientre de su esposa, evidentemente a su

entera satisfacción, y también le había auscultado el corazón. Al final, Sakura tenía una

considerable colección de caramelos sobre la mesa, y el doctor Uzumaki le permitió quedarse con ellos.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras para dirigirse a la plana baja, el médico compartió con Sasuke sus conclusiones.

—En lo que se refiere a los asuntos más apremiantes, su embarazo parece estar

desarrollándose normalmente. Sin hacer un examen pélvico, no puedo estar completamente

seguro de ello, pero creo que en este momento hacerle un reconocimiento minucioso a la chica le

haría más mal que bien.

Sasuke estuvo completamente de acuerdo con esto, y le contó al doctor lo que Sakura les había

revelado a Tsunade y a él aquella mañana.

—¿Un huevo? —Uzumaki se rio y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que entraban en el estudio—. Bueno, no veo qué daño puede hacer que le permitamos seguir creyendo eso. Al menos tiene una idea general de lo que está pasando y entiende que hay un bebé creciendo dentro de ella.

Sasuke sintió que empezaba a ruborizarse.

—Quizás se desilusione un poco cuando el bebé nazca sin patucos ni gorrito. —Le describió el

dibujo que le había hecho a Sakura para hablarle de su embarazo—. En ese momento no sabía que

ella podía leer los labios, y fue la única manera que encontré para hacerle entender lo que estaba pasando.

—Y surtió efecto. Eso es todo lo que importa. —Uzumaki puso su maletín en el suelo, junto a sus pies, y se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas de cuero que se encontraban frente a la chimenea—. Por cierto, tu diagnóstico es correcto. La chica está sorda. Es sólo una suposición, no lo olvides, pero a juzgar por el tejido de cicatrización, yo me atrevería a apostar que la fiebre que la privó de

la audición fue probablemente causada por una grave infección del oído.

—Infección que no fue tratada —dijo Sasuke amargamente, incapaz de ocultar el resentimiento

que sentía hacia los Haruno.

—Así es —reconoció Uzumaki—, pero no puedo asegurar que yo hubiera sido capaz de impedir la pérdida de la audición si la hubiera tratado.

—Al menos habrían podido darte la oportunidad de intentarlo.

Naruto suspiró.

—Para ser justos con Mebuki, Sasuke, los padres no siempre pueden detectar fácilmente los

problemas crónicos de oído. He visto casos en que los oídos de un niño estaban tan mal que ya

empezaban a sangrar, y los desesperados padres no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que estaba

pasando. El niño puede estar malhumorado, tener fiebre y náuseas, pero no manifestar ninguna señal de dolor de oídos. Un niño que traté en una ocasión estaba congestionado y con una tos muy fuerte, que ya duraba varios días. Su madre encontraba pus y sangre en la almohada todas las mañanas, pero erróneamente creía que salía de sus pulmones. Le aterraba la idea de que tuviera tisis.

—En otras palabras, ¿no debo echar la culpa a los padres de Sakura?

Uzumaki frunció la boca y miró distraídamente la chimenea durante un momento.

—Por muchas otras cosas, sí, pero no por la sordera. Si Sakura tuvo abscesos en el oído medio, y creo que fue así, a ella posiblemente le dio una fiebre muy fuerte hasta que éstos reventaron y secaron, lo cual pudo haber ocurrido en cuestión de horas, después de la aparición de la fiebre. Más tarde, pudo parecer que ella se estaba reponiendo, y su madre a lo mejor creyó que ya se encontraba bien. Los chavales enferman con frecuencia. Muchas veces les dan fiebres muy altas por cosas insignificantes. Una madre hace todo lo que puede, pero no es infalible. Y, en realidad,

yo tampoco lo soy.

Al recordar cómo había encontrado a Sakura al entrar en el ático, a Sasuke le pareció difícil

liberarse con facilidad del sentimiento de enfado hacia los Haruno.

—¿Te molestaría que te diera un consejo? —preguntó el médico.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente.

—En absoluto. Para eso te hice llamar.

—Mira hacia adelante —le dijo Naruto en voz baja—. Durante años, he tenido que ver a esa

chica viviendo a medias. Ahora tú tienes la oportunidad de darle mucho más. Concéntrate en ello. Olvídate de los Haruno y de todos los errores que han cometido. No puedes volver atrás y enmendar todas las injusticias que Sakura ha sufrido. Pero sí puedes intentar compensarlas. Puedes ayudar a la chica ahora. Piensa las cosas de esta manera.

—Espero poder darle una vida tan normal como sea posible. —Sasuke reflexionaba en voz alta.

Esta idea hizo que su mente se centrara en otros asuntos. Tras sentarse derecho en el asiento y carraspear, dijo—: Si las cosas salen bien entre Sakura y yo, y tengo motivos para creer que así será, ¿sería perjudicial para el bebé o para ella que...? —Sasuke gesticuló vagamente—. He oído opiniones encontradas al respecto. Algunos dicen que está bien que las mujeres embarazadas tengan relaciones maritales y otros que no lo está.

Llevándose las manos a las rodillas y poniéndose de pie, Naruto soltó una risilla.

—Créeme, Sasuke, no le harás ningún daño. —Le guiñó el ojo con desenfado—. Sólo ten cuidado de no quitarle los patucos al bebé. Sakura puede disgustarse un poco si nace sin un calcetín.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Lo tendré presente.

—Te lo agradezco. Después de haberle sacado caramelos de distintos orificios, ella creerá que también puedo encontrar el dichoso patuco.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

¡Holis! Que tal les esta tratando el nuevo año? Yo estoy tan contenta con sus review, me da animo para seguir escribiendo, gracias. Ahora lo importante. Que tal Saku q sigue buscando su huevito? O Sasuke tratando de que Tsunade le explique? (Cof cof cobarde cof cof) O cuándo se dio por vencido y se puso a buscarlo el también? Jajajaajajjajajaj. Aunque lo mejor para mi fue la locura de compras, por supusto que Saku se lo merece, y Naruto es un gran médico y apoyo para Sasuke. Comenten que les pareció, si? Nos leemos pronto.


	18. Capítulo Dieciséis

Dedicado a dali9211, Arrendajo-kun, Noemitg-chan, TsukiPrincess, hadasacarola, Darius, Aaramath24 y Natsuki Hiroto.

Capítulo Dieciséis

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, a Sasuke le pareció increíblemente fácil obedecer las órdenes del doctor y concentrarse en Sakura. En realidad, no tenía otro remedio. Desde el momento en que abría los ojos por la mañana hasta que los cerraba por la noche, ella ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Pensaba en otras cosas que comprarle. En actividades que ella podría disfrutar. En cómo se le iluminaban los ojos cuando sonreía. Contempló incluso la posibilidad de hacer una jaula para sus detestables ratones.

Sakura ... Por primera vez en su vida adulta, Sasuke tenía a alguien que merecía sus atenciones, alguien que le importaba mucho más que su trabajo. No tardó en darse cuenta de lo muy solitaria y carente de sentido que había sido su vida hasta entonces. Empezó a pasar cada vez menos

tiempo en la cantera y en las caballerizas. Después de la comida, se encerraba en su estudio con los libros que el doctor Uzumaki le había conseguido. Durante tres horas, sin falta, estudiaba detenidamente sus páginas, intentando memorizar el alfabeto mímico para aprender a comunicarse a través de la lengua de signos. Luego, pasaba media hora hablándole a su imagen en un espejo de mano, para practicar la lectura de los labios. A las tres en punto, abandonaba estas actividades para pasar el resto de la tarde y de la noche con su esposa.

Al principio, Sakura no parecía muy contenta de tener la suerte de gozar de su presencia; pero, después de unos pocos días, pareció aceptarla e incluso disfrutar de ella. Si Sakura iba al ático, él la seguía hasta allí. Si estaba con Tsunade en la planta baja, la sacaba de la casa para ir a dar largos

paseos. Por las noches, le insistía para que se sentara con él a la mesa y cenaran juntos. Una vez allí, le hacía servir el té y pasar las fuentes, y también le enseñaba cómo comportarse correctamente en la mesa. Cuando terminaban de cenar, pasaban al estudio, donde él le enseñaba

juegos sencillos, como la taba y las damas chinas, que requerían muy poca comunicación verbal.

En aquellos días, la modista fue a tomarle las medidas a Sakura, y Sasuke le pidió que le hiciera un variado guardarropa a su esposa. Tras recibir una bonificación considerable, la señora Yuhi

accedió a contratar a empleadas adicionales para poder entregar al menos tres vestidos en una semana. Sasuke apenas podía esperar para ver los ojos de Sakura cuando viera la ropa por primera

vez. Aunque había tenido que escoger los estilos teniendo presente que el vientre de su mujer seguiría creciendo, estaba seguro de que ella se pondría muy contenta. No más vestidos mohosos sacados de los baúles cubiertos de polvo del ático. A partir de entonces, ella tendría preciosos vestidos propios.

Pero era una locura... Sasuke empezó a preguntarse seriamente si no estaría perdiendo la razón.

Se estaba enamorando locamente de una mujer niña que creía que el bebé que estaba creciendo dentro de ella llevaba un gorrito con volantes. La orientación carnal de sus pensamientos era indecente, no le cabía la menor duda; pero cuando miraba a Sakura a los ojos se preguntaba cómo algo que parecía tan bueno y puro podría ser malo.

La suerte quiso que Mebuki Haruno finalmente hiciera acopio de valor para ir a casa de Sakura la misma tarde en que la señora Yuhi llevó las primeras prendas de ropa del nuevo vestuario de Sakura . Sasuke, que esperaba con impaciencia frente a la puerta de la habitación de los niños, mientras Sakura se probaba los vestidos, oyó a Kakashi hablando con alguien en el recibidor y fue al rellano para saber de quién se trataba. Al ver a Mebuki estuvo a punto de ordenarle salir de su

casa. Pero la angustia que vio en el rostro de la mujer le impidió hacerlo.

—Señora Haruno —dijo con frialdad—. Me sorprende verla aquí.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos, Mebuki se retorció las manos. Era evidente que temía que le pidiera que se marchase antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de decirle unas palabras.

—Sé que usted me desprecia, y quizás con justa razón, señor Uchiha. Pero le ruego que

tenga la amabilidad de dejarme ver a mi hija. No me quedaré mucho tiempo. Lo juro. Tampoco haré nada que pueda alterarla. Pero, por favor, déjeme verla.

Sasuke cerró los puños sobre el pasamano. Quería decirle a aquella mujer que se marchara. Pero, al final, el dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos le hizo cambiar de opinión. Quizás el doctor Uzumaki

tuviese razón. El rencor hacia los Haruno, por mucho que se lo mereciesen, sólo lograría empañar el futuro de Sakura. Tenía la plena certeza de que ella quería a sus padres, a pesar de sus innumerables defectos, y que le alegraría mucho verlos. No tenía derecho a negarle eso. Menudo Haruno era, y siempre sería, la madre de la chica, a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones no había conseguido comportarse como tal.

—En este momento se está probando unos vestidos —dijo Sasuke finalmente—. Suba. Quizá pueda usted ayudar a escoger los accesorios adecuados. La modista trajo un gran surtido.

Mebuki se llevó una mano al cuello y cerró los ojos. Era evidente que la embargaba un sentimiento de alivio. Durante un instante, Sasuke pensó que se desharía en lágrimas en el lugar en que se encontraba. Pero finalmente logró recobrar el control. Después de darle su capa a Kakashi, se

levantó la falda ligeramente y subió las escaleras. Cuando se acercó a Sasuke en el rellano, lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Gracias —le dijo con voz trémula—. Sé muy bien que usted preferiría que yo no volviera a ver a mi hija y, si está en lo cierto respecto a su sordera, supongo que con toda la razón.

—Estoy totalmente en lo cierto —replicó Sasuke sin poder resistirse—. El doctor Uzumaki la ha examinado y está plenamente de acuerdo con mi diagnóstico.

Los ojos de Mebuki se llenaron de lágrimas y sus labios empezaron a temblar.

—Sorda —susurró ella—. Después de tantos años de pensar que era una idiota, y sólo estaba sorda. Que Dios me perdone.

Fueron estas últimas palabras, dichas con un arrepentimiento desgarrador, las que ablandaron a Sasuke. Por motivos totalmente diferentes, en los últimos años él también se había sentido de la misma manera en distintas ocasiones por culpa de Itachi.

—Todos cometemos errores, Mebuki —dijo con voz ronca—. Algunos más que otros, pero, al final, todos hacemos lo que podemos. Dado que Sakura sólo puede percibir algunas frecuencias de sonido, estoy dispuesto a reconocer que es posible que usted hubiera pensado que ella podía oír. La ignorancia inspiró sus acciones y la llevó a cometer graves errores. Olvidemos lo sucedido y miremos hacia adelante a partir de este momento. ¿Le parece?

Ella asintió con la cabeza con una expresión llorosa en el rostro y se secó las mejillas con dedos trémulos, haciendo un esfuerzo visible por recobrar la compostura. Sasuke esperó a que la mujer se calmara un poco, antes de llevarla a la habitación de los niños. La señora Yuhi lo llamó cuando

lo vio asomarse a la puerta.

—Entre, señor Uchiha, y díganos qué piensa.

Sasuke abrió la puerta del todo y entró en la habitación seguido de Mebuki. El espectáculo que se ofreció a su vista hizo que se parara en seco. Allí estaba Sakura... pero no la Sakura que él conocía.

Tsunade y la modista habían combinado sus respectivos talentos para engalanar su vestido con los accesorios adecuados y peinarla. La niña despeinada había desaparecido. Una joven preciosa ocupaba su lugar.

Se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, y era una maravillosa visión en azul zafiro. Su vestido tenía un canesú entallado, tal y como Sasuke había especificado, con una falda levemente fruncida que caía con elegancia desde debajo de los pechos hasta el suelo. Un encaje de un tono azul oscuro ribeteaba un escote bajo, suficiente como para atraer las miradas hacia la cara, pero

no tanto como para distraer la atención de sus rasgos delicados. Los enormes ojos luminosos de la joven se clavaron en los suyos, buscando silenciosamente su aprobación.

—Sakura —dijo Sasuke en voz baja—, estás guapísima.

El rubor se adueñó del rostro de la joven, marcando sus mejillas con dos fuertes manchas de color rojo. Sasuke sonrió. Luego, hizo un ademán con la mano para indicarle que girara sobre sus talones y diera una vuelta completa. Cogiendo la falda para abrirla, ella giró sobre la punta de uno de los dedos de sus pies, y al mismo tiempo estiró el cuello para poder ver su reacción. A Sasuke le sorprendió y le complació a la vez que a ella le importara tanto lo que él pensaba. Esto le reveló

más de lo que Sakura sabía, y sin duda mucho más de lo que ella quería, y concretamente que los sentimientos cada vez más profundos que ella despertaba en él eran correspondidos de alguna manera. Se deleitó más con este descubrimiento que con la transformación que la ropa había

operado en ella.

Mebuki, que hasta entonces se había quedado en el pasillo, entró finalmente en la habitación. Al ver a su hija, se detuvo repentinamente y se quedó muda de asombro.

Una expresión de dicha recorrió el rostro de Sakura. A todas luces impaciente por abrazar a su madre, quiso acercarse a ella; pero, apenas dio unos pocos pasos, Mebuki se llevó una mano a la boca para contener un sollozo y luego salió corriendo de la habitación. La expresión de aflicción que se

dibujó en el rostro de Sakura estuvo a punto de partirle el corazón a Sasuke.

—Sakura, cariño, tu madre está llorando de alegría. —Salvando la distancia que los separaba, Sasuke sujetó su barbilla con una mano, resuelto a no permitir que nada ni nadie le echara a perder aquel momento. Obligándola a apartar la mirada de la puerta y dirigirla hacia él, clavó los ojos en ella—. No lo sabía, cariño. Ella no sabía que tú estabas sorda. Verte así la hace sentirse triste, porque sabe que debiste tener vestidos bonitos toda tu vida. ¿Entiendes? Se siente culpable. Seguro que volverá en unos pocos minutos y podréis charlar un buen rato.

Sus hermosos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sasuke le sonrió con confianza.

—Iré a buscarla, ¿de acuerdo? Mientras tanto, ponte otro vestido para que podamos ver lo preciosa que estás cuando volvamos.

Con la barbilla trémula, ella asintió de manera poco entusiasta. Sasuke lanzó una mirada elocuente a Tsunade, y enseguida salió de la habitación. Encontró a Mebuki en el recibidor, aferrada a su capa, que colgaba del perchero, y ocultando la cabeza entre sus negros pliegues.

—¡Maldita sea! —Exclamó Sasuke frente a su temblorosa espalda—. Sólo por una vez en su vida, sólo una vez, ¿no podría usted intentar anteponer los sentimientos de la chica a los suyos? Es la primera vez en toda su vida que recibe ropa bonita, algo que otras chicas dan por sentado, ¿y tenía usted que echarle a perder el momento?

Mebuki encorvó los hombros, sollozando frenéticamente. Con voz entrecortada, logró hablar al fin.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Al verla así... Ay, Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho? Mi hijita... ¿Qué he hecho?

Sasuke respiró hondo, intentando controlar su ira, profundamente agradecido, por una vez, de que Sakura no pudiese oír.

—Señora Haruno, entiendo que esto debe ser muy difícil para usted, pero éste no es el

momento para sacar a relucir sus culpas. La chica está allí arriba probándose el primer vestido bonito que ha tenido en toda su vida, y está llorando a lágrima viva. Contrólese.

—Usted no... No entiende. Yo pensé... Ay, Dios. Yo pensé que ella había heredado la locura del tío Danzó. ¡Todos estos años! ¡Todos estos años per... perdidos!

Sasuke suspiró. En parte estaba exasperado, y en parte sentía compasión. Cogiendo a la mujer del brazo, la llevó a su estudio, donde al menos podría llorar en privado. Mebuki se dejó caer débilmente

en una silla y apretó la cara contra sus rodillas. Después de llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, la mujer empezó a hablar en voz muy baja y trémula.

—Yo de verdad creía que estaba loca —le dijo.

—Lo sé. —Sasuke, se sentó en el brazo de la silla para poder poner una mano sobre su hombro—. Me di cuenta desde el primer momento. No sé por qué pensó algo semejante, pero sé que de verdad creía eso.

—Tenía miles de razones para pensarlo —dijo ella con voz chillona—. Los horribles sonidos que emitía. Mi tío hacía ruidos muy parecidos, gruñidos y chillidos semejantes a los que hacen los animales. Mi tía se veía obligada a atarlo a un árbol hasta que los enfermeros del manicomio fueran a buscarlo. —Se llevó las manos a la cara—. Y los gatitos. ¡Ay, Dios, los gatitos!

—¿Qué gatitos?

—Estranguló y aplastó a dos gatitos —dijo Mebuki con voz entrecortada.

Después de haber presenciado la dulzura con la que Sakura trataba a los ratones del ático, a Sasuke le pareció difícil creer esa historia, pero no interrumpió a la mujer.

—Fue horrible. ¡Horrible! La dejé un rato con el más pequeño, sin imaginar siquiera que ella podría hacerles daño. Parecía quererlos mucho. Y, cuando regresé, había matado a los dos animalitos. ¡Los mató!

La señora alzó la vista, clavando en Sasuke una mirada de angustia.

—Tenía pánico de que Kizashi se enterara de lo que ella había hecho. ¡Muchísimo miedo! Mentí. Le dije que un gato había entrado a hurtadillas en la casa. Después de lo sucedido, empecé a animar a Sakura a que saliera a jugar en el bosque, como tenía por costumbre; pues pensé que cuanto menos tiempo pasara en la casa, donde él podría presenciar sin querer su crueldad, tanto mejor. Él la habría internado en un hospital psiquiátrico. ¿Entiende usted? ¡En uno de esos lugares infernales! Comprendí que si yo no restringía sus actividades, que si no era sumamente severa, ella posiblemente terminase viviendo en una celda el resto de su vida. No podía permitir que esto le pasara a mi niñita. Por eso no permitía que ningún médico la examinara. Por eso era tan reservada en lo que se refería a sus actividades en el ático y hacía tanto hincapié en que nadie podía enterarse. ¿Entiende usted? Ella tiene un talento increíble para el dibujo. Y también estaban sus mundos imaginarios y el hecho de que fingiera hablar. ¡No era el comportamiento de una retrasada! Y, puesto que parecía oír cuando yo la llamaba, no pensé que estuviera sorda. ¿Qué otra explicación había para sus rarezas, además de que estaba tan loca como mi tío?

Por primera vez, Sasuke empezó a ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de Mebuki. Una joven hermosa que se comportaba de modo anormal, que parecía no poder comprender los conceptos más elementales y cuya capacidad de habla se había deteriorado a ritmo constante... Sin embargo, en el ático, en su mundo imaginario, esa misma joven daba señales de una aguda inteligencia.

—Ahora comprendo que mi miedo me volvió ciega, que, si tan sólo hubiera escuchado al doctor Uzumaki, desde hace muchos años sabríamos la verdad. Pero no podía correr ese riesgo. Estaba persuadida de que ella había heredado la enfermedad de mi tío y que con el tiempo ésta progresaría hasta un punto en el que yo no podría seguir ocultándoselo a Kizashi. A mi modo de

ver, lo único que yo podía hacer era retrasar ese momento tanto como fuera posible.

Una sensación abrasadora subió por la garganta de Sasuke.

—Ésta es la razón por la cual usted insistió en que yo hiciera cumplir sus normas mientras Sakura estuviera aquí —dijo Sasuke en voz baja—. Pensó que, si no lo hacía, yo no tardaría en enterarme de

la verdad y le diría a Kizashi que la chica estaba loca.

—Recordará que en un principio yo no quería que ella viniera a esta casa.

Sasuke lo recordaba con toda claridad.

—No tenía nada contra usted. Desde el principio pude ver que tenía un carácter bondadoso y que compadecía a Sakura. Temía que, en un torpe intento por compensar lo que Itachi había hecho, usted la consintiera demasiado.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente.

—Que la malcriara, en otras palabras.

—Sí —reconoció ella—. Pensé que era más probable que una persona de otro pueblo, que no conociera las circunstancias en absoluto, hiciera mi voluntad y fuera estricta con ella —cerró los ojos—. Sólo pensaba en evitar a toda costa que Kizashi se enterase de la verdad y la internase en un manicomio. En un lugar horroroso, donde ella se sentiría muy confundida y sola, y donde posiblemente la maltratasen.

Sasuke apretó su hombro con fuerza. Ahora entendía perfectamente los motivos que habían llevado a la mujer a hacer las cosas que había hecho. Después de varios minutos de silencio, durante los cuales ella logró calmarse un poco, él habló de nuevo.

—Usted hizo lo que pensó que era lo mejor para su hija, Mebuki. Es espantoso que las cosas hayan sucedido de esta manera, sí. Pero, a pesar de todo, creo que ella fue bastante feliz a su manera. Esa parte de su vida ya ha terminado. Tenemos que dejar el pasado atrás y concentrarnos en su futuro. Sakura puede tener una vida maravillosa y casi normal a partir de ahora, si todos

trabajamos juntos para que esto sea así. Hace un momento expresó usted el temor de que yo la consintiera demasiado. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por estar a la altura de sus peores temores. ¿Querría usted echarme una mano?

Ella clavó sus ojos llenos de esperanza en los de Sasuke.

—Ay, Sasuke, ¿me lo permitiría usted? ¿Me permitiría formar parte de todo esto? He cometido muchos errores que debo tratar de enmendar. Muchísimos errores.

Libre ya de los últimos rastros de su vieja ira, Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Mebuki, su hija la quiere. Estoy seguro de que le gustaría verla. Creo que ya es hora de que todos empecemos a prestar atención a los deseos de Sakura , para variar. ¿No le parece?

—Claro que sí. Claro que sí.

Tras sacar un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón, Sasuke emprendió la tarea de secarle el rostro, servicio que últimamente parecía estar prestándole con mucha frecuencia al sexo femenino. Hasta

aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de que aquella mujer usaba maquillaje. Una cantidad muy sutil, por cierto, pero en sus mejillas había rastros evidentes de los polvillos negros usados para dar sombra a los ojos.

—¿Puedo tomarme la libertad de de darle un bienintencionado consejo, señora?

—¿Que no vuelva a llorar frente a mi hija?

—Bueno, eso también estaría bien —dijo con media sonrisa—. Pero en realidad estaba

pensando en un consejo relacionado con su matrimonio. Cuando se marche de aquí, debería ir a casa y hablar seriamente con su marido. El es tan responsable de esta tragedia como usted, si no lo es más.

—¡Ay, pero no puedo hacerlo! —Hablaba en un sollozo—. Kizashi... ¡no lo sabe! Lo de mi tío, quiero decir. Cuando me pidió que me casara con él, omití mencionárselo. Y, después de eso, no logré reunir el valor suficiente para decírselo. —Negó resueltamente con la cabeza—. Usted no

conoce a Kizashi. Si hubiera sospechado siquiera que había un caso de locura en mi familia, se habría divorciado de mí. ¡Y yo no sabría qué hacer si él hiciera tal cosa! ¿Dónde viviría? ¿Cómo me ganaría la vida?

Sasuke se puso de pie.

—Mebuki, si ese hombre la echa de casa, puede quedarse aquí. Es usted la madre de mi esposa. Yo me encargaría de que tuviera los fondos necesarios para arreglárselas en la vida.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Haría usted algo así?

Sasuke soltó una carcajada que casi parecía de asombro.

—Sí, señora, lo haría. Pero le aseguro que no se llegará a eso. A pesar de todos sus defectos, y podría enumerar muchísimos, Kizashi la quiere. Dice usted que yo no lo conozco. Creo que sería mejor decir que es usted quien no lo conoce. Y ya es hora de que lo haga. Hable con él. Dígale todo

lo que me ha dicho a mí. Creo que se quedará muy sorprendida al oír lo que él tiene que decirle.

—Usted sabe algo que yo ignoro.

—Sólo digamos que, a pesar de haberle tomado antipatía, entiendo su manera de pensar. —Tras decir estas palabras, Sasuke la ayudó a levantarse de la silla—. Ahora subamos y participemos del momento tan especial que está viviendo Sakura, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿No más histrionismo?

—No, se lo aseguro.

A Sasuke sólo le quedaba esperar que eso fuese cierto.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Después de que Mebuki y la modista se marcharan, la curiosidad indujo a Sasuke a llevar a la casa a

uno de los gatos del establo. Encontró a su esposa en la cocina con Tsunade, que estaba supervisando la preparación de la cena. Sakura estaba preciosa, con su vestido rosa de talle alto y su pelo recogido en la coronilla, desde la que caía cual cascada de rizos rosados. Se encontraba

sentada en el borde de uno de los bancos que rodeaban la mesa. Tenía un tazón verde de loza del que sacaba pedazos de masa para galletas con una cuchara de mango largo. Al ver a Sasuke, se quedó paralizada, con la cuchara suspendida en el aire y los ojos fijos en el gato.

Ante la evidente fascinación que se reflejó en su rostro, Sasuke no pudo menos que sonreír. A la chica no sólo le gustaban los animales, los adoraba. Después de haberla visto con los ratones, no podía creer, ni siquiera por un instante, que fuese capaz de hacerle daño a una criatura indefensa,

por lo menos deliberadamente.

—Ésta es Mamá Kitty, la reina de los gatos del corral —le dijo Sasuke —. Si no fuese por ella, tendríamos una invasión de... —Se interrumpió justo a tiempo— saltamontes.

Tsunade le lanzó una mirada sesgada y luego negó con la cabeza. Menos mal que Sakura no pareció advertir el repentino cambio de palabras. Estaba mirando fascinada a la gata atigrada y se

había olvidado por completo de la masa para galletas. Sasuke le hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

—Siéntate a la mesa, Sakura, cariño, y te dejaré tocar a la gata.

No fue necesario que se lo dijera dos veces. Tras dejar el tazón de loza en la encimera con un retumbante pum, que provocó que todos los que estaban en la cocina hicieran una mueca de dolor, se bajó del taburete y corrió a la mesa, donde se entronizó en una silla de respaldo recto.

Rascando a Mamá Kitty detrás de una oreja, para tranquilizarla, Sasuke cruzó la habitación a grandes zancadas. Sakura alargó sus acogedores brazos para recibir a la gata. Con una sonrisa, él le entregó su carga y se sentó cerca de ella para poder observar su comportamiento con el animal.

Con su pequeño rostro resplandeciente de alegría, Sakura enseguida empezó a acariciar el sedoso pelo de la gata. Mamá Kitty, que no estaba acostumbrada a tales muestras de cariño,arqueó el lomo y restregó su peluda mejilla contra el canesú de Sakura. Luego la gata atigrada empezó a ronronear tan fuerte que Sasuke podía oírla. Al sentir sus vibraciones, Sakura acarició con mayor firmeza el cuerpo del animal. Una expresión de asombro se reflejó en sus ojos, y alzó la vista para mirar a Sasuke.

—Está ronroneando —le explicó él—. Los gatos normalmente lo hacen cuando los acarician.

Una criada pasó afanosamente cerca de ellos con una bandeja de pan sin hornear. Su destino era precisamente el horno.

—Por lo general, también mudan de pelo —comentó la criada—. Si encuentra pelos en su sopa esta noche, no me eche la culpa a mí.

Sasuke se rio. Luego, volvió a fijar su atención en Sakura. Lo que vio hizo que se le partiera el alma. Estaba abrazando a la gata cerca de su pecho, con una mejilla apretada contra sus costillas y expresión de deslumbramiento en el rostro. Sasuke enseguida comprendió que su mujer estaba embelesada con el ronroneo de la gata, sonido que ella podía sentir a pesar de no poder oírlo.

El misterio de Sakura y los gatitos asfixiados había quedado resuelto. Sasuke prácticamente pudo ver lo sucedido: una niña pequeña, sorda y completamente embelesada con las vibraciones que

sentía al tocar a los gatos, sus manitas y bracitos apretándolos con demasiada fuerza, su curiosidad y euforia haciéndole olvidar que debía tener cuidado. Los gatitos no habían sido asesinados con premeditación y alevosía, sino por causa del cariño desenfrenado de una niña sorda. Ahora que era una mujer adulta y tenía mayor dominio de sí misma, estaba siendo

increíblemente delicada con aquella gata. Trataba de no abrazarla con demasiada fuerza ni de acariciarla bruscamente.

Al verla con la gata, Sasuke cayó en la cuenta de la facilidad con que aquella chica se dejaba seducir por cualquier sonido que pudiera oír, aunque fuese levemente, o cuyas vibraciones lograse percibir. Y esto le explicó muchas cosas. Su amor por el bosque, donde sentía el viento acariciando

su piel. Su gran fascinación por la cascada, donde sin duda podía sentir las vibraciones causadas por el agua al golpear contra las rocas. Sakura y los gatitos. Sakura y el órgano de la iglesia. Desde siempre hubo innumerables indicios de su sordera.

La emoción hizo que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta. Tragó saliva y apartó la mirada por un momento. ¡Qué curioso! Antes de conocer a Sakura, no había sentido tales ganas de llorar. En realidad, desde que era un niño. Ahora le parecía que tenía que parpadear para intentar contener

las lágrimas o tragar saliva para deshacer un nudo en la garganta con demasiada frecuencia. Al mirarla... al entender cómo había sido su vida... Sasuke pensó que se necesitaría tener un corazón de piedra para no dejarse con mover y, cuando de aquella chica se trataba, era evidente que su corazón no estaba hecho de piedra.

En aquel momento, Sasuke logró aceptar con la inteligencia lo que su corazón le había estado diciendo hacía ya más de dos semanas. Estaba enamorado de ella. Increíble y perdidamente enamorado. Sakura le parecía demasiado dulce y preciosa como para poder resistirse. Si esto era libidinoso... si era un pecado imperdonable... bueno, pues entonces él estaba perdido.

En contra de lo que decía el viejo refrán, no estaba completamente seguro de que se iría al infierno con una sonrisa en los labios. Dados los sentimientos que ella suscitaba en él, había muchas posibilidades de que tuviera lágrimas en los ojos cuando llegara el momento del Juicio Final. Su único consuelo era que sin lugar a dudas serían lágrimas de alegría, no de dolor.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

¡¡¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!!! Se que me querrán matar por no haber publicado el lunes, pero la verdad es que mi celular murió T.T y tuve que comprarme uno nuevo.

Ahora lo importante es que publiqué hoy, así que... No aman cada día más a Sasuke? Yo si. Ahora Sakura tiene un guardarropa nuevo y bonito, su madre se dio cuenta de sus errores y Sasuke descubrió el misterio de los gatos. Nos leemos pronto. ( por si se lo preguntan, voy a publicar también el miércoles)


	19. Capítulo Diecisiete

Dedicado a TsukiPrincess, pchan05 y angela22zuni.

CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE

El tiempo, al menos tal y como los demás lo interpretaban, era un concepto que Sakura no entendía. Para ella no existían los relojes, los horarios ni los calendarios para marcar los días, las semanas y los meses. Ella sólo sabía que los largos y lentos días de la época de las mariposas se habían vuelto más cortos, que las hojas de los árboles empezaban a teñirse de color y que el aire era cada vez más frío.

La estación lluviosa se aproximaba y ella podía sentirlo en sus huesos. Pero por primera vez en su vida este pensamiento no la deprimió. La casa de Sasuke, a diferencia de la de sus padres, era un lugar lleno de emociones y descubrimientos. Pasaba horas todos los días sentada en su cama, tocando la flauta. Cuando se aburría de esto, podía ponerse a dibujar todo lo que quisiera, pues Sasuke se había enterado de que le gustaba hacerlo y le había regalado carboncillos y blocs de dibujo. Por otra parte, su madre la visitaba con mucha frecuencia, por lo general por las tardes. Su madre estaba aprendiendo a leer sistemáticamente los labios y, por primera vez en muchos años, Sakura había logrado establecer cierta comunicación con ella. Ocupada con todas estas actividades, ya no temía verse obligada a permanecer en la casa.

Pero en realidad no tenía por qué hacerlo. Además de los materiales de dibujo, Sasuke le había regalado un artilugio de aspecto bastante extraño que él llamaba paraguas, y que Sakura comparaba con un techo con mango. Según él, cuando llovía, uno abría el paraguas y lo situaba sobre la cabeza. El resultado era que llovía en torno a la persona, pero no sobre ella. Con el paraguas, ella podría salir a pasear en medio de la lluvia cada vez que quisiera, sin mojarse.

Si es que aún podía caminar cuando llegara la estación lluviosa. Su vientre estaba creciendo tanto, que a ella misma le parecía que andaba como un pato. Bajar las escaleras era lo que más le angustiaba. Con aquella panza tan prominente, tenía que inclinarse ligeramente hacia atrás para no perder el equilibrio en los escalones. Era muy difícil.

También se estaba volviendo preocupante. Gracias a lo que Sasuke le había dicho —que los bebés nacían de una forma completamente diferente de los pollitos—, ya no creía que podría poner un huevo. No obstante, no le cabía la menor duda de que había un bebé creciendo dentro de ella.

Algunas veces podía incluso sentirlo moviéndose, como si estuviera ansioso por salir. Dado su tamaño, Sakura estaba empezando a preguntarse cómo lo lograría. No a través de su ombligo, con toda seguridad.

Quería preguntarle a alguien cómo nacían los bebés humanos, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Su madre apenas estaba empezando a leer los labios. Sasuke lo hacía mucho mejor, pero no tanto como

para entender todo lo que ella decía. Las pocas veces en que había intentado hacerle preguntas acerca de los bebés, él no parecía entenderla. De hecho, Sakura a veces tenía la sensación de que él no quería entenderla. Esto le preocupaba y le hacía preguntarse si tener un bebé no sería una experiencia horrible para la madre. Aunque esto no le importaba. Quería un bebé y, así tuviera que pasar un momento desagradable para tener uno, estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que fuese necesario.

Un día, a última hora de la tarde, momento que Sakura normalmente pasaba junto a Sasuke, él recibió un recado solicitando su inmediata presencia en las caballerizas. Poco después de que él saliera de la casa, Sakura empezó a sentirse aburrida y, puesto que últimamente le habían dado más libertad de acción y le permitían salir sola, decidió dar un paseo por la propiedad. Su vagabundeo la llevó justamente a las caballerizas.

Inmediatamente después de entrar, se paró en seco e inclinó la cabeza, subyugada por un sonido apenas perceptible que rompió el silencio que siempre la rodeaba. Puesto que eran muy raras las ocasiones en que ella podía percibir algún ruido, esto no era sólo un hecho novedoso, sino también insólito. Era un sonido agudo, muy distinto de todo lo que ella recordaba haber oído en su vida. Sintiéndose atraída por él, atravesó, vacilante, las caballerizas. Aceleró el paso

ligeramente cuando se hizo más fuerte y fácil de seguir.

A mitad de camino del oscuro pasillo, Sakura llegó a la intersección de dos corredores. A su izquierda, vio el brillante círculo formado por la luz de una linterna, y unos hombres dando vueltas alrededor del disco luminoso. Fascinada, se dirigió hacia ellos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ver lo que ocurría, se dio cuenta de que estaban reunidos frente al cubículo de un caballo. Estirando el cuello para poder ver un poco mejor, vio a Sasuke arrodillado junto a una yegua que estaba tumbada dentro del recinto.

El sonido agudo y desgarrador salía de la yegua. La pobre bestia estaba chillando, sacudiendo la cabeza e intentando desesperadamente levantarse. Sasuke, con el rostro crispado y las venas del

cuello hinchadas, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ayudar a la yegua a levantarse. Durante los intervalos en que el animal se tendía en el suelo, cansado y sin fuerzas, él acariciaba su vientre

abultado y le decía una y otra vez:

—Todo va a salir bien, chiquilla. Todo va a ir bien.

Sakura advirtió que sus brazos estaban manchados de sangre hasta las mangas de la camisa, que él se había remangado a la altura de los codos. Tenía la preocupación grabada en las cinceladas líneas de su rostro moreno, y cuando la joven embarazada pudo ver brevemente sus ojos, advirtió que estaban llenos de dolor. Luego, dirigió la mirada hacia la yegua. Algo terrible le había pasado a la pobre criaturilla, comprendió Sakura. A juzgar por la sangre, era posible que la yegua se hubiese herido de alguna manera.

—Tranquila, chiquilla. Tranquila.

Detrás de Sasuke, Juugo, el jefe de cuadra, estaba batallando con una especie de artilugio con polea que había sido atado a las vigas. Sakura supuso, por el diseño del mecanismo, que loshombres pondrían las correas de lona alrededor del cuerpo de la yegua para poder levantarla.

Con muchísima pena por la pobre yegua, Sakura se acercó para ver mejor. La bestia escogió aquel preciso momento para lanzarse con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba, haciendo que Sasuke se apartara mientras ella lograba ponerse de rodillas. Cuando Sasuke gritó —Sakura supo que estaba gritando por la manera en que se hincharon los músculos de su cuello—, Juugo dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a su lado. Con la ayuda de los dos hombres, la bestia se levantó tambaleándose.

Desesperada, probablemente a causa del dolor, la yegua no pareció agradecer la ayuda de los hombres y empezó a dar vueltas en círculo, sacudiendo la cabeza y arremetiendo contra Sasuke con uno de sus cascos delanteros. El jefe de cuadra, intentando esquivar las coces, trató de coger el arnés, pero no lo logró. El animal, en su desesperación por escapar, cambió de dirección una vez más, ahora volviendo sus cuartos traseros hacia la puerta abierta del cubículo.

Sakura estuvo a punto de desmayarse. El trasero de la yegua estaba dilatado y salía mucha sangre. Las diminutas patas de un caballo se dejaban entrever por él. Sus cascos estaban cubiertos de una sustancia blanca que parecía grumos de leche cuajada. Un bebé... la yegua estaba dando a luz.

Sakura se quedó paralizada, con los ojos clavados en la escena. Los ijares de la yegua se movían agitadamente y estaban cubiertos de sudor. Sasuke cogió una de las correas que colgaban del techo y rápidamente la pasó alrededor de la cincha. Cuando logró atar la tira, corrió hacia la pared, desenganchó una polea y, saltando tan alto como pudo, tiró de ella con todo su peso.

Mientras ataba la polea, miró a Juugo por encima del hombro.

—¡Haz que el potrillo se dé la vuelta! Date prisa, Juugo, o lo perderemos, ¡maldición!

Desde donde se encontraba, Sakura tenía una panorámica perfecta del trasero de la yegua, y vio horrorizada cómo Juugo metió el brazo, hasta el codo, dentro de la bestia. ¡Dentro de ella! Unos puntos negros empezaron a dar vueltas frente a los ojos de Sakura. Una terrible sensación de debilidad se adueñó de sus piernas. Un bebé, la yegua estaba teniendo un bebé. Un bebé que había estado creciendo en un lugar especial dentro de ella. Sólo que no era maravilloso, como Sasuke le había dicho. Era horroroso. Más horroroso que todo lo que Sakura hubiera podido imaginarse. La yegua estaba sufriendo, y mucho. Y era evidente que si Sasuke y Juugo no lograban hacer nada para

ayudarla, la yegua iba a morir.

Una mano fuerte apretó el codo de Sakura. Parpadeando para intentar ver a través de los puntos que daban vueltas en sus ojos, la pobre chica alzó la vista hacia el rostro lleno de inquietud de un hombre que no conocía.

Él le dijo algo, pero ella estaba tan nerviosa, que no pudo prestar atención a su boca.

Todo lo que quería era marcharse de allí. Alejarse de aquel hombre. De las caballerizas, de Sasuke, que le había mentido. Ir a algún lugar seguro... un lugar donde pudiera esconderse, donde pudiese

soltar los gritos que la estaban invadiendo por dentro sin que nadie los oyera.

Se dio media vuelta rápidamente y empezó a correr, a ciegas y presa del pánico, pensando que, si corría lo suficientemente rápido, quizás lograse escapar del destino que la naturaleza tenía reservado para ella. No obstante, al salir de las caballerizas, este pensamiento se alejó de su mente. Sus piernas eran como caucho derretido: le temblaban y no podían sostener su peso. El

mundo en torno a ella pareció estar dando una lenta vuelta ondulante, en unos momentos verticalmente y, en otros, moviéndose alrededor de su eje. Se sentía como si la estuvieran lanzando boca abajo y luego de lado. Se sintió mareada, terriblemente mareada. En medio de su

visión borrosa, logró distinguir la casa y corrió hacia ella tambaleándose. Allí había un escondrijo. Un lugar seguro.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sasuke acababa de terminar de lavarse y se estaba secando los brazos cuando Tsunade irrumpió en las caballerizas. Sus ojos verdes se le habían salido de las órbitas y tenía el rostro lívido. Se detuvo junto a él tras dar un resbalón y empezó a mover la boca, pero pasaron varios segundos antes de que de ella saliera algún sonido coherente.

—Sakura —logró decir finalmente—. ¡Está arriba, en el ático! Está gritando y quejándose de una manera espantosa. Venga, señor. ¡Venga rápido!

Uno de los peones, que se había lavado justo antes que Sasuke y se encontraba allí cerca abotonándose la camisa, lanzó una exclamación.

—¡Maldición!

Tsunade y Sasuke se volvieron hacia él. El hombre se encogió de hombros al ver sus miradas inquisidoras.

—La señora estuvo aquí hace un rato —explicó con aire avergonzado—. Parecía estar muy alterada cuando se marchó corriendo.

—¿Estuvo aquí? —Sasuke estaba conmocionado—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Asuma? ¿Acaso vio a la yegua? —Cuando el hombre asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, Sasuke estuvo a punto de soltar un gruñido—. ¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste?

—Bueno, pues porque usted estaba ocupado. Con la yegua y todo lo demás. Si yo lo hubiera molestado, con seguridad la habríamos perdido.

Sasuke sintió unas ganas enormes de dar un puñetazo en la boca a aquel hombre y de hacer que se tragara los dientes.

—Mi esposa es mucho más importante para mí que una maldita yegua, Asuma. Ella no debió entrar aquí. Apenas la viste, tenías que haber...

Sasuke se interrumpió. Comprendió que era inútil echarle la culpa de todo aquello al peón. El daño ya estaba hecho. Tirando al suelo la toalla que estaba usando, apartó a Tsunade de un empujón y corrió hacia la casa.

Desde el instante mismo en que entró en el recibidor, oyó los gritos de su mujer. Nunca en su vida había oído algo semejante. Eran horribles alaridos de demente, que retumbaban de manera extraña e inquietante en el rellano y las escaleras. Agarrando con fuerza el pasamanos, subió los escalones de dos en dos. El corazón le golpeaba el pecho con la fuerza de un mazo. Al llegar al segundo tramo de escaleras, los gritos parecieron hacerse más fuertes, más aterradores. En ocasiones eran alaridos y, en otros momentos, gemidos guturales. Los intermitentes sollozos eran tan profundos y desgarradores que empezó a temer que Sakura se hiciera daño.

Atravesó corriendo el pasillo del segundo piso, para dirigirse al ala occidental de la casa. Llegó a las peligrosamente estrechas y empinadas escaleras. Se cayó sobre una rodilla. Se levantó con gran esfuerzo. Siguió subiendo los escalones en medio de la penumbra, consciente de los gritos y de la desesperada necesidad de llegar al lugar donde estaba su esposa.

Alcanzó la puerta cerrada del ático como si la barrera de madera no estuviese allí. Oscuridad. Objetos en medio del camino. Si no podía saltar por encima de los obstáculos, se abría camino a través de ellos, apenas sintiendo dolor cuando un anguloso saliente golpeaba sus espinillas o los muslos. Sakura ... ¡Santo Dios! El pánico y el dolor que percibía en sus gritos estuvieron a punto de hacer que se cayera de bruces. La yegua, pensó con furia. Había visto a la yegua dando a luz. Que entrase en las caballerizas y presenciara algo tan terrible le hacía sentirse muy mal. Físicamente mal. Ninguna mujer embarazada debería ver algo semejante, y menos alguien como Sakura.

Sasuke llegó finalmente a la pared que separaba el pequeño salón de Sakura del resto del ático.

Rodeó el tabique tambaleándose, cuando Sakura dejó de gritar de repente. Siguió un silencio tan absoluto que le pareció ensordecedor, como si retumbase en sus oídos. Entonces, fue vagamente

consciente del ruido áspero que hacía su propia respiración.

La débil luz de aquella tarde de finales de otoño entraba de forma anodina a través de las buhardillas, sin lograr iluminar la habitación. Sasuke escrutó la penumbra con su mirada, intentando

desesperadamente encontrar a Sakura. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, vio al fin su pálido rostro ovalado. Acercándose un poco más, y forzando la vista, empezó a distinguir sus

rasgos.

Dispuesto a consolarla a todo trance, dio tres grandes zancadas hacia el rincón en el que se encontraba acurrucada.

—Sakura, cariño. —La cogió de los hombros, que temblaban violentamente—. Amor...

Entonces Sasuke cayó en la cuenta de algo. El silencio. El repentino y terrible silencio. Dios santo, estaba conteniendo la respiración. Para no gritar. Tenía miedo. Le tenía miedo a él. Había infringido la norma del silencio, y ahora pensaba que él podría castigarla.

—No, Sakura. Cariño, sigue gritando. A mí no me importa.

Sasuke no creía que, tan aterrorizada como estaba, pudiese entender lo que él le estaba diciendo.

Su delgado cuerpo se estremecía violentamente a causa de los sollozos contenidos. El se quedó mirándola fijamente, incapaz de salvar el abismo que se extendía entre ellos. La sordera. Toda una vida obedeciendo normas y siendo reprendida con severidad cuando las infringía. Incluso en medio de la oscuridad, Sasuke pudo ver su pequeño rostro transido de dolor, que iba adquiriendo un

aterrador y apagado tono rojo. Las venas de sus mejillas y su cuello sobresalían, moradas bajo la piel, latiendo con fuerza e hinchándose a causa de la creciente presión.

Una furia impotente estalló dentro de Sasuke. Se puso de pie de manera tan repentina que la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Kizashi Haruno. El maldito asentador de navajas de afeitar.

Se volvió y salió corriendo del ático. Bajó las estrechas y empinadas escaleras como si no estuviesen allí. Casi inmediatamente después de que saliera del desván, Sakura empezó a gritar de

nuevo. La pobrecita no tenía manera de saber lo fuertes que eran sus gritos.

Prácticamente cegado por las lágrimas, Sasuke atravesó la casa. Le parecía estar caminando trabajosamente sobre un lecho de melaza que le llegara hasta la cintura. Cada paso representaba un enorme esfuerzo, cada movimiento era exasperantemente lento. Sasuke llegó a su estudio convertido en un demente. El asentador. El maldito asentador. No podía recordar dónde lo había dejado.

Cuando llegó a su escritorio, empezó a abrir los cajones con tal fuerza que los sacó de sus rieles, volcando sus contenidos en el suelo. Sasuke se dio cuenta vagamente de que Tsunade había entrado en el estudio. La oyó hablar como si estuviese muy lejos de allí y no logró distinguir las palabras que pronunciaba. No le importaba lo que ella estaba diciendo. En aquel momento sólo le

importaba la joven del ático.

Finalmente encontró el asentador de navajas de afeitar en el último cajón del escritorio. Cerró el puño en torno a él y pasó corriendo junto a Tsunade, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada. Volviendo

sobre sus pasos, regresó al ático. Ya sabía que Sakura se callaría en cuanto lo viera. Esa era la regla.

Pues bien, ya se había hartado de las estúpidas normas de los Haruno y se lo iba a demostrar a Sakura de una vez por todas.

Cuando entró en el salón de nuevo, ella reaccionó tal y como lo había hecho antes: dio un grito ahogado y luego contuvo la respiración para sofocar todo sonido que quisiera salir de lo más hondo de su ser. Sasuke se dirigió directamente a la tambaleante mesa de tres patas. Con un amplio y violento movimiento del brazo, hizo volar su heterogénea colección de tazas y platillos de porcelana, que chocaron contra la pared, haciéndose añicos. Las partículas y fragmentos de

porcelana rebotaron. No le importaba. Podía comprarle más tazas de porcelana, todas las que quisiera, con tal de hacerla feliz. ¡Pero no podía comprarle otra oportunidad de vivir!

Temblando de furia, Sasuke tiró el asentador sobre la superficie de la mesa. Luego, sacó la navaja del bolsillo de su pantalón. Con movimientos trémulos, desplegó la navaja y la emprendió con la

tira de piel, haciéndola trizas.

—¡Grita! —rugió—. ¡Grita, chilla, llora! ¡A mí no me importa, Sakura! ¿Me entiendes? No te castigaré por hacer ruido. Nunca te castigaré. ¡Nunca!

Ras, ras, ras. En medio de su ataque de histeria, Sasuke cortó la tira de piel hasta verla convertida en minúsculos pedazos. Entonces, y sólo entonces, se detuvo. Tirando la navaja al suelo, puso las manos sobre la mesa y dejó caer la cabeza, respirando como si hubiera corrido más de diez kilómetros. Cuando finalmente alzó la vista, vio que Sakura aún se encontraba acurrucada en el

rincón, apretándose las rodillas con los delgados brazos. Contra su cara asombrosamente roja, sus

enormes ojos llenos de lágrimas eran como manchones de color verde oscuro.

Sasuke la miró.

—Te amo, Sakura —susurró con voz ronca, y luego le abrió los brazos.

Sasuke esperó durante un momento que le pareció eterno, rogando en silencio que ocurriera un milagro. Era algo que no hacía desde que era un niño. Sólo un pequeño milagro.

—Por favor... —susurró con voz entrecortada—. Ven aquí, Sakura, cariño.

La joven se levantó del suelo con un gemido, de manera tan repentina que pareció moverse medio a ciegas. Luego, se lanzó a sus brazos, estrellándose contra él con la parte más sobresaliente de su pequeño cuerpo, que en aquel momento de su embarazo era el vientre.

Temiendo que la joven pudiera hacerse daño, Sasuke cedió ligeramente bajo su peso para aminorar el impacto y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio en el intento. Sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo,

dio un tambaleante paso hacia atrás, pero luego logró recobrar el equilibrio.

Sakura le rodeaba el cuello con sus delgados brazos, aferrándose a su cuerpo como si estuviera a punto de caer a un precipicio y él fuese su único asidero. Sus sollozos profundos y trémulos, que

ahora ahogaba contra el hombro de Sasuke, no eran tan fuertes; pero aun así lograban sacudir sus cuerpos. A él le alegraba que ella no siguiera conteniendo la respiración.

—Ay, Dios, Sakura ... —Con dulzura, Sasuke hizo que su mujer se apretara más contra él, si es que esto era posible, pues ella se había derretido en sus brazos como una porción de mantequilla sobre una rebanada de pan caliente—. Perdóname, cariño. Perdóname.

Dado que tenía el rostro apretado contra su hombro, Sasuke supo que ella no había oído lo que estaba diciendo, y quizás esto fuese lo mejor. Antes de intentar calmarla, él también tenía que tranquilizarse, y en aquel preciso instante no estaba tranquilo en absoluto. El tenía la culpa de todo. Había tenido una oportunidad de sentarse con ella y explicarle el proceso del parto y, debido a una caballerosidad mal entendida, había eludido esa responsabilidad, diciéndose que la

ignorancia era una bendición.

Qué equivocado estaba. Al no tratar el tema, había permitido que Sakura fuese vulnerable de una manera en que ninguna mujer debía serlo. Por culpa suya y de su estupidez, ella estaba muerta de miedo y presa del pánico. Esto no tenía sentido y era completamente innecesario.

Debió haber hablado con ella. Si hubiera hablado con ella, si hubiera sido sincero y le hubiera explicado las cosas tal y como eran, se habría podido evitar aquel desastre.

Desesperadamente deseosa de acercarse más a él, ella se puso de puntillas y se aferró con más fuerza al cuello de su esposo. Pesaba tan poco que Sasuke casi no sintió la presión sobre sus pies.

Doblando un brazo debajo de su trasero, la alzó, apretada contra su cuerpo, sonriendo a través de las lágrimas al sentir toda su dulzura. Sakura, con su enorme vientre, era la más preciosa carga que sus brazos habían llevado en toda su vida. El hombre apretó su rostro contra el pelo de Sakura y

ella lo soltó dejando escapar un grito terrible y desgarrador que salió de manera entrecortada de su pecho.

Para Sasuke, era un sonido lleno de dolor, no un grito estudiado que buscara compasión; tampoco un sollozo delicado, cuidadosamente calculado para parecer femenino. Aquel grito salió de su alma, crudo, lleno de dolor, desagradable en su extrema franqueza. Nada fue reprimido ni

moderado. Aun así, Sasuke pensó que era el sonido más bello del mundo. El simple hecho de que ella se hubiera atrevido a proferirlo era un regalo, una muestra de confianza.

Al comprender esto, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Olvidando su delicado estado, olvidándolo todo, la estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos, plenamente consciente del frágil

entramado de costillas que había bajo sus manos, de su estrecha espalda, de su levedad. Ella no era muy grande, pero, de una manera maravillosa, había llenado por completo su mundo.

Estrecharla entre sus brazos... Saber que ella confiaba en él como nunca había confiado en nadie...

El regalo de Sakura ... Estrechándola entre sus brazos como lo estaba haciendo en aquel instante, Sasuke apenas podía creer que hubo un tiempo en el que clamó contra el destino, en el que vio su

matrimonio como un sacrificio obligatorio para enmendar un error. Tenía errores que rectificar, desde luego, pero no era una obligación y mucho menos un sacrificio. Amar a aquella mujer, formar parte de su mundo, era una bendición del cielo.

Sasuke la levantó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la mecedora que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación. Tras sentarse en ella, tendió a Sakura sobre su regazo, dejando que apoyara la cabeza

en su brazo, no con la intención de que él pudiera ver su rostro, sino más bien para que ella pudiese ver el suyo. Los ojos de la joven, llenos de pánico, se aferraron casi desesperadamente a los suyos. Hasta aquel instante, Sasuke había tenido la intención de hablar con ella, explicarle con

todo lujo de detalles lo que había visto en las caballerizas. Pero la mirada que vio en ella lo hizobcallar. No era el momento de hablar. Al menos, de manera convencional.

Así que, en lugar de hablar, la estrechó contra su cuerpo, tal y como lo habría hecho con una niña, y empezó a acunarla. Mientras la mecía, susurraba palabras que sabía que ella no podía oír.

Pero lo que decía no importaba. De todos modos, lo que Sakura necesitaba en aquel momento eran mensajes que no podían ser expresados con palabras. Acarició su pelo con mano trémula. Luego,

apretó la mejilla contra la cabeza de ella y cerró los ojos. No se sorprendió en absoluto cuando sintió más lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Cada uno de sus sollozos lo atravesaba como un

puñal.

Se había sentido culpable en distintas ocasiones a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca tanto como

en aquel momento. Le permitió llorar, pues sabía que ella lo necesitaba. Sólo Dios sabía cuánto

merecía que la dejaran llorar. Cuando ella finalmente empezó a tranquilizarse, él la acomodó en

sus brazos de tal manera que sus caras quedaron a muy pocos centímetros de distancia.

—Sakura —Sasuke respiró hondo—. Creo que tenemos que hablar. Acerca del bebé y cómo serán las cosas cuando...

Sakura abrió los ojos para manifestar un inconfundible sentimiento de terror y negó

violentamente con la cabeza.

—¡Noooo!

Sasuke la cogió de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo a la cara. Cuando ella finalmente setranquilizó y él sintió que tenía toda su atención, habló.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho una mentira?

Ella negó con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible.

—Entonces puedes confiar en que no te voy a mentir ahora. Tener un bebé no es... —Puso énfasis en la palabra no, diciéndola lentamente y con exagerada claridad—. No es como lo que has

visto en las caballerizas.

La mirada de ella se aferró a la suya, llena de preguntas e incredulidad.

Sasuke tragó saliva. No deseaba aquella conversación, pero tenía que hacerse comprender de

alguna manera. Sin saber por dónde empezar, decidió simplemente ponerse a hablar. No sabía

qué le había dicho exactamente, sólo que le contó que el potrillo venía de nalgas y que luego le

describió un parto normal. No le ocultó nada, y fue totalmente sincero. Le habló incluso de los

dolores del parto. Cuando le explicó cómo saldría el bebé por su cuerpo, el miedo ensombreció los

ojos de Sakura; lo cual le partió el alma, pero también le hizo sonreír.

—Sakura, cariño, tu madre te dio a luz a ti. La mía me dio a luz a mí. Todas las criaturas vivas que vemos a nuestro alrededor tuvieron que nacer, y de una manera muy parecida a la que nacerá tu

bebé. Quizá no sea una experiencia muy agradable, pero no te vas a morir, y yo estaré junto a ti

para ayudarte, te lo prometo. —Acarició la mejilla de la chica con la yema de los dedos—. Va a ser

hermoso, tesoro; no será horrible, ya lo verás. Confía en mí. Y, cuando todo haya terminado, vas a

tener un bebé tuyo al cual podrás darle todo tu amor.

Ella pareció tener reservas acerca de estas últimas palabras. Sasuke no pudo menos que sonreír.

—¿Crees que te mentiría?

Siguió pareciéndole indecisa.

—Bueno, pues entonces me parece que lo más indicado es dar un paseo por las caballerizas. A

pesar de haber sido un parto difícil, la yegua ya está bien. Y es la orgullosa madre del potro más

bonito que hayas visto en tu vida. —Resuelto, Sasuke la hizo bajar de su regazo y se puso de pie—. Te

demostraré que no estoy mintiendo.

Ella negó vehementemente con la cabeza. Era evidente que le asustaba la idea de regresar a las

caballerizas.

Sasuke la cogió de la mano.

—Confía en mí, Sakura. Tú has visto la peor escena que una futura mamá pueda presenciar. Ahora quiero que veas la más dulce.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Las caballerizas eran el último lugar al que quería ir Sakura. Pero Sasuke insistió y, como él era mucho más grande, a ella no le quedó más remedio que acceder. Para su gran sorpresa, se había hecho de noche mientras permanecieron dentro de la casa. La luz de la luna y las sombras

descendieron sobre ellos cuando salieron al jardín. Como si intuyera su nerviosismo, Sasuke le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la atrajo hacia él mientras andaban.

Aquella desacostumbrada cercanía sirvió para distraerla de sus preocupaciones más que

cualquier otra cosa que él hubiese podido hacer. En el punto en el que su hombro se apretaba

contra el costado de Sasuke, ella sentía su cuerpo como si fuese de acero recubierto de una seda

ligeramente acolchada. El brazo de él alrededor de sus hombros le resultaba maravillosamente

fuerte y cálido. Mientras se movían al unísono a través del oscuro jardín, Sakura pensó que él debía

de estar haciendo un esfuerzo por adaptar su paso al de ella, pues sus piernas eran mucho más

largas que las suyas. La cadera de Sasuke chocaba contra su costado en un punto que se encontraba

mucho más arriba de su cintura.

La joven miró con disimulo su perfil moreno, turbada como nunca antes lo había estado. Sintió

una especie de revoloteo en el estómago y, al mismo tiempo, una extraña emoción. Como si hubiera advertido su mirada, él bajó la vista, la miró a los ojos, y esbozó una de esas sonrisas

suaves y deliciosamente torcida, tan propias de él.

—Nunca habíamos caminado juntos bajo la luz de la luna, ¿no es verdad?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

Sus dedos largos se movieron en el lugar en que se doblaban sobre el hombro de Sakura, y esta

leve caricia hizo que ella sintiera un hormigueo en la piel.

—Tenemos que hacerlo más a menudo. Estás preciosa bajo la luz de la luna. Absolutamente preciosa.

Sakura dudaba que eso fuese cierto. Aunque no le daban ataques de llanto con mucha

frecuencia, las pocas veces en que esto sucedía, se ponía horrorosa, con los ojos hinchados y la

cara roja.

Como si hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos, él se rio. La débil risa vibró a través de los hombros de Sakura y se irradió a lo largo de su brazo.

—Eres guapa, Sakura, cariño. Créeme. Sin lugar a dudas, eres una de las chicas más hermosas sobre las que he tenido el placer de posar los ojos.

Una sensación ardiente subió despacio por la garganta de Sakura y se transformó en fuego en

sus mejillas. Ella enseguida apartó la mirada. Un instante después, sintió que el cuerpo de Sasuke se

movía y, casi sin que se diera cuenta, el hombre se agachó para que su rostro quedara frente al de

la muchacha. Ella retrocedió asustada, lo cual hizo que él volviera a reírse.

—Te estoy hablando, tonta. ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que te estoy diciendo si no me miras?

Sakura lo siguió con la mirada mientras él se enderezaba. Estaba a punto de sonreír, muy a su

pesar. El hecho de que lo que menos quisiera hacer hasta hacía unos pocos minutos fuese sonreír

la hizo vacilar.

—Así está mejor —dijo él—. Me sentía como un completo tonto, andando en medio de la

oscuridad y hablando solo.

Una de las comisuras de la boca de Sakura empezó a temblar. Él tocó el hoyuelo de su mejilla

con la yema de un dedo.

—Por cierto, también tienes la sonrisa más maravillosa que haya visto jamás. La clase de sonrisa que hace que un hombre adulto haga el ridículo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. El asintió enfáticamente. Conteniendo una risita, Sakura movió la

cabeza con más fuerza para seguir negándolo.

Sasuke se hizo el enfadado y adoptó una expresión cómicamente contrariada.

—¡Dios santo, nuestra primera discusión!

Al oír estas palabras, Sakura perdió el control. La risa que había estado conteniendo estalló en su

garganta. Al oír este sonido, Sasuke se paró en seco. La chica pensó instintivamente que él iba a

reprenderla. Pero la luz de la luna le permitió ver un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

—¿De verdad acabo de oír una carcajada? —Apretó sus hombros con más fuerza y la atrajo dulcemente hacia su cuerpo—. ¡Noooo! No, mi Sakura no se ríe. —La observó detenidamente durante un momento—. Pobre chiquilla, tienes hipo, ¿verdad? La cruz de la existencia de toda

futura mamá es la indigestión crónica.

Sakura volvió a reírse. No parecía poder parar. Y cuando finalmente lo hizo, sucedió algo

increíble. A Sasuke se le borró la sonrisa del rostro y, después de mirarla fijamente durante

interminables segundos, o al menos así le parecieron a ella, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Gracias —dijo él.

Sólo eso, sólo un simple «gracias». Pero para Sakura, ésta era la palabra más maravillosa que

jamás había oído pronunciar y significaba mucho más que cualquier otra. Con esta única palabra,

él le estaba diciendo infinidad de cosas, y concretamente que todo lo que le había dicho en el ático

era verdad, que no sólo no la castigaría por hacer ruido, sino que además quería que lo hiciese.

Una extraordinaria sensación de libertad la invadió, una sensación de levedad, casi como si pudiera flotar en el aire. Comprendió que podía confiar en aquel hombre. En todo. Y con su mirada

dándole valor, se atrevió a articular dos palabras para que él las leyera en sus labios.

—De nada.

Aunque pareciese increíble, él logró leer sus labios a la primera, pues su sonrisa se hizo más

profunda. Cogiendo la barbilla de ella con la mano, hizo que alzase la cara para que la luz de la

luna cayera sobre ella.

—Dilo de nuevo.

Sakura lo complació. Mientras ella volvía a articular las palabras, él recorría sus labios con el

dedo pulgar. Sus ojos se llenaron de regocijo mientras exploraban los de ella.

—Así son todas las mujeres. Las animas a hablar y, antes de que te des cuenta, se han

convertido en unas cotorras.

Después de hacer esta afirmación, negó con la cabeza y la instó a seguir andando. Clavando la

mirada en las caballerizas, Sakura cayó en la cuenta de que ya no tenía miedo de entrar allí y ver a

la yegua. Aunque Sasuke estuviera equivocado y la bestia se encontrase en un estado lamentable,

ella podía afrontar la situación.

Pensaba que mientras Sasuke estuviera a su lado, podía enfrentarse casi a cualquier cosa.

Cuando entraron en las caballerizas, el valor de Sakura flaqueó. El interior de la edificación estaba muy oscuro, y totalmente silencioso. Era así como ella se imaginaba la muerte: la negra

nada. Durante unos pocos instantes, Sasuke la dejó sola en medio del vacío. No sabía por qué. Sólo

sabía que la había dejado allí, y ella sintió como si la piel fuese a volvérsele del revés.

Luego regresó a su lado. Grande, musculoso y cariñoso. Cogió sus manos y las puso sobre algo

hecho de metal y cristal. Sakura exploró sus contornos con los dedos y reconoció la forma de un

farol. Aquel despliegue de cortesía y consideración la hizo sonreír ligeramente. Al permitirle tocar

la lámpara, le estaba explicando por qué la había dejado sola durante un minuto.

Le agarró firmemente el brazo y se apoyó en él mientras seguían andando. Deseaba que Sasuke decidiera que no era necesario hacer aquello después de todo. Pero no tuvo esa suerte. El la instó

a seguir adelante, tirando de ella para que se mantuviera a su lado en medio de la oscuridad.

Cuando doblaron a la izquierda, la joven supo que habían enfilado el corredor que se cruzaba con

el primero y que la cuadra de la yegua estaba un poco más adelante. Escrutando inútilmente la

oscuridad, intentó ver el rostro de Sasuke. Quería verlo. No quería, necesitaba verlo.

Tras detenerse un instante, él volvió a alejarse de ella. En la vida le había molestado tanto su

sordera. Le parecía que el silencio se había convertido en una criatura viva, con dedos gélidos y garras que se doblaban en torno a su cuerpo. ¿Sasuke? Ay, Dios, la había dejado sola.

Completamente sola. Anduvo a tientas como una loca. La palma de su mano tropezó con una

superficie de madera áspera.

Al instante, una luz estalló junto a ella. Asustada, Sakura dio un salto hacia atrás. Luego, vio que Sasuke simplemente había encendido una cerilla. Un color ámbar parpadeó sobre su rostro moreno, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran de manera extraña e inquietante. Alzando el farol, llevó la llama al interior de la lámpara y estalló una deslumbrante blancura. Sacudió la cerilla y antes de tirarla se

metió su extremo caliente en la boca, para cerciorarse de que estaba completamente apagada.

Después de hacer girar la válvula del combustible para regular la luz, colgó la lámpara de un clavo

largo que sobresalía de una pared, encima de él.

Le dijo algo a Sakura. Luego, cuando vio que ella no reaccionaba, se llevó las manos a las

caderas, inclinó ligeramente una pierna, y descansó el peso de su cuerpo sobre el otro pie.

Apretando la cerilla entre sus dientes, volvió a hablar. Dado que estaba hablando entre dientes,

Sakura no tenía ni la menor idea de qué estaba diciendo; sólo notaba que él empezaba a

exasperarse porque ella no accedía a su solicitud. Cuando él volvió a hablar, ella rápidamente dio

un paso adelante y le sacó la cerilla de la boca de un tirón.

Alex pareció quedarse desconcertado durante un segundo y luego sonrió.

—Lo siento.

Sakura levantó las cejas.

—Te estaba diciendo que echaras un vistazo y lo comprobaras con tus propios ojos. —Sasuke señaló el compartimiento con la cabeza—. La madre y el bebé, sanos y salvos.

Sakura se volvió para echar un vistazo por encima de la puerta, él se le acercó por detrás y rodeó

la cintura de la joven con sus fuertes brazos. Luego, puso una de sus grandes manos sobre su

vientre hinchado y lo acarició suavemente con las yemas de los dedos. Durante un instante, la

futura madre se puso tensa, turbada por el exceso de familiaridad. Pero luego sintió que la tensión

desaparecía bajo las dulces caricias de sus manos. Sasuke. Se recostó contra él y cerró los ojos,

imaginando que sentía toda su fuerza entrando en ella. Sintió los constantes y fuertes latidos de su

corazón contra su hombro, un ritmo férreo y tranquilizador que curiosamente parecía estar en

armonía con los latidos de su propio pulso.

En su boca se dibujó una sonrisa y, abriendo los ojos, dirigió la mirada hacia el cubículo. La yegua se encontraba en el centro del cercado. Sus ojos marrones acuosos se posaron con curiosidad sobre los dos humanos que habían importunado su tranquilidad. Junto a ella, con las

patas largas y desgarbadas abiertas para intentar mantener el equilibrio, estaba el potro. Con la

cabeza debajo del vientre de su madre, mamaba con impaciencia. Tenía la pequeña cola alzada, y

la hacía girar rápidamente en círculos pequeños.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia adelante para que ella pudiera verlo.

—¿Le ves la cola? Es la manivela de su bomba. Sube y baja cada vez que él mama. Sakura se rio alegremente.

—Me alegro de que te guste. Antes de que termine el invierno, él ya parecerá parte de la familia. Nació fuera de temporada. La mayoría de los potros nacen en primavera, lo que les da

tiempo de sobra para desarrollarse antes de que llegue el mal tiempo. Tendremos que mimar a este pequeñuelo.

Tras decir estas palabras, Sasuke agachó los hombros para apoyar la barbilla junto a la oreja de Sakura. Ella sintió el ligero roce de sus patillas. El perfume de bergamota de la crema de afeitar que él usaba inundó sus sentidos.

De repente, como si le molestase el poco habitual peso de sus manos, el bebé se movió dentro de ella. No fue un movimiento ligero, como los que la joven solía sentir, sino más bien bastante

fuerte. Se llevó un susto, y sintió el pecho de Sasuke sacudirse de la risa, sus profundas vibraciones

recorrieron todo su cuerpo como rayos de sol. Reacomodando sus manos, él palpó dulcemente su

dura redondez. El bebé se movió para intentar escapar de la molesta presión. Sakura sintió que un ardiente rubor le subía por el cuello.

Sasuke debió de sentir en su mejilla el calor que invadía el rostro de la chica, pues se inclinó para

mirarla a la cara con sus centelleantes ojos de color negro .

—No seas tímida, Sakura, amor. Este es mi bebé. Y tú eres mía. Sentir la vida que crece dentro de ti es como tocar un milagro.

Sakura cogió las manos a Sasuke y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran de nuevo. Por razones que ella no

alcanzaba a comprender, se sentía sumamente bien entre sus brazos. Maravillosamente bien. No

quería moverse, no quería que él jamás apartara sus manos de allí. Su bebé. La dulzura de estas

palabras estuvo a punto de hacer que los ojos volvieran a llenársele de lágrimas, pero esta vez

serían lágrimas de alegría.

Permanecieron así durante largo tiempo: Sakura recostada contra su cuerpo, y él sosteniendo su

peso. La sensación que la invadió fue muy similar a aquella que se adueñaba de ella cuando contemplaba la salida del sol: sentía como si Dios le hubiera regalado una canción.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Cuando salieron de la caballeriza, los pensamientos de Sasuke estaban completamente centrados en la chica que andaba junto a él, al amparo de su brazo. No puso ninguna objeción cuando él le

dijo que aquel bebé era suyo, que ella era suya. Había rogado a Dios por qué no tuviera ninguna objeción. Ya se había involucrado demasiado y le costaría mucho volverse atrás. Estaba locamente

enamorado, y eso era irrevocable. Ella había llevado alegría a su vida, una alegría que superaba en mucho todos sus sueños; un dulce y maravilloso júbilo que le había hecho sentir que la existencia

valía la pena. Ver el mundo a través de sus ojos le enseñó a apreciarlo de otra manera. Potrillos recién nacidos. Ratones en el ático. Bailes al compás de melodías silenciosas. El insuperable sabor de un té inexistente. Ella era niña y mujer a la vez, en un solo cuerpo, una combinación encantadora, y las amaba a las dos.

Perderla en aquel momento... La sola idea le causaba a Sasuke un profundo dolor, de modo que la apartó de su mente. Ella le pertenecía, a ojos de Dios y de los hombres. El bebé que estaba esperando era suyo. Nada podría cambiar eso. Él no lo permitiría, pues perderla, ahora que la había encontrado, sería como morir por dentro.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

¡Holis! Como prometí, aquí el capítulo diecisiete, en el que corresponde. Ahora díganme que les pareció? No se les partió el alma con Sakura llorando tan desconsoladamente? Aunque pobrecita, no fue muy lindo lo que vio, y Sasuke conzolandola fue muy dulce, ¿ no creen? Bueno, nos leemos pronto.


	20. Capítulo Dieciocho

Dedicado a isabelromina.tobaralquinta, Aaramath24, Arrendajo-kun, TsukiPrincess, SHANNAROO.SUGAR.QUEEN, Natsuki Hiroto, Yi jie-san, Noemitg-chan y Mitorolas.

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo tiene contenido LEMMON, si esto afecta su sensibilidad, no leer.

CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO

A la mañana siguiente, un convoy de mercancías llegó a Uchiha Hall, y todas eran para Sakura. Sasuke sentía como un niño en Navidad mientras conducía a los hombres a su estudio, el cual a partir de aquel momento se convertiría también en salón de música.

Al ver el órgano, Tsunade alzó las cejas para manifestar sus reservas.

—Señor, ¿está usted seguro de que quiere que lleven ese ruidoso aparato a su estudio? ¿Cómo podrá usted concentrarse?

Sasuke tenía la intención de concentrarse mucho, pero no necesariamente en sus cuentas. Hacía ya varias semanas que había decidido que la mejor manera de cortejar a su esposa era con sonidos. No permitiría que pusieran sus señuelos en otra habitación.

—¿Dónde está Sakura ahora? —le preguntó a Tsunade.

—En la habitación de los niños. Dibujando, creo.

Sasuke sonrió. Estaba tan ansioso de mostrarle a su esposa todo lo que le había comprado, que fue corriendo al carromato para llevar él mismo uno de los cajones.

—Nosotros podemos llevarlo, señor Uchiha —le aseguró uno de los hombres—. Es

nuestro trabajo.

—No me molesta ayudarlos.

Sasuke llevó la caja a su estudio y la puso sobre el escritorio. Sacó una navaja del bolsillo, cortó la cinta y las cuerdas, y luego abrió la tapa. Audífonos. Casi con veneración, Sasuke sacó uno de la caja y

sonrió a Tsunade.

—¡Los audífonos de Sakura! Ahora podré empezar a darle clases.

—¿Va usted a jugar a hacer de profesor? Recuerde las notas que sacaba en el colegio. ¡Será todo un espectáculo!

—Le voy a enseñar el alfabeto mímico y la lengua de signos —declaró Sasuke —. Espera y verás. Seré un profesor estupendo. No quería empezar hasta que llegaran estos aparatos. —Levantó una trompetilla—. Con un poco de suerte, Tsunade, podrá oír con estos artilugios. A lo mejor no con la

mayor claridad, pero todo puede ayudar.

Tsunade se dirigió al escritorio y sacó de la caja un audífono de tamaño mediano. Tras quitarle el papel, introdujo el aparato en su oído. Sasuke se inclinó hacia adelante y dijo «hola» en el otro extremo. Ella se asustó, alejó el aparato de su cabeza bruscamente y gritó.

—¡Válgame Dios!

Sasuke se rio y le arrebató la trompetilla. Se la llevó al oído.

—Di algo.

—¡Me ha roto usted el tímpano! —dijo Tsunade casi a gritos.

—¡Por Dios! —Sasuke se frotó un lado de la cabeza con una mano y miró el audífono con renovado respeto—. Es asombroso. Completamente asombroso.

Una vez que los repartidores se hubieron marchado, Sasuke pasó cerca de media hora organizando todos los instrumentos de Sakura en la habitación. Se abstuvo de intentar tocar alguno de ellos, pues temía que ella pudiera oír los sonidos y fuera al estudio antes de que él hubiera

terminado de prepararlo todo.

Finalmente llegó el momento de la entrega de los regalos. Tan emocionado por ver su cara que apenas podía soportar la espera, Sasuke se sentó al órgano. Tras respirar hondo y rezar, probó los pedales. Acto seguido, empezó a tocar. Bueno, no precisamente a tocar, pues no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacer música con aquel condenado aparato. Pero el sonido que salía de él era maravilloso. Unos pocos minutos después, la puerta de su estudio se abrió con gran estrépito, y Sakura entró con las manos cruzadas sobre su hinchado vientre y los ojos como platos.

Sasuke siguió llenando la habitación de sonidos, sonriendo a Sakura por encima de su hombro.

Como si estuviera hipnotizada, ella se dirigió hacia él con los ojos clavados en el órgano. Cuando finalmente estuvo cerca, alargó una mano para tocar la brillante madera de un modo casi reverencial. Luego, se acercó aún más, acariciando la superficie del órgano con las dos manos. La

expresión de su rostro hizo que valiera la pena cada céntimo gastado en él. Felicidad, eso era lo que reflejaba su rostro. Sin despegar las manos de la madera, la muchacha cerró los ojos. Su

embelesada sonrisa era tan dulce que él sintió un profundo dolor en el corazón.

Sasuke dejó de tocar, la cogió de la mano e hizo que se sentara en el banco.

—Ahora tócalo tú.

Ella cruzó las manos de nuevo y las apretó contra su canesú, como si tuviese miedo de tocar las teclas. Sasuke la cogió con fuerza de las muñecas, la obligó a bajar los brazos y llevó sus rígidos dedos a las piezas de marfil. Después de atraer su atención, insistió.

—Es tuyo, Sakura. Lo he comprado para ti.

La joven le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad. Luego, volvió a mirar fijamente el órgano.

Riéndose, Sasuke le enseñó cómo hacer funcionar el aparato. Unos pocos segundos después, estaba tocando a todo volumen, y él casi tuvo que salir de la habitación. Se quedó observándola.

Comprendió que, entre todas las cosas que hubiera podido darle, la idea de los instrumentos musicales había sido una especie de inspiración divina.

Para Sakura, el órgano era un sueño hecho realidad. Esto parecía lo justo, pues desde que la conoció, ella también había hecho que algunos sueños se hicieran realidad para él. Sueños imposibles. Encontrar a un ángel y casarse con él. Querer a alguien más que a sí mismo. Tener una verdadera razón para vivir.

Sakura se quedó en el estudio hasta la hora de cenar. Aquella vez no lo hizo porque él insistiera, sino porque nada en el mundo habría podido sacarla de allí. Del órgano pasó a los cascabeles, y luego a otros instrumentos. La casa se llenó de ruidos. Ruidos más bien ensordecedores,

horrorosos, pero había un hecho que los hacía hermosos para Sasuke: que Sakura podía oír algunos acordes. No le importaba que ella sólo aprendiera rápidamente cómo tocar las notas que podía oír mejor y las repitiera una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Se estaba divirtiendo como nunca.

A la hora de la cena, Sasuke logró hacer que dejara de tocar el tiempo suficiente para comer.

Cuando empezaron con el primer plato, Tsunade entró con una tetera, que puso en el centro de la mesa con un fuerte golpe. Sasuke le lanzó una mirada inquisidora.

—¿Pasa algo, Tsunade?

—¿Cómo dice?

Sasuke repitió la pregunta.

Tsunade ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué está usted diciendo?

Persuadido de que ella estaba siendo sarcástica debido al ruido que Sakura les brindaba, Sasuke se recostó en su silla mirándola a los ojos.

—Esto no me parece gracioso, Tsunade.

Con una expresión de contrariedad en el rostro, el ama de llaves se metió un dedo en el oído, hurgó durante un momento y sacó un pedazo de algodón.

—Lo siento, señor. No he oído lo que ha dicho.

Sasuke se quedó mirando fijamente a la mujer durante un rato, luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Sakura, atracándose afanosamente de comida para terminar la cena y regresar al estudio cuanto antes, no alzó la vista en ningún momento.

A la mañana siguiente, en cuanto se levantó de la cama, Sasuke pensó que ya era hora de empezar a darle clases a su esposa. Sin embargo, en el instante mismo en que intentó obrar en consecuencia con esta decisión, se encontró frente a una joven muy desdichada. Sakura, fascinada con todos aquellos cacharros productores de ruido que él le había regalado, no quería hacer otra cosa que no fuese jugar con ellos. Cuando Sasuke la llevó a su escritorio y la hizo sentarse en su silla, ella adoptó una expresión de rebeldía e hizo un mohín. Un inconfundible mohín. Sasuke comprendió que su ángel se estaba volviendo algo mimada.

Acercó una silla, se sentó junto a ella y alargó la mano para coger las publicaciones que el doctor Uzumaki le había conseguido: Un léxico de signos mudos, de James S. Brown, y El lenguaje de señas de los indios, de W. P. Clark. El segundo, para gran regocijo de Sasuke, tenía alrededor de mil

entradas descritas verbalmente, y relacionaba cada una de ellas con su equivalente en la lengua de signos norteamericana. De esta manera, el libro se convertía en un diccionario, tanto de las

señas indias como de las estadounidenses. Además de esas publicaciones, había dos copias en papel carbón de unos folletos recopilados especialmente para Sasuke por una mujer que vivía en Albany y trabajaba con sordos en un centro especializado.

—El trabajo va antes que el juego —le dijo a su esposa con voz firme—. Ya es hora de que empieces a llenar esa preciosa cabecita tuya con algunos conocimientos, cariño.

Abrió uno de los libros y empezó a hojear las páginas para encontrar el alfabeto dactilológico.

Cuando volvió a alzar la vista, Sakura había cogido un audífono dé su escritorio y estaba soplando con todas sus fuerzas. Sasuke se quedó mirándola durante un momento con una sonrisa indulgente.

Luego, le quitó el aparato de las manos y metió uno de los extremos del artefacto en su oído.

Alzando su mano derecha, con los dedos doblados sobre su palma y el pulgar extendido sobre ellos, él se inclinó hacia adelante y gritó en el otro extremo del audífono:

-¡¡A!!

Sakura se sobresaltó como si la hubiera pinchado con un alfiler y, de un tirón, sacó la trompetilla de su oído para mirarlo fijamente. Tras unos instantes, volvió a metérselo en el oído con una expresión expectante en el rostro. Sasuke comprendió que ella pensaba que el audífono había hecho el ruido por sí mismo.

—No, no, Sakura, cariño. He sido yo. —Eufórico porque ella parecía haberle oído, Sasuke se cercioró de que la joven mantuviera el artefacto en su oreja mientras él se llevaba solemnemente a la boca el otro extremo—. He sido yo, Sakura —gritó él.

La muchacha se sobresaltó de nuevo. Pero esta vez no se sacó el audífono del oído. En lugar de ello, cogió a Sasuke del pelo y metió la parte inferior de su cara en la campana. Sasuke empezó a reír tan fuerte que, de haberlo querido, no habría podido pronunciar palabra. Cuando su alborozo

decayó, la miró a los ojos por encima de la campana del audífono. En aquel instante lo

abandonaron todas las ganas de reír. Los ojos de Sakura reflejaban los sentimientos más intensos que él hubiese visto en toda su vida. Esperanza contenida. Incredulidad. Alegría recelosa. Sintió una opresión en el pecho. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás para que ella pudiera ver su boca al hablar, se declaró a voz en grito:

—Te amo.

Ella se quedó mirándolo durante un momento. Sus ojos verdes se le llenaron de lágrimas, que lanzaban destellos como si fueran diamantes. Luego, para gran consternación de Sasuke, las lágrimas

pasaron a sus pestañas y empezaron a correr por las mejillas en forma de gotas brillantes.

Mientras la observaba, le pareció que toda su cara se echaba a temblar: primero la boca, luego la barbilla y por último los pequeños músculos situados debajo de sus ojos. Sasuke se apartó del audífono.

—No llores, cariño. Pensé que esto te haría feliz.

La trompetilla voló por los aires cuando ella se lanzó a sus brazos. Conmocionado por su reacción, Sasuke le apretó la espalda con una mano y con la otra le acarició el pelo. Sintió su cuerpo sacudirse a causa de los sollozos. Luego, como si se le estuviese partiendo el corazón, ella apartó sus brazos con dificultad y salió corriendo del estudio.

Preocupado, Sasuke la siguió a su habitación, sólo para descubrir que ella había vuelto a cerrar la puerta poniendo una silla bajo el pomo, a manera de cuña. Y, en aquella ocasión, hiciese lo que hiciese para intentar convencerla, no la abriría.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sakura se sentó en el centro de la cama, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás con las manos sobre el rostro. Conteniendo inútilmente la respiración para sofocar los sollozos, lloraba desconsoladamente. El la amaba. Ya se lo había dicho hacía dos noches. Pero hasta hacía apenas unos instantes, cuando lo miró a los ojos mientras decía estas palabras, no había pensado en las consecuencias que tendría un sentimiento semejante: no para ella, sino para él.

El la amaba. Al ver la expresión de su rostro al decir estas palabras... ¡Ay, Dios! Sakura se atragantó con su propia saliva al recordar la sensación de impotencia que la invadió cuando no pudo responderle.

Una persona a medias, eso era ella. Una sorda. Nada de lo que él hiciera, nada de lo que le diera podría cambiar eso. Nada. Las personas normales la habían rechazado toda la vida. Era una marginada de la sociedad allí donde fuese. Una persona que no podía hacer amigos ni ir a la iglesia, y a quien también le prohibían acercarse al pueblo. Aunque en realidad no quería hacer

ninguna de estas cosas, pues hacerlas sólo le traía dolor. No era divertido en absoluto que las demás personas la miraran boquiabiertas o la martirizaran, ni tampoco que hablasen de ella en susurros, pensando que no sabía qué estaban diciendo. Ella lo sabía perfectamente, pues, aunque

hablaran en voz muy baja, ella podía leerles los labios. Allí está la tal Sakura Haruno, la idiota. Pobrecita. Sakura, la idiota. Sakura, la idiota.

¿Sería éste el regalo que le daría a Sasuke? ¿Nada más que dolor? ¿Era lo que ella quería aportarle a su vida? Para evitar que le hicieran daño, ella se había contentado con apartarse de la gente, se había conformado con vivir la vida a medias. Había entendido desde hacía ya muchos años que una vida a medias era todo lo que podía esperar. Pero Sasuke podía tener mucho más. Los ojos de

Sakura volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, prendiendo fuego al fondo de su garganta. Sasuke era un hombre maravilloso. No sólo era apuesto, sino también dulce y amable. Podría tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera. Sasuke estaba segura de que a todas las damas bonitas del pueblo les encantaría estar en su lugar, ser la única destinataria de toda su atención. ¿Por qué tendría que

conformarse con una mujer sorda?

No sólo con una mujer sorda, sino que además no podía decirle siquiera que lo amaba.

Sakura sabía lo que pasaría si permitía que aquella situación continuara. En poco tiempo la gente empezaría a rechazar a Sasuke, no porque hubiera hecho algo, sino porque se había relacionado con ella. Antes de que se diera cuenta, se quedaría sin amigos. Nadie lo invitaría a su casa. Y nadie

querría ir a visitarlo mientras ella viviera allí. Sakura, la idiota. Para lo único que servía, para lo único que serviría siempre, era para que las demás personas tuvieran algo que mirar.

Sakura nunca había conocido a nadie como Sasuke. Desde que llegó a Uchiha Hall, él le había cambiado la vida. Nunca había querido a nadie como a él. No podría soportar ver que empezaban a pasarle cosas malas por su culpa. Él tenía que enamorarse de otra persona. De alguien que

pudiera hacerlo feliz, y no al revés.

Tras tomar esta decisión, Sakura lloró hasta quedar completamente agotada y sin más lágrimas que derramar. Luego, reflexionó acerca de cuál sería la mejor manera de comunicarle a Sasuke sus sentimientos. Él aún no era lo suficientemente bueno leyendo los labios como para que ella le

contase todo eso, y tratar de representar lo que quería decirle sería imposible. Mientras

reflexionaba sobre este problema, recordó de repente la noche en que él le había hecho un dibujo para explicarle lo del bebé.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sasuke andaba de un lado para otro del pasillo. Subía y bajaba las escaleras. Iba a la habitación de los niños. Luego volvía sobre sus pasos. Una y otra vez. Y vuelta a empezar. Poco tiempo después, perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces había subido las escaleras. Algo terrible estaba pasando. Lo

había visto en los ojos de Sakura. Pero no alcanzaba a imaginar de qué se trataba. Había creído que los audífonos la harían absolutamente feliz. Pero, en lugar de esto, se había puesto a llorar. ¿Por qué? A pesar de darle vueltas al asunto una y otra vez, no pudo encontrar una respuesta.

Cuando finalmente oyó el revelador chirrido de los goznes de una puerta, se encontraba

subiendo las escaleras. Aquélla debía de ser la milésima vez que lo hacía. El leve sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que subiera volando el resto de los escalones. Tras correr a lo largo del pasillo, se detuvo frente a su puerta. Sakura estaba dentro de la habitación, con su pequeña mano

aferrada al pomo de la puerta y el rostro tan blanco como la leche. Por la mancha roja que se veía alrededor de sus ojos, supo que la muchacha había estado llorando.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y con un gesto le indicó que entrara. Sasuke tuvo un mal

presentimiento. Sakura esquivó su mirada mientras él entraba en la habitación. Luego, con un resuelto ruidito seco, cerró la puerta. Sin mirarlo, se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa, donde cogió una hoja de papel y se la ofreció.

—¿Qué es esto? —Sasuke salvó la distancia que los separaba y cogió el papel con mano tensa. Después de estudiar el dibujo que ella había hecho, se pronunció—. Sakura, esto es extraordinario. Tienes mucho talento.

Había hecho sus retratos, y su atención al detalle era increíble. Salvo en el trabajo de los artistas profesionales, Sasuke nunca había visto tal dominio de la técnica. Le había dado vida al dibujo sólo con el carboncillo y el papel. Sonrió ligeramente al advertir la expresión que ella había captado en su rostro. ¿Sería cierto que él la miraba de aquella manera? ¿Con una sonrisa

desenfadada y un destello lascivo en los ojos? Supuso que debía ser así, y no le quedó más remedio que maravillarse de que ella no le hubiera dado un par de bofetadas por tal afrenta. Aunque la verdad era que Sakura no reconocería la lascivia aunque la tuviera frente a sus narices.

Su mirada se posó en la imagen de Sakura, y le pareció que ésta no se ajustaba del todo a la realidad. Después de estudiar atentamente el retrato, comprendió que ella probablemente se había reproducido a sí misma en el papel de una manera muy similar a como se veía en el espejo: adusta, sin indicio alguno de la inocente dulzura ni de las expresiones cándidas que le robaron el corazón. Los ojos no reflejaban ningún sentimiento ni mostraban brillo alguno. No había hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Era Sakura, pero sin su luminoso resplandor. Aunque no dejaba de ser hermosa, era sólo un rostro sin alma.

Le pareció que había algo más que no estaba del todo bien. Que hacía falta algo más. Pero durante unos instantes no pudo saber con exactitud de qué se trataba. Después de estudiar el dibujo un rato, Sasuke, finalmente advirtió cuál era el error y, con el corazón en la garganta, alzó la

vista para mirarla.

Sakura se había dibujado sin orejas.

Un poco tembloroso, Sasuke dejó el dibujo sobre la mesa. Estaba a punto de hablar pero ella rápidamente cogió otro y se lo puso en las manos. El hombre bajó la vista y vio otro dibujo perfectamente ejecutado del rostro de Sakura; pero a éste, además de las orejas, también le faltaba la boca.

Sasuke quiso romper el dibujo en pedacitos y decirle que no fuera ridícula. Pero la expresión de dolor que vio en sus ojos se lo impidió. Estaba claro que era un asunto muy serio para ella y, a juzgar por la fuerza con la que apretaba la boca, el hecho de atraer la atención hacia lo que obviamente consideraba sus ineptitudes le resultaba muy doloroso. Sumamente doloroso.

Dejando caer el dibujo, Sasuke se sentó en una de las sillas. Se dio palmaditas en una rodilla para llamarla.

—Ven aquí, cariño.

Ella cruzó los brazos bajo los pechos y negó con la cabeza. Su obstinada resistencia la hizo parecer más adorable que cualquier otra cosa. Sasuke no pudo menos que advertir que la posición de sus brazos delgados realzaba ciertas partes de su anatomía. La modista, siguiendo sus explícitas instrucciones, había hecho los escotes de los vestidos ligeramente pronunciados. Nada indecente, sólo lo bastante pronunciados como para permitirle lucir de una manera encantadora sus atributos femeninos, los cuales se habían hecho más generosos debido a su avanzado embarazo.

Al modo de ver de Sasuke, si le prohibían comer, se merecía por lo menos que de vez en cuando le permitieran echarle un vistazo a la carta.

Volvió a darse palmaditas en la rodilla.

—Ven, cariño. Sólo quiero hablar contigo. —Sin lugar a dudas, ésta era la mayor falsedad que había dicho en su vida.

Ella negó con la cabeza y dijo articulando para que él le leyera los labios:

—Quiero irme a casa.

La práctica cotidiana había hecho que las aptitudes de Sasuke para leer los labios hubieran mejorado bastante; lo suficiente para, con gran esfuerzo, entender frases sencillas.

—¿A casa? ¿Quieres decir a casa de tus padres?

—Sí.

Él sólo tenía una respuesta para esto.

—No.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Sasuke la cogió de las muñecas y la atrajo hacia él. Haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas, lo cual no era muy difícil, pues no podía expresarlas en voz alta, tiró de ella para que se sentara sobre sus rodillas y la rodeó con el brazo.

—Ésta es tu casa ahora. Es aquí donde debes estar, a mi lado.

Ella apartó la mirada de sus labios y miró resueltamente la ventana. Comprendiendo enseguida cuál era su juego, él tiró dulcemente de uno de los rizos que caían sobre su sien. Al ver que ella se empeñaba en no mirarlo, las comisuras de su boca se torcieron. Cogiéndola de la barbilla, la obligó

a volver la cabeza hacia él.

—Sakura, a mí no me importa que seas sorda. Eres muy guapa, cariñosa y divertida. Estar junto a ti me hace tan feliz como no lo he sido en mucho... —Sasuke vio que ella estaba mirando fijamente su nariz. Él se rio muy a su pesar—. Qué picara eres. De modo que piensas ignorarme, ¿no es verdad?

Logró atraer su atención pellizcándole la punta de la nariz.

—Te amo —susurró con voz ronca—. Si te vas, Sakura, me partirás el corazón. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, causarme tristeza?

Sombras de dolor se asomaron a sus preciosos ojos. Llevando su pequeña mano a la mandíbula de Sasuke, habló, modulando los labios muy despacio.

—Quiero que seas feliz. No podrás serlo con alguien como yo. Debes encontrar a una mujer que pueda oír y hablar.

A Sasuke le costó darle sentido a las pocas palabras que había podido entender. Este esfuerzo le hizo apreciar la inteligencia de Sakura. Muchas de las posiciones de la boca que formaban determinados sonidos eran muy similares a aquellas que formaban otros. No obstante, Sakura lograba leer los labios con sorprendente destreza. Él sabía que, para lograrlo, ella no sólo tenía que seguirle el ritmo a la persona que hablaba, sino que además muchas veces tenía que adivinar para lograr entender las palabras confusas.

—Ninguna otra mujer puede hacerme feliz. —Finalmente había logrado entender lo que ella había dicho—. Sólo tú, Sakura. ¿Entiendes? No puedes dejarme. Si lo haces, nunca más volveré a ser feliz.

—No puedo oír. No puedo hablar. La gente piensa que soy idiota, y todos me odian. Si me quedo contigo, también te odiarán a ti. —Hizo un gesto de frustración con las manos—. Quiero que seas feliz. Déjame ir a casa.

Sasuke pudo interpretar con facilidad las últimas cuatro palabras.

—¡No! Nunca. Si te vas, Sakura, cariño, yo me voy contigo. No hay más que hablar.

Un destello húmedo apareció en los ojos luminosos de Sakura. Ella lo miró fijamente durante unos interminables segundos, antes de que una sonrisa empezara a asomarse a las comisuras de sus labios.

—Tú eres el idiota, no yo.

Tras descifrar con dificultad esta frase, Sasuke sonrió.

—Sí, soy un idiota. Un gran zoquete sin sentido común. Creo que tendrás que quedarte aquí para cuidarme.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, a todas luces exasperada con su lógica. O quizás con su falta de lógica.

—No puedo quedarme aquí.

Él tenía otras ideas y, deslizando una mano alrededor de su nuca, obró en consecuencia con ellas. Las palabras no eran la única manera en que un hombre y una mujer podían comunicarse, y él estaba resuelto a enseñarle esta lección en aquel preciso instante. ¿Que no tenía boca? La joven

tenía una boca que haría que muchos hombres se mataran por ella.

Sospechando que tal vez se resistiera a sus besos, Sasuke le sujetó con fuerza la espalda, preparado para controlarla hasta que empezara a relajarse. Pero, para su sorpresa, maravillosa sorpresa, la mujer accedió. Permitió que él le abriera los labios y metiera su lengua en los húmedos recovecos de su boca.

Dios santo. Sasuke enseguida entró en éxtasis. Nunca un beso había sido tan maravillosamente dulce. Ella se entregó a él como una flor a la luz del sol, abriéndose, buscándolo, tan suave y delicadamente fragante que él se sintió embriagado. Su corazón se puso a latir con fuerza

imparable. Empezó a respirar de forma entrecortada. Apretándola firmemente con el brazo, deslizó sus labios desde la boca hasta el cuello de su amada. La deseaba. Como brasas avivadas de repente para propagar el fuego, la pasión que había reprimido sin misericordia durante las últimas semanas se incendió dentro de él.

Al sentir los labios de Sasuke rozando su cuello, Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió débilmente, apoyada en su pecho. El hombre llevó la mano que tenía libre al canesú de su vestido.

La tentadora blandura de uno de los senos llenó la palma de su mano. Evidentemente excitada, ella empezó a respirar de manera ruidosa y acelerada, emitiendo ruidos que evocaban a los gemidos. Lo que faltaba para enloquecer a Sasuke. De manera estudiada, rozó con un dedo la punta de su pecho, deleitándose con el inmediato endurecimiento de su pezón. Pero había demasiadas capas de ropa. El ardía en deseos de sentir la sedosa calidez de su piel.

Los botones de su canesú eran demasiado pequeños. Torpemente, Sasuke intentó desabrocharlos, logrando soltar uno, luego dos, pero su prisa era cada vez mayor. En el fondo de su mente, seguía esperando que Sakura empezara a oponer resistencia, y estaba dispuesto a detenerse si lo hacía.

Pero en lugar de esto, ella metió sus pequeñas manos en el pelo de él. Su respiración era aún tan rápida e irregular como la de Sasuke. Finalmente, él logró soltar el último botón. Con gran cuidado, y

los sentidos electrizados por la excitación, abrió la prenda y se encontró con... una camisa interior.

—¡Mierda!

Él se echó hacia atrás para examinar la prenda, plenamente consciente de los ojos verdes de Sakura, grandes y febriles, clavados sobre su rostro. Alegrándose al descubrir que su camisa interior tenía un escote fruncido con un cordón en lugar de los detestables botones, cogió la cinta y tiró de ella bruscamente. En lugar de soltarse, las hebras de satén se hicieron un nudo. Sasuke apretó los dientes para no soltar otra palabrota. Sabía, incluso mientras empezaba a desenredar el cordón, que Sakura podría recobrar la razón si se retrasaba y dejarse llevar por el pánico antes de que él siquiera pudiese desnudar sus pechos.

Sasuke respiró hondo, intentó sonreír tranquilizadoramente y se echó un poco más hacia atrás para ver mejor. Luego, arremetió contra el cordón, sintiéndose tan frustrado que necesitó toda su

compostura para no arrancarle la camisa interior. Sonríe. Después de todo, no era más que un nudo, se dijo. Sintió que su frente empezaba a cubrirse de gotas de sudor. Un puñetero nudo rebelde. Apenas podía creer su mala suerte. La mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida

estaba sentada en sus rodillas, no sólo deseando que le quitara la ropa, sino también esperando con paciencia a que lo hiciera, y él, hombre hecho y derecho, estaba luchando torpemente con una cinta, ¡como un imbécil redomado!

Sasuke alzó la vista para descubrir que Sakura le miraba las manos, con sus preciosos ojos llenos de perpleja curiosidad y con la boca fruncida. No parecía tener miedo en absoluto, y él estaba muy

agradecido por ello. Por otro lado, no estaba seguro de que ella tuviera la menor idea de lo que él quería hacer. No sabía cómo la había agredido Itachi, pero era evidente que no le había tocado siquiera el torso. Por lo menos parecía que Sakura no había sufrido trauma alguno que impidiera que la tocaran en esa parte de su cuerpo.

Finalmente pudo soltar el nudo y sintió una remota sensación de culpa. Pero la ahuyentó. Sakura estaba sorda, no muerta de las cejas hacia abajo. Y, con veinte años, ya no era una niña. Además, era su esposa. Otro hombre, dadas las oportunidades que Sasuke había tenido, habría consumado el

matrimonio mucho antes. Por otra parte, ella no estaba oponiendo resistencia alguna. Tampoco parecía asustada. Sólo manifestaba curiosidad por saber qué podía haber de fascinante para él debajo de su camisa interior.

Y Sasuke estaba dispuesto a satisfacer su curiosidad.El corazón, como una máquina de trillar, golpeaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho mientras soltaba el fruncido cordón del escote de la camisa interior. La tela blanca cayó para dejar ver los senos. Eran globos tan blancos como la leche, con hinchadas cumbres de color rosa. De forma

reverencial, Sasuke rozó su piel con la yema de los dedos. Estaba caliente y sedosa, tal y como había imaginado. Siguió acariciándola suavemente hasta llegar a uno de los pezones. Vio hincharse la

fascinante aureola. Sakura se sobresaltó cuando él apresó la sensible protuberancia entre sus dedos pulgar e índice. Su mirada asustada enseguida buscó la del hombre. Mientras él acariciaba su piel dulcemente, ella agarró con fuerza el pelo de Sasuke, y sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta adquirir

un tono verde tempestuoso. Al mismo tiempo, cerró los ojos en actitud de total entrega a las sensaciones que empezaba a experimentar.

Inclinando la cabeza, Sasuke azotó con su lengua el otro pezón. Ella dejó escapar un gritito ahogado y arqueó la espalda para entregarse más a él. Su repentino deseo le habló en un lenguaje tan antiguo como la propia naturaleza. A Sasuke le alegraba —no, le hacía feliz—poder satisfacer sus

necesidades. De hecho, no podía creer del todo que ella se le hubiese entregado con tal facilidad y que estuviese reaccionando de aquella manera, acercando todo su cuerpo hacia él, deseosa de sus caricias y de las atenciones de su boca.

Cuidando de no hacerle daño, pues supuso que estaban muy sensibles, mordisqueó los

hinchados capullos de los pezones. Cuando vio que se dilataban y se endurecían los apresó entre sus dientes, y luego empezó a excitarlos despiadadamente con la lengua. Sabía exactamente con cuánta fuerza debía mordisquear aquellas sensibles puntas de piel endurecida, con cuánta fuerza tenía que chuparlas para hacer que ella perdiera la razón. Frotaba uno y otro con rápidos e

incesantes movimientos de su lengua, haciéndola hincharse hasta palpitar al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Entonces, y sólo entonces, le dio el golpe mortal a sus sentidos, tirando de uno de los pezones con los dientes.

Al sentir el primer tirón, Sakura soltó un chillido. No un suave gimoteo. Un impresionante y ensordecedor chillido. Desprevenido, Sasuke se sorprendió tanto que se echó hacia atrás de repente y estuvo a punto de tirarla al suelo. Ella tuvo que agarrarse a sus orejas para no caer.

—¡Calla, Sakura!

Ella tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, de manera que no podía verlo hablar.

—Sakura, no grites. —Sasuke lanzó una mirada a la puerta, que no estaba cerrada con llave. A todas luces frustrada, la mujer le retorció las orejas y arqueó su cuerpo hacia arriba, ofreciéndole de nuevo el pecho de manera resuelta—. Tsunade irrumpirá en la habitación y con toda seguridad...

Su pezón rozó los labios de Sasuke. Ante este contacto, ella gimió con arrollador deseo y, tirándole de las orejas, le hizo inclinar la cabeza.

—¡Ahhh! —aulló la excitada joven.

—¡Por Dios!

Con movimientos fluidos, Sasuke la levantó de la silla, la acostó de espaldas sobre la mesa, haciendo volar por los aires el papel y el carboncillo, y le tapó la boca con una mano. Y entonces le dio lo que ella quería. Era la primera vez en su vida que se reía mientras se llevaba a la boca el pezón de una mujer.

Al sentir el primer roce de la lengua de Sasuke, Sakura soltó un chillido dentro de la palma de su mano y volvió a retorcerle las orejas. Sasuke decidió que éstas podían soportar el castigo. En todo caso, después de unos pocos segundos ni siquiera podía ya sentirlas.

Sakura era como un milagro abriéndose en sus brazos. Tan increíblemente dulce, tan

absolutamente cándida. Conociendo bien a las mujeres y las diversas maneras de complacerlas, Sasuke sabía exactamente dónde y cómo tocarla, y ella respondía a cada nueva sensación con ávido deseo y entera confianza.

Cuando ella estaba jadeando y temblando de excitación, él metió la mano que tenía libre bajo su falda. Se imaginaba su objetivo, el vértice de los muslos, mientras buscaba a tientas la hendidura dentro de sus calzones. Se sentía tan ansioso de recorrer con las yemas de los dedos su

cálida humedad, que estaba a punto de perder la razón. Tanto era así que tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que Sakura se había puesto rígida y empujaba sus hombros con fuerza. Él se echó hacia atrás y clavó sus ojos enloquecidos de pasión en los de ella, llenos de miedo.

La miró a los ojos y cayó en la cuenta de la causa de su reacción. Se quedó paralizado y respiró hondo para tratar de controlarse. Luego, con gran renuencia, sacó la mano de debajo de la falda.

Parecía que después de todo el fantasma de Itachi sí los perseguiría.

—Tranquila, cariño. —Sasuke se apoyó en un codo, recostó la cadera contra la mesa e inclinó la cabeza para besar su boca hinchada—. No tengas miedo. No te haré daño.

La tensión desapareció lentamente de su cuerpo. El miedo se esfumó de sus ojos. Acostada sobre aquella mesa, con sus preciosos pechos desnudos y a muy poca distancia de los labios de Sasuke, ella lo tentaba de una forma en que ninguna mujer lo había hecho nunca, y se felicitó por su

dominio de sí mismo, casi propio de un santo. Recordando que aquella picarilla había estado a punto de arrancarle las orejas, esbozó una sutil sonrisa de satisfacción, seguro de que llegaría el

momento, y pronto, en que ella le dejaría hacerle el amor sin poner ninguna traba. Todo lo que se necesitaba era paciencia y que llegaran otras oportunidades para excitarla.

El quiso levantarse. Al advertir este movimiento, Sakura agarró la pechera de su camisa y se resistió con fuerza. Sasuke levantó las cejas.

—¿Qué quieres, amor?

Ella susurró algo en silencio, pero, en el febril estado de pasión insatisfecha en el que él se encontraba, tuvo dificultades para concentrarse en los movimientos de los labios.

—¿Qué?

Los ojos de Sakura se oscurecieron hasta adquirir un turbio tono verde grisáceo. Luego, acarició sus propios pezones con las yemas de los dedos y le sonrió enseñando los hoyuelos de sus mejillas.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada a sus pechos. Mientras la miraba excitar sus propios pezones hasta ponerlos erectos, sintió que cierta parte de su cuerpo también experimentaba una dolorosa erección.

—No, Sakura —dijo él con voz ronca.

Ella tiró con vehemencia de su camisa.

—No puedo —insistió con una risa entrecortada—. No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo.

Ella hizo un mohín con la boca y rodeó su cuello con los brazos.

—Por favor.

Cogiéndola un poco más arriba de los codos, Sasuke la obligó a sentarse, fingiendo que no entendía. Era mentira, por supuesto. Pero a su modo de ver, todo pecado era relativo, y era preferible que le mintiera por omisión a correr el riesgo de excitarse tanto que perdiese el control.

Sería imperdonable hacer que ella se sometiera a su voluntad, y podría causar un daño irreparable. Sakura apenas estaba empezando a confiar en él.

Con manos trémulas, Sasuke intentó coger las cintas de su camisa interior, lo cual no fue una tarea fácil, pues Sakura trató de impedírselo con sus delgados dedos. Él bajó la vista para ver lo que ella estaba haciendo y estuvo a punto de soltar un gruñido cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba pellizcando suavemente, de nuevo, los hinchados picos de sus pechos. Volviendo a dirigir la mirada hacia su rostro, la observó atentamente y la vio tensa de deseo, con los párpados entornados a causa de su apremiante necesidad.

—¡Dios!

La cogió de las muñecas y le apartó las manos de los pechos. Concluyó que era evidente que había abierto la caja de Pandora, y emprendió la tarea de volver a guardar sus tesoros donde los había encontrado. Mientras anudaba el cordón de su camisa interior y le hacía un lazo, suspiró con resignación.

—Te ha gustado, ¿verdad?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa angelical y asintió con la cabeza. Sasuke le cerró el canesú y empezó a abrocharle los botones como si su vida pendiera de un hilo.

—Bueno, pues tendremos que hacerlo de nuevo un día de estos. —Hablaba con voz

inusualmente nerviosa. Ella asintió de nuevo. Él sonrió y la miró a los ojos mientras abrochaba el último botón—. La próxima vez no me pidas que pare y te enseñaré lo placenteras que pueden ser

las demás cosas.

Un gesto de preocupación se dibujó en su frente, haciendo que las delicadas cejas se juntaran.

Sasuke se inclinó para hacer desaparecer sus arrugas con un beso. Cuando se enderezó, rozó el labio inferior de ella con los nudillos.

—Créeme, Sakura. Si no me hubieses detenido, te habría hecho cosas que te parecerían cien veces más agradables. —Al ver que ella no parecía estar muy convencida de esto, insistió—. A lo mejor incluso mil veces más placenteras. —Ella parecía seguir teniendo reservas. Su esposo la observó durante largo tiempo y luego volvió a hablar con voz suave—. No puedes contar nada.

Ella susurró.

—¡Sí puedo! —Enseguida alzó una mano cerrada y empezó a abrir sus dedos, de uno en uno—. Uno, dos, tres.

Sasuke la detuvo, riéndose a pesar de no ser ésta su intención.

—Está bien. Me has convencido. ¿Hasta qué número puedes contar?

—Hasta cuarenta —le dijo con orgullo—. Sin errores.

—¿Hasta cuarenta? ¿Tanto? —Reflexionó por un momento. Luego, resuelto a explicarle las cosas en términos que ella pudiera entender, siguió—. Lo que acabamos de hacer fue... —Alzó un dedo—: Una sensación placentera. Pero lo que pudimos haber hecho... —Alzó los diez dedos. Luego, los abrió y los cerró tres veces seguidas—. Lo que pudimos haber hecho si tú no me hubieras mandado parar, habría sido como cuarenta sensaciones placenteras.

Ella entrecerró los ojos con recelo.

—De verdad. Muchísimas sensaciones placenteras. —Apoyando las manos sobre la mesa a ambos lados de Sakura, él acercó la cara al rostro de la joven—. Y déjame decirte, mi amor, que si alguna vez quieres más de eso, yo te complaceré a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar.

Ella arrugó la nariz, lo que hizo que él se echara a reír de nuevo. Luego, la cogió delicadamente de la barbilla y la hizo alzar la cabeza.

—En cuanto a volver a casa de tus padres, será mejor que lo olvides. Te amo, Sakura. No me importa que no puedas oír. No me importa nada. ¿Entiendes? Y, además, te enseñaré a hablar.

A ella pareció inquietarle esta declaración.

—Entretanto —susurró él—, tienes una boca preciosa, y se me ocurren muchas cosas para las que podría servir, además de hablar.

Tras decir estas palabras, posó sus labios sobre los de ella para reforzar el efecto de ese argumento.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

¡Holis! No tienen calor? Xq yo si. Que capítulo más emocionante. Primero Sasuke y todo lo que compro, Sakura enriqueciendo por el órgano y dejando sorda a la pobre Tsunade; y después Sakura no sintiéndose merecedora del amor de Sasuke, aunque él se encargó de hacerla cambiar de opinión, y de que manera. Nos leemos pronto.


	21. AVISO

esto no es un capitulo, solo una desculpa y rectificación, me han preguntado por qué no aclaré que esta es una adaptación, la verdad es que si lo aclaré en el "argumento" pero al parecer por un error (mio seguramente) no aparece publicado. Por esta razon he decidido aclararlo ahora para evitar mayores dificultades. Asi que aquí les va...

ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE LA NOVELA "LA CANCIÓN DE ANNIE" DE LA AUTORA CATHERINE ANANDERSON, UTILIZANDO LOS PERSONAJES DE "NARUTO" CREADOS POR MASASHI KISHIMOTO, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, SOLO POR MOTIVOS DE DIVERSIÓN.


	22. Capítulo Diecinueve

Dedicado a lovestories16, dianix96, Mitorolas, TsukiPrincess, Aaramath24, Yi Jie-san, Arrendajo-kun, vane18porras, Janis Gry, Rivalle987, isabelromina.tobaralquinta, astrit090 y tokidosita-hddlx.

CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE

A lo largo de las semanas siguientes, la palabra cortejo adquirió un nuevo significado para Sasuke.

En lugar de conquistar a Sakura con palabras de amor dichas en susurros, hacía música, por llamarlo de alguna manera. En vez de escribirle poemas románticos, le dibujaba letras y hacía un gran esfuerzo para intentar enseñarle el alfabeto de signos. En lugar de entretenerla con

conversaciones brillantes, le metía una trompetilla en el oído y gritaba; o clavaba los ojos en un libro y, mientras leía, intentaba torpemente hacer señas según las instrucciones.

Al principio, Sakura fue una alumna poco receptiva. A él le devoraba la ansiedad tratando de hacer las señas perfectamente, pero al alzar la vista descubría que ella había desviado su atención hacia la ventana que se encontraba detrás de él o que estaba mirando uno de sus «aparatos de ruido» con gran anhelo. De vez en cuando, la sorprendía incluso mirándolo con aquel vivo deseo que le alteraba los nervios. Desde el día aquel en la habitación de los niños, él no había vuelto a tratar de abrazarla, no porque no quisiese estrecharla entre sus brazos, sino porque temía perder el control si se excitaba demasiado.

Por lo visto, Sakura no tenía una preocupación semejante. Para ella, los juegos preliminares habían sido una experiencia sumamente placentera, y era evidente que no establecía relación

alguna entre dichos juegos y el hecho de que Sasuke quisiera hacer más. Lamentablemente, sí había una relación, y bastante fuerte. No obstante, Sasuke estaba decidido a no tomar parte en actividades que pudiesen salirse de madre, hasta que estuviera seguro de que Sakura estaba lista para consumar el matrimonio.

Una mañana, mientras le daba una clase sobre la lengua de signos, Sasuke alzó la vista de la guía de enseñanza y vio a Sakura apoyada sobre su escritorio. Su peso descansaba por partes iguales en los codos y en el hinchado vientre. La sonrisa picara y la mirada seductora hicieron que su corazón empezara a latir con fuerza.

—Sakura, se supone que deberíamos estar trabajando —dijo él con voz severa.

Los hoyuelos de sus mejillas se hicieron más profundos y, mientras la mujer miraba fijamente su boca, a él le dio la impresión de que estaba pensando en cosas que no tenían nada que ver con la lectura de los labios. Llevándose una mano al canesú de su vestido, ella empezó a juguetear con

sus botones. Luego, alzó la mirada hacia la de él. Su sonrisa le formulaba una inconfundible invitación. Sasuke apartó la mirada enseguida y empezó a hojear desesperadamente las páginas del libro. La pequeña seductora se inclinó aún más hacia él.

—Sakura —dijo, alzando la vista—. Baja, por favor, de mi escritorio. Vas a desparramar los papeles por...

Su mirada cayó como una roca para posarse en los delgados dedos de la joven, que habían pasado de los pequeños botones de su canesú a la cima de uno de sus senos. Ella se estaba acariciando suavemente a través de las capas de ropa. Sasuke podía ver su pezón palpitando con

fuerza contra la tela, y era una tentación que lo atraía de manera irresistible.

—Sakura, no hagas eso. No es...

Ella sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior.

Sasuke se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

—No debes...

No podía apartar la mirada de su mano y de lo que ella estaba haciendo. Se le hizo un doloroso nudo en el estómago... y más abajo. Quiso decirle que aquel comportamiento era impropio de una

dama, pero tenía que reconocer que, mientras ella hiciera aquellas cosas cuando estaban a solas, a él no le parecía censurable. Todo lo contrario.

—Nunca hagas esto frente a otras personas —le dijo con voz ronca—. Ni en presencia de

Tsunade ni de nadie más. ¿Entiendes?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Sasuke tomó aire, tembloroso.

—En cuanto a hacerlo delante de mí —prosiguió—, tienes que entender que, si decido aceptar tu ofrecimiento, querré hacer también las otras cosas de las que hemos hablado. La última vez, cuando lo intenté, tú te asustaste. A menos que tu actitud haya cambiado, te sugiero que dejes

de... —tragó saliva con gran esfuerzo— hacerme esa invitación.

Ella se levantó de manera tan repentina que él estaba seguro de que su cabeza debió de

empezar a darle vueltas. Al ver que la expresión de seducción que había en su rostro se transformaba en recelo, Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa poco entusiasta.

—No sé por qué, pero temía que reaccionaras de esta manera. —El dirigió la mirada hacia su canesú—. Es una pena. Hacerte el amor es una de las pocas actividades por las que merecería la

pena interrumpir nuestras lecciones. Como ya te lo he dicho, es sumamente placentero.

Ella se sentó de inmediato y miró el libro de forma bastante significativa. Sasuke se rio y volvió a sentarse en su silla. Haciendo caso omiso de la expresión de resignación de la chica, él volvió a centrar toda su atención en el manual. Cinco minutos después, Sakura de nuevo estaba bostezando y mirando por la ventana.

Sasuke empezó a perder la esperanza de hacerle entender alguna vez la importancia de lo que estaba tratando de enseñarle. No había manera de explicar a la muchacha que, si le prestase atención, un mundo nuevo se abriría para ella.

Una mañana, prácticamente por casualidad, se le ocurrió la estrategia de enseñarle señas que fuesen significativas para ella. A mitad de la clase, que hasta entonces no había hecho más que incitar a Sakura a moverse inquieta, Sasuke alzó la vista y la vio mirando el órgano con vivo anhelo.

Atrayendo su atención con un gesto de la mano, le preguntó:

—¿Te gustaría tocar el órgano, Sakura?

—¡Sí! —La joven se levantó con evidente ilusión de su silla.

—No tan rápido —dijo Sasuke, sintiéndose un poco mal por lo que le estaba haciendo—. Primero tienes que pedirme permiso.

—Por favor.

Él negó con la cabeza y dio un golpecito en el libro.

—Por señas.

Ella se encogió de hombros, en señal de impotencia.

—No conozco las señas.

Ya casi tan experto en leer los labios como ella, Sasuke puso un brazo sobre el respaldo de su silla y la miró de manera desafiante.

—Entonces tendrás que aprenderlas, ¿no es verdad? O lo haces o no podrás volver a tocar los instrumentos. A partir de este momento, a menos que me pidas permiso en la lengua de signos, no puedes volver a tocarlos.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, llenos de incredulidad. Sasuke le sonrió y empezó a pasar las páginas del manual hasta encontrar la seña que estaba buscando. Hacer. Puso el puño derecho sobre el izquierdo e hizo un movimiento circular, como si estuviese desenroscando algo. Música.

Movió la palma de la mano derecha de un lado a otro frente a la izquierda, orientada hacia la derecha. Por favor. Sonriendo, con la palma de la mano derecha hizo sobre su corazón un círculo en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj.

—Eso es todo lo que tienes que aprender por el momento.

Haciendo las señas de nuevo, esta vez con mayor rapidez y sin vacilación, él repitió las palabras: ¿Hacer música, por favor? Acomodándose de nuevo en su silla, él la miró con indolente arrogancia.

—Ahora hazlo tú, o no tocarás el piano hoy. Tú decides.

Articulando la palabra hacer para que él le leyera los labios, Sakura puso un puño sobre el otro e hizo un movimiento circular. Mientras decía música, Sasuke guió los movimientos de sus manos. El único error que cometió al hacer las señas de las palabras por favor, fue mover la mano en el

sentido de las agujas del reloj al hacer el círculo sobre su corazón. Sasuke corrigió este error.

—Ahora hazlo sin mi ayuda.

Frunciendo el ceño para concentrarse, ella volvió a hacer las señas, pero esta vez no cometió ningún error y tampoco necesitó su ayuda.

—Muy bien, Sakura, ¡perfecto! —Sasuke cerró el libro de un golpe y le echó un vistazo a su reloj—. Te mereces un descanso de diez minutos por lo que acabas de hacer.

Para su gran sorpresa, ella no se levantó de la silla de inmediato.

—¿No quieres tocar el órgano?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero la expresión de su rostro parecía decir lo contrario. Vio una especie de reserva en sus ojos, pero también vio un vivo deseo.

—¿Qué sucede, mi amor?

Ella inclinó la cabeza para señalar el libro.

—¿Hay una seña para la palabra amor?

A Sasuke se le oprimió el corazón.

—Claro, debe haberla. —Fingió una despreocupación que no sentía en absoluto y volvió a abrir el libro—. Déjame ver. Ah, sí la hay. —Cruzó las manos sobre el corazón, con las palmas orientadas hacia el pecho—. Amor. Ésta es muy sencilla.

Ella se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante. Parecía estar descontenta.

—¿Hay señas para decir «te amo»?

—Eso también es muy sencillo. Para hablar por señas, no tienes más que hilar las cosas, tal y como haces con las palabras. —Para demostrárselo, dobló su mano sobre el esternón, con la palma orientada hacia la izquierda, el dedo pulgar tocando su pecho y el meñique hacia arriba—. Luego, haces la seña para te. —Con una lenta sonrisa, la señaló con el dedo índice de su mano

derecha—. Y, por último, la seña para amor que acabas de aprender. —Le enseñó la seña por segunda vez—. Yo te amo, por cierto.

Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron, y apartó la cara. Sasuke esperó, ilusionado, lleno de un ferviente deseo, queriendo que le dijera por señas que lo amaba más de lo que recordaba haber querido cualquier otra cosa en toda su vida. Esperó en vano. Después de un momento, Sakura se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia el órgano. Unos pocos segundos después, la habitación se llenó de un ruido ensordecedor.

Sin embargo, los sonidos discordantes duraron sólo unos pocos minutos. Sakura se levantó del banco y regresó al escritorio de Sasuke con su mirada llena de curiosidad clavada en el libro que se

encontraba junto a él. Jugueteando con el encaje de su escote, finalmente lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Cómo se dice «Sasuke »? —preguntó ella.

Él apartó el libro de cuentas en el que intentaba trabajar.

—No hay señas para la mayoría de los nombres. Por lo general, es preciso deletrearlos. —Cogió otro libro y lo abrió por la parte que contenía el alfabeto dactilológico. Lentamente, de tal manera

que ella pudiese observar las posiciones de su mano, deletreó su nombre. Decía cada letra en voz alta al tiempo que hacía la seña—. SASUKE .

Sakura se sentó frente a él. Su atención pasaba rápidamente de la mano a la boca de Sasuke, y la expresión de su rostro era de concentración absoluta. Luego empezó a imitar los movimientos de la mano y sonrió al ver que podía hacerlo.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó. Parecía estar muy contenta—. ¿He deletreado tu nombre?

—¡Así es! Pero éste es sólo el comienzo. Con el alfabeto dactilológico, que simplemente es una serie de señas para representar el alfabeto tradicional, puedes aprender a deletrear todas las palabras de nuestro idioma. ¿Lo sabías? Una vez que hayas aprendido de memoria el alfabeto,

podrás leer. —Al ver la expresión de perplejidad de su rostro, señaló las baldas de la estancia—. Libros, Sakura. Podrás leer libros. Algunos de ellos contienen historias maravillosas sobre personas y lugares lejanos.

Ella miró las baldas llenas de libros.

—¿Yo? ¿Puedo aprender a leer?

—Desde luego. Eres una chica muy inteligente.

Ella puso mala cara. Era obvio que no creía lo que él acababa de decirle.

—Estúpida —dijo ella—. Mamá dice que soy una estúpida.

Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No eres ninguna estúpida. Créeme. Y tu madre no dice que lo seas. Ya no lo dice. No puedo asegurarte que será fácil, pero, si prestas atención durante las clases y estudias mucho, puedes aprender a leer, Sakura. Y también a escribir.

Aparente y repentinamente convencida, ella cruzó los brazos y se sentó muy erguida.

—Entonces enséñame.

Sasuke soltó una risita feliz.

—Bueno, no lo lograremos en una sola mañana. Ahora sólo podemos empezar.

—¡Enséñame! —repitió ella—. Por favor.

Y, para gran alegría de Sasuke, hizo las señas de por favor al tiempo que articulaba esta palabra.

Tratando de disimular su satisfacción, Sasuke, emprendió la tarea de enseñarle.

Aprender el lenguaje de signos era la tarea más difícil que Sakura había intentado llevar a cabo en su vida, pero también era la más fascinante. Cumpliendo las órdenes de Sasuke, su madre y todos los residentes de Uchiha Hall empezaron a aprender el alfabeto dactilológico para que Sakura pudiera comunicarse con ellos en un futuro cercano. Con este fin, todos ellos estudiaban el alfabeto al menos una hora diaria. Jibaya y Juugo, que no sabían leer ni escribir, eran los únicos empleados de la casa que estaban dispensados de esta obligación.

Dos semanas después, Mebuki Haruno, Sakura y todos los que vivían en Uchiha Hall habían aprendido de memoria el alfabeto dactilológico. Una vez que se consiguió este objetivo, Sasuke hizo una lista de palabras que insistió en que Sakura aprendiera a deletrear antes de proseguir con las clases: enferma, ayuda, calor, frío, beber, comer y Sasuke; la última porque sólo él podía leer los labios y, si lo llamaban, podría entender lo que ella necesitaba en caso de que nadie más pudiera.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

La primera vez que Sakura entró en la cocina y pudo pedir una bebida, fue para ella un momento muy emocionante. La criada a la que le deletreó la palabra enseguida le entendió y le dio un vaso de agua. Fue la primera vez en más de catorce años en que Sakura pudo pedirle algo a alguien.

Después de beber el agua, salió de la cocina, buscó la privacidad de su habitación y se puso a llorar. Hablar, aunque fuese con las manos, era para ella un don inestimable.

Al remontarse a sus primeros días en Uchiha Hall, Sakura recordó cuánta rabia le dio cuando se enteró de que estaba casada. En aquel momento pensó que no había recibido regalo alguno el día de la boda, y se sintió engañada. Ahora comprendía que había recibido un regalo que no tenía precio: un hombre alto y de pelo azabache, con ojos de color negro y sonrisa seductora. El

era, sin lugar a dudas, un hacedor de milagros. El hecho de conocerlo había cambiado su mundo de tantas maneras que ella ya ni siquiera podía contarlas.

Amarlo de la manera en que lo hacía la ponía en una situación muy difícil. En tres ocasiones diferentes, él le había expresado con toda claridad su deseo de estar con ella, no sólo besando y acariciando sus pechos, lo que a ella le parecía muy placentero, sino también abajo, como una vez lo hiciera su hermano Itachi. Sakura podía soportar la idea de que alguien volviera a hacerle eso, ni siquiera Sasuke.

Pero él quería. Últimamente, pensaba esto cada vez que estaba junto a él. Este mensaje estaba en sus ojos cuando la miraba, en sus manos cuando la tocaba y hasta en el aire que los rodeaba; era una sensación pesada y expectante.

Lo más difícil de todo aquello era que Sakura no se sentía completamente segura de que estar con Sasuke fuese algo terrible. Las caricias y besos que le dio en la habitación de los niños fueron maravillosos y, debido a esto, ella no podía menos que preguntarse si las otras cosas que él quería

hacer también serían placenteras. Según Sasuke, sí lo serían, y que Sakura supiera, él nunca le había mentido.

Qué dilema... Quería hacer a Sasuke tan feliz como él la había hecho a ella, y sentía que él sería muy feliz si ella le permitía meter la mano debajo de su falda. Pero la pregunta que debía plantearse era: ¿podría ella soportarlo si llegase a permitírselo? Sakura no lo sabía, y esto le hacía postergar su decisión.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Septiembre cedió el paso a octubre, octubre a noviembre —Sakura sabía ahora los nombres de los meses porque Sasuke la había obligado a memorizarlos—, y los días eran cada vez más fríos.

Cuando se hizo el último fardo de heno, Sasuke empezó a pasar menos tiempo trabajando y más junto a Sakura. Algunas tardes la abrigaba con una capa que había mandado hacer y la llevaba a dar largos paseos por el bosque. Otras tardes, se quedaban en el estudio frente a un agradable fuego y se entretenían con algún pasatiempo, algunas veces se dedicaban a juegos de mesa y otras simplemente charlaban. El se había convertido en todo un experto en leer los labios, y los dos empezaban a dominar la lengua de signos con fluidez.

Una tarde, él le preguntó:

—Si tuvieras que elegir algo que te gustaría tener más que cualquier otra cosa, Sakura, ¿qué escogerías?

Sakura se mordió los labios. Sasuke le había dado tanto... le había dado muchísimo. Le parecía que sería una ingratitud por su parte reconocer que aún había algo que deseaba.

—Venga, Sakura, ya es hora de que seamos honestos el uno con el otro. —Sentado junto al fuego, la luz dorada de las llamas retozaba sobre su rostro moreno y parpadeaba en forma de sombras sobre su camisa de seda de color crema, que tan bien le sentaba a sus hombros anchos. Su mirada buscó la de Sakura —. ¿Joyas?

Ella se rio y negó con la cabeza.

—No, joyas no. ¿Para qué las querría? Yo no voy a ningún lado.

—¿Te gustaría ir al pueblo? —Cuando ella negó con la cabeza, hizo otro intento—. Entonces, ¿a un baile?

—En realidad, no quiero nada —mintió ella.

—Sakura...—Ahora usaba un tono de reproche—. Dime qué querrías.

Amando ya al niño que crecía en sus entrañas, Sakura apretó su vientre con sus manos y se encogió de hombros.

—Es muy posible que cuando el bebé llegue ya no quiera nada.

—¿Seguro? Dímelo.

—Un perro.

Sasuke arrugó el ceño.

—¿Un perro? Los perros son grandes, peludos, babosos y maleducados. ¿Para qué demonios quieres un perro?

Ella se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

—No lo sé. Siempre he querido tener uno.

Él negó con la cabeza y se quedó mirando fijamente el fuego durante un momento. Cuando volvió a mirarla, ella le preguntó:

—¿Y tú? Si pudieras elegir algo que te gustaría tener mucho, muchísimo, ¿qué escogerías?

Los ojos de Sasuke la escrutaron.

—No te gustará mi respuesta.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso no es justo. Yo te he dicho lo que quería.

Él no dejó de mirarla ni por un instante.

—Te quiero a ti.

Sakura sintió el rubor subiendo por su cuello.

—En mis brazos, en mi cama —dijo él—. Quiero hacerte el amor, Sakura. Lo quiero más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. —Su mirada se posó en su vientre hinchado, y luego volvió a clavarse en sus ojos—. Te amo. Y amo a nuestro bebé. Quiero que seamos una verdadera familia.—Los ojos le ardían de deseo—. He estado solo toda la vida. No me había dado cuenta, hasta que tú llegaste, de lo muy vacío que me sentía. Ahora el bebé y tú habéis traído muchos cambios a mi vida. Cambios positivos. Quizá sea insaciable, pero me siento como un niño en una tienda de caramelos. Lo quiero todo. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? Un matrimonio de verdad,

estrecharte entre mis brazos mientras me duermo por las noches y al despertarme en las mañanas.

Ella finalmente logró apartar la mirada y se quedó mirando las llamas fijamente. Se sobresaltó cuando él le tocó la mejilla para hacerle volver la cabeza.

—Sé que tienes miedo —susurró Sasuke —. Y con toda la razón. Pero creo que al menos me he ganado tu confianza. De modo que te pido que lo pienses.

Ella se sentía sofocada.

—Te haré una promesa —dijo el marido—. Si confías en mí lo suficiente como para dejarme intentarlo, no te haré nada que tú no quieras. Y si me pides que pare, te juro que lo haré.

Sakura apenas podía soportar mirarlo a los ojos. Todo lo que veía en ellos era el amor que Sasuke sentía por ella. ¿Cómo podría negarle la única cosa que él le había pedido jamás?

—Como he dicho antes, sólo piénsalo. No es necesario que me des una respuesta ahora. ¿Lo harás? ¿Lo pensarás?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Él la recompensó con una dulce sonrisa.

—Cuando lo estés pensando, recuerda lo agradable que fue lo que pasó aquel día en la habitación de los niños. Te garantizo que lo que viene después es aún mejor.

Sakura deseaba poder estar segura de ello. Ah, ¡cuánto deseaba poder estar segura!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

¡Holis! Como están? Que les pareció el capítulo? Ya se... ya se, es cortito, pero aguanten hasta el próximo, si? Nos leemos pronto.


	23. Capítulo Veinte

Dedicado a ml010175 y vera.jessia28

CAPÍTULO VEINTE

Un ruido hizo que Sasuke, sobresaltado, se despertara de lo que parecía ser un sueño profundo.

Momentáneamente desorientado, se puso de costado y miró fijamente la oscuridad. Gracias a su magnífica vista, no le costaba mucho ver ni siquiera en una noche sin luna y, definitivamente, ése no era el caso en aquella ocasión. Una luz plateada bañaba su dormitorio, formando un foco de luz

en el suelo frente al armario y proyectando bellas sombras sobre el tocador.

Sakura... Al recordar la conversación que habían tenido aquella tarde, tuvo la esperanza de que ella estuviese entrando a hurtadillas en su dormitorio. Se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando echó un vistazo a la puerta y vio que estaba firmemente cerrada. No era Sakura. Frunció el ceño ligeramente y se incorporó sobre un codo, intentado adivinar la hora que era. Era medianoche, o

quizá un poco más tarde, concluyó. Desde luego, se sentía como si no hubiera dormido mucho tiempo.

Oyó de nuevo el ruido que perturbó su sueño, un golpeteo sordo y estrepitoso que procedía de la planta baja. Tras bajarse de la cama, se puso pantalones y botas en lugar de la bata. En caso de que tuviera que hacer frente a un intruso, quería estar vestido, aunque sólo fuese a medias. Pero

no creía que nadie se hubiera atrevido a entrar en la casa. Había vivido en Uchiha Hall desde su nacimiento, y en todos esos años nunca se había presentado problema alguno. La gente de Konoha y sus alrededores era muy honrada y temerosa de Dios, y los delitos eran prácticamente inexistentes. Itachi había sido el más frecuente autor de crímenes en toda

aquella zona, pero hacía tiempo que se había marchado de allí.

Itachi ... A Sasuke se le aceleró el pulso. Luego, desechó esa idea. Su hermano tendría sus defectos, pero no era ningún tonto. No, probablemente fuese uno de los criados, se dijo. Kakashi tenía problemas para dormir algunas veces y andaba de un lado para otro de la cocina haciendo ruido para calentarse un poco de leche a altas horas de la madrugada.

De camino a la planta baja, Sasuke se detuvo un momento en la habitación de los niños para cerciorarse de que Sakura estuviese bien. Andando de puntillas, se acercó a su cama y se aseguró de que estaba profundamente dormida; luego, volvió sobre sus pasos y cerró la puerta con todo cuidado al salir al pasillo.

Los peldaños de la escalera crujían bajo su peso mientras procuraba baja sigilosamente.

Durante el día, Sasuke nunca había percibido este ruido, y tomó nota mentalmente de la necesidad de hacer que un carpintero revisara el entarimado de la escalera. Una casa del tamaño de Uchiha Hall requería que se le hicieran obras de mantenimiento constantemente.

Al llegar al recibidor, Sasuke se quedó inmóvil. En aquel ruido había algo que hizo que se le pusiera la carne de gallina. No se trataba del sonido despreocupado que solía hacer un criado en la cocina.

Era más bien un ruido subrepticio, como si alguien estuviese buscando algo y tuviera mucho miedo de ser descubierto. Sasuke siguió el ruido hasta llegar al comedor.

Abrió la puerta y entró. Penetraba suficiente luz de luna por las puertas acristaladas, cuyas cortinas estaban parcialmente abiertas, para iluminar la habitación. No era necesario encender una lámpara. Un hombre se encontraba agachado frente al aparador. Junto a él descansaba una

bolsa blanca, en la que estaba metiendo los objetos que sacaba del mueble. Reconociéndolo enseguida por el tono azabache de su pelo, Sasuke no sabía qué sentimiento era más fuerte dentro de

él: la ira o la tristeza. Después de haber querido tanto a su hermano, no era nada fácil despreciarlo del todo, independientemente de lo que hubiese hecho.

—Itachi —dijo finalmente—, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

Su hermano se retiró del aparador tan bruscamente que se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, se llevó una mano al lugar en que se había hecho daño.

—¡Sasuke!

—¿Quién creías que era? —Sasuke cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo—. Quizás debas envolver el cristal en algo. Las mantelerías pueden servirte. Algunas piezas podrían romperse en esa bolsa.

—¿Qué cristal? Sólo son unas pocas piezas. Y casi no hay nada de plata. De verdad, Sasuke, para ser un hombre de buena posición económica, gastas muy poco dinero en adornos y vajillas.

—Te pido perdón. Qué desconsiderado he sido.

Itachi se levantó. Después de quedarse inmóvil durante un segundo, con actitud desafiante, se restregó la nariz con la manga de la camisa.

—Como ya habrás imaginado, he tenido algunas dificultades económicas.

Sasuke sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho. Si su hermano le rogase que lo perdonara y le prometiera enmendarse y seguir por el buen camino... Si al menos se mostrase arrepentido o...

Sasuke interrumpió sus pensamientos. Éste era un camino que ya había recorrido miles de veces, y sabía perfectamente adonde lo conduciría. Lo doloroso de aquella situación era que, a pesar de todo, él quería y necesitaba perdonarlo. Se trataba de su hermano, no de un desconocido. Le había contado cuentos a la hora de ir a dormir cuando era un niño pequeño, le había enseñado a montar a caballo, lo había visto crecer hasta convertirse en un hombre. Era imposible olvidar todo aquello, fingir que nunca había ocurrido.

—Si necesitas dinero, Itachi, tengo un poco en efectivo en la caja fuerte —le ofreció con

brusquedad.

—¿Me lo darías? Cuando vi que cambiaste la caja fuerte... bueno, pues pensé que era porque...

—¿Porque tenía miedo de que tú entraras a hurtadillas y me lo robaras todo?

Itachi al menos tuvo la cortesía de parecer un poco avergonzado.

—Sólo habría cogido lo suficiente para arreglármelas.

Sasuke estuvo tentado de decir que también creía que los cerdos podían volar. Pero la falta de escrúpulos de su hermano no venía al caso. Aunque no estaba completamente seguro de las verdaderas razones de aquella aparición ni de cuál era la situación en aquel momento. Además del

hecho de que él era un idiota, desde luego. En todo lo relacionado con Itachi, parecía que siempre lo sería. Desde el día de la muerte de su padre, Sasuke había tratado de compensar la pérdida, sin poder olvidar en ningún momento que él era el responsable. La culpa tenía una manera particular de apresar a un hombre y de no soltarlo nunca.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y pensó brevemente en Sakura. El amor que sentía por ella era tan fuerte que no debería dedicarle ni un gramo de compasión a Itachi. Estaba mal que lo hiciera.

Sasuke creía que, si ella llegaba a ver a su hermano en aquella casa, no lo perdonaría jamás, y con razón. Itachi la había violado, con crueldad, de manera desalmada. Ayudarlo de cualquier manera que fuese era una traición terrible, y Sasuke lo sabía. Por otro lado, no podía odiar a su propio hermano hasta el punto de verlo convertido en un mendigo y muñéndose de hambre.

—Ven al estudio. Te daré algo de dinero y un cheque. Luego, quiero que te vayas de aquí,

Itachi —Al oír un débil sonido metálico, Sasuke se alejó de la puerta, sorprendido—. Deja esa plata, por el amor de Dios. Te he dicho que te daré dinero.

Rogando que Sakura, que tenía la extraordinaria capacidad de percibir las vibraciones en el suelo, no se despertase y saliera al rellano para ver quién estaba allí, Sasuke condujo a su hermano a través del corredor y lo hizo entrar en el estudio a empujones. Tras cerrar la puerta, se dirigió a la caja fuerte sin perder ni un segundo. Mientras giraba el cuadrante, cuidando de ocultar su esfera, oyó el peso de Itachi dejándose caer en una de las sillas de piel.

—No te pongas cómodo.

Itachi se rio.

—Ah, claro. No creo que a tu mujercita le guste encontrarme aquí. Lo entiendo, Sasuke. Todos los hombres tienen sus propias prioridades. Es obvio cuáles son las tuyas.

La puerta de la caja fuerte se abrió en aquel preciso instante. Con el cuerpo súbitamente rígido, Sasuke se volvió y preguntó con voz aparentemente serena.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—¡Nada! No seas tan susceptible. —Bajo la luz de la luna, el rostro de Itachi no parecía tener expresión alguna desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Se peinó el pelo con los dedos y se puso en pie. Dirigiéndose con toda tranquilidad hacia la repisa de la chimenea, encendió una lámpara, y luego se volvió para mirar detenidamente todo lo que lo rodeaba—. ¡Dios, cómo he echado de

menos este estudio! He soñado con estar aquí docenas de veces. ¿Cuándo trajiste ese órgano?

—Hace poco.

Vio los demás instrumentos.

—No me digas que está empezando a interesarte la música.

—Se podría decir que sí.

Itachi pasó los dedos por la mesita que se encontraba entre las dos sillas situadas frente a la chimenea.

—¿Recuerdas cuántas veces te gané al ajedrez, sentados aquí mismo frente a esta chimenea?

—Recuerdo cuántas veces hiciste trampa.

Itachi se rio entre dientes.

—Es cierto. La única manera de que pudiera ganar era moviendo las fichas cuando volvías la cabeza. —Guardó silencio un momento. Luego, habló de nuevo—. Eran buenos tiempos, ya lo creo que eran buenos tiempos.

—Esos tiempos ya pasaron, y tú tienes toda la culpa de que sea así. —Sasuke sacó un pequeño sobre de dinero de la caja fuerte. Se dirigió al escritorio—. Voy a hacerte un cheque por una suma considerable. Adminístralo con mucha prudencia. Cuando este dinero se acabe, no recibirás nada más. No quiero volver a verte aquí, ¿entiendes?

Estas palabras sonaron como un eco. Con despiadada claridad, Sasuke recordó habérselas dicho a Itachi en una ocasión anterior y haber creído que las decía de todo corazón. Pero lo cierto era que le estaba dando dinero una vez más. Eso no tenía sentido, ni siquiera para él, pero se sentía incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Se imaginaba a sí mismo, unos cuantos años más tarde, recreando aquella misma escena por enésima vez, mofándose de sí mismo por repetir las mismas palabras sin sentido.

Itachi apoyó un hombro en la pared de piedra de la chimenea.

—Por Dios, Sasuke, soy tu hermano. Sé que cometí un grave pecado al violar a esa chica. Si volviera atrás en el tiempo, no lo haría. Pero no puedo deshacer el pasado. ¿No podrás perdonarme nunca?

Sasuke alzó la vista del cheque que estaba firmando.

—Lamentablemente, sí. Pero siempre me he portado como un tonto en todo lo relacionado contigo, ¿no es verdad? ¿Sabes que a veces me quedo despierto hasta el amanecer, preguntándome qué error cometí al educarte? Me culpo a mí mismo de todo lo que ha sucedido. Si hubiera sido más severo, más estricto, si te hubiera dado unas cuantas patadas en el trasero, ¿habrías sido un hombre diferente?

—Tú me criaste muy bien —le aseguró Itachi —. Yo hice una estupidez, eso es todo. No tienes la culpa de nada. Quizá yo tampoco. Estaba borracho. No podía pensar con claridad. Simplemente pasó eso, Sasuke. Yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Conoces bien en qué clase de persona me convierto cuando bebo. Me vuelvo tan cruel como una víbora. Lo reconozco.

Conocedor de las intenciones de su hermano, Sasuke le interrumpió.

—No sigas, Itachi. Esta vez tu palabrería no puede arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. Sólo lograrás empeorarlo todo.

—¿Empeorarlo? —Su hermano se alejó de la chimenea, alzando las manos de modo

suplicante—. Al menos escúchame. Yo tampoco puedo dormir de noche. Me siento muy mal. Nosólo por lo que le hice a esa chica, sino también por haberte desilusionado. Dame otra oportunidad, por favor. Sólo una más. He jurado dejar la bebida. No he bebido ni una sola gota

desde que me marché.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y entonces a qué se debe el olor que percibí en tu aliento cuando estábamos en el comedor? ¿Es té?

—Hace mucho frío esta noche. Sólo eché un traguito para calentarme, eso es todo. Un traguito.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—¿Acaso he sido tan tonto como para que ahora esperes que yo crea esas gilipolleces? —Se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Pero ¿sabes una cosa? Tienes razón. Creo que el alcohol constituye la mayor parte de tu problema; que, cuando bebes, haces cosas que normalmente no harías.

Lamentablemente, otra parte de tu problema es que siempre podrás justificar la necesidad de echarte sólo un traguito. Y luego otro. Y otro más. Miéntete a ti mismo, si eso es lo que quieres, pero no me mientas a mí.

—Por favor, Sasuke. Dame otra oportunidad. Sólo una, y nunca volveré a suplicarte que lo hagas. Te juro que esta vez no lo echaré todo a perder. Ni siquiera tocaré una botella. No lo haré. Por ningún motivo. ¡Ni una sola vez!

Resuelto a no dejarse convencer, Sasuke siguió haciendo el cheque.

—No puedo hacer lo que me pides, Itachi, y lo sabes. Ya no puedo pensar sólo en mí. Tengo una esposa. Ante todo, le debo mi lealtad. Deja de beber, si puedes. Endereza tu vida, si puedes. Pero hazlo lejos de Uchiha Hall.

Itachi se alisó la chaqueta, una gruesa prenda de lana que había visto mejores tiempos.

—Ah, sí. Tú esposa. Sabura. Así se llama, ¿no es verdad?

—Sakura.

—Sí, Sakura. ¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo? Aunque debo reconocer que no la he olvidado del todo, sus piernas son difíciles de olvidar...

—No sigas —le advirtió Sasuke en voz baja—. Me quedan pocos buenos recuerdos tuyos. No los destruyas con tus ataques.

—¿Mis ataques? —preguntó Itachi amargamente—. Me estás volviendo la espalda. Soy tu hermano, ¡por el amor de Dios!

A Sasuke se le revolvió el estómago. Terminó rápidamente de hacer el cheque, lo arrancó del talonario y se lo pasó a su hermano deslizándolo por la mesa.

—Aquí tienes. Cógelo y lárgate.

Itachi se dirigió lentamente al escritorio. Tomó el cheque, lo dobló con toda precisión en tres partes iguales y lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Sus miradas se cruzaron, onix chocando contra onix. Sasuke ya había visto aquella mirada en los ojos de su hermano y sabía que anunciaba

algún tipo de represalia. Esto no le sorprendía. Cuando Itachi no se salía con la suya, cuando Sasuke le negaba algo, él siempre tomaba represalias.

Itachi habló con una fría sonrisa en los labios.

—Sakura... Si mal no recuerdo, tiene un bonito culo. ¿Te lo estás pasando bien con tu pequeña idiota, Sasuke? Cuando yo me la follé, dijiste que era una violación. Cuando tú lo haces, supongo que es un noble sacrificio. El bueno de Sasuke, siempre enmendando los daños de su hermano. ¡Qué cruz tan pesada la tuya!

Sasuke apoyó todo su peso en sus manos, y cerró violentamente los puños. Las cosas siempre terminaban de aquella manera con Itachi, comprendió. Lo miraba fijamente, intentaba entenderlo y chocaba de bruces contra un muro. Había cosas que era imposible entender.

—No sigas —le dijo de nuevo. Mientras decía estas palabras, incluso sabía que Itachi cobraría la deuda insistentemente requerida antes de marcharse de allí. Así eran las cosas con él. Siempre lo habían sido.

—¿Que no siga haciendo qué? ¿Haciéndote afrontar la verdad pura y simple? —Con los ojos despidiendo chispas, Itachi siguió—. Eres un pusilánime, ¿sabes? —Hizo un amplio movimiento de la mano para señalar el bien equipado estudio—. ¿Y si pare una niña, Sasuke? ¿Alguna vez lo has pensado? Dado que no eres más que un hombre a medias, ¿cómo podrías engendrar un hijo? ¿O acaso no quieres un heredero?

Sasuke no podía hablar. Y, aunque hubiera podido hacerlo, no tenía palabras que decir.

—Si yo viviera aquí, al menos podría hacer que ella te diera un par de mocosos más. O a lo mejor eres demasiado egoísta para compartir esa dulce olla de miel que ella tiene. Apuesto a que todas las noches mojas la nariz en ella.

Sasuke había empezado a temblar. Temblaba de forma horrible.

Itachi sonrió.

—¿O eres uno de esos hombres que prefiere que las mujeres les presten ese servicio en

particular? Puedo imaginarte con una copa de coñac en una mano, y cogiéndola del pelo con la otra para enseñarle cómo te gusta que...

Sasuke le plantó un puñetazo en la boca. Fulminante. Sin reflexión previa, sin intención.

Simplemente le pegó, descargando el golpe con todas sus fuerzas. Con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, Itachi se tambaleó hacia atrás. Casi sin darse cuenta de que se estaba moviendo, Sasuke saltó por encima del escritorio para abalanzarse sobre él. En medio de un frenesí de movimientos, los dos hombres chocaron y cayeron al suelo rodando. Sacando ventaja, Sasuke se levantó enseguida, alzó una pierna y enterró una bota en el vientre de su hermano. Luego, lo cogió por el pelo y le obligó a levantarse de un tirón. Mientras le daba puñetazos en la cara, gritaba.

—¡Miserable saco de mierda! No eres digno siquiera de besarle los pies a esa chica, ¡y mucho menos de pronunciar su nombre!

Para Sasuke, el tiempo parecía estar pasando tan despacio como para una mosca que se arrastrase sobre un papel pegajoso. Cuando levantaba el puño, le parecía que se movía a cámara lenta. Estaba fuera de control, y lo sabía. La cara de su hermano se estaba convirtiendo en papilla sangrante bajo el castigo de sus nudillos. Si no se detenía, lo mataría. Pero parecía haberse vuelto loco. Un momento después, inmovilizó a Itachi contra el suelo y empezó a estrangularlo. Como si se encontrara lejos de allí, él observaba sus manos apretando, observaba la cara de su hermano pasar de un color rojo apagado a un escarlata intenso.

Sin saber por qué, se detuvo al fin. ¿Acaso pensó fugazmente en Sakura? ¿En lo que podría ocurrirle si terminaban colgándolo en la horca? No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que algo, quizá el Todopoderoso, hizo que le soltase el cuello a su hermano.

Itachi se puso de lado, llevándose las manos a la laringe y emitiendo horribles sonidos guturales mientras luchaba por respirar. Sasuke se levantó y se alejó de allí, sin importarle si su hermano moría asfixiado en aquel mismo lugar. No le importaba, y casi esperaba que fuese así.

Apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio, dejó caer la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Cuando los sonidos ásperos empezaron a debilitarse, habló.

—Lárgate. Vete de aquí antes de que te mate.

Oyó a Itachi levantándose con gran dificultad. Pero no lo oyó correr hacia la puerta.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Itachi. Te mataré con mis propias manos.

Pasos tambaleantes. El chirriar de unos goznes. Ensordecedores portazos. Sasuke expulsó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta. Luego, sintiendo como si le hubieran arrancado

los pulmones del pecho, empezó a sollozar. Un sollozo seco y terrible. Se le doblaron las rodillas y se dejó caer para apoyar su cabeza contra el escritorio.

Se trataba de la muerte. No de un hombre, sino del amor. Un final que no era fácil de aceptar.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sakura agarró con fuerza el pomo de la puerta que conducía al dormitorio de Sasuke. Durante un terrible instante pensó que estaba cerrada con llave. Medio cegada por la oscuridad del pasillo, dirigió su mirada llena de terror hacia el rellano. Aquí. Él está aquí. La puerta se abrió de repente, y

ella irrumpió en la habitación. La luz de la luna, débil y variable, inundaba el cuarto. Corrió hacia la cama, con la respiración rasgándole el pecho, y dando saltitos por el pánico que experimentaba.

Sasuke. Como una loca, empezó a dar palmaditas sobre las mantas arrugadas. No estaba allí. Se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente la puerta, con las manos sobre la boca para ahogar cualquier sonido que pudiese estar haciendo. Itachi está aquí. Si la oyera sollozar, quizás fuese a buscarla.

¿Habría hecho algún ruido? Ay, Dios... Tenía que esconderse. La desesperación la llevó a girar sobre sus talones varias veces en busca del lugar más adecuado. Luego, demasiado aterrorizada para quedarse allí sin protección alguna, se tiró a la cama de Sasuke, intentando meterse con dificultad bajo las mantas, encogerse en el colchón hasta convertirse en una criatura diminuta.

El olor de Sasuke rodeaba. Sasuke. Temblando violentamente, Sakura se rodeó el vientre con los brazos y se puso de rodillas. Aquel hombre estaba en la casa, y Sasuke había salido. Contuvo la respiración. No emitió sonido alguno. No podía emitir sonido alguno. Se quedaría allí. Se sentía a salvo escondida en la cama de Sasuke. Él regresaría en algún momento. Tenía que hacerlo. Y, cuando lo hiciese, no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sasuke entró en su dormitorio, cerró la puerta y durante un momento apoyó la espalda contra el panel de madera con los ojos cerrados... Sakura... en aquel momento más que en ningún otro, ansiaba estrecharla entre sus brazos. Reprimiendo el deseo de ir a la habitación de los niños, imaginó su sonrisa, la forma tan dulce en que su boca describía una ligera curva ascendente; los

hoyuelos que se hacían en sus mejillas; sus ojos preciosos, tan tiernamente verdes y

profundamente cándidos. Imaginársela hizo que se sintiera menos vacío por dentro.

Llevándose los magullados nudillos a la boca, Sasuke recordó una vez más lo gratificante que fue para él darle a su hermano puñetazos en la cara. El primer golpe marcó el final del compromiso que había durado toda una vida, y en aquel momento se sintió extrañamente liberado. Estaba triste, desde luego. Y se sentía vacío. Pero libre, sin lugar a dudas. Por primera vez desde la muerte de su padre, la responsabilidad para con su hermano había llegado a su fin.

Alejándose de la puerta, Sasuke se dirigió despacio hacia su cama, con la mirada fija en la ventana y en las ramas del sauce que se mecían detrás del cristal bañado de plata por la luz de la luna. Las hojas, aplastadas contra la ventana por el viento de la noche, hacían espeluznantes sonidos, semejantes a los que producían las uñas al rozar una pizarra. Sonidos. Desde que conoció a Sakura, Sasuke, había vuelto sumamente consciente de todo lo que oía, y a menudo se encontraba a sí mismo intentando percibir el mundo como ella debía de hacerlo. Las hojas rozando el cristal, los

pájaros en los árboles, el viento soplando; y todo ello sin sonido alguno. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, le parecía difícil imaginar el silencio absoluto. Ella se estaba perdiendo muchas cosas. Muchísimas.

Suspiró, se dejó caer en el borde de la cama y se inclinó para quitarse las botas. De repente, oyó un trémulo chillido detrás de él y por un momento pensó que provenía de la rama del árbol.

Luego, se quedó paralizado. Sintiendo un picor en toda la piel, volvió la cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro.

Bajo las mantas había un bulto. Un bulto tembloroso. Olvidándose de las botas, volvió todo su cuerpo, apoyando una pierna doblada sobre el colchón. Mientras alzaba el cobertor, oyó unos jadeos ahogados.

—Sakura —susurró con incredulidad.

Tras soltar un débil gruñido, ella salió disparada hacia él, como un proyectil lanzado por un cañón, enseñándole los dientes y las uñas. Sasuke se quedó tan sorprendido que no pudo reaccionar antes de que ella lograra arañarle la mandíbula.

—¡Sakura!

Él esquivaba sus golpes al tiempo que intentaba cogerla de las muñecas. Cuando finalmente logró apresar sus manos, ella soltó un gemido de terror. Sacando provecho de su fuerza y su peso, la sujetó contra la cama, inmovilizándole los brazos sobre la cabeza, y con un muslo doblado hizo lo mismo con sus inquietas piernas. Ella arqueó la espalda. Sus pulmones silbaban por falta de aire, mientras luchaba inútilmente por liberarse.

—Sakura, cariño, soy yo. —Sasuke se echó levemente hacia atrás para que su cara quedara encima de la de Sakura—. Soy yo, tesoro.

Bajo la luz de la luna, sus ojos parecían esferas enormes y luminosas, y sus largas pestañas proyectaban sombras sobre las mejillas. Sin poder moverse, alzó la vista hacia él. La expresión de su rostro pasó lentamente del pánico al alivio. Tras soltar un sollozo entrecortado, Sakura relajó al

fin completamente los músculos.

Sasuke le soltó los brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho. Como una niña aterrorizada, ella abrazó su cuello y se aferró a él. Todo su cuerpo empezó a tener convulsiones con sus sollozos, y al cabo

de unos instantes los espasmos se convirtieron en un espantoso temblor. Muy afectado, él apretó la cara contra su pelo, que despedía un olor dulce. Sabía, sin necesidad de preguntar, que ella había visto a Itachi en el recibidor. Había ido a su dormitorio buscando protección, pero no lo

encontró allí.

Cuidando de no hacerle daño, Sasuke se puso boca arriba, y llevó a Sakura encima de él, sin soltarla ni un instante. Sólo podía imaginar el miedo que debió de sentir. Itachi, el hombre que la había violado, estaba dentro de la casa. La vergüenza hizo que se le encogiera el estómago. Él tenía la

culpa de todo. Sosteniendo la nuca de la mujer con una mano, le dio un beso en la sien.Olvidando momentáneamente que ella no podía oírle, susurró con voz ronca.

—Ay, Sakura, perdóname. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Al pasar una mano por su espalda, sintió el frío filtrándose por su camisón de franela. Dado que se había escondido bajo las mantas, él sabía que en realidad ella no podía tener frío. No obstante, era innegable que estaba helada. A juzgar por la manera en que

temblaba, estaba congelada hasta los huesos. Se separó ligeramente para poder mirar a su esposa a la cara.

—Tranquila, Sakura. Ya se ha marchado.

Ella asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza. Sasuke empezó a acariciar enérgicamente su espalda y sus caderas para intentar restablecer su circulación de la única manera en que sabía hacerlo. A pesar de esto, los dientes de ella siguieron castañeteando.

Cuando pasaron unos cuantos minutos y vio que no dejaba de temblar, empezó a alarmarse.

—Lo que necesitas, jovencita, es meterte en una bañera llena de agua caliente, y un poco de ese café irlandés que prepara Tsunade.

Ella se aferró con más fuerza a los hombros de Sasuke cuando él empezó a moverse.

—Sakura...—Poniéndose de lado, Sasuke rozó con las yemas de los dedos una de las mejillas de la joven y esbozó una sonrisa forzada—. Sólo voy a bajar un momento para traer agua caliente. Volveré antes de que hayas terminado de contar hasta... —Estuvo a punto de decir «cien», pero se

contuvo—. Antes de que hayas terminado de contar hasta cuarenta. Aquí no corres peligro, te lo juro. ¿Acaso te he mentido alguna vez?

Ella negó levemente con la cabeza y le soltó el cuello. La expresión de su rostro le partió el alma, y tuvo que besarla con toda la delicadeza del mundo.

—Así me gusta. Vuelvo enseguida. Quédate aquí. No te quites las mantas, ¿vale?

Una vez más, su única respuesta fue un movimiento de cabeza. Sasuke se bajó de la cama. No le gustaba dejarla allí. Sin embargo, cuando se volvió para mirarla, el temblor del cobertor lo convenció de que no tenía otra alternativa.

Unos pocos minutos después, cuando regresó al dormitorio, traía dos cubos de casi veinte litros llenos de agua caliente. Después de llevarlos al servicio, encendió las lámparas y emprendió la tarea de prepararle un baño. Tras llenar una parte de la bañera con el agua fría del grifo, añadió el agua caliente de los cubos y probó la temperatura con la muñeca.

Cuando volvió a la cama, apartó el cobertor de la cara de Sakura.

—Levántate. Vamos a meterte en la bañera.

Con los dientes castañeteándole y su pequeño cuerpo temblando, ella logró incorporarse y llevar sus esbeltas piernas a un lado del colchón. Sasuke la ayudó a ponerse en pie y caminar hacia el cuarto de baño. Temiendo que ella pensara que él quería desnudarla, se inclinó ligeramente para que Sakura pudiera leerle los labios mientras le explicaba:

—Mientras te desvistes y te das un buen baño caliente, yo iré a la cocina a hacer un poco de café irlandés. Usaré la receta especial de Tsunade, que estoy seguro de que te calentará hasta la médula de los huesos.

Sentada en el borde de la bañera, la muchacha trató de desabrochar los pequeños botones del canesú de su camisón, pero sus manos y su cuerpo aún estaban temblando tanto, que los dedos

no pudieron alcanzar su blanco. Sasuke le apartó el pelo de los hombros y se hizo cargo de esa tarea.

Su inquietud aumentaba con cada botón que lograba soltar. Recordaba haber visto antes a dos individuos en estado de shock, y los dos temblaban de manera violenta. ¿Era tan fuerte el terror que Itachi le inspiraba a Sakura que ella estaba en estado de shock? Sasuke no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que ella le pareció terriblemente frágil en aquel momento, con su vientre hinchado y todo. Sus delgadas manitas surcadas de huesos delicados. Sus hombros estrechos. Sus brazos, que él podía rodear con la mano. Quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y

darle el calor de su cuerpo. Abrazarla hasta que todos los recuerdos de Itachi salieran de su cabeza.

Cuando él terminó de desabotonarle el camisón, ella tiró con mano temblorosa del puño de una de sus mangas. Era evidente que su intención era sacar el brazo de la prenda. Al mirarla, Sasuke entendió que ella nunca lograría desvestirse sola. ¡Mierda!

Agachándose para atraer su atención, Sasuke arqueó las cejas.

—¿Quieres que te ayude, cariño?

Sakura negó con la cabeza, plantó el dorso de una mano en su hombro y lo empujó levemente.

Él podía reconocer una invitación a salir de un lugar cuando alguien se la hacía. Sólo esperaba que ella pudiera arreglárselas sin él.

—Vuelvo enseguida, ¿vale? —Sacó una toalla de lino del estante y la puso en el borde de la alargada bañera—. Tápate con ella una vez que te hayas metido en el agua. No importa que la mojes. Así no te sentirás incómoda cuando yo regrese. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió temblorosamente con la cabeza. Temeroso de que fuera un error, Sasuke giró sobre sus talones y, un instante después, cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño al salir. Una vez en el dormitorio, se detuvo un momento frente al armario para sacar una camisa. Se la puso, pero no la abotonó, mientras cruzaba el pasillo a grandes zancadas.

Una vez en la planta baja, se apresuró en encender un fuego en la cocina para calentar el café. Tras hacer esto, llenó parcialmente una taza, añadió una cucharada de nata y luego terminó con

un poco de whisky. Después de añadirle azúcar, volvió a subir al primer piso, esperando encontrar a Sakura sumergida en agua caliente. En cambio, la encontró sentada en la taza del inodoro, con el

vestido aún puesto y los brazos alrededor del vientre.

—Sakura...

Sasuke dejó la taza de café irlandés en el lavabo y se agachó frente a ella. Nunca había visto a nadie temblar de aquella manera. Si el baño caliente y el café con whisky no la ayudaban, tendría que hacer llamar al doctor Uzumaki. Dado su embarazo, no estaba dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo.

Durante un breve instante, Sasuke consideró la posibilidad de despertar a Tsunade para que ayudara a Sakura a entrar en la bañera, pero enseguida desechó esta idea. El ama de llaves debía de estar profundamente dormida en la otra punta de la casa. Mientras ella se levantaba, buscaba

una bata y unas zapatillas y llegaba a la habitación de Sasuke, el agua se enfriaría.

Resuelto, cogió una de las manos de Sakura, la levantó para apartarla de sus costillas y desabrochó el botón del puño.

—Voy a ayudarte un poco —le dijo mientras desabotonaba la otra manga. Al ver la expresión de consternación que se dibujaba en su rostro, él esbozó una sonrisa—. Cariño, te quitaré ese camisón y te meteré en la bañera tan rápido, que no veré más que una imagen borrosa.

Ella no parecía muy convencida, pero, preocupado por su salud, Sasuke no le dio la oportunidad de oponer resistencia. Cogiéndola de los hombros, hizo que se levantara del inodoro y enseguida echó las manos al camisón, todo ello de una sola vez.

—Alza los brazos.

No sabía muy bien si ella lo había complacido, o si él la había obligado a levantarlos mientras tiraba del camisón para hacerlo pasar por su cabeza. Eso no tenía ninguna importancia. En el instante mismo en que ella sintió que la parte inferior de la prenda empezaba a subir, intentó ayudarlo sacando los brazos de un tirón para poder taparse. Sasuke no pudo menos que sonreír levemente al ver lo que ella había decidido ocultar. No cubrió sus pechos, como lo habrían hecho la mayoría de mujeres. En cambio, dobló un brazo sobre su prominente abdomen y puso su otra mano sobre el triángulo de rosado vello situado en el vértice de sus muslos delgados. De esta manera, le permitió contemplar el agradable espectáculo de sus senos, cuyas puntas se habían oscurecido debido a su avanzado estado de embarazo.

Él enseguida apartó la mirada e hizo el valeroso esfuerzo de evitar que sus ojos volvieran a posarse en aquella parte del cuerpo de la joven. Esto resultó ser algo difícil cuando intentó ayudarla a meterse en la bañera. Puesto que ella no dejaba de temblar, no se fiaba de su equilibrio ni de la fuerza de sus brazos para hacerlo sola. ¿Por dónde podía coger a una mujer desnuda y embarazada? Sasuke no quería tocarle la cintura, pues temía hacerle daño a ella o al bebé. Era imposible sujetarla de las caderas. Demasiado tentador. Demasiado todo. Decidió entonces agarrarla debajo de los brazos.

Gran error. Apretó los dientes e hizo un heroico esfuerzo por pensar en partidos de béisbol mientras la ayudaba a meterse en el agua. Las palmas de sus manos parecían estar ardiendo y, en la posición en la que se hallaba, sólo podía poner los pulgares debajo de los pechos. Al rozar su sedosa piel con los nudillos aparecieron gotas de sudor en su frente. Con movimientos desgarbados y torpes, ella se arrodilló sin dejar de temblar. Sasuke siguió sosteniendo su peso mientras ella penetraba en el agua. ¿Partidos de béisbol? ¡Por Dios! Si ni siquiera recordaba los nombres de los equipos. Era inútil, sólo podía pensar en aquel cuerpo maravilloso.

—Ya está. ¿Ves? No ha sido tan terrible después de todo.

El dolor que Sasuke sentía en los genitales le hizo pensar en la ocasión aquella en que un potro le dio una coz en la entrepierna, pero esto no parecía venir al caso. Decidió que debía tener un problema muy serio. A un hombre normal no le parecería atractiva una mujer embarazada. Pero para él, Sakura estaba preciosa.

Se sentó en la tapa del inodoro y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas, rogándole a Dios que ella no hubiese advertido su excitación. Dirigió la mirada hacia la toalla que había sacado para Sakura y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ella alargara la mano para cogerla. En lugar de esto, temblando y

estremeciéndose, apretó la espalda contra el extremo inclinado de la bañera y se hundió en el agua caliente, que rodeó sus pezones y mantuvo a flote los pechos. Dando gracias por los favores recibidos, aunque no eran muchos, Sasuke comprobó con alivio que desde aquella posición podía ver sus senos y la parte superior del vientre, pero nada más. No podría resistir ver algo más.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, ella cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes para impedir que

siguieran castañeteando. Sasuke fijó la mirada en el suelo y pasó algunos momentos de tensión contando baldosas. Al poco tiempo, cuando esto se volvió tedioso, dirigió la mirada hacia las puntas de sus botas. Luego, pasó a concentrar su atención en sus uñas y, por último, en sus

cutículas. Cuando volvió a mirar a Sakura, le pareció que ya no estaba temblando tanto.

Se puso en pie. Al percibir este movimiento, lo cual seguramente hizo a través de las

vibraciones del suelo, ella abrió los ojos.

—¿Te apetece ahora un poco del café de Tsunade?

Ella alargó el brazo para coger la toalla. La desdobló rápidamente, la extendió sobre el agua y se tapó del vientre hacia abajo, dejando sus pechos expuestos. Sasuke le pasó la taza, que, debido al temblor que recorría todo su cuerpo, cogió con las dos manos. En el instante mismo en que soltó

la toalla, ésta se alejó del sitio que Sakura quería tapar. Ella trató de cogerla, derramando café sobre la parte superior de su pecho.

—Trae —dijo él con voz grave—. Deja que yo coja la taza. Ocúpate de la toalla.

Cuando él cogió la taza, ella enseguida volvió a poner el cuadrado de lino sobre su vientre y lo

sujetó allí, cerrando con fuerza sus pequeños puños. Agachándose junto a la bañera, Sasuke intentó con gran dificultad contener la risa. Era evidente que, a pesar de su pudor y su recelo, a ella le

preocupaba más que nada ocultar su vientre hinchado y aquello que se encontraba enclavado entre sus preciosos muslos, y al diablo con los pechos.

Esto desconcertaba a Sasuke. Había conocido a unas cuantas mujeres a las que no les daba vergüenza exhibir sus encantos, pero nunca a nadie como Sakura. Ella no estaba tratando de ser provocativa, eso estaba claro. No parecía darse cuenta de que era tan importante ocultar los pechos de la mirada admirativa de un hombre como todas las demás partes de su cuerpo. Era

como si nadie se hubiera tomado nunca la molestia de explicarle que...

Un recuerdo repentino se le vino a la mente. Tan claramente como si hubiera ocurrido ayer, recordaba haber ido de excursión cerca de las cataratas cuando era apenas un niño. Había algún tipo de festejo comunitario allí arriba, un picnic o algo por el estilo, con juegos al aire libre y comida en abundancia. En las horas de más calor de aquella tarde, se permitió que la mayoría de

los chiquillos, bajo la supervisión de un adulto, chapotearan un rato en el agua. Tras quedarse en ropa interior, tanto niños como niñas retozaron en ella. Sasuke tenía unos cinco años en aquel entonces, pero también había en el riachuelo algunos pequeños de seis o siete años. A ninguna de las chiquillas pareció avergonzarles el hecho de que los chicos vieran sus pechos desnudos. En aquella etapa de su desarrollo, no había nada que pudiera causarles vergüenza.

Llevando la taza a los labios de Sakura, Sasuke observó con creciente ternura mientras tomaba con delicadeza un sorbo del potente remedio de Tsunade. Al sentir el sabor del alcohol, arrugó la nariz. Sasuke la convenció para que diera otro sorbo. Luego, alargó la mano para apartarle un mechón húmedo de pelo rosa de la mejilla.

—Te quitará los escalofríos —le aseguró cuando ella le lanzó otra mirada para mostrar su repugnancia.

Sakura jugueteaba con la toalla, cuyo extremo suelto se dirigía constantemente hacia un lado por el aire, dejando al descubierto sus partes pudendas. Mientras la observaba, Sasuke recordó la mañana de la boda, cómo se encontraba sentada en el rellano del primer piso, aparentemente sin

importarle lo que él pudiera ver debajo de su vestido. ¿Y el día aquel en el cuarto de los niños en que besó sus pechos? Entonces temió que ella se asustara; pero, en cambio, ella lo miró mientras fracasaba en sus torpes intentos de desnudarla, con curiosidad pero sin miedo. Hasta que él

intentó meter una mano debajo de su falda, ella no pareció darse cuenta de que había una relación entre los besos que daba a sus senos y lo que Itachi le había hecho.

Sakura... privada de la capacidad auditiva a los seis años y obligada a ocultarse en las sombras,donde la habían mantenido alejada de la gente e ignorante de las más elementales nociones de urbanidad. Las normas de la sociedad tampoco tenían mucho sentido para Sasuke la mayoría de las veces. Casi era lógico que aquella chiquilla no se tapara los pechos con la toalla. ¿Qué tenía que ocultar? Las niñas de seis años se cubrían la parte inferior del cuerpo porque se les enseñaba a hacerlo desde una edad temprana. La vergüenza por la parte superior de sus cuerpos llegaba

después, y era una actitud que les inculcaban sus madres más o menos un año antes de que se les desarrollasen los pechos. Cuando Sakura alcanzó la pubertad, ya era una paria; su círculo social

había sido restringido a la familia más cercana y a los criados de confianza, su único contacto con el mundo exterior, además de los encuentros fortuitos con otras personas, con los animales salvajes y con los ratones del ático.

Sasuke volvió a ofrecerle un poco de café irlandés.

—Sakura, cariño, bebe dos tragos grandes esta vez. —Al ver que le obedecía, sonrió—. ¡Qué chica tan buena! Venga, un poco más.

La embarazada bebió dos tragos más.

—No me gusta.

—Supuse que no te gustaría —reconoció él—. Está bastante fuerte. —Contento al ver que ya había dejado de temblar, la miró profundamente a los ojos—. Siento mucho todo esto, Sakura. —Apartando la mirada, tragó saliva—. Yo, esto... —La miró de nuevo—. Si nunca me perdonas, te entenderé perfectamente.

Ella lo miró fijamente. Parecía algo desconcertada.

—¿Por qué debo perdonarte? Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Durante un breve instante, Sasuke consideró la posibilidad de optar por una salida fácil. Pero la amaba demasiado como para mentirle, aunque la verdad hiciese que ella lo estimara menos.

—Por ser tan... En lo que a Itachi se refiere, soy muy débil. Siempre lo he sido. Debí echarlo a patadas de la casa de inmediato. Cuando no lo hice, supe que era un error, que estaba traicionando tu confianza. Pero yo...

Volvió a poner la taza en el lavabo, rehuyendo su mirada.

—Créeme que antes de que todo terminara, me arrepentí de no haberle enseñado la puerta de la calle.

Ella alargó la mano de repente, rozando con trémulos dedos sus rotos nudillos. El alzó la vista, mirando fijamente los ojos más verdes y honestos que hubiera visto jamás. Durante interminables segundos, ninguno de los dos se movió. El tuvo la terrible sensación de que ella le estaba mirando el alma y que estaba viendo mucho más de lo que él quería.

—Ay, Sasuke.

—Lo siento —balbuceó Sasuke una vez más—. Nunca sabrás cuánto lo siento. Itachi es un hombre cruel y abominable. No merece nada de lo que recibe. Pero le di dinero. Sé que debe parecerte una locura. Y quizás todos piensen lo mismo.

Ella se merecía una explicación más detallada, y Sasuke lo sabía. Pero no parecía ser el momento adecuado para hablar de ello. Y no sabía si alguna vez se presentaría ese o si intuyera su confusión, los ojos de ella se ensombrecieron por causa de la inquietud. Él apartó la mirada enseguida, sabiendo que, si no lo hacía, podría terminar contándoselo todo. De repente, le pareció que el aire del cuarto de baño estaba enrarecido. Tenía que salir de allí. Para

poder recobrarse del golpe. Para poder aclarar sus sentimientos.

Se esforzó en volver a mirarla.

—No regresará, Sakura. Lo que ha sucedido esta noche... todo ha terminado entre nosotros, de una vez por todas. No volveremos a verlo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible, con la mirada llena de preguntas.

Preguntas que Sasuke no podía responder en aquel momento. Él se puso en pie y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

La mirada de ella volvió a posarse en los heridos nudillos de su mano derecha. Una expresión de terror se adueñó de repente de su rostro, indicio de que finalmente había comprendido cómo se había hecho aquellas magulladuras.

—El agua ya debe de estar fría —dijo Sasuke, aferrándose a cualquier excusa que pudiera ocurrírsele para marcharse de allí—. Deberías salir de la bañera antes de que empieces a temblar de nuevo. Si puedes arreglártelas sola, iré a la otra habitación y encenderé la chimenea para que puedas secarte el pelo.

—Puedo arreglármelas sola.

—Muy bien. Yo... el fuego calentará la habitación.

Alargó la mano para coger el pomo de la puerta que se encontraba detrás de él, lo hizo girar con brusquedad y estuvo a punto de tropezar con sus propios pies al salir de aquel cuarto.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

¡Holis! Se que estarán enojados/as por no haber actualizado el miércoles, pero he estado enferma, pero aquí está el capítulo veinte. Seis mas, además del epílogo y se acabó esta historia. Ahora hablamos de lo que pasó hoy: Itachi es idiota o que? Además que Sasuke se pasa de bueno y lo ayuda, sin merecerlo, tiene que ser un hijo de p$/ y provocarlo. Bien merecido la paliza que le dio Sasuke. Y pobrecita Sakura, Itachi realmente la asusta, al punto de correr a esconderse, que bueno que Sasuke llo echo para siempre de sus vidas. Nos leemos pronto.


	24. Capítulo Veintiuno

Dedicado a todos ustedes por bancarme todos estos días

CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO

Cuando Sasuke cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño, una ráfaga de aire recorrió el cuerpo húmedo de Sakura, haciendo que se le pusiera la carne de gallina en los brazos y los hombros. Su jabón y todos los objetos que él utilizaba para afeitarse estaban en el lavabo junto a ella, y su perfume la envolvía; una mezcla bastante común de malagueta, bergamota y colonia de hombre, que ella sólo asociaba con él.

Sasuke.

Quedó muy afectado después de ver a su hermano aquella noche. Profundamente afectado. Y, por esto mismo, ella sabía que él la necesitaba como nunca en aquel momento. Si realmente le importaba su Sasuke, debería salir de la bañera, secarse con la toalla, ponerse el camisón e ir a

buscarlo.

Y luego, ¿qué? Cuando se volviera hacia ella, cuando la estrechase entre sus brazos, ¿qué haría si él quería que lo consolara de una manera en que ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo? Ya le había dicho claramente en varias ocasiones que quería estar con ella. En el estado de ánimo en que se encontraba en aquel momento, podría presionarla para que lo complaciera.

Una terrible sensación resbaladiza se adueñó del estómago de Sakura al pensar en eso, y empezó a temblar de miedo. Después de ver a Itachi hacía apenas un momento, era imposible mantener a raya los recuerdos de lo que le había hecho. Imágenes de sus peores pesadillas se

abalanzaron sobre ella tras salir de los rincones más oscuros de su mente. El dolor, la terrible sensación de impotencia y la vergüenza. Lágrimas ardientes empezaron a quemarle los ojos.

¿Cómo podía ir a la otra habitación, sabiendo de antemano que Sasuke quizá intentase hacerle esas cosas? No estaba segura de sentirse capaz de pasar por esa experiencia. Ni tampoco de querer hacerlo. Lo quería mucho, sí. Y deseaba ser su amiga. Pero había ciertos límites, al menos

para preservar la cordura.

Límites... Parecía una palabra tan egoísta... Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los ojos con fuerza. Desde el primer momento, Sasuke le había dado todo lo que podía, sin reservas y sin exigir nada a cambio. ¿Cómo podría ella, en conciencia, impedirle acceder a una parte de sí?

Sasuke... Bailando el vals con ella en el ático, seduciéndola con la música de su flauta, dándole un órgano, enseñándole a utilizar la lengua de signos. Al recordar los últimos meses, Sakura se dio cuenta, no por primera vez, de que la relación que ellos habían entablado era muy desigual: él

siempre estaba dando, y ella recibiendo. Esto tenía que cambiar en algún momento, y de ella dependía que lo hiciera. Sasuke podía expresar su deseo de estar con ella, podía incluso presionarla para conseguir su objetivo, pero nunca la obligaría.

Se puso en pie, observó el agua deslizándose por su cuerpo y cayendo en la bañera. La empapada toalla se le resbaló de las manos y cayó ruidosamente al agua. Silencio. No volvió a oírse el sonido de gotas cayendo al agua. Tampoco un acuoso plaf. Sólo la terrible nada que había

sido la presencia dominante en su vida durante tanto tiempo que, hasta que conoció a Sasuke, había dejado de esperar nada distinto. Hora tras hora, día tras día, año tras año de silencio y soledad.

Sasuke había cambiado todo esto.

Con una sonrisa triste, Sakura recordó lo desilusionada que se sintió al enterarse de que se había casado y no había recibido regalo alguno. Qué equivocada estaba. Sasuke había llegado a su vida portando tantos regalos que hacía ya bastante tiempo que había perdido la cuenta, y cada uno de ellos envuelto en abundante amor. Sin papeles bonitos ni cintas extravagantes. Las cosas que él le había dado no se podían meter en una caja. Pero no por ello eran menos maravillosas. ¿Cómo podía negarle algo a un hombre como él?

Miró fijamente la puerta cerrada. Luego, sin permitirse pensar en nada más, alargó la mano para coger una toalla con el fin de envolver su pelo mojado. En menos que canta un gallo —al menos así le pareció a ella—se había vuelto a poner el camisón y había abrochado todos los botones. Con mano trémula, cogió el pomo, lo hizo girar de manera resuelta y abrió la puerta.

A primera vista, el dormitorio le pareció oscuro, pero luego sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra. Mientras salía del cuarto de baño, su silueta, proyectada por la lámpara que se

encontraba detrás de ella, bailaba de manera inquietante sobre el suelo y las paredes. La irregular luz se movía y se reflejaba en la brillantísima caoba del armario y el tocador. Un poco antes, Sakura no se había tomado el tiempo necesario para mirar detenidamente el dormitorio. En aquel momento vio que, como el hombre que lo habitaba, el aposento era austero, casi elegante en su sencillez: los muebles eran convencionales y sólidos, y las cortinas y colgaduras sobrias. No estaba muy segura, pero bajo la débil luz las paredes parecían de color crema, y las cortinas también, recordándole las camisas de seda de Sasuke. En efecto, bañado por la luz del fuego, aquel cuarto parecía ser un reflejo de él, sólido y sereno, pintado con tonos oscuros, brillantes y con un matiz dorado, leonado.

Estaba frente a la chimenea, con un brazo apoyado sobre la repisa, la cabeza inclinada, una de las botas descansando sobre un pequeño montón de leños que se encontraba en uno de los extremos del hogar de piedra. La mirada de Sakura se posó en sus hombros y en sus anchas

espaldas, donde la camisa, estirada por el brazo alzado, se amoldaba como una segunda piel a los músculos que conformaban el torso. Al observarlo, recordó su fuerza y la facilidad con la que

podía dominarla. Pero, al tiempo que estos recuerdos se deslizaban en su mente, recordó también su dulzura, las muchas veces que la había tocado con una caricia tan suave que la dejaba sin respiración.

Como una mariposa atraída por la luz, se dirigió hacia él. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que chocaba contra sus costillas. Con cada paso que daba, una vocecita le susurraba dentro de la cabeza: «Una vez allí, no podrás volver atrás. Una vez allí, no podrás volver atrás». Pero la decisión ya estaba tomada. Y entonces se preguntó por qué habría tardado tanto en decidirse. Algunas cosas eran inevitables, y ella sabía instintivamente que tener a aquel hombre en su vida era una de ellas.

Sasuke alzó la vista cuando la mujer se acercó a él. Como había hecho ya tantas veces, Sakura lo miró a los ojos y pensó en la carbón, en la luz, en el amor. Sus ojos eran de un cálido color negro, tan intenso y oscuro que podría perderse en ellos. Como el chocolate que tanto le gustaba, aquellos

ojos la llamaban de manera irresistible, tentándola, llenándola de un anhelo que, hasta entonces, había temido reconocer. Se detuvo justo cuando se encontraba a unos pocos pasos de él, sabiendo perfectamente que la corta distancia que los separaba no sería suficiente para salvarla, no necesariamente de él, sino de ella misma.

Sus ojos... Aquella noche, algo más que el habitual calor se reflejaba en aquellas profundidades de color onix. Se percibía una terrible y profunda tristeza. Esto hizo que ella se acercara un paso más, que se aferrara a él con fuerza. Tocó la manga de la camisa de Sasuke con sus trémulos dedos.

Su corazón suspiraba por él. Moviendo el brazo sobre la repisa de la chimenea, el hombre se volvió completamente hacia ella. La camisa abierta dejaba ver su pecho velludo y su duro vientre, cuyas bien rellenas superficies se veían claramente definidas por la luz de las llamas y las sombras. La piel relucía como si hubiera bañado su cuerpo en bronce. Sakura quería tocarlo para sentir su piel, pero hacer esto equivaldría a saltar a un precipicio y temía demasiado las consecuencias como para tomarse semejantes confianzas.

Sasuke no tenía el mismo problema. Mientras la observaba, una de las comisuras de sus firmes labios se alzó ligeramente y alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla con los nudillos. En aquel instante, a Sakura le pareció que el aire que había entre ellos se electrizó tanto que el roce de la piel de aquel hombre contra la suya produjo una descarga. Mientras los nudillos del amado bajaban con toda suavidad hacia el cuello, la joven aspiró profundamente, como si acabara de salir de debajo del agua.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se hizo más profunda y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial.

—Pareces una mártir cristiana a punto de enfrentarse a los leones.

Sakura frunció el ceño ligeramente, pues no entendía muy bien lo que él había querido decirle.

—Hace ya mucho tiempo, los cristianos eran condenados a muerte por sus convicciones

religiosas —le explicó Sasuke —. En este momento pareces una mártir que tiene miedo de ser devorada en cualquier instante. —Rozó el labio inferior de Sakura con su dedo pulgar—. ¿Acaso estás resuelta a sacrificarte por una causa, cariño? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que yo soy esa

causa?

Avergonzada de que él pudiera interpretar sus gestos con tanta facilidad, Sakura bajó la vista.

Cuando volvió a alzarla, la sonrisa de Sasuke se había desvanecido y los músculos de su cara se habían puesto tensos. La miró fijamente durante varios segundos, que se hicieron interminables

para la muchacha.

—Estás temblando de nuevo, y sé perfectamente que no es de frío.

Sakura no podía negar lo que era evidente. Estaba temblando, y, efectivamente, no porque tuviese frío. Estaba nerviosa. Terriblemente nerviosa. Y tenía algo más que un poco de miedo.

Aunque sabía que Sasuke nunca le haría daño a propósito, esto no le servía de consuelo cuando recordaba el terrible dolor que sintió con Itachi.

De repente, notó la boca tan seca como la hierba quemada por el sol.

—Me pediste que pensara en la posibilidad de... —Las palabras que quería decir se le escaparon de la mente. ¿Cómo se hacía referencia a un acto semejante? Sasuke lo había llamado «intimidad especial» y «hacer el amor», pero estos términos le parecían demasiado explícitos para repetirlos—. Ya he pensado en ello. —Remató la frase sin mucha convicción, rogando que él entendiera lo que significaba «ello»—. ¿Recuerdas? Esta tarde me pediste que lo pensara.

Sin apartar la mano de su cuello, él empezó a acariciarla con delicada suavidad bajo una oreja.

La piel de la joven era tan sensible en aquel punto, que cada roce de las yemas de sus dedos prendía fuego a sus terminaciones nerviosas. Tragó saliva, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que su dedo pulgar le estaba apretando ligeramente la laringe.

—Y, como sabes que estoy triste, has decidido concederme lo que te pido...

Sakura quiso negar con la cabeza, pero él se lo impidió cogiéndola la barbilla. La mirada de Sasuke se encontraba aferrada a la suya, con tanta fuerza como la que guardaba en sus brazos.

—Al menos seamos sinceros. Si empiezas a disfrazar la verdad para no herir mis sentimientos, y yo hago lo mismo para no herir los tuyos, cuando nos demos cuenta, tendremos una montaña de mentiras piadosas irguiéndose entre nosotros.

—Pero yo quiero...

El la interrumpió una vez más, esta vez llevando un dedo a sus labios.

—No, Sakura, no quieres. Es la pura verdad. —Bajo la luz de las llamas, sus ojos, normalmente tan brillantes, se volvieron opacos—. Después de lo que te pasó, no espero en absoluto que quieras consumar la unión física. Esta tarde te pedí que consideraras la posibilidad y que confiaras en mí lo suficiente como para darme la oportunidad de enseñarte lo maravilloso que puede ser eso entre nosotros. Eso es todo. Sólo una oportunidad. Nunca he esperado que vinieras a buscarme ardiendo de deseo o queriendo estar conmigo en este mismo instante.

Como si esta idea le pareciese graciosa, él siguió mirándola, curvando ligeramente una de las comisuras de su boca.

—Bueno, ¡ya lo he pensado! —Estaba algo ofendida, pues él parecía estar riéndose a sus expensas—. Y he decidido darte la oportunidad de enseñármelo.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, pues... —Sakura lamió los labios y fijó la mirada en la depresión de la base de su cuello—. Porque yo... —Se interrumpió y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Porque sabes que yo estoy muy disgustado? ¿Y porque te sientes obligada a hacerlo? —Negó con la cabeza—. Sakura, tesoro, has tomado la decisión correcta, pero por motivos errados. —Con una sonrisa que no alteró la intensidad de su mirada, alargó la mano para quitarle la toalla de la cabeza—. Creo que esperaré hasta que vengas a buscarme por los motivos apropiados. Por lo pronto, vamos a secarte el pelo antes de que te resfríes. —Le hizo señas para que se sentara en la

alfombrilla frente a la chimenea. Luego, fue a buscar un cepillo del tocador. Cuando volvió a su lado, bromeó—. No frunzas el ceño. Se te arrugará la frente.

Pese a todo, Sakura no pudo menos que fruncir el ceño. Aunque sabía que era una testarudez, estaba irritada y algo herida. Por motivos errados, le había dicho él. ¿Y entonces qué razones consideraría que eran las apropiadas? Lo quería y se preocupaba por él. Sasuke se sentía triste aquella noche, y ella quería aliviar sus penas. ¿Qué mejores motivos podría tener?

Le puso una mano en el hombro, la obligó a sentarse en la alfombrilla y luego se sentó a su lado. Se colocó de tal manera que el camisón quedó atrapado bajo uno de sus pies, lo que hizo que sintiera una incómoda tirantez en los hombros. Tardó un momento intentando desenredarse.

Cuando finalmente logró ponerse cómoda y volvió a alzar la vista, Sasuke emprendió la tarea de cepillarle el pelo. Esperando que tropezara con obstáculos inesperados e hiciera que se le saltaran las lágrimas por los tirones, como siempre ocurría con su madre, Sakura se puso tensa al principio.

Pero la delicadeza de aquel hombre pronto logró que se suavizara la rigidez de su cuello y sus hombros.

La peinaba con movimientos largos y lentos, con sus manos grandes y callosas. El calor emanaba tanto del fuego como de él. Sakura entornó los ojos, y su cuerpo, completamente relajado, se movía al cadencioso ritmo del cepillo. Cuando las húmedas puntas de su pelo empezaron a secarse, Sasuke procuró levantar el cepillo cada vez que lo pasaba por su cabello,

separando los pelos Y dejando que volvieran a caer lentamente sobre los hombros. Sakura miraba la luz del fuego a través de un velo rosado en constante transformación, sintiéndose extrañamente somnolienta Y alejada de la realidad.

Cuando él finalmente dejó de cepillarle el pelo, sentía tal pereza que no quería moverse. Un trozo de leña rodó hacia adelante, lanzando una rociada de chispas. Ella casi podía oír el chasquido de la resina Y el chisporroteo de las llamas. Apoyando su peso sobre una mano, Sasuke le apartó el pelo de la cara Y le buscó los ojos. Sakura sintió que había algo que él quería —o, mejor dicho, necesitaba—decir. Lo veía en la rigidez de sus rasgos, en el firme marco de su boca, en su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella finalmente.

La mirada de Sasuke se apartó. Durante varios segundos, él se quedó mirando fijamente el fuego.

El anguloso rostro se iluminaba con la luz ámbar, Y sus firmes rasgos parecían grabados por las sombras. Apretó la boca Y tragó saliva varias veces, como si estuviese a punto de hablar. Pero una y otra vez, al final, guardaba silencio.

Sakura se inclinó hacia adelante para cogerle la mano. En ese momento, él cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza.

—Necesito... —Su garganta se movía como si las palabras se le hubieran atorado en la laringe—. En cuanto a lo que pasó esta noche... con Itachi y todo lo demás... necesito explicártelo. No quiero que pienses que, para mí, él podría ser más importante que tú, Y sé que eso es lo que pudiste haber creído esta noche.

Él la había cogido de la barbilla por lo menos unas cien veces para hacer que lo mirara a la cara.

Sakura hizo lo mismo en aquel instante. Al sentir su mano, él abrió los ojos, aparentemente sorprendido. Su mirada, ensombrecida con sentimientos que ella no podría definir exactamente, se cruzó con la de Sakura y hurgó a fondo.

—Lo quieres —dijo ella—. El hecho de que haga cosas malas no quiere decir que ya no te importe. Yo lo entiendo perfectamente.

—El no se merece mi afecto, de ninguna manera.

—Mi padre tampoco se merece el mío, pero yo lo quiero de todos modos.

Mientras ella terminaba de hablar, él dirigió su mirada hacia la de Sakura, con una ligera

expresión de desconcierto en el rostro, como si hubiera oído las palabras pero no pudiera entenderlas del todo.

—No sé por qué, pero siempre supuse que querías a tu padre porque no te quedaba más remedio.

Sakura abrazó sus rodillas y sonrió. Esta confesión, en lugar de contrariarla, le hizo gracia.

—Soy sorda, no estúpida.

Él le respondió con una sonrisa. La admiración que se reflejaba en sus ojos era incondicional.

—Me alegro de que empieces a entenderlo.

—Estás cambiando de tema.

—Es verdad, no se te escapa una.

—Me ibas a explicar algo acerca de Itachi y lo que ocurrió esta noche.

—Sólo quería que supieras que, aunque pareciese todo lo contrario, él nunca será para mí más importante que tú. Por ningún motivo. Pero creo que por esta noche ya hemos hablado lo suficiente sobre ese tema. Te alteraste tanto al verlo, que no creo que hablar de él sea bueno ni para ti ni para el bebé.

—El bebé y yo estamos perfectamente bien. Tú estás disgustado y yo quiero ayudarte. ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

—No, desde luego que no.

—Bien, ¿y entonces? Yo me he ofrecido a... —Se interrumpió e hizo gestos difíciles de

interpretar—. A estar contigo, y mis motivos no te parecen sólidos. Ahora te niegas a hablar de lo que te preocupa. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte si no me lo permites?

Sasuke sonrió levemente.

—Te parece que estoy poco dispuesto a cooperar, ¿verdad?

—Muy poco dispuesto.

—Te pido perdón. —Pareció reflexionar acerca de la acusación. Luego, su sonrisa se hizo más profunda—. Supongo que te estoy causando problemas, ¿no es verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Al fin y al cabo, todo se reduce a decidir entre estar juntos físicamente y hablar. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? —Levantó las negras cejas—. Al verme frente a este ultimátum, escojo lo primero.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo?

—Escojo lo primero —repitió—. No tengo ganas de hablar de mi hermano. La única alternativa que queda, entonces, es estar juntos, lo cual es algo que siempre tengo ganas de hacer. No hay ningún problema.

Sakura arrugó la frente. Al ver la expresión de su rostro, los hombros de Sasuke hicieron un movimiento brusco por la carcajada que soltó, y un brillo pícaro apareció en sus ojos.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero creo que tu entusiasmo está menguando. Pensé que querías hacer que me sintiera mejor. Créeme, Sakura, estar contigo es la mejor manera de lograrlo.

—Cobarde.

Se rodeó con un brazo la rodilla que tenía levantada.

—En ese caso, creo que el término se aplica a los dos. Quizás debamos cogernos de las manos y enfrentarnos juntos a nuestros fantasmas, ¿no?

Sakura cogió la mano que pendía sobre la rodilla de Sasuke.

—Tú primero.

Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. De alguna manera, ella supo que éste era un sonido fuerte y profundo, la clase de risa que la habría animado plenamente si hubiese podido oírla. Cuando su alborozo decayó, el hombre puso su mano boca arriba para entrelazar los dedos

de ella con los suyos.

—Yo primero, ¿eh? Eres fantástica, Sakura. Hace dos horas me sentía como si alguien me hubiera hecho pedazos las tripas con un puñal, y ahora me estás haciendo reír.

—No lo he dicho en broma.

El se puso serio de repente.

—No, supongo que no. —La miró un momento—. En realidad, lo estás diciendo en serio, ¿no es verdad? Si te tomo la palabra, ¿estás preparada para permitir que yo te haga el amor?

—No precisamente preparada, pero sí estoy dispuesta.

El estrechó su mano con fuerza.

—Eso significa mucho para mí. El hecho de que confíes en mí hasta el punto de correr un riesgo como ése, significa mucho más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras.

Sakura sintió un dolor intenso en la garganta, como si la tuviera totalmente cerrada.

—Me gustaría que tú también confiaras en mí, al menos un poco.

El suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

—Ay, Sakura. No es que no confíe en ti. Es sólo que... bueno, que no sabes lo que me estás pidiendo. —Abrió los ojos para mirarla—. Hablar... parece muy sencillo. Pero no lo es. Mis sentimientos hacia Itachi no son nada sencillos y, en parte, ellos son producto de algo que pasó hace muchos años.

—¿Qué?

Un músculo de su mandíbula se movió nerviosamente, y estrechó la mano de Sakura con tanta fuerza que le produjo una sensación casi dolorosa.

—Yo maté a nuestros padres. A mi padre y a la madre de Itachi, Ino. Yo los maté. Yo tengo la culpa de que Itachi se quedara huérfano cuando tenía apenas seis años. Tengo la culpa de todo.

Sakura no esperaba una confesión semejante. Se quedó mirándolo con incredulidad, anonadada, convencida de que seguramente había leído mal sus palabras. La expresión de aflicción de su rostro le manifestó todo lo contrario.

—Ay, Sasuke...

Sasuke apretó su mano con más fuerza aún.

—No lo hice adrede. Fue un accidente. Pero el resultado fue el mismo que si les hubiera

apuntado a la cabeza con una pistola y hubiese apretado el gatillo: los dos murieron. La culpa me abrumó... —Respiró hondo y luego soltó el aire lentamente—. ¡Por Dios! Nunca me dejó libre. He pasado los últimos catorce años de mi vida tratando de resarcir a Itachi de todo eso, y mirando las cosas ahora, con distancia, creo que en realidad le hice mucho daño.

Sakura no trató de soltar su mano de la de Sasuke. A pesar de todo el dolor que le causaba la fuerza con que él la estaba apretando, temía distraer su atención al moverse y que por ello dejara de hablar. Como si finalmente se hubiera roto un dique, toda la amargura empezó a salir a

borbotones de su interior. Apenas hacía pausas entre las frases para tomar aire mientras le hablaba del accidente en que habían muerto su padre y su madrastra.

—Yo tenía dieciséis años cuando el accidente. Acababa de empezar mis estudios universitarios en Suna y había vuelto a casa durante el verano para trabajar con mi padre en la cantera. —Se

quedó callado un momento. Los recuerdos hacían que su mirada pareciese cada vez más ausente—. Los chicos de esa edad... bueno, yo me sentía muy seguro de mí mismo aquel verano. Todo aquello era embriagador para mí: regresar a casa de la universidad, trabajar junto a hombres

adultos, el hecho de que mi padre pidiera mi opinión acerca de asuntos de negocios. —Sonrió ligeramente y movió tristemente la cabeza—. Era la primera vez que él me trataba como un adulto. Yo tomaba parte en todo. Estaba en un equipo de trabajo. Ayudaba a hacer pedidos. Quería demostrar mi valía. ¿Entiendes? Veía todo aquello como una especie de prueba que aprobaría o suspendería, y los puntos que conseguía eran una medida de mi madurez.

Sakura no entendía plenamente, pero captó lo esencial de lo que él estaba diciendo y asintió con la cabeza, deseando de todo corazón que la sonrisa de Sasuke se extendiera a sus ojos. Pero lo único que veía en aquellas profundidades de color onix era dolor. Un terrible dolor que lo

acompañaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Hacia finales de junio —prosiguió Sasuke —, todos estaban muy entusiasmados porque se acercaba el Día de la Independencia y por los festejos que iban a tener lugar en el pueblo. En la cantera teníamos acceso a explosivos de todo tipo, y algunos hombres empezaron a experimentar con la intención de fabricar sus propios petardos. —Al ver una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Sakura, le explicó rápidamente qué eran los petardos, describiendo la fuerte explosión que uno de ellos podía ocasionar—. Bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y, como los hombres somos

como somos, empezaron las bromas en la cantera. Un día, cuando yo estaba en el retrete, mi padre encendió un petardo casero y lo tiró a través de la puerta. Explotó justo a mis pies y el susto hizo que me...

Su cara adquirió un color rojo apagado y se rio con pena. Imaginándose lo que debió de haber pasado, Sakura no pudo menos que sonreír. Ya hacía bastante tiempo que un sonido fuerte no la asustaba, pero aún podía recordar la sensación que producía.

—Digamos simplemente que el susto me puso de mal genio —dijo él—. Después de esto, no podía pensar más que en gastarle una broma a mi padre para vengarme de él; de ser posible, quería gastarle una mayor. —La sonrisa se le borró de la cara de repente y la tristeza volvió a adueñarse de sus ojos—. Unos días después de este suceso, uno de los hombres que trabajaba para mi padre se volvió muy ingenioso con el polvo negro y creó un diminuto explosivo que metió

en medio de un pequeño montón de papeles. Después de hacer explotar varios de esta manera, hizo uno que metió en el extremo del cigarro de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Más tarde, cuando el hombre encendió el puro, no alcanzó a dar más que unas pocas caladas antes de que le estallara en la cara. Esto me pareció increíblemente divertido, y como mi padre solía fumar cigarros, decidí meter uno de estos explosivos en uno de ellos. Era una broma inocente. No pensaba hacerle daño. Todo lo que quería era darle un buen susto.

Sakura sintió que se le paraba el corazón al ver la expresión de angustia que se adueñó de su rostro.

—Como quería cogerlo completamente desprevenido, esperé hasta llegar a casa para meter el explosivo en uno de los cigarros que guardaba en su estudio. Supuse que una tarde, mientras estuviera llevando la contabilidad, encendería un cigarro y éste explotaría de inmediato. —La miró a los ojos, sin moverse ni hablar—. Pero no fue así como sucedieron las cosas. Él recibió un nuevo pedido de cigarros y los guardó en su cigarrera. Como yo no sabía que él los reorganizaba cada vez que recibía un encargo, poniendo los cigarros nuevos debajo de los viejos, creí que el que tenía el

explosivo debía encontrarse en el fondo de la caja. Pasaron unos cuantos días y olvidé todo lo relacionado con la broma. Una tarde, un amigo de la familia invitó a mi padre y Ino a ir a su casa. Mi padre pidió que le trajeran la calesa. Ellos se montaron en el vehículo. Itachi y yo salimos al porche para decirles adiós con la mano.

La angustia se iba apoderando del rostro de Sasuke. Sakura podía adivinar lo que él estaba a punto de decirle, y no quería más que estrecharlo entre sus brazos para aliviar su dolor. Pero, si lo hacía, no podría leerle los labios, de modo que tuvo que contentarse con cogerlo de la mano.

—Justo antes de que alargara las manos para coger las riendas, mi padre encendió un cigarro. Le dio una larga calada. De repente, se oyó una fuerte explosión y los caballos se desbocaron. Cuando todo aquello terminó, tanto él como mi madrastra habían muerto. —Soltándole las

manos, puso las suyas boca arriba y miró fijamente sus palmas, como si pudiera encontrar alguna respuesta en ellas—. Yo los maté.

Ella volvió a cogerle las manos.

—Fue un accidente.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Los accidentes no pueden evitarse. Eso sí pudo evitarse. Si yo no hubiera sido tan tonto, tan desconsiderado, nada habría pasado.

—No era tu intención hacerle daño a nadie.

—Pero lo cierto es que ellos murieron. —Se quedó mirando el fuego durante largo tiempo. Cuando finalmente volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia ella, había una especie de postigos sobre sus ojos, como si hubiese encerrado sus sentimientos dentro de él—. No te lo he contado para que sientas compasión por mí, Sakura. Sólo quería que... que pudieras entender mejor las cosas. Todo lo relacionado con Itachi. Con el hecho de que le hubiera dado dinero esta noche. Quería mandarlo a freír espárragos. De verdad. Pero no pude —negó con la cabeza—. Siempre me pasa lo mismo. Nunca puedo decirle que no. Porque me siento culpable. Quizás si no lo hubiese

consentido tanto, él no sería el hombre que es.

Sakura apretó los labios contra los nudillos de Sasuke y cerró los ojos, deseando de todo corazón poder hacer retroceder el tiempo y cambiar las cosas para que todo fuese mejor. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, vio en sus ojos una expresión ausente, y supo que Sasuke se encontraba lejos de ella, sumido

en sus recuerdos.

—Desde el día de la muerte de nuestros padres, no hice más que pensar en compensar a Itachi. El era un niño asustado, un huérfano, y yo tenía la culpa de todo. Nunca podía olvidar esto, ni tampoco perdonarme a mí mismo. Años después, cuando él creció y empezó a hacer

travesuras cada vez más graves, me sentí culpable de que mi padre no estuviese allí para disciplinarlo y darle ejemplo. De manera que también traté de compensar esta ausencia. Le daba todo lo que quería. Le permitía hacer todo lo que le apetecía. Lo sacaba de apuros cada vez que se metía en líos. En pocas palabras, maté a sus padres y luego lo eché a perder. Itachi es lo que es

hoy en día, porque yo he complacido hasta sus más mínimos caprichos durante casi toda su vida.

No pudiendo soportar verlo en aquel estado, Sakura cogió su rostro entre sus manos.

—¡No! —Exclamó la joven—. Siéntete culpable de lo que le ocurrió a tus padres, si te empeñas en ello, pero no del carácter de Itachi. El hecho de que una persona sea consentida no la convierte en alguien tan cruel como él.

—Me siento culpable de que él te haya hecho daño —confesó él—. Para entonces, ya estaba empezando a sospechar lo malvado que era, especialmente cuando bebía, pero me negué a afrontarlo. Si lo hubiera hecho, quizá hubiese podido impedir lo que pasó en las cataratas aquel

día.

Puesto que las palabras no parecían alcanzarlo, Sakura rodeó el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos. Él la estrechó contra su cuerpo, con tal fuerza que aquel abrazo se volvió casi doloroso. Ella sintió el pecho de él vibrar contra el suyo. Supo, sin ver sus labios, que le estaba diciendo: «Lo siento». Una y otra vez. Ella no quería que él se hiciera tanto daño a sí mismo. Lo que Itachi había hecho... lo que le pasó a ella... nada de esto era culpa suya.

Al sentir que él seguía hablando, Sakura se apartó ligeramente y cogió su rostro entre las manos para poder verlo. Lágrimas, brillando con el reflejo dorado de la luz de la lumbre, rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Cada vez que pienso en él haciéndote daño, me dan ganas de vomitar. El solo hecho de pensar en él tocándote con sus asquerosas manos hace que quiera...

Sakura no le permitió terminar la frase. No pudo soportarlo. Sin medir las posibles

consecuencias, le cubrió la boca con su boca y lo besó con una intensidad que la sorprendió casi tanto como a él. Todas las demás palabras que él quiso decirle se derramaron dentro de ella, con su aliento. Sasuke tenía un sabor dulce y fresco. Sus labios eran como seda húmeda. Recordando cómo la besó el día aquel en la habitación de los niños, ella buscó el contacto de las lenguas. No necesitaba oír para saber que él había soltado un gemido. Áspero y entrecortado, salió de él con tal fuerza que sus vibraciones recorrieron todo su cuerpo. Subiendo una mano por la espalda de ella, le agarró el pelo. Con la fuerza de su mano, él le hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a poner su boca sobre la de ella.

Sakura supo que el control había pasado a manos de Sasuke en el momento en que el beso se hizo más profundo. La repentina rigidez de su cuerpo la puso muy nerviosa. Bajo sus manos, ella sintió que se tensaba la carne que cubría los hombros de Sasuke. Los músculos de sus brazos también se

pusieron tensos, su cerco formaba una banda irrompible en torno a ella. Acero y fuego, deseo y apremio, posesión y determinación, todo esto se puso de manifiesto a través de los cambios que

experimentaba el cuerpo masculino.

Apretó su boca contra la de ella, y de repente sus manos parecieron estar en todas partes. Las caricias eran febriles y atrevidas. No había nada delicado en ellas. Sakura tuvo la terrible sensación de que él había dejado de verla como una persona, de que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella se

había convertido únicamente en un cuerpo. Un cuerpo que él quería poseer.

Aquél no era el Sasuke que ella conocía. Un desconocido había ocupado su lugar.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Bueno gente he vuelto. Si, no he muerto... todavía jajajaja. La verdad es que estuve enferma, por eso no escribía. Y después nació mi sobrino, y como imaginarán eso consumió todo mi tiempo. Pero prometo que a partir de ahora actualizaré en los días convencidos (lunes, miércoles y viernes). Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
